Secrets and Lies
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: a fic não tem nada a ver com o epi secrets and lies. mas eu escolhi esse nome pois eu adoro esse epi e a fic tem a ver com o nome. espero que gostem!bjus
1. when you need somebody

Capítulo 1: When you need somebody

"Nos momentos difíceis você sempre esteve presente

E eles foram muitos

Se existe alguém com quem eu possa contar, sim

Esse alguém é você_..."Sandy e Junior_

-Droga Luka! Todo mês esse inferno! –Sam gritava. –Isso já virou uma obsessão.

-Qual é o problema de eu querer ser pai? –Luka falava calmamente.

-Nenhum, mas tudo ao seu tempo. Todo mês você fica querendo saber se eu estou grávida. Assim não dá. –Sam pausou. –E quem disse a você que eu pretendo ter outro filho?

-Nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

-Não Luka, você decidiu que teríamos um filho. O Alex já dá muito trabalho, eu realmente não acho provável ter outro filho nem tão cedo. –Ela falou séria olhando para Luka.

Luka olhou para expressão no rosto de Sam, virou de costas e saiu. Sam o olhou fechar a porta calada. Lágrimas escorriam em sua face.

-Você sempre estragando tudo! –Alex apareceu na sala. –Ele só quer ter um filho que seja dele.

-Alex, não é tão fácil assim.

-Você que não quer! –Ele falou e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

-Alex! Alex! –Sam o chamou em vão.

XXX

Luka dirigia seu carro, era evidente a tristeza em sua face. _"Por que ela não quer constituir uma família comigo. Eu só quero uma família, um filho, ser feliz novamente." _Luka se segurava para não chorar, apesar de sua aparência de forte quando o assunto era família ele ficava tocado. Começou a cair uma forte chuva e Luka dirigia sem rumo.

XXX

Abby estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão, tinha chegado a pouco tempo do seu plantão e estava cansada. Era quase meia noite quando a campânia tocou. Ela hesitou em abrir, quem seria a uma hora dessas. Ela levantou do sofá e abriu a porta.

"_Há uma nuvem sobre minha cabeça_

_Mas nem por isso eu vou me abalar_

_Pra falar a verdade, verdade pra você_

_Eu já tive dias melhores..._

_Mas eu vou manter minha cabeça erguida de qualquer maneira"_

-Luka! O que aconteceu? –Luka estava parado em sua porta todo molhado e com uma cara triste.

-Posso entrar? –ele falou meio sem jeito.

-Claro. –Ela esperou ele entrar e fechou a porta.

-Será que podemos conversar? –Ele falou meio confuso.

-Claro, mas primeiro você vai tirar essa roupa molhada.

-Não tá muito molhada não. –Ele falou

-Nada disso Luka, parece criança pequena. Acho que tenho alguma roupa sua no meu quarto, vem cá. –Ela falou o puxando pela mão.

Eles entraram no quarto dele. Abby se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa e começou a procurar uma roupa para ele. Luka observou o quarto, não tinha mudado muito desde que esteve lá pela ultima vez. Ele lembrou como ele e Abby formavam um belo casal e que um acabou ferindo o outro. Pensou como teria sido se eles ainda continuassem juntos.

-Sabia que tinha. –Abby falou despertando ele do deu pensamento.

-Eu procurei muito por essa camisa e ela sempre esteve aqui. –Luka falou.

-Eu adoro dormir com ela. –Abby sorriu. –Pronto, pode usar meu banheiro. Tome um banho, eu estarei lhe esperando na sala. Vou preparar um café para tomarmos. –Abby viu e foi saindo do quarto.

-Abby?- Luka a chamou. Ela virou-se e olhou para ele. –Obrigado.

"_Nos momentos difíceis você sempre esteve presente_

_E eles foram muitos_

_Se existe alguém com quem eu possa contar, sim_

_Esse alguém é você..."_

-Amigos são para essas coisas. –Ela falou com um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

Pouco depois Luka apareceu na sala.

-Seu sabonete ainda é o mesmo. –Ele falou.

-Eu gosto do cheiro dele. –Abby riu da lembrança de Luka. Mesmo passado tanto tempo ele lembrava o sabonete que ela usava.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou calado.

-Então... –Abby tentava o fazer falar. –... O que aconteceu?

-Eu e Sam brigamos.

-Logo vocês fazem as pazes. –Abby falou tentando anima-lo.

-Eu não sei Abby, dessa vez foi diferente das outras. –Abby ouvia calada. –Eu não entendo, eu só quero constituir uma família. Eu posso ter um bom trabalho, amigos, mas sempre vou sentir que falta algo. Um filho. –Ele falava triste. –Desde que eu perdi minha família foi como se eu perdesse uma parte de mim. Eu só queria tentar recompô-la, mas a Sam não entende. –Agora ele chorava como uma criança.

"_Quando você precisar de alguém pra te segurar_

_Quando você precisar de alguém pra te dar atenção_

_Eu sou esse alguém, eu sempre serei_

_Ao seu lado, eternamente_

_Quando o mundo ao seu redor estiver desabando_

_E você sentir que ninguém está lá..._

_O amor nunca falha, pra sempre juntos e juntos_

_E nos manteremos unidos_

_Quando você precisar de alguém..."_

Abby o abraçou fortemente. Há quanto tempo não sentia o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu. _"Não Abigail, pare de pensar besteiras."_ Ela se recriminava.

Luka separou e olhou nos olhos. Segurou seu rosto e num impulso a beijou. Abby tentou resistir, mas aquilo era mais forte que ela. Ela queria aquele beijo.

Era um beijo de urgência, de saudade, intenso. Eles se separaram.

-Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso. –Ela falou, mas foi calada por outro beijo.

Luka sentia o perfume de Abby, como era bom. Abby até que tentou ser racional, mas era impossível com Luka colado a ela. Ela resolveu se deixar levar. Luka deslizava suas mão no corpo dela procurando com urgência o feixe do sutien. Abby tirou a camisa dele e ele a dela.

"_Cada segundo, cada dia que passa_

_Se você achar que está perdendo tempo_

_Ouça o seu coração, por favor não se entregue_

_Porque você não está sozinho..."_

-Lingerie preta. –Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Luka a deitou no sofá e começou a percorrer o corpo dela com sua boca.

Nos seios, ele fazia movimentos circulares com a língua. Abby gemia. Ele demorou um tempo brincando com os seios dela e continuou o caminho do corpo dela. Chegou à sua calça, delicadamente ele tirou a própria calça e depois a dela. Ele foi percorrendo o caminho de volta, até encontrar a boca dela. Ele a pegou nos braços e foi em direção ao quarto. Deitou-a na cama e tornou a beijá-la. Abby virou-se ficando por cima. Enquanto ela o beijava suas mãos percorriam debaixo da cueca dele. Pouco depois ela já tinha se livrado da cueca dele. Os dois não interrompiam o olhar, que transparecia amor e desejo. Ela se livrou da sua peça intima. Já não agüentando mais de tanta excitação Luka a virou e ficou por cima dela e penetrou nela. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele sabia como propiciar a ela prazer. Abby mordeu o lábio, abafando o grito quando ela sentiu ele dentro dela.

"_Quando você precisar, precisar de alguém_

_Precisar de uma mão, uma mão pra te guiar_

_Eu estarei lá, esperando por você _

_(Eu estarei esperando por você)_

_Quando o mundo desabar ao seu redor_

_Vire-se e eu estarei logo atrás de você_

_E juntos sobreviveremos..."_

XXX


	2. Slipped away

Capítulo 3: Slipped Away

"_Eu sinto saudades de você_

_Eu sinto uma saudade horrível_

_Eu nunca te esquecerei_

_Oh é tão triste_

_Eu espero que possa me ouvir_

_Eu posso me lembrar disto claramente"Avril Lavine_

-Abby? –Neela tentava acordá-la.

Sam estava suturando o corte da cesária com a ajuda de Halleh. Luka pegou Abby e colocou-a na sala de trauma ao lado que estava vazia.

A porta da sala onde Kate estava abriu e Courbn entrou.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Ela perguntou ao ver Sam e Halleh

Elas não responderam.

-Luka vai lá resolver. –Neela falou. –Eu cuido dela.

Luka olhou para Abby e saiu.

-Luka será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?- Janet estava impaciente.

-Simples todos os obstetras estavam ocupados. Se não fizéssemos o parto mãe e filho iam morrer, então eu a Doutora Lockhart e Doutora Rasgota fizemos o parto.

-Mas isso é um absurdo, vocês não estão preparados para isso.

-Eu tenho que lhe informar que já passamos por casos mais graves aqui no ER e não é você, que não compareceu quando chamada, que vai dizer o que devemos ou não fazer aqui no ER.

Courbn ficou calada.

-A paciente está estável e em poucas horas ela acorda, o bebê é saudável. –Luka falou e saiu da sala.

XXX

-O que aconteceu? –Abby perguntou assustada ao acordar.

-Calma Abby. –Neela tentava tranqüiliza-la. –Você teve uma queda de pressão.

-E a Kate? O bebê? –Ela estava agitada.

-A Courbn já subiu com eles, está tudo bem.

Abby respirou aliviada.

-Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. –Abby ia se levantando. –O plantão está longe de acabar. –Ela se apoiou na maca quando sentiu uma tontura.

-Nem pense em trabalhar mais hoje. –Neela a repreendeu.

-Mas eu prometi ao Morris cobrir ele hoje para ele poder sair com Hope.

XXX

-Luka você está bem? –Sam perguntou ao entrar no lounge.

-Tô. –Ele respirou fundo. - É que isso me irrita, nós damos duro e depois chega sempre alguém para reclamar do que fizemos. O que fiemos? Salvamos vidas, mas para eles a questão é se você está qualificado para certa coisa.

-O que importa é que você sabe que fez o certo. –Ela falou acariciando o rosto dele.

-Você está se sentindo bem? Tonturas? Enjôos?

-Não, nadinha estou ótima.

Luka a beijou e os dois ficaram sentados no sofá.

XXX

-Abby eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas você sabe por que desmaiou?

-Você já me disse foi uma queda de pressão. –Abby falava tentando ser convincente.

-Abby, você sabe que não é uma simples queda de pressão. –Neela falava séria.

"_O dia que você partiu_

_Foi o dia em que percebi que_

_Nada mais será igual"_

Abby não a encarava, olhava para as mãos que estavam cruzadas sobre o colo. Minutos eternos se passaram ate Abby começar a falar.

-É do Luka. –Ela olhou com um olhar triste para Neela.

-Do Luka? –Ela estava sem entender.

-Há mais ou menos um me atrás ele e a Sam brigaram e ele acabou parando lá em casa. Aí rolou.

-Você precisa contar para ele.

-Claro que não. Você se esqueceu que Sam também está grávida.

-Mas ele tem que saber.

-Ah claro eu vou chegar para o Luka e dizer, lembra daquela noite que você foi à minha casa, estou grávida. -Ela parou. – E ainda vou completar, não é legal agora você vai ser pai duas vezes. –Abby falava com ironia.

"_Eu me senti perdida com o beijo de despedida em minha mão_

_Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente mas eu sei que não posso_

_Eu espero que você possa me ouvir_

_Eu me lembro disto claramente"_

-E o que eu você vai fazer? Você está pensando em não ter esse bebê?

-Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, mas quando eu vi o desespero de Kate pela possibilidade de perder seu filho eu pensei que existem tantas mulheres que querem ser mães e não podem. E... –Ela acariciou sua barriga. -... Não seria justo esse bebê pagar por um descuido meu.

Neela sorriu.

-Quer que eu te deixe em casa? –Ela perguntou para Abby.

-Não precisa, eu quero andar um pouco. –Neela a olhou repreendendo. –Eu prometo que depois vou para casa descançar.

Neela abraçou-a apertado.

-Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

Elas saíram abraçadas da sala de trauma.

XXX

"_O dia que você partiu_

_Foi o dia em que percebi que_

_Nada mais será igual"_

Abby estava sentada em um banco em frente ao lago. Uma mulher passou segurando a mão de um menininho, o garoto olhou para Abby e sorriu para ela. Abby retribuiu o sorriso.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga. _"Você vai ser muito feliz, eu vou lhe fazer feliz. Desculpe-me se alguma vez eu pensei em não te ter. Eu te amo."_ Ela ficou mais algum tempo sentada e foi embora.

XXX

"_Eu tinha que acordar_

_Mas você não irá acordar desta vez_

_Eu ainda me pergunto_

_Eu não posso acreditar_

_Não era uma mentira_

_Aconteceu, você morreu"_

Já era noite e Abby se preparava para dormir quando a Campânia tocou. Ela foi até a porta e antes de abrí-la enxugou os olhos que tinha lágrimas.

-Posso entrar? –Luka perguntou parado na porta.

-Claro. –Ela falou tentando parecer firme.

-Você tá bem? Andou chorando? –Ele falou preocupado.

-É que eu sou uma boba, o filme que estava assistindo era muito triste. –Ela falou disfarçando.

-Eu fiquei preocupado quando você desmaiou.

-Foi só uma queda de pressão, muito tempo trabalhando, sem comer nada.

-Mas agora está tudo bem. –Ele sorriu.

"_Ele não devia sorrir assim para uma grávida cheia de desejos"_ Abby pensava.

-Quer um café, água, suco. –Abby ofereceu.

-Não, obrigado. Eu só passei para saber se você estava bem, a Sam está me esperando em casa. Ela mandou um beijo, tava muito cansada por isso não veio. Sabe como é né, a gravidez e esse corre corre do ER.-_"Se você soubesse como eu sei disso"_- Boa noite.

-Boa noite. –Abby fechou a porta e sentou encostada nela. O choro era inevitável. Nunca mais ela o teria ao seu lado.

"_Agora você foi_

_Agora você foi_

_Pra lá você vai_

_Pra lá você vai_

_Pra algum lugar onde não posso te trazer_

_Agora você se foi_

_Agora você se foi_

_Pra lá você vai_

_Pra lá você vai_

_Pra algum lugar onde não irá voltar_

_Eu sinto sua falta"_

XXX


	3. you could be happy

Capítulo 2: You could be happy

"_Você podia estar feliz e eu não saberei_

_Mas você não estava feliz no dia em que eu te vi partir_

_E todas as coisas que eu desejei não ter dito_

_São tocadas repetitivamente até que é loucura em minha cabeça"Snow Patrol_

Abby acordou e sentiu os braços de Luka envolvendo seu corpo. Ela virou-se e olhou Luka dormir tranquilamente. Cuidadosamente ela tirou os braços dele de cima dela, ele se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou a dormir. Ela se levantou enrolada no lençol e olhou para o relógio. _"Droga!"_ Abby estava atrasada para o seu plantão. Tomou um banho rápido e deixou um bilhete para Luka. Quando ia saindo o telefone de Luka tocou, ela o pegou. _"Hoje não é o meu dia!"_ Sam estava ligando para ele. Abby colocou o telefone em cima da mesa e saiu.

_XXX_

"_É muito tarde para lembrar você de como nós éramos?_

_Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritando, obscuro_

_A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo de que_

_Eu deveria ter impedido você de sair pela porta"_

Luka estava na cozinha preparando o jantar quando Abby chegou. Ela se sentia exausta, o plantão tinha sido puxado, vários traumas, ela não parou nem para almoçar.

-Boa noite. –Luka falou para Abby.

-Hum! O que você está fazendo? –Ela perguntou já na cozinha.

-Uma especialidade croata, já está quase pronto.

Abby passou por ele e foi direto a geladeira guardar as compras que tinha feito. Luka chegou por trás beijando-lhe a nuca. Abby virou-se e o afastou. Ele olhou sem entender, ela se apoiou no balcão.

"_Você poderia estar feliz, eu espero que você esteja_

_Você me fez mais feliz do que eu já tenha sido, de longe._

_E de alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você_

_E pelo mais curto momento, tudo não é verdade."_

-Nós precisamos conversar. –Ela falou séria.

-O que aconteceu?

-Luka... –Ela procurava as palavras. -... Primeiramente eu adorei a noite de ontem, eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, mas...

-Mas?

-Mas eu não acho certo o que estamos fazendo com a Sam. –Abby falou de uma vez. –Ela estava super preocupada procurando por você.

-Ela que escolheu isso.

-Não Luka, eu não posso continuar entre vocês dois. –Ela tentava se manter firme. – Eu não quero perder algo mais importante, a sua amizade.

Luka olhou-a nos olhos e acariciou seu rosto. Ele riu passando confiança, por mais que quisesse ficar ao lado dela ele sabia que ela estava certa. Ele também não queira correr o risco de magoá-la e perder sua amizade.

"_Faça as coisas que você sempre quis_

_Sem eu lá para segurar você, não pense, apenas faça_

_Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você ir_

_Tirar uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro..."_

-Eu vou falar com a Sam. –Ele falou. –Mas pode ser depois do jantar? –ele falou rindo.

-Ok! Ok! –Abby riu.

O jantar seguiu calmo e eles procuraram falar de outros assuntos. Depois de ajudar Abby com os pratos ele foi para seu apartamento.

XXX

Um mês e meio depois...

Luka entrou com um enorme sorriso pelas portas do P.S. Abby estava na recepção sozinha.

-Bom dia! –Luka falou transparecendo alegria.

-Bom dia. –Abby falou sem muito entusiasmo.

-Abby será que podemos conversar? –Luka perguntou.

-Claro. –Ela falou colocando o prontuário de lado e o acompanhando até a sala de armários.

-Abby, você sabe o quanto a sua amizade é importante para mim e eu queria que você soubesse por mim não por outra pessoa.

-Luka você tá me assustando.

-É que... –Ele respirou fundo. -... A Sam está grávida.

Abby ficou sem reação por um minuto.

-Parabéns! Finalmente você vai ser papai! –Ela falou tentando esconder a surpresa. Por mais que ela e Luka fossem amigos, sempre existiu um sentimento maior.

-Obrigado. –Ele estava muito feliz para perceber o que Abby estava sentindo. –Eu estou muito feliz, eu não acreditei quando ela me disse.

-Abby sua paciente está tendo convulsões. –Halleh Abriu a porta interrompendo-os.

- O dever me chama. –Abby falou e saiu.

XXX

O plantão estava agitado e Luka quase não cruzou com Abby desde a conversa. Todos no P.S já sabiam da gravidez de Sam e parabenizavam ela e Luka.

-Você tá legal? –Neela perguntou preocupada com a amiga.

-Tô ótima. –Abby tentou sorrir.

-Sério Abby qualquer um percebe que você não está bem, você está muito pálida. É por causa do Luka e da Sam?

-Não, não. –Abby tentava disfarçar. –Acho que é porque eu ainda não comi.

-Vamos tomar um café? –Neela perguntou.

-Vamos.

Elas estavam indo em direção as portas do P.S quando Kerry apareceu chamando Neela.

-Sem problemas, eu vou sozinha. –Abby falou para Neela que não queria deixá-la só.

Abby saiu para comprar um café. Ela Voltava distraída quando escutou um grito.

-ABBY! –Luka correu e se jogou por cima dela, tirando-a da rota de um carro que vinha em alta velocidade. –Você está bem? –Ele falou saindo de cima dela.

-Acho que sim , só um pouco suja.

-AJUDA!! –Motorista do carro desceu gritando.

Luka ajudou Abby a levantar e se aproximou do homem.

-Você está maluco, isso aqui é um hospital não se pode dirigir assim. –Luka falou com raiva.

-Luka. –Abby o cutucou apontando para dentro do carro, onde uma mulher grávida sangrava.

-Ajudem minha esposa. –O homem implorava.

–O que aconteceu? -Luka falou acomodando a mulher na maca.

-Ela caiu da escada.

-Salvem meu bebê. –A mulher chorava.

- Calma senhora, faremos tudo o possível. –Abby tentava tranqüiliza-la. –Como é o seu nome?

-Mary Kate.

Eles estavam sala de trauma. Luka olhava as chapas e Abby tentava conter a hemorragia. Sam entrou na sala.

-Sam é melhor você pegar outro caso. -Luka falou.

-Luka eu estou grávida, não doente.

-Droga! –Abby exclamou. Ela não conseguia conter a hemorragia.

-Kate acho que vamos ter que fazer uma cesária de urgência. .-Ela falou para paciente. –Halleh chame a Courbn.

Abby se aproximou da paciente.

-Foi difícil para eu engravidar, vários anos tentando, por favor, não deixe meu bebê morrer. –Kate chorava.

Abby enxugou os olhos que estavam marejados.

-Abby. -Halleh chamou.

Ela se aproximou e pegou o telefone.

-Como assim não tem nenhum obstetra que possa descer? –Abby gritava no telefone. - Muito obrigada! –Ela desligou o telefone.

-Todos os obstetras estão ocupados? –Luka perguntou calmo.

Abby confirmou com a cabeça.

-Luka nós vamos ter que fazer esse parto. –Abby falou decidida.

-O quê? Você está maluca Abby? -Luka perguntou sem acreditar.

Ela o puxou para fora da sala.

-Luka se não fizermos nada vai morrer mãe e filho. Quantas vezes já não fizermos cirurgias aqui em baixo?

-Abby, é diferente.

-Luka olhe. –Abby apontou para kate. .-É uma mãe desesperada que quer salvar o filho. –Ela falava com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ok! –Ele falou convencido.

Luka, Abby, Neela, Sam e Halleh já estavam há horas na sala. Kate já tinha tido duas paradas cardíacas e o bebê estava enrolado no cordão umbilical. Quando o choro da criança ecoou pela sala, todos sorriram aliviados. Abby se apoiou no ombro de Neela.

-Abby você está bem?

Abby não respondeu, caiu desfalecida no chão.

XXX


	4. two rivers

Capítulo 4: Two Rivers

"_Chuvas de areia deslizam por suas mãos_

_O tempo que nunca para_

_Dobra suas mãos em uma oração silenciosa_

_Paz eterna você encontrará_

_Como dois rios fluem_

_para o mar aberto_

_Algum dia com certeza, nos reuniremos_

_Para toda a eternidade" [Avril Lavigne_

Um mês depois...

Abby entrou no Lounge comendo um sanduíche. Neela estava sentada lanchando também.

-Olá. –Neela a cumprimentou.

-Oi.

-Tudo bem com você?

-Tudo. –Ela falou entre uma mordida. –Hoje eu acordei faminta.

-Eu estou percebendo. –Neela falou rindo.

-Sabe eu nunca acreditei nesses desejos de grávidas, mas agora eu acredito. –Ela falou. –Esse seu bolo está com uma cara ótima. –Abby falou com a boca cheia.

-Abby! Você já está comendo.

-Vai Neela, só um pedacinho. –Ela implorava. –Eu troco o resto do meu sanduíche pelo bolo.

-Trocar meu bolo por esse pedacinho de pão? Não.

-Por favor, você está negando comida a uma grávida? –Abby falou colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo uma cara de recriminação.

Neela ria da cara de Abby.

-Vem pegar. –Ela falou se levantando.

Neela tentava se esquivar de Abby que corria atrás dela.

-Peguei! –Abby comemorou ao conseguir pegar o bolo das mãos de Neela.

Abby ia andando para trás comendo o bolo se afastando de Neela. Luka abriu a porta, entrando no Lounge. Abby continua a andar para trás e acaba batendo nele e derrubando o bolo no chão.

-Desculpa. –Ela falou. –Eu não te vi. –Ela se abaixou rapidamente para limpar o chão. Ela sentiu uma tontura forte, sentando no chão e levando a mão a cabeça.

"_Deixe a chuva cair em seu rosto_

_Correr para seus olhos _

_Você consegue ver o arco-íris agora, _

_Pelos céus tempestuosos? "_

-Deixa que eu limpo. –Ele falou. –Você está se sentindo bem? –Ele perguntou ao ver acara de Abby.

-Tá tudo ótimo. –Abby tentou disfarçar. Ela e Neela trocaram olhares.

Abby respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar ou daqui a pouco perco o emprego. –Ela falou e saiu.

-Luka continuava a limpar o chão e Neela mexia no armário.

-Neela você sabe o que a Abby tem? –Luka perguntou, fazendo-a gelar.

-Do que você está falando? – Ela se fez de desentendida.

-Ela está passando por algum problema? –Ele se levantou. –Eu me preocupo com ela, com a saúde dela. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que ela é cabeça dura para admitir que precisa de ajuda.

Neela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. _"Se você soubesse o que é. E nisso você tem razão, ela é muito cabeça dura!"_

-Conversa com ela. –Ele falou e saiu do Lounge.

XXX

Um mês antes...

ABBY´S POV

Eu acordei me sentindo enjoada. O despertador tocava insistentemente. Eu o desliguei e continuei deitada, mas por pouco tempo. Uma ânsia de vômito me fez correr ao banheiro. _Ótimo jeito de começar o dia. _ Levantei-me do chão e fui ao armário do banheiro. Eu tinha certeza que havia um remédio para enjôo ali. Deparei-me com um pacote de absorventes, quando foi a última vez que eu menstruei? O pânico tomou conta de mim, pelos meus cálculos eu estava quase um mês atrasada. Tudo bem que eu sempre fui desregulada, mas UM MÊS! Isso não podia estar acontecendo. As lágrimas escorriam na minha face, eu fiquei sentada ali, imóvel por não sei quanto tempo. Até que meu bip tocou, eu estava completamente atrasada para o meu plantão. Tomei um banho rápido e saí. Quando passei por uma farmácia decidi entrar, eu tinha que ter certeza que estava grávida. Resolvi comprar um teste de cada marca, vai que um desse dá errado, e como eu tenho muita sorte eu compro justamente a maracá errada. É melhor prevenir. Dirigi-me ao caixa e a mulher me olhou toda sorridente.

-Quer realmente ter certeza? –A mulher falou me olhando.

-Não, não é para mim! -eu tentei disfarçar, mas acho que ela não acreditou. Ela me olhava com uma cara que dizia: "sei, não é para você!"

Paguei e saí da li o mais rápido que pude.

Foi só eu entrar no Country que um trauma chegou. Depois de estabilizar o paciente e mandá-lo para a cirurgia, fui me trocar. Olhei na minha bolsa aquelas várias caixas de teste de gravidez, devia ter umas dez. Fui ao banheiro e fiz TODOS os testes. O mesmo resultado: POSITIVOO. Sai atordoada do banheiro e voltei ao trabalho. Traumas e mais traumas, já eram quase três da tarde e eu não tinha comido nada. Malditos enjôos!

Eu estava na recepção preenchendo alguns prontuários, quando Luka entrou todo sorridente pelas portas do P. S. Pelo jeito o dia dele estava sendo muito bom. Eu realmente tinha que contar a ele o que estava acontecendo.

XXX

Um mês depois...

-Abby, você está comendo de novo?- Neela falou ao ver Abby preenchendo um prontuário e devorando um chocolate.

-Eu to com fome. –Abby respondeu sem se desconcentrar do que estava fazendo.

-Já é o quinto chocolate que você come! –Neela falou mais baixo.

-Na verdade é o sexto. –ela riu.

-Eu sei que você está com fome, mas você sabe que não é para ficar comendo essas besteiras. –Abby olhou para Neela fazendo um bico. –Você já foi a um médico?

-Era isso que eu queria falar com você. Será que você pode cobrir o resto do meu plantão? È que eu tenho uma hora marcada com a Courbn. - Ela falou mais baixo para que Jerry não pudesse escutar.

-Claro. –Neela respondeu com um sorriso.

-Obrigada. –Abby a abarcou. –Prometo que o lugar de madrinha já é seu.

XXX

"_Como dois rios fluem _

_para o mar aberto _

_Algum dia com certeza, nos reuniremos _

_para toda a eternidade" _

No lounge...

Sam estava deitada em um dos sofás e Luka ajoelhado com a cabeça na barriga dela. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele. Luka falava em croata com a barriga de Sam.

-Luka, o que você está falando? – Sam falou com os olhos fechados.

Abby abriu a porta e parou com a cena.

"_Levantando na maré ascendente _

_As luzes do paraíso brilham sobre você _

_Sobre você, sobre você,"_

-Eu estava dizendo que ele é muito desejado e que nada vai tirá-lo de nós. Que seremos muito felizes.

Abby atravessou o lounge.

-Desculpa atrapalhar, só vou pegar minha bolsa e já estou saindo.

-Oi Abby não precisa se desculpar. –Luka falou. –Já de saída?

-É eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, a Neela vai me cobrir. –Ela falou fechando o armário. Desculpa mais uma vez. –Ela falou e saiu da sala.

"_Experimente o mar que sobe ao seus pés _

_O quanto longe você pode ir _

_Até que você precise da mão de ajuda de Deus _

_Para passear sob a ponta dos dedos"_

Abby não sabia até quando agüentaria aquilo, ela queria estar no lugar de Sam, recebendo todos os cuidados dele. Amor, afeto, atenção, carinho, ela queria isso, ela precisava disso.

Ao cruzar aporta do P.S. ela se deparou com Kerry.

-Eu preciso conversar com você. –Abby falou. –Será que pode ser amanhã?

-Claro Abby, me procura amanhã.

Elas se despediram e Abby voltou ao seu trajeto.

XXX

"_Como dois rios fluem _

_para o mar aberto _

_Algum dia com certeza, nos reuniremos _

_para toda a eternidade"_

Abby estava sentada, impaciente na sala de espera do consultório.

-Abigail Lockheart. –A enfermeira chamou.

Ela se levantou e entrou no consultório... Courbn ficou surpresa ao vê-la.

-Que surpresa boa. Ela falou. –Quem é o felizardo?

-É uma produção independente. –Abby falou um pouco triste.

-Entendo, vamos deixar isso pra lá e vamos falar de você. Está se alimentando direito?

-Eu estou comendo muito, é uma fome incontrolável.

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que ajustar sua alimentação e procurar comer menos porcarias.

Janet fez mais algumas perguntas e depois seguiram para o exame. Abby não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas quando ouviu o coração do bebê batendo.

"_Algum dia com certeza, nos reuniremos, _

_para toda a eternidade..."_

-Você está entrando na nona semana de gestação. –Courbn falou. –Acho que na próxima consulta poderemos ver o sexo.

-Eu não quero saber o sexo, quero que seja surpresa.

-Se você prefere.

O resto da consulta foi tranqüilo.

Ao sair do consultório Abby passou em frente a uma loja de bebês, não resistiu e entrou.

-Posso ajudar? –Uma vendedora apareceu.

-Eu estou só olhando. –Abby falou.

-É para você? –Abby confirmou com a cabeça. –Menino ou menina?

-Eu não sei.

Abby chegou a casa cerca de uma hora depois, cheia de sacolas. Eram roupinhas, sapatinhos, gorros, bichinhos. Ela colocou tudo em cima da cama. Passou algum tempo admirando as coisas, indo à frente ao espelho colocando as roupinhas sobre a barriga, que era quase imperceptível. A felicidade estava estampada no seu rosto.

"_Algum dia com certeza, nos reuniremos_

_para toda a eternidade..."_

XXX


	5. Who wants to live forever

Capítulo 5: Who wants to live forever

"_Não há tempo para nós_

_Não há lugar para nós_

_O que é essa coisa que sente nossos sonhos_

_Isso, lábios longe de nós"[Katharine McPhee_

Abby chegou antes do seu plantão. Jerry estranho, ela sempre chega em cima da hora ou atrasada.

-Jerry a Kerry já chegou? –Ela perguntou a ele.

-Pulou da cama Abby? –Jerry riu e Abby fez bico. –Está na sala dela.

-Obrigada. –Ela falou e saiu em direção à sala de Kerry.

Pouco depois ela estava batendo na porta da sala.

-Pode entrar. –Kerry falou.

-Com licença. –Abby falou entrando. –Bom dia.

-Bom dia, pode sentar. É só eu terminar isso aqui.

Abby sentou e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia como ia falar para Kerry. E para completar tudo ela estava com aquele enjôo matinal horrível.

-Pronto, pode falar. –Kerry falou olhando para Abby.

-Eu trabalho nesse P.S. há anos, e todos são como uma família para mim. –Ela falava tentando não chorar. –Aqui aconteceram muitas coisas comigo.

-Abby aonde você quer chegar?-Ela perguntou sem entender.

-Eu quero... –Abby parou, respirou fundo. -... Eu quero a minha demissão. –Abby falou num só fôlego.

-Como assim? Sua demissão? –kerry não sabia o que falar. –O que aconteceu?

-Eu quero a minha demissão, eu tenho motivos para querer. –Agora Abby chorava com as mãos repousadas na sua barriga.

"_Quem quer viver para sempre?_

_Quem quer amar para sempre?"_

Kerry se levantou e abraçou-a. Ficaram ali por algum tempo.

-Abby o que está acontecendo? Por que você quer ir embora? –Ela perguntava calmamente.

-Eu preciso disso, por favor, não me faça perguntas. –Abby chorava. - Já está sendo muito difícil para mim. Por favor. –Ela implorava.

-Eu sei que você deve ter seus motivos, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixar que umas das nossas melhores médicas vá embora sem motivo. Eu recuso o seu pedido de demissão. –Kerry falou firme.

-Eu estou grávida. –Abby falou sem encará-la.

-Oww Abby, parabéns. Mais um motivo para eu rejeitar seu pedido, como você vai se sustentar. E gravidez não significa que você tenha que parar de trabalhar.

-Não Kerry, eu não vou parar de trabalhar eu só não posso ficar aqui no County.

-Abby como você disse, aqui é o seu lugar a sua família. Não há motivo para você ir embora.

"_Quando o amor precisa morrer"_

-O pai é o Luka. -Kerry se calou, ela não sabia o que dizer. –Entende agora por que eu não posso ficar?!?!?

-O Luka sabe? Ele te pediu isso? –Ela falava horrorizada ao pensar o que Luka podia estar fazendo.

-Não, não. Ele não sabe e nem vai saber. –Abby enrugava as lágrimas. –Eu não quero que meu filho nasça e cresça como sendo o bastardo. É melhor mantê-lo longe, e se o Luka souber ele não vai me deixar ir. -Abby falava calmamente. –Por favor, não conte nada a ele, só quem tá sabendo é você e a Neela.

-Quem sou eu pra me meter na sua vida. Se é isso que você quer, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui sem emprego vou falar com uns contatos em outros hospitais. - Ela sorriu. –Dá para esperar umas três semanas para eu organizar tudo?

-Obrigada. –Abby falou sorrindo em meio à cara triste.

-Mudando de assunto, como você está se sentindo? Os plantões estão muito puxados? Com quanto tempo você está?

-Nove semanas. –Abby falou acariciando a barriga. –Eu ando um pouco cansada e esses enjôos estão me matando. Nada pára no meu estômago.

-Se você quiser, eu posso reduzir seus plantões.

-Não, não é necessário. Se não for pedir muito você podia colocar meus plantões mais tardes, pela manhã é quando eu estou mais enjoada.

-Eu vou providenciar isso. Agora vamos ao trabalho.

-Elas se levantaram e saíram em direção ao P.S.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

O plantão estava calmo. Luka e Sam estavam de folga. E eu atendia uma senhora.

-Eu vou pedir umas chapas para termos certeza que a senhora não fraturou a bacia. Daqui a pouco uma enfermeira vem lhe buscar. –Eu falei enquanto escrevia na ficha da paciente.

Eu comecei a andar, para chamar alguém para levar a senhora, mas uma forte cólica fez eu me curvar. O pânico tomou conta de mim. Eu não podia perder meu bebê.

-A doutora está bem? –A senhora perguntou preocupada.

Eu não consegui responder outra cólica veio. Kerry viu que eu não estava bem e se aproximou de mim.

-O que foi Abby?

-Uma cólica forte. –Eu não parava de pensar no bebê, eu não podia simplesmente perde-lo.

-Calma Abby, você consegue andar até aquela sala. - Ela falou apontando para uma sala que estava vazia.

-Acho que sim. –Eu falei e ela me ajudou a chegar até lá. Deitei em uma das macas.

-Vou chamar a Neela e Courbn. –Ela falou e saiu o mais rápido que podia

"_Toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios_

_Toque meu mundo com suas pontas das unhas_

_E nós podemos ter para sempre_

_E nós podemos amar para sempre"_

Eu estava ali sozinha, deitada naquela maca, morrendo de medo que algo acontecesse com o bebê. Como eu queria que o Luka estivesse aqui agora, me passando coragem. Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos.

Neela entrou na sala seguida por Kerry e Janet.

-Calma Abby. –Neela falou e segurou minha mão. Ela me ajudou a trocar de roupa.

Courbn passou o gel na minha barriga e em seguida iniciou a ultra-sonografia. Foi um alívio escutar o coraçãozinho batendo. Meu bebê ainda estava ali. Ela limpou minha barriga.

-Abby eu vou ter que examinar. –Ela falou e sentou na minha frente. –Abra a perna. –Eu obedeci.

Ela começou a examinar e eu não gostei nada da cara que ela fez.

-O que foi? –Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Abby você teve um pouco sangramento e um pequeno descolamento da placenta. –Parecia uma bomba caído em cima de mim quando ela falou isso. –Por pouco você não perdeu seu bebê, repouso total por pelo menos quatro dias.

Ela deu mais algumas recomendações, passou um remédio e subiu para OB.

-Não se preocupe Abby ninguém vai saber o motivo do seu afastamento. –Kerry falou me confortando.

Neela me levou para casa, mas não pôde ficar comigo porque ela tinha que voltar para o plantão.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –Ela perguntou antes de sair.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e me deitar.

-Mais tarde eu ligo para saber como você ta, e se precisar é só me chamar.

-Pode deixar. –Eu falei e fechei a porta.

Tomei um banho demorado. E chorei, chorei muito. O medo que eu tinha passado, nunca pensei que eu ficaria tão sensível. Chorava imaginado que podia ter acontecido algo com meu bebê. Eu chorava, a água batendo no meu corpo e escorrendo por ele. Abracei minha barriga como se a segurasse e protegesse-o. Enxuguei-me e procurei dormir um pouco.

"_Para sempre é nosso hoje_

_Quem espera para sempre de qualquer modo?"_


	6. Ever lonely

Capítulo 6: Ever lonely

"_Você tem que continuar tentando mesmo que no caminho fique mais difícil_

_você tem que seguir em frente mesmo que ele tenha partido seu coração_

_e se você alguma vez precisar de um amigo estarei aqui pra você_

_tudo que tem que fazer é continuar tentando até a ligação dar certo."[Hanson_

Dois dias depois...

ABBY'S POV

Ficar sem fazer nada é muito chato. Já estou nessa cama há dois dias, só me levanto para ir ao banheiro, para tomar banho e para comer. Já coloquei todos os meus relatórios atrasados em dia. Assisti todos os filmes que passaram na televisão. Aqueles bem antigos que já repetiram um monte de vezes.

A campanhia toca e eu vou atender. Até que enfim a pizza tinha chegado. Pago a pizza, pego um suco na geladeira e volto para cama. O cheiro da pizza estava ótimo. Procuro algo na TV para assistir enquanto como minha pizza. Que gostosa! Quando já estou lá pelo quarto pedaço Neela aparece. Eu estava chorando que nem uma louca, droga de hormônios! Ela olhou para minha cara e ficou preocupada, mas foi só ela olhar para televisão que a expressão dela mudou. Ela realmente estava rindo da minha cara.

-Abby eu não acredito que você tá assistindo novela mexicana! –Ela não parava de rir.

-Sai da frente Neela, a Paulina vai embora e não vai poder ficar com o Carlos Daniel. –A novela era realmente boa, já tinha escutado comentários entre a Chunny e a Halleh sobre a "A Usurpadora", mas nunca tinha assistido. –Vai Neela, senta aí, você vai gostar.

-Ok. –Ela falou saindo finalmente da minha frente e sentando ao meu lado. –Você comeu tudo isso sozinha? –Ela se espantou ao ver a caixa de pizza com menos da metade.

-Eu num posso fazer nada, eu fico deitada o dia todo vendo TV, aí me dá fome. –Eu falei dando uma mordida no pedaço que estava na minha mão.

Neela pegou um pedaço e começou a prestar atenção na novela. Com o passa do tempo ela foi gostando e começou a fazer comentários.

-Essa Paulina devia matar essa irmã dela. -Ela falava revoltada, comendo pizza. –Ela tem que ficar com o Carlos Daniel, eles se amam, todos gostam dela na casa.

Eu rio dos comentários dela. Pra quem riu de mim quando descobriu que eu tava assistindo novela mexicana, ela tá muito interessada. A novela acaba e nós ficamos conversando.

-Você já contou para sua mãe? –Ela pergunta.

-Não, não. Nem tão cedo eu vou contar. Sei lá, quando ele ou ela tiver uns trinta anos, quem sabe!! –Eu falei normalmente.

Nela cai na risada.

-Trinta anos????

-É - Eu confirmo com a cabeça. –Aaaaaaaaa. –Eu falei me levantando da cama e indo até o armário. –Olha o que eu comprei. –Eu fali pegando as coisas que tinha comprado para o bebê.

-Owww Abby, são tão lindas. –Ela se derreteu. –Eu tenho um presente para você, quer dizer para o babe. –Ela falou saindo do quarto.

Quando ela voltou trazia um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

-Dizem que traz sorte e saúde para o bebê.

Quando eu abri, vi dentro da caixinha, dois sapatinhos vermelhos. Tão delicados e pequenos.

-Obrigada Neela são lindos.

Ela olhou o relógio.

-Eu tenho que ir, meu plantão começa em meia hora.

Eu a abracei.

-Obrigada por passar a tarde comigo.

-De nada. –Ela falou e saiu. E eu fiquei mais uma vez sozinha em casa, quer dizer eu e meu baby.

XXX


	7. Angel

Capítulo 7: Angel

"_Ela viveu como se soubesse que nada é para sempre_

_não se preocupou em parecer com ninguém_

_e ela era linda, tão linda_

_eu continuo ouvindo o seu riso como se ela ainda estivesse aqui_

_Deixando escorrer toda a juventude_

_não é tão errado ter um pouco de diversão" [The Corrs_

Abby estava de volta ao trabalho. Alguns casos leves, nenhum trauma por enquanto o P.S. estava calmo. Ela estava na recepção terminando de preencher um prontuário, quando Morris apareceu.

-De volta ao trabalho Abbyzinha? –Ele falou rindo.

-Abbyzinha? -Ela falou sem olhar para cara dele.

-Olha, eu sei que você num quer que ninguém saiba. –Nessa hora Abby se assustou. "_O que será que ele sabe?"_ –Mas eu juro que eu num conto para ninguém.

-Não enche Morris.

-Eu sei que você ficou esse tempo fora, por que...

-Não conte para ninguém, por favor. –Abby o interrompeu.

-Eu não vejo problema algum em colocar silicone.

-O que? –Abby perguntou sem entender.

-Você colocou silicone, ficou ótimo. –Ele falou tentando imitar os peitos dela com as mãos.

-Não enche Morris. –Ela falou aliviada.

-Me diz qual foi o médico, que sabe a Hope se anima e coloca também. –Ele falou animado.

Abby olhou sem acreditar o que ele estava falando. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi chamada para um trauma que acabara de chegar.

-Catarina Mendes, 6 anos. –A paramédica falava enquanto empurrava a maca. –A mãe ligou dizendo que ela tinha desmaiado.

-Salvem minha filha. –A mãe da menina falava chorando.

Luka se juntou a eles e se encaminharam para a trauma 1.

"_para sempre anjo_

_espero que eles te amem como nos te amamos_

_para sempre anjo_

_eu me sentirei orgulhosa de ser como você)_

_como você_

_(me sentirei orgulhosa de ser como você)"_

A menina tinha os cabelos bem pretos e lisos. Traços latinos e estava muito pálida.

-Pupilas normais. –Abby falou examinado. –Respiração fraca. Entubo? –Ela perguntou a Luka.

-Não, coloque só a máscara. –Ele respondeu examinado o abdômen. –Ela tem alguma doença?

-Ela tem uma má formação no coração. –A mãe falava com um sotaque. –Ela tá na fila de transplante.

-Eu quero uma eletrocardiografia, radiografia do tórax e um PNB. –Ele falou para Halleh.

-Mamãe? –Catarina falou acordando.

-Eu estou aqui meu amor. –A mãe falou segurando a mão da menina.

-Onde eu estou? –Ela falou e tossiu.

-No hospital, os médicos estão cuidando de você.

-Será que a senhora pode vir aqui fora? –Luka falou.

-Mamãe já volta, ok? –Ela perguntou e a menina confirmou com a cabeça.

"_O sol brilha em você quando você olha para baixo?_

_você está com os outros ao seu redor?"_

-Como é o seu nome?

-Manuela.

-Você sabe qual é o local dela na fila do transplante? –Luka perguntou já do lado de fora.

-Ela é a terceira. –Manuela falava sem parar se olhar para a filha pelo vidro.

-Quer que eu chaem alguém? Seu marido? –Luka perguntou.

-Não, ele morreu ano passado.

-Faz tempo que você descobriu da doença?

-Foi quando nós viemos do Brasil para cá, ela tinha dois anos e meu marido foi trasferido.

Eles entaram novamente na sala e Abby analizava o resultado dos exames. Depois entregou-os pra Luka. Ele olhou e enfim falou:

-Ela tem o que é chamado de Transposição Corrigida das Grandes Artérias, isto é, as posições das grandes artérias que chegam e saem do coração estão invertidas. O sangue oxigenado está sendo bombeado para o corpo inteiro pelo ventrículo direito, no lugar do ventrículo esquerdo. O problema é que o ventrículo direito não é anatomicamente preparado para bombear o sangue para todo o corpo.

Abby sentou a menina.

-Abby chame a cirurgia que eu vou informar que ela tem prioridade no trasplante. –Ele falou e saiu deixando Abby sozinha com a menina e a mãe.

Ela pegou o telefone e discou para O.R.

-Tudo vai ficar bem sweet. –Manuela falou passando a mão no rosto dela.

-Oi, meu nome é Abby e eu vou cuidar de você. –Ela se apresentou a menina.

-Eu sou Catarina. –A menina falou estendendo a mão. Abby apertou-a. –Será que a doutora consegue papel para eu desnhar?

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. –Abby falou e saiu da sala.

"_Vai ser melhor do que antes_

_você não precisa se preocupar agora que você já foi"_

Abby voltou um pouco depois com papel e lápis na mão.

-O Luka está precisando de alguns dados dela. –Abby falou para Manuela.

-Comporte-se, mamãe volta já. –Ela deu um beijo na testa de Catarina e saiu.

-Agora você pode desenhar. –Abby falou entrando as coisas.

-Foi aqui que me chamaram. –Neela apareceu na porta.

-Aqui mesmo.

-Meu nome é Neela e eu vou te examinar rapidinho. -Ela falou com a garotinha.

-Catarina, seis anos, ela tem uma transposição corrigida das grandes artérias. –Abby falou.

-Você tá se sentindo bem? Tontura? Enjôo? –Neela perguntou a Abby enquanto examinva a menina.

-Tô ótima. –Abby falou com um grande sorriso. –Você não acredita o que o Morris veio me perguntar!

-O que? –Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Se eu tinha colocado silicone. –Neela caiu na risada. –Dá para acreditar?

-É normal na gravidez os seios aumentarem. –Catarina falou e Abby e Neela olharam pasmas para ela.

-Abby eu vou avisar a Dubenko a situação da paciente. –Neela falou e saiu.

Catarina voltou a desenhar.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? –Abby falou sentando-se ao lado da menina. –Você não conta para ninguém, fica sendo um segredo, ok?

-Entendo você num quer que ninguém saiba. Eu prometo que num conto para ninguém.-Ela falou fazendo um x na boca com os dedos.

"_para sempre anjo_

_espero que eles te amem tanto como nós amamos_

_para sempre anjo_

_ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você_

_como você_

_apenas como você"_

-Você não é daqui, certo?

-Não, eu nasci no Brasil e vim pra cá com uns dois anos. –Ela falava enquanto desenhava. -É muito chato ser doente, eu num posso correr tenho que ficar parada.

-Mas com o coração novo você vai poder. –Abby falou rindo.

-Eu espero, tadinha da minha mãe tem que ficar cuidando de mim o tempo todo, depois que o papai morreu ela ficou sozinha.

Abby escutava calada.

-Você gosta do outro médico, aquele altão, né? –Ela falou encarando Abby.

-De onde você tirou isso? –Abby falou tentando disfarçar.

-Dá para perceber, você é caidinha por ele e ele por você.

-Você acha que ele gosta de mim?

-Aham - Ela falou balançando a cabeça. -Por que vocês não se casam?

-Não é tão simples assim, ele já tem namorada que vai ter um bebê.

-Aaaaa, mesmo assim ele gosta de você. –Abby olhou fazendo um bico com o comentário da garota. –É ele o pai do seu filho? -Abby ficou calada. –Ele devia saber para poder escolher com quem ele quer ficar. –Para a menina tudo era muito simples.

"_e quando eu vou dormir a noite_

_eu agradeço por todas as bênçãos ao meu redor_

_para cada queda eu quebrarei sempre_

_provar a respiração a cada momento_

_confiança e consciência_

_decadência e extravagância_

_nunca termina o cuidado_

_por ter amado quando eu tive a chance"_

-Ela deu trabalho? –Manuela perguntou quando voltou com Luka.

-Não ela é um anjinho. –Abby falou rindo.

-Já consegui um coração pra você. –Luka falou para Catarina.

-Tá vendo daqui a pouco você vai poder sair correndo por aí. –Abby falou.

Neela chegou com Dubenko na sala.

-Pronta? –Neela perguntou.

-Eu fiz para você. –Ela falou entregando o desenho para Abby.

-Obrigada. –Abby falou com um sorriso. –Ficou muito bonito.

Dubenko e Neela saíram levando Catarina para cirurgia.

-Tão esperta ela não é? –Luka perguntou olhando ela sair.

-É. - Abby concordou._ "Você não imagina como_!"

XXX

O resto do plantão foi tranqüilo. Casos leves. Nenhum trauma chegou para as mãos da Abby. Morris já tinha perguntado mais um monte de vezes o nome do médico e o telefone.

-Abby, por favor! –Morris implorava no Lounge enquanto Abby preparava-se para ir pra casa.

-Morris quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer, EU NÃO COLOQUEI SILICONE!! –Ela gritou na mesma hora que Luka entrou na sala.

-Algum problema? –Ele perguntou com uma expressão séria.

-Não, não. –Abby falou envergonhada. –Não é Morris?

-É, nenhum problema. –Morris falou com medo do croata e saiu da sala.

-O que ele queria? Ele perguntou rindo de Morris.

-Ele cismou que eu coloquei silicone e quer o telefone do médico para dar a Hope.

-E você colocou? –Ele deu um riso safado.

-Claro que não Luka. –Ela falou dando um tapinha nele e rindo. –E cirurgia, correu tudo bem?

Ele mudou a expressão.

-O coração foi rejeitado, ela não resistiu. –Ele falou pausadamente.

-Tão linda ela, tão pequenina. –Abby falou um pouco abalada pegando e olhando o desenho que estava no seu armário.

Luka a abraçou e ela se deixou envolver pelo abraço. Como ela queria e precisava daquele abraço.

"_anjo_

_espero que eles te amem tanto quanto nos te amamos_

_pra sempre anjo_

_ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você_

_pra sempre anjo_

_ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você_

_como você_

_ficarei orgulhosa de ser como você"_


	8. The curse

**Cenas levemente Hots!**

Capítulo 8: The Curse

"_Me ajude, eu não sei o que estou fazendo_

_Me ajude antes que eu me destrua_

_E se eu ficar cego, eu te guiarei_

_Me siga agora, antes que o nosso tempo se acabe_

_E enquanto você estiver rindo deste tolo_

_Deixe eu me livrar de qualquer palavra que eu possa usar para te enganar_

_E quando eu estiver gritando pra lua, não se engane_

_Eu serei sua sorte e nunca a sua maldição"[Audioslave_

Abby entrou no lounge e viu Luka tirando o jaleco e guardando no armário.

-De saída?- ela perguntou

-É eu estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono. –Ele respondeu com uma cara de cansado.

-Será que podemos conversar? –Ela perguntou com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco.

-Claro. –Ele fechou a porta do armário e a encarou.

-É que...-Ela não o encarava. –Eu...

-Você... –Ele a encorajava.

-Eu estou sentindo a sua falta. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado. –Ela falou e não ouviu Luka falar nada. –Eu não devia ter falado isso. Você ta com a Sam, vão ter um filho. –ela falou andando para trás. –Desculpa, esquece o que eu disse. –Ela já ia abria a porta.

"_Me ajude, eu não sei o que estou dizendo_

_Minha língua pode ser traiçoeira, às vezes_

_E se eu estiver errado, será um crime?_

_E se você quiser, pode consertar minhas palavras"_

-Você quer que eu realmente esqueça o que você disse? –Ela perguntou fazendo-a parar. –Eu sei que você pode estar magoada ou até não acreditar em mim, mas aquela noite que passamos juntos me fez perceber que é você que eu amo. –Ele procurava as palavras. –Que sempre amei. Com quem eu quero ficar.

Abby deu meia volta e agora passou a encará-lo.

-E a Sam? –Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-O que eu vivi com ela foi bom, nós vamos ter um filho, a nossa amizade vai continuar. Mas é com você que eu me sinto completo.

Abby andou, já com lágrimas nos olhos e o abraçou.

Eles e separaram, Luka segurou o rosto dela e a beijou. Era um beijo urgente e cheio de saudade. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso e Abby enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da camisa dele.

-Abby agente ta no lounge, qualquer um pode entrar. –Ele falou rindo das segundas intenções dela.

Ela o largou, foi até aporta e trancou-a.

"_E enquanto você estiver rindo deste tolo_

_Deixe eu me livrar de qualquer palavra que eu possa usar para te enganar_

_E quando eu estiver gritando pra lua, não se engane_

_Eu serei sua sorte..."_

-Pronto agora ninguém mais pode entrar. –Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela foi até ele e o puxou pela gravata, levando-o até o sofá. Ele estava de costa e ela o empurrou. Luka sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, deixando Luka mais animado. Ele a admirava enquanto ela lentamente tirava a blusa. Abby começou a beijá-lo, deixando – o ainda mais excitado. Ela percorria o tórax de Luka com uma trilha de beijos e ia abrindo a camisa dele. Ao chegar à calça, ela desabotoou e livrou-se dela juntamente com a sua. Ela podia sentir a excitação dele. Quando ele não podia mais agüentar, virou-a, ficando por cima e a penetrou. Fazendo-os um só. Alguns segundos depois ele a sentiu relaxar e logo em seguida foi a vez dele de atingir o clímax. O sofá era pequeno e eles estavam deitados, abby por cima dele.

"_E se seus olhos se esquecerem de chorar_

_E se suas mentiras se esquecerem de ser ditas_

_E se nossos caminhos se esquecerem de se cruzar_

_Não significa que você esteja perdida"_

-Quando eu acordei hoje, eu não imaginava o que ia me acontecer. –Abby falou com um largo sorriso.

-Muito menos eu. –Ele falou alisando o cabelo dela.

-Luka.

-Hum.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. –Ela pausou. –Eu estou...

Aporta do lounge começou a bater.

-Abby, Abby! -Luka a chamava.

-Owww me deixa dormir. -Ela resmungou e continuou de olho fechado.

-Estão chegando dias ambulâncias, precisamos de você. –Luka falou calmamente.

-Luka! –Abby se levantou assustada.

Luka estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá.

-Tendo bons sonhos? Você estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. –Ele falou se levantando.

-Você falou em dois traumas chegando? –Ela falou mudando de assunto.

Ele riu e os dois saíram para esperarem as ambulâncias.

"_E se você estiver rindo deste tolo_

_Deixe eu me livrar de qualquer palavra que eu possa usar para te enganar_

_E quando eu estiver gritando pra lua, não se engane_

_Mesmo nos meus piores momentos..."_

XXX

Acidente de carro, pai e filho. Correria de uma sala para outra. Depois de estabilizá-los e mandá-los para O.R., Abby estava saindo da sala e tirando as luvas. Nela a acompanhava.

-Abby você estava estranha com o Luka, aconteceu alguma coisa. –Neela perguntou.

-Nada, só o fato de eu estar tendo um sonho erótico com ELE e ser acordada por ELE. –Abby falou ironicamente.

"_E enquanto você estiver rindo deste tolo_

_Deixe eu me livrar de qualquer palavra que eu possa usar para te enganar_

_E quando eu estiver gritando pra lua, não se engane_

_Eu serei sua sorte_

_Mesmo nos meus piores momentos_

_Eu serei sua sorte, nunca a sua maldição"_

-Não brinca! –Neela não acreditava no que tinha escutado.

-Ultimamente eu ando tendo esses tipos de sonhos com ele.

-Algumas mulheres grávidas ficam com mais apetite sexual.

-Mas eu não posso satisfazer meu desejo. –Ela falou desapontada e fazendo um biquinho. A não ser...

-A não ser... –Neela estava curiosa.

-Eu podia contratar um striper. –Abby falou pensativa.

-Você não ta falando sério, né?

-Claro que não. –Abby ria. –Você precisava ver a sua cara.

-Muito engraçada a senhora, eu só estava zelando pelo bem estar do meu afilhado.

-Neela, eu posso estar necessitada. E acredite, EU ESTOU. Mas eu não vou sair por aí com uma plaquinha e fazer uma loucura. –Abby tentava controlar o riso.

XXX


	9. The hardest day

Capítulo 9: The Hardest Day

"_Mais um dia, um ultimo olhar_

_Antes de deixar tudo para trás_

_E fazer o papel que é destinado para nós_

_Dizer que nós diríamos adeus" [The Corrs_

ABBY'S POV

Já fazia nove semanas que eu tinha conversado com Kerry. Agora eu já estou com 18 semanas de gestação e enorme de gorda. Minha barriga já começava a aparecer e daqui a pouco eu não poderia esconder mais. Ela tinha que me dar uma resposta urgentemente.

Levanto-me da cama, mais um dia estava começando normalmente apesar de ser meu aniversário. Eu nunca gostei muito de aniversários, eu espero que ninguém se lembre. Vou caminhando até o banheiro, mas paro ao sentir o bebê mexer. Um enorme sorriso tomou conta da minha face. O dia poderia ser péssimo que eu já havia ganhado o meu presente. O melhor presente que eu já ganhei.

-Tá dando os parabéns pra mamãe, é? –Eu falei acariciando minha barriga e ele se mexeu mais uma vez.

Olhei-me no espelho, meu cabelo estava um horror, super seco.

Tomei um banho demorado. Toquei de roupa. Tomei um copo de café, afinal era meu aniversário e só um não faria mal para o bebê, e um pão com queijo.

Saí logo em seguida e fui direto para o County.

"_Mais uma noite (mais uma noite) ao seu lado (ao seu lado)_

_Onde nossos sonhos se encontram_

_E tudo o que nós temos é muito importante_

_E não há sofrimento, não há mágoa_

_Não há erro, está tudo certo"_

O plantão estava calmo e por enquanto só Neela tinha se lembrado do meu aniversário. Graças a Deus!

-Abby será podemos conversar? –Kerry falou quase sussurrando.

-Claro. –Eu falei e a segui até sua sala.

Ela se sentou e eu também.

-Eu sei que tinha lhe prometido resolver tudo em três semanas, mas aconteceu muita coisa e só agora eu consegui resolver tudo. –Ela procurava algo em sua mesa. –Tem certeza que é realmente isso que você quer? –Ela falou me encarando.

-Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. –Eu falei e ela me entregou uns papeis.

-Você tem que assinar aqui. –Ela apontou para um espaço no papel. –É a sua carta demissão.

Eu assinei e entreguei o papel para ela.

-Só isso? –Eu perguntei surpresa.

-Só, eu falei com um antigo colega e consegui um emprego para você no Mercy. Seu salário vai ser o mesmo que você tinha aqui e ele já está sabendo da sua condição de gestante.

-Quando eu posso começar lá? –Eu perguntei não muito animada.

-Amanhã mesmo, você deve procurar Doutor Paul Turner. –Ela me falou. –Aqui está a sua carta de recomendação.

-Obrigada Kerry, eu vou ser grata pelo resto da minha vida. –Eu falei já me levantando.

-Aproveite o seu último dia no County. –Eu a escutei e saí.

"_Se eu prometo acreditar você acreditará_

_Que não há em lugar nenhum o que nós queríamos ser_

_Em lugar nenhum descrito onde nós estamos_

_Eu não tive escolhe, Eu amo você_

_Permita, eu amo seu aceno de adeus"_

Hoje era o meu último dia aqui. Por esses corredores eu passei por tantas coisas. Eu vou sentir saudade disso tudo, de todos.

Foi só eu chegar lá embaixo que a correria começou. O que estava calmo há alguns minutos atrás agora era o verdadeiro caos. Um acidente com um ônibus escolar. Crianças por todos os lados. O plantão acabou eu estava um caco. Precisava de um bom banho e uma boa cama, amanhã eu tinha que estar apresentável. Apesar de tudo foi muito bom o meu último dia.

-Boa noite Jerry.

-Boa noite Abby.

Eu ia saindo, mas fui parada por Neela.

-Você já vai? –Ela perguntou e eu confirmei com a cabeça. –Nada disso, você não vai embora sem antes comemorarmos seu aniversário.

-Eu não estou em clima, eu preciso dormir.

-Vai Abby, só um drink.

-Eu não posso beber. –Eu falei olhando para ela, por um momento eu achei que ela tinha se esquecido que eu estava grávida.

-Você toma uma água, refrigerante, sei lá. Eu juro que depois você pode ir embora.

-Ok, ok! –Eu sabia que ela iria insistir até eu aceitar. Um pouco de conversa fora não ia ser ruim.

Neela foi até o Lounge, pegou suas coisas e nós saímos.

-Ike's? –Eu perguntei.

-Pode ser. Ela concordou.

"_E tudo eu queria era permanecer (tudo que eu queria era permanecer)_

_E nada neste mundo vai mudar, mudar"_

Quando eu entrei no Ike's não acreditei no que vi. Uma enorme facha que dizia: Parabéns Abby. E o povo do County quase todo lá. Eles começaram a cantar parabéns e Luka se aproximou segurando um bolo.

-Parabéns - Ele falou perto de mim. –Apaga.

Eu apaguei as velas. E todos bateram palmas.

-Gostou da surpresa? –Neela perguntou para mim.

Todos se serviram do bolo e começaram a gritar.

-Discurso! Discurso!

Eu fui obrigada a ficar de pé e comecei a falar.

"_Nunca quero acordar desta noite_

_Nunca (nunca) quero deixar este momento_

_Esperando só por você, só você_

_Nunca vou esquecer cada gesto que você faz_

_Quando amar você é minha melhor hora_

_Deixar você, o dia mais difícil da minha vida_

_O dia mais difícil da minha vida"_

-Bem existe um poema que diz mais ou menos assim...-Eu pausei lembrando do poema.- ...a glória da amizade não é a mão estendida, nem o sorriso carinhoso, nem mesmo a delícia da companhia. É estimulação espiritual que vem quando você descobre que alguém acredita em você. Eu posso dizer que por vocês terem acreditado em mim, hoje eu sou médica. No County eu sempre tive uma mão estendida quando precisei, um sorriso reconfortante ou até mesmo só a companhia. –Eu já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. –Foi com vocês que eu aprendi muita coisa, que vivi momentos tristes, alegres, engraçados, difíceis. Que fez grande parte da minha vida e eu vou sentir falta disso quando for embora. Eu queria agradecer por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim e que eu sempre lembrarei de vocês como minha família. –Agora eu tinha que falar. –Eu sei que vocês não sabem, eu preferi assim, eu estou indo embora. -Todos na mesa começaram a falar. –Eu só quero que vocês entendam que eu tenho meus motivos e, por favor, não façam perguntas.

"Eu ainda vivo (eu ainda vivo), eu ainda como (eu ainda como).

E o sol está brilhando igual fez ontem

Mas não há calor, não há luz

Eu me sinto vazia"

Eles foram se despedindo um por um de mim, e como eu tinha pedido não fizeram perguntas. Muitos voltaram para o County. Restando apenas algumas poucas pessoas. Depois de um tempo de conversa Luka se aproximou de mim e pediu pra dançar comigo. Eu pensei em dizer não, mas não custava nada e a música que estava tocando era agitada. Eu me levantei e ele me conduziu até a pista de dança, ele procurou ficar em um lugar onde o pessoal da mesa não nos visse. Por obra do destino ou sei lá o que, quando íamos começar a dançar a música mudou e ficou lenta. Ele sorriu e eu também. Fazer o quê, nós já estávamos lá.

-Por que você vai embora? –Ele perguntou ao meu ouvido.

-Eu pedi que não fizessem perguntas. –Eu respondi o cortando.

A dança continuou e ele não falou mais nada. Nós fomos entrando no clima da música e quando eu vi estava beijando ele. Droga Abigail, por que você foi fazer isso? Deixei me envolver pelo beijo dele, eu estava com muita saudade daqueles lábios e eu sabia que seria a última vez que os tocaria.

"_Mas eu nunca lamentarei o único dia_

_Eu sei que não vai embora_

_O que estou sentindo (estou sentindo) por você_

_Eu sempre amarei você_

_Permita, eu amo o seu aceno de adeus (amo seu aceno de adeus)"_

Depois de algum tempo nos separamos e a culpa me invadiu. De um jeito ou de outro eu era o pivô de uma traição.

-Por isso que eu tenho que ir embora. –Eu falei olhando nos olhos dele e saí o deixando sozinho na pista de dança.

Passei pela mesa e me despedi rapidamente do pessoal. Saí do Ike's e fui andando o mais rápido que eu podia. Estava distraída, pensado em tudo que tinha acontecido comigo. De repente eu sinto alguém me puxando.

-Luka me deixa. –Eu falei sem olhar para a pessoa.

-E aí gatinha.- Um homem falou olhando para mim.

O medo me invadiu, eu estava ali sozinha com aquele cara.

-Por favor me largue. –Eu pedi calmamente.

-Nada disso, você acha que eu ia deixar você ir embora assim, sem eu nem aproveitar esse eu corpo gostoso. –Ele falou rasgando a minha blusa.

-Eu estou grávida, por favor, me larga. –Eu tentava em vão.

Ele me deitou e começou a me alisar. Eu fechei o olho, não agüentava olha-lo. Aquela sensação era horrível, eu queria sair dali.

-Socorro! –Foi a única coisa que eu consegui gritar.

Quando eu pensei que ia acontecer eu sinto o peso sair de cima do meu corpo. Escuto a voz de Luka e barulho de briga. Eu tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Vou abrindo-os lentamente bem na hora que o homem sai correndo todo machucado. Sento-me, tentando me cobri com o que restou da minha blusa. Luka se aproxima de mim, o rosto dele estava machucado.

-Abby, está tudo bem? –Ele pergunta preocupado.

Eu balanço a cabeça positivamente, o abraço e as lágrimas começam a cair.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo. –Eu falei agarrada nele.

Ele tirou o paletó e me cobriu.

-Shiii, tá tudo bem agora. –Ele falou me envolvendo com os seus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, sentados sem dizer uma palavra.

"_E tudo o que queria era permanecer... e este maldito entardecer_

_Nada neste mundo vai mudar..._

_Nunca quero acordar desta noite_

_Nunca (nunca) quero deixar este momento_

_Esperando só por você, só você_

_Nunca vou esquecer cada gesto que você faz_

_Quando amar você é minha melhor hora_

_Eu nunca soube que eu sentiria deste jeito o que_

_Eu sinto por você"_

-Vamos Abby, eu vou levá-la para casa.

Nós nos levantamos e fomos até o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei e sentei, logo em seguida ele entrou e nos partimos. O caminho todo eu permaneci calada. Chegamos ao meu prédio.

-Obrigada Luka. –Eu falei e fui descendo.

-Espera, eu ainda não dei o seu presente. –Ele falou descendo do carro e me acompanhando até o meu apartamento.

Ele fez questão de entrar, eu torcia para que não tivesse deixado nenhuma roupinha de bebê pela casa.

LUKA'S POV

Eu entrei no apartamento dela e ela parecia procura alguma coisa.

-Eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. –Ela falou me deixando sozinho na sala. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei a esperando. Pouco tempo depois ela voltou, já trocada de roupa e começou a cuidar do meu corte.

-Ai! –Eu falei quando ela passou alguma coisa nele.

-Deixa de ser criança Luka. –Ela falou.

Depois de cuidar dos meus ferimentos e ela sentou ao meu lado. Eu peguei o presente que estava no meu bolso e entreguei para ela.

ABBY'S POV

Eu abri a caixinha e dentro tinha um lindo colar, com um pingente de coração todo prata com uma pedrinha em forma de A bem no centro.

-Não precisava Luka. –Eu falei. –Obrigada.

-Você merece. Posso colocar? –Ele se ofereceu para por, eu fiquei de costas para ele e levantei meus cabelos. Ele passou o colar pelo meu pescoço e atacou.

-É lindo. –Eu falei. –Luka muito obrigada por me salvar, eu não sei o teria acontecido se você não tivesse chegado.

-O importante é que já passou. –Ele falou alisando meu rosto e me reconfortando.

LUKA'S POV

Nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até que ela dormiu. Tadinha tava com muito medo de ficar sozinha e não admitia. Eu a peguei no colo e levei-a para seu quarto. Coloquei-a na cama e a cobri. Dei um beijo na sua testa e observei-a por alguns segundos. Como ela era linda dormindo, fechei a porta e fui embora. Um sentimento de perda tomou conta de mim, como se eu não fosse mais vê-la.

"_Nunca quero acordar desta noite_

_Nunca (nunca) quero deixar este momento_

_Esperando só por você, só você_

_Nunca vou esquecer cada gesto que você faz_

_Quando amar você é minha melhor hora_

_Deixar você, o dia mais difícil da minha vida..."_

_Nunca quero acordar desta noite..."_


	10. The Right Time

Capítulo 10: The Right Time

"_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida_

_Então descobri que era difícil dormir, você não acha?_

_O sol está brilhando na minha janela, a vida está fluindo_

_Fazendo música de manhã, luzes risonhas_

_A criatividade a toca pra voar"[The Corrs_

ABBY'S POV

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Estranhei estar na cama, por que pelo que eu me lembrava adormeci no sofá. Tomei um bom banho, procurei uma roupa mais apropriada para o primeiro dia de trabalho. Vesti uma blusa preta de gola alta e mangas compridas e uma calça jeans. Prendi o cabelo. Comi alguma coisa e saí. Optei por ir de carro para não chegar tarde e também por medo de andar por essas ruas na volta, sozinha.

Em pouco tempo lá estava eu, em frente ao Mercy. Entrei me dirigia a recepção onde se encontrava um médico, vendo alguma coisa no computador.

-Bom dia, eu estou procurando pelo doutor Paul Turner. –Falei ao rapaz.

-Bom dia, e que dia! –Ele falou me olhado. –A sala dele é no segundo andar, mas se quiser pode ficar aqui comigo. –Ele falou me cantando.

Deixei-o falando sozinho e me dirigi a sala do tal Paul. Chegando lá, bati na porta e escutei-o me mandando entrar.

-Bom dia. –Eu falei educadamente.

-Bom dia, a senhora deve ser a Doutora Abigail Lockheart - Ele falou friamente.

-Eu prefiro Abby. –Falei meio sem graça.

-Abigail não toleramos atrasos aqui, faltas por qualquer motivo. Aqui no Mercy é bem diferente do County.

-Eu me adapto fácil.

-Eu espero, a Kerry falou que você está grávida, então mais para adiante nós combinamos a sua licença maternidade.

-Certo. –Eu não fui com a cara dele.

-Aqui está seu jaleco. –Ele falou me entregando. -Vamos descer que eu vou lhe apresentar aos outros funcionários e mostrar seu armário.

"_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida_

_Continue indo, não deixe se perder, sinta-o fluir_

_oh! Voar livre numa fantasia você irá_

_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida"_

Nós descemos e rapidamente ele reuniu o pessoal.

-Essa é a Doutora Abigail Lockheart, ela trabalhará conosco a partir de hoje. –Os funcionários olhavam para mim dos pés a cabeça. Uma sensação horrível. –Podem voltar ao trabalho.

-Doutor Wyatt, mostre a doutora Lockheart onde ficam os armários. –Ele falou com o médico que eu tinha falado mais cedo.

-Pode deixar chefinho. –Ele falou num tom de brincadeira e quando Paul virou ele bateu continência.

Eu ri da brincadeira.

-Ryan Wyatt, ao seu dispor.- Ele falou rindo.

-Abby Lockheart. -Eu falei apertando a mão dele.

-Por aqui. –Eu o acompanhei até uma sala. –Aqui são os armários, por ali é o banheiro...

Eu fingia prestar atenção no que ele estava dizendo, mas minha cabeça estava longe. Como será que está tudo no County? Será que eu vou me adaptar, eu passei minha vida toda trabalhando lá.

"_Agora alguma coisa entrou em minha mente_

_Partindo todos os meus pensamentos_

_Isto não é bom, é apenas uma grande perda do meu tempo_

_Mas o que posso fazer para te chamar de novo"_

-Abby? –Ele chamou minha atenção e eu despeitei dos meus pensamentos.

-Hum, o que? –Eu não tinha escutado a pergunta.

-Eu perguntei onde você trabalhava.

-Aaa, no County General Hospital.

-Eu já ouvi falar muito de lá, dizem que é completamente diferente daqui.

-Pois é, lá foi minha casa por vários anos.

-Por que você saiu de lá? –Ele já estava curioso.

-Qual desses é o meu armário? –Eu falei mudando de assunto.

-Aquele ali. –Ele apontou para o último armário do lado esquerdo.

Eu fui até ele guardei minhas coisas e coloquei uma nova combinação.

-Vamos. –Eu falei empolgada para começar.

Nós saímos e com o passar do dia eu já conhecia tudo por lá. As pessoas de lá eram mais frias, a não ser o Ryan. Não tinha aquele entrosamento como no County. Tudo era meio parado, poucos traumas. Mesmo assim no final do dia eu estava cansada. Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a saída. Chovia fortemente.

-Já vai Lockheart? –Ryan me perguntou do lado de fora do hospital.

-Já. Todos merecem um descanso. –Eu falei. –E você?

-Estou esperando essa chuva passar.

-Vem, eu te dou uma carona. –Eu falei indo e direção ao meu carro.

Nós entramos no carro, liguei o som baixinho e dei partida no carro.

-Legal essa música. –Ele falou para quebrar o silêncio. –Como é o nome dela?

-Eu realmente não sei, sou péssima para decorar nomes de músicas. –Ele riu do meu comentário. O silêncio voltou, e só se escutava a música. –o pessoal de lá é meio fechado, não é? –Comentei.

-Aquele pessoal é muito chato, e o chefinho principalmente. Só continuo lá por que preciso do emprego.

-Eu também não fui com a cara daquele Paul.

-E aí, tem namorado? –Eu me surpreendi com a direta dele.

-Não, mas também não estou aberta para relacionamentos. –Fui logo dizendo. –No momento só estou preocupada com meu bebê.

-Você tem um filho? –Acho que ele estava espantado.

-Dentro de alguns meses, sim. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Desculpa Lockheart. –ele falou sem jeito.

-Só se você me chamar de Abby e parar de me cantar. –Eu falei.

-Combinado. –Ele falou.

Chegamos a onde ele mora e ele desceu.

-Obrigado Lock... quer dizer Abby.

-De nada, até amanhã. –Ele fechou a porta e eu segui para minha casa.

Cheguei em casa comi uma lasanha pronta, estava morrendo de fome. Tomei um bom banho e fui dormi. Mesmo com aquela calmaria eu estava super cansada.

"_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida_

_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida_

_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida_

_Este é o tempo certo, uma vez na vida" _

XXX


	11. Dreaming my dreams

Capítulo 11: Dreaming my dreams

"_Todas as coisas que você disse para mim hoje_

_Mudaram minha perspectiva de alguma forma_

_Estas coisas significam muito para mim_

_E eu acredito em você e seu bebê."[The Cranberries_

ABBY'S POV

Como o tempo passou rápido, um dia desses eu tinha descoberto que estava grávida e agora já estou com sete meses e esse barrigão enorme. Pés inchados e muita dor nas costas, esse meu bebê é muito pesado.

Por milagre hoje eu estava de folga e marquei com a Neela para comprar as coisas que faltavam para o quartinho do bebê, ou seja, quase tudo. Estava vendo a hora o bebê nascer e não ter onde dormir.

-O que você quer comprar primeiro? –Neela me perguntou.

-A tinta e o papel de parede, assim fica mais fácil comprar os móveis e as outras coisas.

-É, você tem razão. –Ela concordou comigo.

Ela dirigia e pouco tempo depois chegamos na loja de tintas. Eram muitas cores e inúmeros papéis de parede. Depois de um tempão.

-É muito difícil escolher a cor e o tema sem saber o sexo.

-Você que não quer saber o sexo.

-Eu sei. –Concordei com ela, enquanto passava por outro catálogo de papéis de parede. Já era o quinto que eu olhava.

-Achei! –Eu gritei quando vi um que me agradava e servia tanto para menina como para menino.

-Qual? Qual? –Neela se animou.

-Esse. –Eu falei mostrando um que era dos Babies Looney Tunes. –Ficaria bom com um fundo amarelo.

-Vai ficar lindo.

Ela colocou as latas de tinta e os rolos de desenho no carrinho e nos dirigimos para o caixa. Paguei e o empacotador nos ajudou a colocar as coisas no carro.

Fomos a várias lojas até encontrar um lindo conjunto de móveis: berço, guarda-roupa, trocador e uma poltrona. Todo branquinho com uns detalhes em amarelo. Era perfeito.

-A senhora quer água? –A vendedora me ofereceu.

-humhum. –O dia estava quente e o bebê estava agitado, me fazendo ficar mais cansada.

-Pode sentar se quiser. –Ela falou me entregando a água. –Menino ou menina?

-Não sei, quero saber na hora. –Eu falei bebendo água.

-Vai querer mais alguma coisa?

-Eu queria ver lençóis, um travesseirinho, almofadas, essas coisa.

-Eu vou pegar, preferência de cor?

-Amarelo ou branco.

Ela trouxe os modelos e eu escolhi. Neela tinha sumido.

-Vocês entregam os móveis? –Eu perguntei.

-Sim, no mesmo dia ou no dia seguinte. Qual você prefere?

-Pode ser hoje mesmo. Amanhã eu vou estar de plantão, não vai ter ninguém em casa.

-A você é médica? Trabalha aonde?

-No Mercy.

XXX

Neela estava na parte de baixo da loja olhando algumas roupinhas quando ela viu Sam e Luka entrarem pela loja. Ela tentou se esconder mas sem sucesso, Luka a avistou e se aproximou.

-Neela, não vai dizer que você está grávida? –Ele falou já sorrindo.

-Não, não. –Ela negou. –Eu estava... eu estava... comprando algum presente para seu filho. –Ela falou disfarçando.

-Não precisa Neela. –Sam falou.

-Mas agora vocês estragaram a surpresa. –Neela falou sendo convincente.

-Nós vamos subir, aí você escolhe. -Luka falou

-Subir? –Ela estava apavorada, Abby estava lá em cima.

-É Neela, nós vamos escolher o berço.

-Hum. Mas vocês vão agora?

-Você tá bem? –Ele perguntou.

-Tô, to. –_"Droga pensa Neela"_ –Luka será que eu posso falar com você?

-Claro, Sam vai subindo que daqui apouco eu chego.

-Ela vai subir sozinha? –Neela tentava ganhar tempo.

-Qual é o problema? –Sam perguntou.

XXX

ABBY' S POV

Neela estava demorando muito. Terminei de escolher as coisas, conversei um pouco com a vendedora ela me deu umas dicas para eu decorar o quarto. Paguei, dei meu endereço para entrega.

"_Mas se você me quiser, eu estarei aqui _

_Estou distante _

_Mas se você me quiser, eu estarei aqui _

_Eu sonharei meus sonhos com você _

_E não existe outro lugar onde eu deite meu rosto _

_Eu sonharei meus sonhos com você" _

XXX

NEELA'S POV

Eu subi acompanhando Luka e Sam. Avistei Abby no caixa falado com a vendedora. Eu tinha que tira-la o mais rápido possível dali. Eles não podiam ver a Abby, nem a Abby podia ver eles. Ela não podia ter nenhuma emoção forte.

-Olha que lindo aquele ali. –Apontei para um do lado oposto a Abby.

Nós formos para mais perto.

-Eu vou chamar uma vendedora. –Falei e fui saindo.

Me aproximei de Abby e a chamei.

-Vamos.

-Você sumiu. –Ela exclamou.

-Tem um casal ali precisando de uma vendedora. –Eu falei para a vendedora.

-Boa sorte. –Ela se despediu de Abby e foi em direção a Sam e Luka.

-Vamos. –Eu falei pegando as sacolas e a puxando.

-O que aconteceu? –Ela estava estranhando.

-Nada, só estou com pressa para ver o quarto pronto. –Tentei disfarçar, mas acho que ela não acreditou muito.

Já estávamos na escada quando eu vi Sam virar. Droga acho que ela viu Abby.

-Você está muito estranha. –Abby falava enquanto andava sem perceber a presença de Sam e Luka.

-Vai descendo que eu esqueci uma coisa. –Eu falei e fui me despedir deles.

-Eu já vou, boa compra. –Falei para Luka que estava muito concentrado olhando os berços.

-Tchau. –Ele se despediu e voltou a falar com a vendedora.

-Tchau Sam. –Ela estava pensativa olhando para onde a pouco eu estava com Abby.

Saí o mais rápido possível para ela não fazer perguntas. Encontrei Abby dentro do carro já impaciente.

-Demorou, hein? –Ela falou e eu dei partida no carro.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Nós almoçamos em um restaurante e ela não quis me contar o que tinha acontecido. Voltamos para minha casa e começamos o trabalho.

Já estava escuro quando finalmente terminamos.

-Ficou perfeito! –Eu comemorei ao ver o quarto pronto.

-Fizemos um ótimo trabalho.- Neela confirmou.

Nós pintamos metade da parede amarelo e a outra de branco. No encontro das duas cores colocamos o papel de parede do Baby Looney Tunes. Em um canto colocamos o guarda roupas e perto o trocador. No outro lado o bercinho. E perto da janela a poltrona. Colocamos algumas prateleiras com uns bichinhos de pelúcia. Compramos os personagens e arrumamos. Por fim coloquei um móbile do piu-piu e cima do berço.

-Vamos comer. –Eu falei.

-Vou pedir uma pizza. –Neela falou e saiu do quarto.

-Gostou do seu quarto, bebê? –Eu falei acariciando a barriga. Sentei na poltrona e fiquei olhando cada pedacinho do quarto. Eu estava exausta, com muita dor nas costas e nos pés.

Não percebi quando Neela voltou, só um tempo depois.

-Eu nunca tinha imaginado em ser mãe, ainda mais sozinha. Quando eu era casada com o Richard eu fiquei grávida, mas estava com muito medo do bebê ser bipolar, eu estava insegura e acabei abortando. –Essas lembranças não eram felizes. –Eu matei meu próprio filho.

-Abby já passou, agora você vai ter um bebê e isso é coisa do passado. –Ela falou pegando na minha mão.

A campanhia tocou e a pizza tinha chegado. Comemos. Neela foi embora e antes de dormir guardei as roupinhas no guarda roupa.

"_Estou distante _

_Estou distante _

_Mas se você me quiser, eu estarei aqui _

_Eu sonharei meus sonhos com você _

_E não existe outro lugar onde eu deite meu rosto _

_Eu sonharei meus sonhos com você"_

XXX


	12. Silence

Capítulo 12: Silence

"_Eu aprendi tanto_

_com estes momentos de desespero_

_E se eu cresci_

_foi ao preço da fortaleza_

_onde dormem os sonhos_

_Um pouco loucos demais_

_Eu sonho mais desde então"[Lara Fabian_

_-Ela não está respirando e já teve duas paradas. –O médico falava. –Não podemos fazer mais nada._

–_Hora do óbito 21h30min. –O outro médico que estava na sala declarou._

_-O que vamos fazer com o bebê?_

_-Temos que entrega-lo para alguém da família, caso ninguém aparece entregamos para adoção._

_-E o pai? Será que ele sabe?_

_-Contate o serviço social, temos que encontrar alguém da família da senhora Abigail Lockheart._

_Os médicos saíram da sala com o bebê e deixaram o corpo de Abby sozinho._

_Depois de passado algumas horas._

_-Doutor Adams, essa é a senhora Maggie Wyzinsk a mãe da paciente._

_-Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. –Adams falou. –Você vai querer ficar com o bebê?_

_-Claro, é um pedacinho da minha Abby. –Maggie chorava. –Vai ser como se a Abby fosse pequena de novo e precisasse de mim, eu vou cuidar dele como eu cuidei da Abby._

_-Então aqui está. –O médico falou entregando o bebê para Maggie. –Seja feliz._

_Os dois médicos olhavam Maggie se afastar com o bebê nos braços._

"_O que me ajudou_

_Não é de verdade o que machuca_

_Mas sim os barulhos_

_que nos espreitam quando o que resta_

_é um desafio_

_Que preenche o espaço_

_Que nenhuma palavra pode preencher"_

-NÃOOOOOOOO!!!! –Abby acordou assustada e ofegante.

Ela se sentou na cama e abraçou sua barriga com as lágrimas descendo em sua face.

-Eu não vou deixar você com aquela maluca, nunca. –Abby falava com a barriga. –Você nunca vai ficar perto dela.

Abby passou o resto da noite sem conseguir dormir direito. Inquieta, tendo pesadelos.

Pela manhã estava um caco, por sorte seu plantão só começava após o almoço.

-Neela, será que você pode almoçar comigo? Eu queria conversar uma coisa com você.

-Claro, tá bom ás 11:30? –Neela respondeu do outro lado da linha.

-Está ótimo. –Abby falou. –No restaurante de sempre?

-Combinado, até mais. –Ela falou e desligou o telefone.

"_O que me ajudou_

_Não é de verdade o que machuca_

_Mas sim os barulhos_

_que nos espreitam quando o que resta_

_é um desafio_

_Que preenche o espaço_

_Que nenhuma palavra pode preencher"_

XXX

No county...

Neela desligou o telefone e foi saindo em direção ao lounge para guardá-lo, quando foi parada por Sam.

-Neela posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? –Ela encarava Neela.

-Claro. –Elas falavam e continuavam andando.

-Você tem falado com a Abby? –Sam perguntou deixando Neela muda.

-Não, não. –Ela falou sem convencer muito Sam. –Por quê?

-Eu queria convidá-la para o meu chá de bebê. –Sam falou. –Foi tão rápida a saída dela daqui que nem deu tempo de se despedir direito.

-Foi, parece que ela recebeu uma proposta melhor em outro hospital fora de Chicago.

-Hum, tá bem então. Se você falar com ela avisa.

-Ok. –Neela falou e observou Sam sair. Algo dizia que ela não queria apenas convidar Abby. _"Será que ela descobriu da gravidez? Será que o Luka sabe?"_

"_O silêncio_

_É o amigo no fundo de um olhar_

_Que nos grita aquilo que não podemos ver_

_Uma última chance_

_quando nos perdemos_

_Em silêncio..."_

XXX

Na hora do almoço...

-Desculpa o atraso, é eu tive que atender um trauma de última hora. –Neela falou se sentando.

-Sem problemas. –Abby falou meio triste.

-Está tudo bem com você? O que você quer falar comigo? –Ela estava preocupada com a amiga.

-As senhoras vão pedir agora? –O garçom perguntou.

"_Estamos no amanhã_

_De repente escuto alguns passos_

_Entretanto não há mais ninguém_

_Não há ninguém além de mim_

_E ali eu entendi_

_Que ele partiu_

_Me deixando esse grito..."_

-Arroz, salada e peixe grelhado. –Neela falou olhando o cardápio. –E uma coca.

-E você? –Ele perguntou a Abby.

-O mesmo e para beber um suco de laranja.

O garçom anotou os pedidos e saiu.

-Neela eu tive um sonho horrível, eu morria e meu bebê ficava com a Maggie.

-Abby foi só sonho, nada vai acontecer com você. –Neela a confortava.

-Mesmo assim, isso me fez pensar que se um dia algo acontecer comigo. Meu filho vai ter que ficar com a Maggie, pois o Luka não sabe de nada.

-Você decidiu contar para ele?

-Não. –Abby falou séria. –Eu fui a um advogado e preparamos um documento. –Ela falava tirando uns papei de uma pasta. –Você aceita cuidar do meu bebê se algo acontecer comigo?

-Nada vai acontecer a você, Abby.

"_O silêncio_

_É o amigo no fundo de um olhar_

_Que nos grita aquilo que não podemos ver_

_Uma última chance quando nos perdemos_

_Em silêncio..."_

-Você aceita? –Abby a interrompeu.

-Claro que eu cuidaria do seu filho.

-É só você assinar aí embaixo. –Ela falou entregando uma um papel a Neela. –Isso é uma procuração, tornado-a tutora do meu filho se algo acontecer comigo.

-Abby você sabe que isso não é necessário. Sua gravidez foi boa e está tudo bem com a sua saúde e a do bebê.

-Eu tenho medo, Neela de morrer e deixar meu filho sozinho nesse mundo. Por que de jeito nenhum eu quero a Maggie cuidando dele. –Ela estava nervosa.

"_O silêncio_

_Que nos deixa às margens deste corredor_

_Que nos olha neste espelho_

_E que toma seu lugar_

_Quando fazemos em nossa face..._

_Silêncio"_

-Calma Abby, eu assino. –Neela falou e assinou. –Pronto.

-Obrigada Neela, eu serei sempre grata. –Abby falou com um sorriso tímido.

-Agora vamos esquecer isso e falar sobre outras coisas. Deu para ver o sexo do bebê?

-Não, ainda bem. –Ela já estava mais tranqüila.

O garçom trouxe as comidas. O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo e elas conversaram sobre outros assuntos. Quando acabaram Abby se dirigiu para o Mercy e Neela voltou para o County.

"_O silêncio_

_É o amigo no fundo de um olhar_

_Que nos grita aquilo que não podemos ver_

_Uma última chance quando nos perdemos_

_Em silêncio..._

_Em silêncio..."_

XXX


	13. Iris

Capítulo 13: Iris

"_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar_

_Pois eu sei que, de algum modo você me sente_

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais estarei_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora" [Goo Goo Dolls_

1 mês depois...

ABBY'S POV

Acordei com uma terrível dor nas costas. Esse bebê estava ficando mais e mais pesado com o passar dos dias. Ultimamente eu não estava conseguindo dormir direito, não consigo encontrar uma posição confortável. E para completar o bebê resolve que a melhor hora para ele brincar de me chutar é de madrugada. Minha aparência era péssima, enormes olheiras circundavam meus olhos.

Tomei um banho rápido, usei um pouco de base para ver se escondia as minhas olheiras e fui procurar uma roupa para vestir. Andava muito difícil encontrar uma roupa para mim com esse enorme barrigão e minha gordura em excesso, sem falar que minhas pernas de vez em quando ficavam inchadas, dificultando encontrar um sapato também. Abri o guarda-roupa e comecei a procurar uma roupa que servisse. Sem querer deixo cair uma das calças e do bolso dela cai um papel. Fazia tempo que eu não usava aquela calça, acho que a última vez foi no Country. Abaixo-me com dificuldade e pego papel dobrado. Desdobro-o e em deparo com o desenho que Catarina tinha feito para mim. Com traços bem infantis podia se observar um homem e uma mulher de mãos dadas em um campo. O homem segurava um bebê e eles sorriam. Acima deles tinha o sol brilhando e um anjinho sobrevoando-os. Eu sorri me lembrando da garotinha, tão injusto esse mundo ela não devia ter morrido.

"_E tudo que posso provar é este momento_

_E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba_

_Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta esta noite"_

Lembro-me de em algum canto ter um porta retratos grande, procuro e em pouco tempo depois encontro em uma caixa. Tiro a foto que tinha nele, eu e Richard, e coloco o desenho. Vou até o quarto do bebê e coloco o porta-retratos em uma das prateleiras. Admiro por algum tempo e volto para me vestir.

Depois de roupas e mais roupas, encontro um vestidinho que eu tinha comprado há alguns meses atrás. Ponho uma sandalinha rasteira e pego um casaco, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer nesse tempo maluco. Tomo um suco e vou para o Mercy.

XXX

O plantão foi super agitado. Um acidente de avião lotou todos os hospitais de Chicago. Traumas e mais traumas. Depois de muita correria meu plantão tinha chegado ao fim e eu finalmente poderia ir para casa descansar.

-Já vai Abbs? –Ryan perguntou.

-Já, ate que em fim meu plantão acabou. To super cansada.

-Você devia falar com o chefinho e pedir uma redução nos seus plantões. –Ele falou preocupado. –Se eu estivesse grávido de oito meses, estaria em casa os descansando. –Ele falou rindo e eu ri da brincadeira.

Paul chegou logo depois do comentário de Ryan.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? –Ele falou com comigo.

-Para casa ué, meu plantão já acabou. –Falei sem entender.

-Na verdade ainda falta uma hora e meia para seu plantão acabar.

-Não, o senhor deve estar enganado. Olha aqui. –Eu falei apontando para o quadro. –Lockheart, 20h00min. E não sei se o seu relógio está certo, mas no meu está marcando 20h15min.

-Meu relógio está perfeitamente igual ao seu, mas contando que durante o seu plantão você foi 18 vezes ao banheiro e que demorou uns cinco minutos em cada uma dela. Multiplicando tudo dá uma hora e meia sem trabalhar, ou seja, você não cumpriu seu plantão integralmente.

-Para você é fácil falar, não tem um bebê de quase quatro quilos pressionado a sua bexiga. –Eu falei ironicamente. –Desculpe-me, mas meu plantão acabou e eu vou para casa descansar queira o senhor ou não. –Eu falei e saiu em direção à porta.

-Doutora Lockheart! –Ele gritava e eu não dava bolas. –Você vai receber uma punição por isso.

-Relaxa chefinho, ela ta grávida precisa descansar.

-Não se meta Ryan. –Paul falou e saiu.

XXX

Eu estava puta, quem ele pensa que é. Entrei no meu carro assim que começou a cair uma chuva forte. Minhas costas latejavam e meus pés estavam dormentes. De repente eu sinto uma pontada forte. Eu não podia estar tendo contrações, não agora. Sinto outras e o espaço de tempo entre elas vai diminuindo. Pego o meu celular na minha bolsa e ligo para Neela. Desligado. Droga! As contrações iam ficando mais fortes que estava difícil de controlar o carro. Liguei agora para Janet, mas a assistente dela atendeu e disse que ela tava fazendo um parto. Sinto uma contração mais forte e me curvo derrubado o celular no chão e perdendo o controle do carro. Um líquido escorre por entre minhas pernas, minha bolsa tinha estourado. A pista estava escorregadia e acabei batendo em um carro. O motorista do outro carro desce e em pouco tempo ele está abrindo a porta do meu carro.

"_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

-Abby? –Como ele sabia meu nome. O encarei e então percebi de quem se tratava.

-Carter? Você num tava em Paris?

-É, mas resolvi voltar. Acabei de chegar.

-Aiiiiii- Essa tinha sido a contração mais forte até então.

-Que foi Abby?

-Uma contração. –Eu tentava respirar.

-De quanto em quanto tempo elas vêm?

-Cinco minutos, aiiiiiiii, menos. –Eu falava ofegante. –Minha bolsa já estourou.

-Abby eu preciso ver a sua dilatação. –Ele falou e me tirou do carro e me deitou no chão. A chuva estava forte. Não era nada confortável eu estar deitada na rua, na chuva com um ex-namorado verificando a minha dilatação. –Abby você já está com quase nove centímetros. -Ele me pegou nos braços. - Você precisa ir a um hospital.

Por sorte existia um hospital na esquina.

-Carter esse hospital é particular, é muito caro. –Eu falei assim que entramos no hospital.

-Não se preocupe Abby, concentre-se só no sue bebê. -Nos aproximamos da recepção. –Minha amiga está em trabalho de parto, nove centímetros de dilatação.

-Você precisa preencher essa ficha. –Acho que ela não achava que pagaríamos o hospital. Nossas aparências não estavam nada boas. Molhados e eu completamente descabelada e com um corte na testa.

-Primeiro cuidamos dela e depois eu preencho o que você quiser. –Ele já estava perdendo a paciência.

-Desculpe senhor, são as normas.

-Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!

-Você não ta vendo que ela precisa de um médico. Eu deixo meu nome e depois eu venho acertar tudo.

-Qual é seu nome? –Ela perguntou relutante.

-Jonh Carter. –Foi ele falar o nome dele que a expressão dela mudou.

-Desculpe senhor Carter, por que o senhor não falou antes. –Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para algum setor em pouco tempo uma maca chegou para me pegar.

Quando chegamos em uma sala já estava tudo preparado.

-Boa noite, eu sou Doutor Linus Patricks e vou fazer o seu parto. Ele se apresentou.

Trocaram minha roupa por uma bata. Carter não saia do meu lado.

-Na próxima contração você empurra.

Quando eu senti a contração empurrei com toda força.

-Está coroando.

"_E não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que ainda estão para vir_

_Ou o momento de verdade nas suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo se parece com filmes_

_Sim, você sangras apenas para saber que está viva"_

-É pique, é pique, é hora. Ratimbum. Luka, Luka. –Sam, Alex cantavam para Luka.

-Apaga as velinhas. –Sam falou com um sorriso.

Luka apagou.

"_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

-Mais uma vez. –O medico falava comigo.

-Eu não consigo. –Eu não tinha mais força.

-Vamos Abby, só mais uma vez. Você consegue. –Carter falou apertando a minha mão e me passando coragem.

Eu empurrei com toda força que me restava e caí para trás. Um choro invadiu a sala e eu chorava de felicidade.

-Quer cortar papai? –O médico perguntou a Carter.

-Eu não sou...

-Pode cortar. –Eu consenti.

Ele estava feliz.

-Olha aqui mamãe, uma menina forte. –Ele falou me entregando ela.

Eu peguei aquele serzinho nos meus braços. Ela parou de chorar. Como ela era perfeitinha, os dedinhos, o nariz, a boca, tudo. Os olhinhos incomodados com a claridade.

-Oi bebê, é a mamãe. –Eu não parava de sorrir.

-Eu vou levá-la só por um instante mamãe. –Uma enfermeira falou e a pegou.

-Eu já volto. –Carter falou. –Vou resolver as coisas, quer que eu ligue para alguém?

-Para Neela. –Ele já ia saindo. –Carter, muito obrigada.

Ele escutou e saiu.

Quando ele voltou uma enfermeira tinha me ajudado a tomar banho, meu corte na testa estava devidamente suturado e minha filha já estava no quarto.

-Já escolheu o nome dela? –Ele me perguntou.

-Há algum tempo atrás eu atendi uma garotinha brasileira, Catarina o nome dela. Tão esperta e cheia de vida. –Eu me lembrava da menina. –Ela vai se chamar Catarina. –Falei segurando a mãozinha dela. –Gostou bebê? –Ela ria.

-Bonito nome.

Ela começou a chorar. Eu a balançava e nada de parar.

-Acho que ela está com fome? –Carter falou.

-Fome? –Eu estava apavorada. Eu já tinha ensinado a muitas mães, mas nunca tinha amamentado.

-Quer que eu saia? –Ele ria da minha expressão de desespero. –Você consegue.

Ele falou e saiu.

Abri mina camisola e posicionei-a. Demorou um pouco, mas depois ela começou a sugar. Ela uma sensação incrível, eu a estava alimentando.

"_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam_

_Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou"_

XXX


	14. Keep holding on

Capítulo 14: Keep Holding On

"_Você não está sozinho_

_Juntos ficaremos de pé_

_Estarei do seu lado_

_Você sabe que segurarei sua mão" [Avril Lavigne_

ABBY'S POV

-Obrigada, por tudo. –Eu o agradeci quando ele voltou trazendo umas roupas para mim e para Catarina.

-De nada. –Ele falou. –O seu carro está na oficina, o mecânico disse que depois de amanhã já está pronto.

-Obrigada, de novo. –Eu falei sem graça. –Você conseguiu falar com a Neela?

-Hum hum, o plantão dela acaba amanhã cedo e ela vem direto para cá. –Ele se aproximou da cama. –Você devia descansar um pouco, foi um longo dia.

Eu olhei para minha princesinha que dormia delicadamente no bercinho ao meu lado.

-Boa noite princesinha. –Eu falei e vi Carter se ajeitando no sofá do quarto. –Você vai dormir aqui?

-Eu não ia lhe deixar sozinha.

-Não precisa, você acabou de voltar de viajem.

-Boa noite Abby. –Ele se virou e fechou os olhos. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer então me acomodei na cama, era estranho não ter mais aquele barrigão e dormi. Como há tempos não conseguia.

Acordei duas vezes com a Nina chorando, era só fome. O resto da noite foi tranqüilo.

"_Quando fizer frio_

_E parecer ser o fim_

_Não há para onde ir_

_Você sabe que não desistirei_

_Não, não irei desistir"_

Pela manhã...

-Shiii, a mamãe precisa dormir. –Carter falava balançando Catarina. –Você deu o maior trabalho para ela ontem. –Ela estava calminha. –Sabia que Catarina vem do grego e significa pura. É bebê seu nome, nome de rainha e de imperatriz.

Eu observava a cena calada, ele tinha jeito com ela. Eu não queria interromper a conversa deles.

-Faz tempo que você acordou? –Ele perguntou quando se virou e me viu acordada.

-Um pouco, você tem jeito com bebês. –Eu falei e ele riu. –Você estava falando que o nome dela era de rainha e de imperatriz?

-É, Catarina I foi imperatriz da Rússia no século XVIII, mulher de Pedro, o Grande. Ela o sucedeu no trono, depois que ele foi assassinado. –Ele falou me entregando ela.- E Catarina Howard foi rainha da Inglaterra no século XVI, mulher de Henrique VIII. Ele mandou decapitá-la - e ela não foi a primeira a morrer...

-Uau!! Como você sabe disso?

-Eu sempre fui bom em história.

"_Continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto_

_Apenas continue forte_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_Estou aqui por você"_

-Eu tenho que avisar no trabalho que minha filha nasceu.

-Pode deixar eu vou ao County e aviso.

-Eu não estou trabalhando mais lá. –Ele fez uma expressão de interrogação. –Eu trabalho no Mercy.

-Por que você saiu de lá?

-Eu tive meus motivos, eu agradeceria se você não me perguntasse.

-Ok, se você prefere assim. Com quem eu tenho que falar lá no Mercy?

-Não precisa, você já fez muito por nós. –Eu falei e ele ficou me encarando.-Ok, ok, procure Doutor Paul Turner.

"_Não há nada que possa dizer_

_Nada que possa fazer_

_Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade_

_Então continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto"_

-Posso entrar? –Neela perguntou à porta.

-Claro. –Eu falei, ela entrou e ele se afastou da cama.

-Oi doutor Carter. –Ela o cumprimentou.

-Só Carter. –Ele falou. –Eu vou falar com seu chefe. –Ele falou e saiu.

-O que ELE está fazendo aqui? Não acreditei quando falei ao telefone. –Ela estava confusa. –E esse hospital?

-Se não fosse por ele, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Eu contei tudo que tinha acontecido para ela.

-Nossa, que história. Mas será que agora eu posso segurar minha afilhada? –Ela falou rindo.

Eu entreguei-a para Neela.

-Ela é tão linda Abby, já escolheu o nome?

-Catarina.

-Oi bebê, é a tia Neela. –Nina abriu os olhinhos. –Ela tem os olhos do Luka.

Era triste saber que ele não iria estar ao meu lado, as noites sem dormir, a primeira palavra, o primeiro passo...

-Tem certeza que não vai contar a ele? –Ela me perguntou.

-É melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Daqui a pouco ele vai ter outro bebê com quem se preocupar.

"_Tão longe_

_Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui_

_Antes que seja muito tarde_

_Isso tudo poderá desaparecer"_

XXX

LUKA'S POV

Eu não tinha dormido bem a noite. Estava inquieto, pensei muito na Abby.

Por onde será que ela andava? O que estava fazendo? Eu sentia saudades dela.

Muitas vezes nesse tempo eu pensei em ligar para ela, mas na nossa última conversa ela me pediu que não a procurasse, que seguisse a minha vida.

Eu não devia ter a deixado ir, naquela noite que eu briguei com a Sam eu devia ter dito que queria ficar com ela. Mas eu fui fraco e não mostrei os meus sentimentos verdadeiros. Agora eu estou com a Sam e nós vamos ter um filho, eu sempre achei que isso me faria completo, mas eu sinto falta dela.

-Luka? –Sam falou ainda deitada. –Vem dormir.

Eu deitei na cama e a abracei por trás, ela se mexeu um pouco e voltou a dormir.

"_Antes que as portas se fechem_

_E chegue a um final_

_Com você do meu lado_

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

_Continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto_

_Apenas continue forte_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_Estou aqui por você"_

XXX

Carter entrou pelas portas do Mercy e se dirigiu a recepção, onde se encontrava um jovem médico.

-Bom dia, será que eu posso falar com o doutor Paul Turner? –Carter falou.

-O senhor precisa preencher uma ficha e esperar ali. –Ryan falou apontando para a área de espera.

-Não, eu não sou paciente. Eu vim falar sobre a Abby. –Ele explicou.

-O que aconteceu com a Abbs? –Ele estava preocupado.

-A filha dela nasceu.

-É uma menina? –Jonh confirmou com a cabeça. –Eu sabia. Tá tubo bem com ela e o bebê?

"_Não há nada que possa dizer_

_Nada que possa fazer_

_Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade_

_Então continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto"_

-Tudo direitinho, a bebê é forte e saudável.

-Você é o pai?

-Não, sou apenas um amigo.

-Vamos deixar de conversa e trabalhar Doutor Wyatt. –Paul falou assim que chegou.

-Doutor Turner, esse é...

-Jonh Carter. –Ele falou apertando a mão do médico.

-O que trás um membro da família Carter ao meu hospital? –Paul falou interessado.

-Eu vim falar sobre uma funcionária sua, a Doutora Abigail Lockheart.

"_Escute-me quando digo,_

_Quando digo que acredito_

_Nada irá mudar_

_Nada irá mudar,_

_O destino_

_Seja o que será_

_Nós resolveremos perfeitamente"_

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Eu já vou, mais tarde eu trabalho preciso descansar. –Neela falou.

-Obrigada por ter vindo. –Eu falei.

-Quando você tem alta?

-Acho que amanhã ou hoje à noite já estarei em casa.

-Eu ligo para saber, se cuida.- Ela falou e saiu.

Catarina dormia calmamente nos meus braços.

-Hey princesinha, agora só sou eu e você. –Eu falei acariciando o rostinho dela.

Era incrível como os olhos dela eram iguais ao do Luka, ele nunca podia bater os olhos nela. Serei só eu e ela. –Você vai ser muito feliz, ninguém vai atrapalhá-la.

"_Continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto_

_Apenas continue forte_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_Estou aqui por você_

_Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)_

_Nada que possa fazer (fazer)_

_Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade_

_Então continue agüentando_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto"_

Pouco tempo depois Carter voltou.

-Falei com seu chefe, um pouco arrogante não? –Ele falou.

-Ele é muito chato. –Eu falei e ele riu.

-Falei agora a pouco com o sey médico e ele vem examiná-la.

-Quando eu vou ter alta?

-Tudo depende do que o médico disser.

-Eu quero ir para casa.

O médico veio em pouco tempo.

-Pronto Abigail, você já pode ir para casa. –O médico falou sorridente. –Nada de esforços, resguardo de dois meses. –Ele falou rindo maliciosamente pra Carter. –E o resto é aproveitar essa garotinha.

-Muito obrigada.

-Vou deixa-los a sós. –Ele saiu do quarto.

-Ele pensa que estamos juntos. –Ele falou gargalhando.

-Muito engraçado, Jonh.

-Eu vou pagar a conta do hospital. Você vai precisar de alguma ajuda?

-Eu me viro, e eu faço questão te pagar tudo a você.

-Depois agente fala sobre isso.

Arrumei as coisas e me arrumei. Em pouco tempo eu estava entrando na minha casa.

-Não mudou muita coisa desde a última vez que estive aqui. –Ele falou ao entrarmos.

Fui até o quarto dela e a coloquei no berço.

-Você vai ficar bem sozinha? –Ele perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. –Então eu vou em casa tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Mais tarde eu passo por aqui.

-Mais uma vez obrigado.

Ele sorriu e eu fechei a porta.

"_Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)_

_Nada que possa fazer (nada que possa fazer)_

_Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade_

_Então continue agüentando (continue agüentando)_

_Porque você sabe que eu farei isto,_

_Eu farei isto"_

XXX


	15. The reason

Capítulo 15: The Reason

"_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, mas não fiz_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba" [Hoobastank_

3 dias depois...

Neela e Abby estavam no quarto de Catarina. Ela mamava e as duas amigas conversavam. A campanhia tocou.

-Você tá esperando alguém? –Neela perguntou.

-Não, pode ser que seja o Carter.

-Deixa que eu abro. –Neela falou e se levantou.

Ela abriu a porta e teve uma surpresa.

-Luka! –Ela se espantou ao vê-lo.

-Neela! –Ele também não esperava vê-la.

-O que é que você está fazendo aqui? –Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu vim falar com a Abby. –Ele disse. –Será que eu posso entrar?

-Eu... eu... estou morando aqui. –Neela inventou rapidamente.

-Você pode chamar a Abby? –Ele falou já entrando e se sentando no sofá.

Neela fechou a porta.

-Ela não mora mais aqui.

-O quê?

-Ela se mudou, e como eu estava procurando um apartamento ela me deixou ficar.

-Para onde ela foi?

-Luka, ela me fez jurar que não contaria para ninguém.

"_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você..."_

Abby podia ouvir a voz de Luka do quarto, e isso a deixava nervosa. Por um tempo distraiu-se e Catarina soltou o peito e não conseguia encontrá-lo, abrindo o berreiro.

-Shiiii, calminha, olha aqui. –Abby tentava acalmá-la. Ela chorou mais um pouco e voltou a mamar.

-O que foi isso? –Luka perguntou ao ouvir o choro vindo de dentro.

-Deve ser a televisão ou o bebê da vizinha. –Neela falou rapidamente.

-Hum. –Ele pareceu acreditar. –Você não vai me dizer onde ela está?

-Luka é melhor você seguir a sua vida. -Ela falou o encarando.

-Se tem que ser assim. –Ele falou desapontado. –Se você falar com ela diz que e eu tenho o coração dela em meu coração, e eu nunca estarei sem ele, onde quer que vá ela estará comigo.

"_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias_

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute"_

Luka foi embora.

Abby sentiu que agora era de vez, estava tudo acabado. O choro não podia mais ser contido, e ela chorou.

-Papai não vai voltar sweet. –Ela fava com Catarina que ficou agitada, como se percebesse o que estava acontecendo. –Nós vamos ser muito felizes.

-Abby você tá legal? –Neela perguntou ao chegar ao quarto.

-É difícil escutar um adeus, quando o que na verdade o que você quer é não deixa-lo ir embora.

-Então não o deixe escapar.

-Eu não devo nem posso fazer isso. É como você disse para ele, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

XXX

Dois meses depois...

JONH'S POV

Eu entrei no apartamento de Abby, a porta não estava trancada. O silêncio pairava.

-Abby? –Eu fui andando até o quarto de Catarina.

Ao chegar lá me deparei com a Abby dormindo na poltrona, segurando Catarina que estava acordada e quentinha.

-Hey princesinha, a mamãe dormiu? –Eu falei a pegando, ela sorriu pra mim e Abby se mexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo. – A mamãe tá cansada, você tem dado muito trabalho para ela. –Eu a coloquei no berço. –Tio Jonh já volta, eu vou colocar a mamãe na cama.

Eu peguei Abby no colo, tadinha tava tão cansada que nem se mexeu. Coloquei-a na cama, liguei o ar-condicionado, fechei as cortinas e a cobri.

Voltei ao quarto, Catarina continuava caladinha no berço.

-Você que passear? –Fazia uma linda manhã de sol. –Assim a mamãe descansa melhor.

Arrumei a bolsinha dela, coloquei-a no carrinho e saímos para um passeio no parque.

"_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você..._

_E a razão é você..._

_E a razão é você..._

_E a razão é você..."_

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Acordei sem ter noção de que horas eram. Fiquei deitada, uma preguiça de me levantar. Só então me lembrei que eu tinha adormecido no quartinho dela, e ela estava dormindo nos meus braços. Levantei-me rapidamente e fui ao quarto dela. Eu entrei em pânico quando não a encontrei lá. Olhei a casa toda, nada da Nina. Percebi que a porta de entrada não estava trancada. Alguém deve ter entrado. O que eu ia fazer? Cadê meu bebê? Quem a pegou? Era uma angústia misturada com medo de nunca mais tê-la em meus braços. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, disquei o número da polícia. Mas antes de eles atenderem eu vejo a porta se abrindo e Carter entrando com ela nos braços.

"_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba"_

Desligo o telefone e corro para pegá-la. Tê-la nos meus braços era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

-Mamãe estava com tanta saudade. –Eu falei a abraçando. –Você quer me deixar doida? –Eu falei em um tom não muito alto para não acordá-la.

-Você precisava descansar, estava uma linda manhã de sol então fui dar um passeio com ela. –Ele falou como se não tivesse nenhum problema.

-Simplesmente, você esqueceu de um detalhe de: avisar-me. - Eu falava indo em direção ao quarto dela. –Eu já ia ligar para polícia, achei que tinham seqüestrado minha filha. –Eu a coloquei no berço e saí do quarto, ele me seguia.

"_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você..."_

-Desculpe, eu não achei que ia ter problema. Você sabe que eu a estimo como filha, eu não faria mal nenhum a ela.

-MAS VOCÊ NÃO É O PAI DELA!! –Eu gritei.

-E onde ele está? –Ele também gritou. –Por que não estou vendo ele ao seu lado, AO LADO DA NINA.

Eu fiquei calada.

-Afinal, quem é o pai dela? É o Luka né? Está na cara dela, não adianta negar. –Ele falava e eu permanecia calada. –E cadê ele agora? Ele se interessou em conhecer a filha? Ele já a carregou? Trocou fralda? Não, claro que não. Ele nem se quer se deu ao trabalho de vim vê-la.

-ELE NÃO SABE!! –Eu falei e senti as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. –Ele não sabe que ela existe.

Ele me olhou e abraçou-me fortemente.

-Shiii Abby. Desculpa, eu não sabia.

Passamos um bom tempo ali, abraçados e calados.

-Você não precisa me contar o motivo, eu só quero que você saiba que eu estarei aqui ao seu lado para o que você precisar. –Ele falou. –Eu não vou te deixar sozinha.

Eu o encarei e ele me beijou.

"_Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar_

_Um lado meu que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo que eu faço_

_E a razão é você"_

XXX


	16. Imagine

Capítulo 16: Imagine

"_Imagine um lugar,_

_um universo unido_

_um jardim ao futuro_

_onde se fala sobre o presente..._

_Imagine um conflito_

_que duraria pra sempre,_

_E isso não passará_

_de uma simples história do passado..." [Lara Fabian_

1 mês depois...

ABBY'S POV

Eu voltaria a trabalhar hoje. Eu e Carter estávamos bem, ele é muito carinhoso comigo e com a Nina. Ele tinha insistido em chamar minha mãe para conhecer a neta, mas eu não deixei, acho que ainda não é a hora. Já a mãe dele, a Eleanor, já tinha conhecido a Catarina. Ela nunca foi muito com a minha cara, mas ficou encantada pela Nina.

Eu não queria uma babá, sei lá se ela ia cuidar direitinho da minha princesinha. Jonh tinha conseguido uma vaga no County, ninguém lá sabia da minha ligação com ele. Quer dizer ninguém, a não ser a Neela, tinha notícias minhas. Combinamos de revesar, e se não desse certo contratávamos uma babá. Hoje ele não trabalhava e ia ficar com ela.

"_Imagine que uma voz_

_não seja aquela que apenas pensa,_

_mas sim aquela que discute_

_à interdição do silêncio..._

_Imagine que uma idéia_

_nunca nos prenda_

_Seja ela nossa ou não,_

_deixe-a nos ensinar..."_

-Tem certeza que você dá conta? –Eu perguntei antes de sair.

-Pode ir mamãe eu e o tio Jonh vamos nos divertir muito. –Ele falou segurando a Nina e imitando uma voz.

Eu ri da cena.

-O leite está na geladeira, qualquer coisa me liga.

-Pode deixar Abby. –Ele falou para mim.- Fique tranqüila.

-Tchau bebê, a mamãe vai trabalhar. –Eu falei dando um beijinho nela.

Eu já ia saindo.

-E eu num ganho beijo não? –Ele perguntou com a maior cara de cachorro abandonado.

Eu me aproximei dele e dei um selinho.

-Se cuidem. –Eu falei e saí.

"_Imagine que o sangue_

_mude durante a vida..._

_E que a vida seja a criança_

_de um céu sem fragmentos..._

_Imagine que você fala_

_sem te privar de palavras..._

_Elas serão tuas escadas..._

_Elas te conduzirão ao alto..."_

Eu cheguei ao hospital, era incrível como eu não sentia falta daquele lugar, nem das pessoas. O único que me tratava bem e que eu construí uma amizade foi o Ryan, mas nem perto das do County. Como eu sentia falta de lá. Ao entrar na sala dos médicos eu encontrei Ryan.

-Começando o plantão? –Ele não tinha percebido a minha presença.

-Abbs! Há quanto tempo!! –Ele falou e veio me abraçar. –Quando você vai trazer o baby para todos conhecerem.

-Se depender de mim nunca vou trazê-la pra cá. - Ele se desanimou. –Mas se você quiser conhecê-la pode ir lá em casa.

-Eu posso?

-Claro, é só marcar o dia.

Ele abriu o armário dele e tirou um embrulho.

-É só uma lembrancinha para o baby. –Ele falou me entregando.

-Que lindo! –Eu falei abrindo e encontrando um vestidinho. –Não precisava.

-Ambulância chegando. - Uma enfermeira abriu aporta e falou.

"_Imagine que o amor_

_seja o mais novo herói_

_E que nossas cores_

_se afastem de tachações..._

_Imagine que uma imagem_

_seja bela com imperfeição_

_E não uma homenagem_

_à contradição..."_

Atendi esse trauma e mais outros. Hoje o plantão tava agitado. Quando só faltava suturar um paciente.

-Droga!- O meu peito estava vazando. Minha blusa ficou molhada, e a bata cirúrgica que estava usando também.

-Ryan continua aí. –Eu falei e saí da sala direto para a sala dos médicos.

Tranquei a porta. Peguei minha bolsa. Comecei a tirar o meu leite e colocar num dos potinhos que eu tinha levado. Coloquei o leite na geladeira e troquei de blusa. Eu tinha previsto que isso podia acontecer.

Voltei para a sala e Ryan já tinha terminado com o paciente.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu estava vazando. -Foi só eu falar que ele começou a rir.

"_Imagine..._

_Imagine que de todos,_

_nasça sempre o melhor..._

_Que cada um seja para o outro_

_um sostém para os corações..."_

Até que em fim meu plantão tinha acabado. Fui pegar minhas coisas, e encontrei Ryan lá.

Eu estava de costas mexendo no meu armário, quando ele falou:

-Que leite ruim, acho que está azedo. –Eu olhei para trás e vi-o segurando a garrafa onde eu tinha colocado meu leite. Eu não me segurei e comecei a rir. –Por que você tá rindo? –Ele olhava sem entender.

-Isso é leite de peito.

-Argh! –Ele fez uma careta. –O que isso tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu tive que tirar, tava vazando e se eu deixasse fora da geladeira ia estragar.

-Devia ter posto uma etiqueta. –Ele ainda segurava a garrafa. –Toma. –Ele falou me entregando.

-Pra que eu vou querer isso? Você já bebeu. –Eu continuava a rir. –Tchau Ryan, até amanhã. –Eu falei e sai rindo da cara dele.

"_Imagine que um cascalho_

_seja a testemunha errante_

_de que já estamos envelhecidos_

_de que já vivemos o bastante"_

Cheguei em casa, o maior silêncio. Coloquei minhas coisas no sofá e fui ao quarto. Parei a porta e fiquei observando a cena. Jonh estava dormindo, só com uma calça, e Catarina dormia no tórax dele. Eu me aproximei deles, e o beijei. Ele abriu os olhos.

-Ela deu trabalho?

-Nenhum, deita aqui. –Ele falou esticando o braço.

Eu me aconcheguei no braço dele e nós ficamos ali juntinhos, os três.

-Como foi o trabalho? –Ele me perguntou.

-Normal.

Ficamos um tempinho ali no silêncio, aproveitando o momento. Quando Catarina começou a chorar. Estava na hora da mamada. Pequei-a no colo.

-Vou dar de mamar.

-Você tá com fome? –Eu concordei com a cabeça. –Vou preparar algo para você comer.

"_Imagine, se quiser_

_que nada mudará_

_Eu sei que fizemos o melhor_

_mas muito em breve, ele se apodrecerá..."_

Ela mamou e depois dormiu. Coloquei-a no berço e fui até a sala.

-Hum to morrendo de fome. –Falei me sentando a mesa.

Comemos e conversamos um pouco.

-Deixa que eu lavo. –Ele falou.

-Eu vou tomar banho então.

"_Imagine que a lei_

_nos conduza a uma só crença,_

_que não rejeite nada..._

_Nada além de nossa intolerância..."_

JONH'S POV

Eu lavei os pratos e fui ao quarto. Antes passei no quarto da Nina, dei um beijinho nela.

-Boa noite princesinha.

Chegando ao quarto escutei Abby cantarolando no chuveiro e não pude deixar de rir. Ela cantava muito mal. Deitei-me na cama e fiquei a esperando. Ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, ela estava linda. O corpo levemente molhado e o cabelo preso em um coque.

-O que você tá olhando? –Ela perguntou ao me ver olhando-a.

-Você. –Eu percebi ela corar.

Ela continuou andando indo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

-Quer ajuda? –Eu perguntei de propósito.

-Jonh! –Ela falou jogando uma camisa em mim.

Levantei-me da cama, e me aproximei dela. Comecei a beijar-lhe a nuca. Senti ela se arrepiar.

-Jonh... –Ela falou. –A Nina está no quarto ao lado.

-Ela está dormindo, e não vai acordar nem tão cedo. –Eu falei a virando, passando a encará-la. A beijei.

Eu deslizava minha mão pelo corpo dela. A peguei e caímos na cama. Lentamente saltei a toalha dela. Há quanto tempo eu não olhava esse corpo tão de perto. Ao percorrer os seios dela com minha boca, pude sentir o gosto de leite azedo. Era o alimento da minha garotinha, ela podia não ter meu sangue, mas eu a amava como se fosse minha. Eu tocava Abby, explorando cada parte do seu corpo. Quando vi que ela não agüentava mais, nos tornei um só.

"_Imagine..._

_Não imagine mais nada..._

_Enquanto você e eu conversamos_

_eu já vejo nossas mãos_

_construindo uma estória..."_

XXX


	17. Open your eyes

Capítulo 17: Open Your Eyes

"_Você quer o que você merece_

_Mas isso está bem na sua frente_

_Você quer algo melhor_

_Alguns outros_

_Você não chateia sempre_

_Imaginando o que é isso_

_Que você acha que você merece_

_Você encontrará isso tudo uma vez por dia" [Hoobastank_

1 ano e 8 meses depois...

Neela e Abby conversavam sentadas em um banco do shopping. Catarina estava no colo de Abby. A cada dia que passava ela ficava mais parecida com Luka. Os olhos bem verdes e a pele branquinha. Só o cabelo que era castanho claro.

-E o Carter? Tudo bem com vocês? –Neela perguntou.

-Han han, ele tá de plantão hoje. –Abby pensou um pouco e falou. –A cada dia que passa ele parece gostar mais de mim e da Nina.

-Eu noto, ele é tão carinhoso com ela. Como um pai mesmo.

-Ela também é muito ligada a ele. A mãe dele então!

-O que tem ela?

-Ela nunca gostou de mim, e apesar de dizer que eu quero dar um golpe nele, ela baba pela Nina. Quase todo dia liga para ele para saber como ela tá.

"_Abra seus olhos_

_Seu coração irá seguir_

_Abra seus olhos_

_Veja o que você tinha perdido_

_Abra seus olhos_

_E ache a reposta"_

-Hey bebê, quer comer? –Abby falou perguntando para Nina.

Abby a entregou para Neela e pegou na bolsa uma mamadeira. Ela começou a preparar o leite, quando a mamadeira abriu e a melou.

-Droga! Eu já volto. –Ela falou e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

"_Eu não posso levar ninguém_

_Você tem sempre que perguntar a si mesma_

_O que estou olhando?_

_Você é indecisa_

_Você só é outro_

_Pegando isso tudo_

_Mundo plástico glamurioso_

_Você nunca verá_

_O que você pôde ser"_

-Mamãe se sujou todinha. –Neela falou e Nina riu. –Toda desastrada ela.

-Ma ma.

-Ela já volta.

-ba ba.

-Você quer água é? –Neela perguntou. Enquanto ela procurava a mamadeira com água, uma pessoa sentou ao seu lado.-Ela tá com sede. –Ela falou pensando ser Abby.

-Neela! –Ela reconheceu a voz.

Ela se levantou o olhou a pessoa, era Luka que estava ao lado dela.

-Luka! –Ela se assustou.

-Não sabia que você tinha virado mãe. –Ele falou brincando.

-Não, ela é filha de uma amiga.

-Será que eu posso? –Ele queria pegá-la.

-Se ela não estranhar.

Catarina foi para Luka sem estranhar.

-Como é o nome dela?

-Catarina.

-Oi Catarina. –Ele falou e arrancou uma gargalhada dela. –Que olhos bonitos.

-Parece que ela gostou de você.

_Seu mundo está esperando, antecipando_

_Mas seu tempo está desaparecendo_

_Se você nunca abre seus olhos_

ABBY'S POV

Eu saí do banheiro e estava voltando para onde tinha deixado Neela e Catarina. Paro ao ver Luka sentado ao lado de Neela com Nina no colo. Eu fico gelada. O que será que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que ele tinha descoberto? Não, não era possível. Fico observando os dois, ela estava rindo. Era tão lindo vê-los juntos, mas por outro lado eu tinha medo. Depois de um tempo eu o vi entregando Catarina para Neela e saindo.

_Se só você pôde ver_

_Que há algo que você possa fazer_

_Faça isso melhor_

Esperei ele se afastar e me aproximei delas.

-O que ele queria? –Perguntei assustada para Neela.

-Ele tava andando, me viu e veio falar.

-O que você disse?

-Eu falei que era filha de uma amiga e ele não perguntou mais nada.

-Ela o estranhou?

-Por incrível que pareça, não. Parecia que ela o conhecia.

-São pai e filha.

"_Seu mundo..."_

XXX


	18. Ultimo Grão

Obrigada a todas que estão lendo, é bom saber que vocês estão gostando!

Esse capítulo é dedicado ao meu clone!

asuhausahsuahsuahsuahsuashsa Foi ela que deu o nome para o capítulo, lembra clone?

aaaaaaaaaaa eu aconselho ler escutando a musica!

bjus

ENJOY IT!!!!

Capítulo 18: Ultimo grão

"_Não demora agora_

_Há tanto pra gente conversar_

_Eu desejo e vivo, a rua você atravessar_

_E os teus passos largos já não me incomodam_

_Não te acompanho mais, caminho do meu modo_

_Teus olhos turvos e poucos sinceros_

_Não me atormentam quanto mais eu enxergo"[__Isabella Taviani_

ABBY'S POV

O tempo passava rápido e minha garotinha já ia fazer três anos. Ultimamente Jonh vinha falando em ter outro filho, que não era bom a Nina crescer sozinha. Ele queria também se mudar, comprar uma casa ou um apartamento maior. "Criança precisa de espaço", ele vivia falando. O trabalho no Mercy continuava do mesmo jeito, e as pessoas chatas como sempre a não ser pelo Ryan. Carter todo dia chegava falando do pessoal do County e isso me dava saudades de lá.

Catarina estava na escola, o primeiro dia dela foi um sufoco eu e o Jonh ficamos lá com ela quase o dia todo. E quando deu a hora de ir embora ela não queria. Ela já se acostumou e têm vários amiguinhos, a parte mais difícil é quando ela tem que voltara para casa.

Hoje era meu dia de folga, Jonh tinha ido buscar o celular que tinha esquecido no County, a Nina estava na escola, então eu aproveitei para arrumar aquela bagunça do meu quarto.

Coloco uma música bem alta e vou organizando as coisas. Por fim vou arrumar o guarda roupas, o meu lado era muito mais bagunçado do que o do Carter.

"Eu e você, podia ser

Mas o vento mudou a direção

Eu e você e essa canção

Pra dizer adeus ao nosso, ao nosso coração"

Primeiro arrumo o lado dele, para então ir para o meu. Tiro todas as roupas para dobrá-las e ver quais estão sujas, encontro uma caixa. Eu nunca tinha visto aquela caixa, pego-a e fico pensando se devo abrir ou não. Afinal não era minha. Decido por abrir. Sento-me na cama e vou tirando as coisas de dentro. Algumas fotos, uma delas era eu e ele quando namoramos pela primeira vez. Outra ele e Nina quando ela ainda só tinha meses. Várias fotos dele criança. _  
_Por fim acho uns papéis dobrados no fundo da caixa. Desdobro-os e para minha surpresa era dos "médicos sem fronteira". A data era do mês passado. Resolvo ler, e não acredito no que está escrito. Como ele podia fazer isso, me deixar sozinha de novo para ir à África? Era inacreditável.

"_Tá na minha frente_

_Não se perturbe verdade é pra falar_

_Sei que vai morrer um pouco_

_Mas ainda há tanto pra lembrar_

_O teu sorriso lindo, indefinido_

_Suas mãos tão quentes atravessando o meu vestido"_

XXX_  
_

Neela estava fazendo compras. Cheia de sacolas ela foi andando sem perceber as coisas a sua volta. De repente ela esbarra em uma pessoa e derruba tudo.

-Desculpa. –O homem falou.

-Não tudo bem, eu estava destraída. –ela falou se abaixando para pegara as compras.

-Você é amiga da Abby, né?

-Sou, você é? –Ela não o reconhecia.

-Ryan Wyatt, eu trabalho com ela no Mercy. Conhecemos-nos quando eu fui a casa dela visitar a Catarina.

-Aaaaaa, lembro de você. Não é o que tomou o leite?

-Eu vou matar a Abbs, ela saiu espalhando essa história.

-Relaxa ela só contou para mim o pro Carter.

-Menos mal. –Ele sorriu. –Quer ajuda? –Ele perguntou ao terminarem de juntar as coisas.

-Eu agradeceria. -Ele pegou algumas sacolas da mão dela. –Meu carro está logo ali.

Eles se dirigiram ao carro, colocaram as compras dentro.

-Quer tomar um café? –Ele perguntou sem jeito. Neela demorou para responder. –Tudo bem se você não quiser.

-Não, eu aceito. –Ela falou com um sorriso.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e eles se dirigiram para um café que tinha na esquina.

"_Palavras que falávamos simultaneamente_

_No medo ouvido o teu discurso indecente"_

ABBY'S POV

Estava tão concentrada e assustada que não percebi Carter entrando no quarto.

-Um furacão passou por aqui? –Ele falou rindo, vendo a bagunça. Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha cabeça.

Eu fiquei calada, estava puta com ele.

-O que foi? –Ele percebeu que eu estava brava.

-Quando você pretendia me contar? –Eu falei balançando os papéis na minha mão.

-O que é isso? –Ele falou pegando-os. –Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? –Ele agora gritava.

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, você ia me contar? –Eu gritei também.

-Você não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas.

-Eu não tinha o direito? E qual o direito que eu tenho? –Ele ficou calado. –Eu tinha o direito de saber que meu namorado vai para África?

-Eu estava só pensando.

-É sempre assim você do nada decide ir para África e me deixa sozinha. –Eu não estava me sentindo bem. –Você pretendia escrever uma carta para me contar?

-Abby você está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d´água.

-Eu achei que você estava gostando da nossa vida, eu, você e a Nina. Nossos planos. –Eu comecei a chorar.

-Abby você sabe que tem pessoas precisando de médicos lá! Você está sendo egoísta.

-Egoísta? –Eu não acreditei que ele tinha dito aquilo. –Ah Carter não venha jogar a culpa em mim. Você sabe que está errado. –Eu me levantei da cama, eu realmente não devia ter feito isso. O Meu mal estar piorou.

_  
__"Eu e você, podia ser_

_Mas o vento mudou a direção_

_Eu e você e essa canção_

_Pra dizer adeus ao nosso"_

-Droga Abby, deixa de ser cabeça dura. –Ele gritou mais alto. - Só são alguns meses.

Senti uma cólica forte e me curvei para frente com uma expressão de dor.

-Abby o que foi? –Ele estava preocupado. Mais cólicas vieram e eu senti sangue escorrer pela minha perna. –O que você ta sentindo? –O pavor na voz dele era evidente.

-Umas cólicas muito fortes. –Eu falei me sentando na cama. –Acho que estou sangrando.

-Abby precisamos ir a um hospital. –Ele me pegou no colo e saiu correndo para o carro.

Em pouco tempo estávamos em um hospital e eu estava sendo examinada.

-Então doutor o que ela teve? –Ele perguntou ao médico que me atendia quando ele terminou os exames.

Ele olhou pra mim, eu conhecia aquela cara coisa boa não era.

-Pode falar na minha frente, eu tenho o direito de saber. –Eu falei.

Ele olhou para Carter que concordou com a cabeça.

-Você sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Sinto muito.

"_Às vezes o amor_

_Escorre como areia entre os dedos_

_Não tem explicação para tantos erros_

_É melhor partir_

_Antes do último grão cair"_

-Ela estava grávida? –Ele perguntou.

-Sim, de duas semanas.

Uma tristeza me invadiu, eu estava grávida e não sabia e quando descubro já era tarde. Como eu estava com raiva do Carter, indiretamente ele tinha sido culpado. Aquela briga me deixou muito nervosa.

-Quando vou poder ir para casa? –Eu queria sair daquele hospital, queria minha cama e abraçar minha filhinha.

-Em alguns minutos, mas você vai ter que ficar de repouso por dois dias. Você perdeu muito sangue.

-Pode deixar. –Eu falei e olhei para o relógio. –Carter a Nina, ela já largou faz tempo deve estar pensando que agente esqueceu dela.

-Nós passamos lá antes de ir pra casa.-Ele falou comigo. –Obrigado doutor.

-De nada. –Ele falou e logo em seguida um enfermeiro chegou trazendo uma cadeira de rodas.

O caminho até a escola da Catarina foi silencioso. Quando chegamos lá ele desceu e pegou ela.

-Pensei que vocês tinham me esquecido. –Ela falou ao entrar no carro. Ele colocou o sinto nela.

-Não vai me dar um beijo não? –Eu falei e ela me beijou.

O resto do trajeto só se ouvia ela falando das coisas que tinha feito na escola.

Chegamos ao prédio e eu fiz menção de descer.

-Espera Abby, eu te levo. –Eu não tinha escolha.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e Catarina desceu, ele foi até onde eu estava e me pegou no colo.

-Por que você tá carregando a mamãe? –Ela perguntou intrigada.

-A mamãe tá doente, vai precisar de muito carinho para melhorar.

-Pode deixar mamãe, eu cuido de você.

Eu sorri, a minha princesinha era tão fofa. Era tudo que eu precisava, olhar aquele rostinho e aquele sorriso. Como era parecido com o do pai dela.

Passei o resto do dia deitada na cama, a Nina não saiu de perto de mim até que foi vencida pelo cansaço e dormiu.

-Vou colocar ela na cama. –Ele falou entrando no quarto.

-Não, deixa ela dormir aqui hoje.

-Você tá melhor.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Nós precisamos conversar.

-Carter nós não temos nada o que conversar, você já tomou sua decisão e eu a minha.

-Abby nós não podemos terminar assim. –Ele olhava para mim. –Você sabia que estava grávida?

-Não, mas agora não adianta de nada eu saber ou não.

-Abby me perdoa, eu ia contar, só procurava um momento adequado.

-Eu não quero mais me decepcionar com você, eu não suporto mais sofrer. É melhor você ir, vai ser melhor assim. –Ele estava triste.

-Se é isso que você quer. Mas eu preciso de um tempo para arrumar minhas coisas, e se você permitir eu queria ficar aqui até você se recuperar.

-Eu não sei.

-Por favor, Abby.

-Ok, ok. –Eu não ia poder ficar fazendo esforços.

-Aaaa. –Ele virou já a porta. –Só mais um pedido. Eu queria contar para Nina, eu quero conversar com ela.

-Humhum. –Eu concordei, ele gostava muito dela e ela dele.

-Boa noite. –Ele falou e fechou a porta.

"_Eu e você, podia ser_

_Mas o vento mudou a direção_

_Eu e você e essa canção_

_Pra dizer adeus ao nosso, ao nosso coração"_

Os dois dias passaram se arrastando, até que chegou a hora de ele ir embora.

-O tio Jonh vai ter que fazer uma viagem. –Ele falava para Catarina.

-Eu e a mamãe podemos ir junto? –Ela perguntou animada para ele.

-Desculpa princesa, mas para aonde eu vou não é lugar para crianças.

-Você vai demorar?

-Eu não sei.

-Eu vou sentir saudades.

-Cuida da mamãe tá?

-Hanhan - Ela falou.

-Tchau. –Ele deu um abraço apertado nela e depois um beijo na sua bochecha.

-Tchau Abby. –Ele falou comigo.

-Boa viagem, e cuidado. –Nós tínhamos acabado, mas eu não queria que nada acontecesse com ele lá.

-Pode deixar. –Ele beijou minha testa e saiu.

"_Eu e você, podia ser_

_Mas o vento mudou a direção_

_Eu e você e essa canção_

_Pra dizer adeus ao nosso, ao nosso coração"_

XXX


	19. For Always

Capítulo 19: For Always

"_Fecho meus olhos..._

_E lá na escuridão vejo sua luz_

_Você vem até mim fora dos meus sonhos através da noite._

_Pega minha mão..._

_Apesar de você estar a tantas estrelas de distância_

_Sei que nossos espíritos, nossas almas, são uma só_

_Nós tínhamos dado voltas em torno da lua, tocado o Sol_

_Então aqui...nós vamos ficar..." [Lara Fabian_

ABBY'S POV

Já fazia oito meses que o Carter tinha ido embora. A Catarina sempre perguntava por ele. Mês passado eu recebi uma carta dele dizendo que as coisas estavam bem e querendo saber notícias. Acho que o fim do nosso relacionamento foi bom para os dois, e continuaremos sendo amigos.

Estava atendendo um trauma.

-Doutora Lockheart, telefone. –O recepcionista falou entrando a sala.

-Anote o recado.

-É da escola da sua filha. –O que será que aconteceu com ela?

-Pode ir Abbs, eu termino aqui. –Ryan falou.

-Obrigada. –Eu saí correndo da sala. Peguei o telefone e escutei uma mulher falando na outra linha. –Ok, estou indo para lá.

XXX

"_Para sempre_

_Além daqui e sobre a eternidade_

_Para sempre...para sempre..."_

-Vamos querida deixa o tio Morris cuidar do seu corte. –Ele tentava sem sucesso, a garotinha continuava chorando. Sam também tentava ajudar.

-Pode deixar comigo, Morris. –Luka falou se aproximando.

-Boa sorte, essa criança é dureza. –Ele falou e saiu pegando uma ficha na triagem.

-Oi. –Ele falou docemente.

-Oi. –A menina respondeu mais calma.

-Meu nome é Luka, como é o seu? –Ele estava abaixado, ficando mais perto da maca.

-Catarina. –Ela falou segurando a sua boneca.

-Que lindo nome. –Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, tirando o cabelo do olho. –Você quer contar pra mim como você se machucou? –Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Ok, então será que eu posso olhar seu dodói?- Ela estava assustada e o rostinho molhado de lágrimas. Sua camisa suja com sangue.

Luka examinou o corte no queixo.

-Vamos fazer um acordo? –Ela ficou calada. –Se você deixar eu dar três pontinhos no seu queixo, eu levo você para comer batata frita. Você quer?

A garotinha confirmou com a cabeça, já um pouco mais calma.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido dela Sam. –Ele falou para Sam que saiu.

Luka colocou as luvas e pegou o material para limpar o corte.- Quantos anos você tem? –Ele puxava conversa.

-Três, quase quatro. –Ela falou. –Isso tá gelado.

Luka riu, a menina era encantadora.

-Só mais um pouquinho.

-Minha mãe também é médica.

-É, como é o nome dela?

-Abigail, mas ela num gosta, então todo mundo chama ela de Abby. –Luka ficou pensativo, seria muita coincidência. –Ela é muito legal.

-Deve ser. –Ele estava intrigado.

-Acho que ela vai ficar brava comigo.

-Vai não. Daqui a pouco ela chega.

-Será que ela vai deixar agente comer batata frita? Ela não me deixa comer muita porcaria.

-Eu falo com ela. –Ele riu, ela era muito fofa e lembrava alguém. –Já estou quase acabando.

"_Para nós não há espaço nem tempo_

_Nenhuma barreira do amor vai apagar_

_Aonde quer que você vá eu ainda sei que no meu coração você vai estar aqui comigo"_

ABBY'S POV

Eu nunca tinha imaginado voltar ao County, mas lá estava eu. Como eu tinha saudades daquele lugar. Entrei, quantas coisas eu tinha passado aqui.

-Abby, o que você está fazendo aqui? –Neela perguntou ao me ver.

-A Nina, ela caiu na escola e trouxeram-na pra cá. –Tinham que ter levado logo pra lá?

-Obra do destino. –Neela falou. –Frank você sabe onde está uma garotinha, que foi trazida pelo colégio?

-Na sala de suturas.

-Obrigada. –Nos saímos em direção à sala.

Entramos e eu gelei ao ver Luka e Catarina juntos, rindo e conversando.

-Isso não podia ter acontecido. –Eu falei sem acreditar.

-Calma Abby.

-Mamãe! –Ela tinha me visto. Agora eu não tinha mais nada o que fazer.

Luka olhou para mim.

-Oi princesa. –Eu falei me aproximado. –O foi que aconteceu? Fiquei tão preocupada. –Tentava não olhar para o Luka, mas eu podia sentir que ele me olhava.

-Eu caí, mas eu quase não chorei num foi tio Luka? –Tio Luka, era só o que me faltava.

-Foi, você foi muito corajosa. –Ele falou e agora meus olhos encontraram o dele. Eu queria sair dali.

-Oi Nina. –Neela tentou quebrar o gelo.

-Oi tia Neela. É aqui que você trabalha é?

-Humhum.

-Neela, Dubenko tá procurando por você. –Uma enfermeira apareceu a porta.

-Eu tenho que ir. Depois eu passo lá pra gente brincar. –Ela falou, deu um beijinho na Nina e saiu.

-Então... –Ele tentava puxar assunto. –Ela é sua filha.

-É.

-Mãe você conhece ele? –Que menina curiosa.

-Eu trabalhava aqui antes de você nascer.

-Aqui é mais legal que no seu trabalho. O povo de lá é chato.

"_Desde esse dia_

_Tenho a certeza de que nunca mais vou estar sozinha"_

-Luka, o aparelho de ultra-som ta aí? –Sam entrou. –Abby? –Ela se espantou ao me ver.

-Oi. –Falei sem graça.

-Sua filha? –Confirmei com a cabeça. –Linda ela.

-Não está aqui Sam. –Luka falou e ela saiu.

-Bom, eu já vou.

-E minha batata frita? –Nina falou. –Ele me prometeu.

-Outro dia você come. –Eu falei e vi aquele enorme bico formando no rosto dela. Como essa menina era parecida comigo, esse gênio.

-Vai Abby, nós aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco. -Luka falava.

-Vai mãe. –Ela me olhava com aquela carinha.

-Tá bom. Mas nós não vamos demorar. –Eu acabei sendo convencida.

-Eu só preciso passar no Lounge.

-Ok. –Peguei a Nina no colo e saímos em direção ao Lounge. –Eu espero aqui fora. –Falei e ele entrou.

Eu estava em frente à triagem esperando ele. Todos já tinham vindo falar comigo e conhecer minha garotinha.

-Abby será que posso falar com você? –Sam falou.

-Claro. –Eu deixei ela com Jerry e os outros e me afastei um pouco.

-Eu e o Luka, não estamos mais juntos já faz dois anos. –Eu realmente não entendia por que ela estava me falando aquilo.

-Sinto muito.

-Não precisa, terminamos bem e continuamos sendo amigos. Afinal temos um filho pra criar.

Eu a escutava e não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

-Em fim, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas acho tanto ele como ela têm o direito de saber da verdade.

-O quê?

-Abby, eles nunca vão lhe perdoar quando descobrirem.

"_Sei que meu coração sempre deve ter sabido_

_Que o amor tem poder, é tudo o que ele tem"_

-Vamos? –Ele chegou já com a Nina no colo.

-Vamos. Tchau Sam. Eu falei.

-Tchau, pense no que eu disse.

-Você está de carro? –Ele me perguntou.

-Não.

-Então vamos no meu.

-Para onde vamos? –Eu perguntei sentando no carro.

-Que tal Mc Donald's? –Ele falou olhando para Nina.

-Obaaaaaaa! –Ela comemorou.

"_E para sempre...para sempre..._

_Agora podemos voar_

_E para sempre...e para sempre_

_Vamos continuar além do adeus"_

Chegamos em pouco tempo.

Catarina comia e não parava de falar.

-A Sam disse que vocês não estão mais juntos.

-Foi uma decisão que tomamos juntos, não estava dando certo.

-E o filho de vocês?

-Foi melhor assim, o nome dele é Peter tem a idade da Catarina. Eu procuro sempre estar com ele quando posso.

-Hum.

-E você, casou? –Ele perguntou.

-Não, não.

"_Para sempre… para sempre…_

_Além daqui e sobre a eternidade_

_Para sempre… para sempre…_

_Você será uma parte de mim"_

Conversamos mais um pouco e a Nina não queria dizer, mais a cara dela dizia tudo: ela queria dormir. A conta chegou e eu fui pegar minha carteira.

-Não Abby, eu que convidei, eu pago. –Ele pagou e nós saímos. –Eu deixo vocês em casa. –Ele se ofereceu.

Não pude recusar e em alguns minutos estávamos em frente ao meu prédio.

-Obrigada por cuidar da minha filha, pelo almoço e pela carona.

-Não foi nada. –Desci do carro e peguei a Nina, que dormia.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu a leve? –Ele me perguntou.

-Não precisa.

-Até mais, vê se não some de novo. –Ele falou e deu partida no carro.

Subi, a coloquei na cama. Só conseguia lembrar da cena deles juntos rindo. Isso não podia ter acontecido, ele vai acabar descobrindo. A Sam já sabe. Saí do quarto e resolvi tomar banho. Eles dois juntos era tão lindo. Isso mexeu comigo, eu não podia despertar aquele sentimento. Eu não devia.

"_Para sempre... para sempre..._

_Nossa incerteza do amanhã vai atravessar o céu_

_Para sempre….para sempre…._

_Vamos continuar além do adeus" _

XXX


	20. Love By Grace

Capítulo 20: Love By Grace

"_Eu me lembro da chuva no telhado naquela manhã_

_E de todas as coisas que eu quis dizer_

_As palavras irritadas que vem do nada sem avisos_

_Aquilo roubou o momento e me mandou pra longe_

_E você esta lá parado ao lado da porta, chorando_

_E eu imaginando se eu voltaria" [Lara Fabian_

No dia seguinte...

LUKA'S POV

Acodei cedo, vê-la tinha mexido comigo. Tomei um bom banho e decidi ir até a casa dela.

Parei a porta pensando ou não se devia bater. Bati, será que ela estaria dormindo? Não acho que não, a Catarina tem escola e ela trabalha.

Demora um pouquinho e alguém abra a porta. Vejo aquela coisinha pequena, com uma camisola das meninas super poderosas, com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, solto e com uns cachinhos na ponta. Ela tinha muito da Abby.

-Bom dia princesa.

-Oi tio Luka. –Ela falou e me abraçou. Eu me abaixei e peguei-a. - Cadê a sua mãe?

-Ela ta dormindo.

-E você num vai pra escola não?

-Ela disse que hoje eu podia ficar em casa. Ela não trabalha hoje e nós vamos ficar o dia todinho juntas, né legal?

-É muito legal. –Eu estava encantado por aquela garotinha. –Você ta com fome?

-Faminta. –Ela falou fazendo uma cara engraçada e eu ri.

-O que você acha de fazermos panquecas? –Os olhinhos dela brilharam.

-Eu adoro panqueca, sendo que a mamãe não sabe fazer direito.

Eu ri com o comentário, a Abby sempre foi péssima na cozinha.

Fomos até a cozinha e comecei a prepara a comida. Catarina me ajudava. Ela estava se divertindo.

-Você ta melhor do queixo?

-Já to quase boa. –Crianças se recuperam rápido.

"_Eu disse que eu não vim aqui para deixar você_

_Eu não vim aqui para perder_

_Eu não vim aqui acreditando que eu ficaria longe de você_

_Eu não vim aqui para descobrir que_

_Há uma fraqueza em minha fé_

_Eu fui trazido aqui pelo poder do amor_

_A graça do amor"_

ABBY'S POV

Acordo escutando risos vindo da cozinha. O que será que ela tava aprontando? Levanto da cama e vou conferir. Ao chegar mais perto escuto a voz do Luka, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Bom dia Abby. –Ele cumprimenta ao ver-me.

-Bom dia mãe.

-Bom dia. –Eu olhei para o que eles estavam fazendo. –Será que alguém pode me explicar que bagunça é essa?

-Nós estamos fazendo panquecas. –Nina falou animada. –Já ta quase pronto. –Eu sorri ao ver minha garotinha empolgada.

-Eu arrumo tudo depois. –Luka falou.

-Mãe vai sentar. –Eu olhei e vi a mesa toda arrumada.

-Ok. –Eu falei rindo.

-Vai sentar que eu levo. –Eu escutei ele cochichando com ela.

Ela veio e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Luka vinha atrás trazendo a comida. Ele pôs em cima da mesa e sentou-se também. Todos se serviram.

-Então gostou mamãe? -Ela olhou pra mim.

-Tá uma delícia, não sabia que cozinhava tão bem. –Eu falei para ela e o Luka riu.

-O tio Luka me ajudou. –Ela falou e ele piscou para ela.

O telefone começou a tocar.

-Droga quem será à uma hora dessas. –Levantei-me e atendi. –Mas hoje é meu dia de folga. –Era do hospital.- Ok, ok eu já chego aí. –Eu não acreditava, aquele idiota queria que eu trabalhasse por que ontem não cumpri meu plantão.

Passei as mãos no meu cabelo, com quem eu ia deixar a Nina? Eu odeio esse cara, que raiva.

-O que foi? –Luka falou se aproximando de mim e falando baixo.

"_E eu me lembro de que a estrada não tinha fim_

_E eu não conseguia retornar com o meu carro_

_Ate você, naquela distância, como um tesouro longamente perdido"_

-Eu vou ter que ir trabalhar, ai que raiva!

-Calma Abby, não é seu dia de folga?

-Mas ele decidiu cancela-lo porque eu saí mais cedo ontem por causa da Nina. –Eu estava nervosa.- Com quem eu vou deixar ela? Dei folga pra babá e a Neela ta de plantão.

-Eu fico com ela, hoje é minha folga.

-Não Luka, não precisa. Eu vou arranjar alguém.

-Não tem problema nenhum, eu cuido dela. –Eu não tinha escolha tive que aceitar.

-Obrigada. –Eu fui até a mesa. –Hey sweet, mamãe vai ter que ir trabalhar.

-Mas você disse que hoje nós íamos brincar. –Ela fez uma carinha triste.

-Eu sei, mas não vai dar. O tio Luka vai ficar com você. –Ela não estava muito feliz.

Fui tomar banho correndo, me arrumei e saí. Eu ainda não achava bom ter deixado eles dois sozinhos.

"_Uma cabine telefônica que não conseguia encontrar_

_E você permanecia lá na entrada, esperando_

_E o momento quando nós nos deitamos"_

LUKA'S POV

-Não fica assim princesa,nós vamos nos divertir muito hoje. –Eu falei tentando melhorar a carinha dela.

-Agente pode tomar sorvete? –Ela mudou a expressão.

-Claro.

-Ebaaaaa! –Ela já estava sorrindo.

-Vamos tomar banho?

-Pode ser no quarto da mamãe? Eu adoro aquela banheira.

-Claro princesa.

Entramos ao quarto. Pouca coisa tinha mudado, só alguns porta retrato a mais. Dei banho nela.

-Esqueci a toalha, vou pegar. –Eu falei e fui ao quarto da Catarina pegar a toalha.

Nunca tinha entrado ali. As paredes eram lilás com borboletas de rosa. Vários brinquedos.Tinha uma foto de Abby segurando ela ainda com meses. Na do lado ela com um ano eu acho, estava fazendo bico. Que linda. Uma foto me chamou a atenção, nela Catarina e Carter faziam careta. Será que ele é o pai dela?

-Eu to com frio. –Catarina gritou do banheiro.

-Já to indo. -Peguei a toalha e fui pegá-la.

Enxuguei-a e coloquei-a na cama.

-Que roupa você vai vestir? Pode ser essa? –Eu falei mostrando um vestidinho rosa. Ela concordou.

Vesti a calcinha nela, coloquei o vestido e fui pentear o cabelo.

-Você sabe fazer dois pitós?

-Posso tentar. –Eu não tinha muita experiência em penteados femininos. –Terminei. –Não tinham ficado perfeitos, mas estavam bons.

"_Aquele foi apenas um momento na vida_

_E um que nunca esqueceremos"_

-O que você que fazer agora? –Eu perguntei.

-Hum... –Ela pensava.- Quero assistir Barbie e o quebra nozes.

-Ok então. –Eu falei, eu ia assistir Barbie. O que agente não faz por uma criança!

Fomos à sala, ela se sentou no sofá e eu coloquei o dvd. Sentei-me ao sofá e ela deitou no meu colo. Ela estava super concentrada. Até que o filme não foi ruim.

-Gostou do filme tio Luka? –Ela perguntou olhando pra mim.

-Ahan. –Eu olhei pra ela.

-Posso te contar um segredo? –Ela falou ainda deitada no meu colo, mas me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes.

-Pode.

-Mas promete que não vai contar pra mamãe?

-Prometo.

-Eu cortei meu queixo por que uma menina me empurrou.

-E por que você não disse a sua professora?

-A gente tava brigando.

-Hey princesa, por que você estava brigando?

-Ela ficou dizendo que eu não tenho pai.

-Mas é claro que você tem pai, todo mundo tem um.

-Mas cadê ele? –Eu vi os olhos dela se encherem de água.

-Eu não sei sweet.

-Quando o tio Jonh morava aqui era legal, era como ele fosse meu pai. Mamãe sempre me disse que ele não era meu pai, mas eu gostava de acreditar que era.

-E pra onde foi o tio Jonh?

-Ele viajou, mamãe diz que ele foi pra África, É longe?

-Um pouco. –Ela estava tristinha.

-Tio Luka, você tem filhos?

-Um menino da sua idade, o nome dele é Peter. Um dia eu levo você e ele pra passear.

-Eu queria que meu pai fosse igualzinho a você, tio Luka. –Eu ri, aquela garotinha era linda. Quem será que era o pai dela?

"_Um que nós podemos deixar para trás_

_Pois quando houver dúvidas_

_Você vai lembrar de que eu disse"_

XXX

-Esse restaurante é perfeito Ryan. –Neela falou.

-Você merece. –Ele falou fazendo-a corar.

Eles se sentaram à mesa que o Maitre indicou. Pediram a comida e ficaram conversando, tomando vinho.

-Então o que você queria me falar? –Neela estava curiosa.

-Eu consegui um emprego no County.

-Sério? Parabéns Ryan.

-Agora nós vamos nos ver todos os dias. –Ele falou com um sorriso.

O jantar chegou pouco depois.

-A comida estava ótima. –Neela falou.

Ryan chamou o garçom, falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e ele saiu.

-Ryan o que você disse a ele?

O garçom se aproximou do pianista e falou alguma coisa. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e começou a tocar uma música.

"_**Eu tenho o mundo numa corda musical**_

_**Estou sentado num arco-íris**_

_**A corda está em volta do meu dedo**_

_**Que mundo, que vida – Estou apaixonado"**_

-Eu não acredito, é a nossa música. –Neela falou.

Ryan apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"_**Eu tenho uma música que canto**_

_**Eu posso fazer a chuva ir embora**_

_**A qualquer hora que eu mova o meu dedo**_

_**Sorte minha, você não vê – Estou apaixonado"**_

Ele procurou algo no bolso do paletó e tirou uma caixinha.

-Neela Rasgota, você aceita casar comigo? –Ele abriu a caixinha, que revelou um lindo anel.

Neela pegou a caixinha e tirou o anel.

"_**A vida é uma coisa maravilhosa**_

_**Enquanto eu segurar a corda**_

_**Eu seria um Fulano bobo**_

_**Se eu tivesse a deixado ir"**_

Ryan já estava ficando nervoso, ela não respondia a pergunta.

-Sim. –Ela falou.

-Você aceita? –Ele não acreditava.

-Sim. –Ela colocou o anel no dedo.

-Eu amo você. –Ele falou.

-Eu também amo você.

Eles se beijaram.

[Música: I've got the world on a string, Frank Sinatra.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Cheguei em casa, estava super cansada.

-Boa noite. –Falei para o Luka que assistia algo na tv.

-Boa noite. –Ele respondeu eu me sentei no sofá ao lado dele. –Cansada?

-Humhum. Ela deu trabalho?

-Não, ela é um anjo.

-Um anjo? Quando ela quer, às vezes eu acho que a mimei demais.

-Ela é uma ótima menina. –Ele falou. - o que foi? - Ele reparou na minha face.

-Fui demitida. Quer dizer eu pedi demissão.

-Por que?

-Eu não agüentava mais trabalhar naquele lugar, sem falar que aquele canalha do meu chefe deu em cima de mim hoje.

-Ele o que?

-Ele disse que se eu dormisse com ele podia ser mais fácil conseguir uma folga, diminuir a carga horária. Essas coisas.

-Que estúpido.- Ele falou com raiva.

-Pois é.

-Você esta com dor? –Ele perguntou ao eu fazer uma careta.

-Um pouco, no pescoço.

-Deixa eu ver.

-Não precisa.

-Vai Abby. –O deixei olhar. Senti aquelas mãos no meu pescoço. Isso não ia dar certo. Ele começou a massagear meus ombros. Isso é jogo baixo. Mas eu me deixei levar, estava tão bom. Ele parou, virou-me e passei a encará-lo. Ele foi se aproximando de mim.

-É melhor você ir. –Eu falei desviando o meu rosto, mais um pouquinho ele tinha me beijado e eu já não sei se seria responsável pelos meus atos.

-Ok. Então eu já vou. –Ele se levantou, pegou o casaco e saiu.

"_Eu não vim aqui acreditando que eu ficaria longe de você_

_Eu não vim para descobri que_

_Há uma fraqueza em minha fé_

_Eu fui trazido aqui pelo poder do amor_

_Eu fui trazido aqui pelo poder do amor_

_A graça do amor"_

XXX


	21. I need love

Capítulo 21: I Need Love

"_Eu atravessaria o deserto para estar onde você está_

_Todas as coisas eu faria para estar perto de você_

_Um milhão de milhas não parecem tão longe_

_Eu iria para qualquer lugar só para ganhar seu coração_

_Mas para qualquer lugar que isto me guie_

_Há algo que eu preciso" [Laura Pausini_

ABBY'S POV

Eu realmente não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não o tivesse parado ontem. Levei a Catarina à escola e voltei para casa. Eu precisava arrumar um emprego.

-Alô. –Atendi ao telefone. –Luka?... Sério?... Estou indo pra aí. –Desliguei o telefone, peguei a chave do carro e fui ao County.

Não acreditei quando cheguei lá, Luka tinha falado com a Wever e tinha conseguido uma vaga para mim lá.

-Obrigada Luka. –Eu falei o abraçando.

-De nada.

-Quando eu começo? –Eu estava animada.

-Amanhã, você só precisa passar no departamento de pessoal e organizar tudo.

"_Eu preciso de amor_

_Do tipo que faz você querer viver_

_Do tipo que faz você querer respirar_

_Do tipo que faz você sentir muito_

_E eu preciso de você_

_Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor_

_E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer_

_Eu preciso de amor_

_Eu preciso de amor"_

LUKA'S POV

Abby estava feliz por voltar a trabalhar no County. Já ia fazer um mês que ela tinha voltado. Nesse tempo ficamos mais próximos, mas éramos só amigos.

-Cadê a Abby? –Perguntei ao Frank na triagem.

-Ela não veio trabalhar hoje.

-Ligou pra ela? –Frank confirmou com a cabeça. –A bipou?

-Dez vezes.

Onde será que a Abby estava? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com a Catarina? Eu precisava saber.

-Frank avise a Wever que eu vou procurá-la.

-Doutor Kovac ainda falta vinte minutos para o seu plantão acabar.

Eu não escutava mais. Peguei meu casaco e fui ao apartamento dela. A porta estava trancada, mas eu sabia que Abby escondia a chave debaixo do tapete. Peguei a chave e abri a porta. A casa estava escura, mas a luz do quarto da Nina estava acesa. Fui andando devagar, para não assustar ninguém. Ao chegar lá vi a Catarina tentando vestir a camisola.

-Hey princesa, quer ajuda? –Ela estava toda atrapalhada com a roupa.

-Tio Luka. –Ela veio e me abraçou.

Coloquei a camisola nela.

-Cadê sua mãe?

-Ela tá dodói, disse pra eu ficar quietinha. –Ela falou me puxando para o quarto de Abby.

"_E quando eu vejo você eu perco a razão_

_Você é tudo aquilo que eu nunca pensei que iria achar_

_Deve ser um anjo que olha por mim_

_Com um pouco de sorte nós faremos você ser meu_

_Por que eu quero acreditar (Eu quero acreditar)_

_Em tudo que nós podemos ser (tudo que podemos ser)"_

-Eu posso dormir com ela? Da última vez que ela ficou dodói, eu dormi com ela pra ela não ficar com medo. –Ela falou e eu ri.

-É melhor não, você pode ficar dodói.

-E se ela acordar de noite com medo?

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu durmo aqui com ela.

-Você vai cuidar dela?

-Humhum, você tá com fome? –Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e bocejando. –Vou colocar você na sua cama. –Eu falei a pegando no braço e voltando para o quarto dela. Coloquei-a na cama e a cobri.

-Boa noite princesa. –Dei um beijo na testa dela.

-Boa noite tio Luka. -Ela falou bocejando.

Nina virou de lado, eu apaguei a luz deixando o abajur aceso e fechei a porta.

"_Eu preciso de amor_

_Do tipo que faz você querer viver_

_Do tipo que faz você querer respirar_

_Do tipo que faz você sentir muito_

_E eu preciso de você_

_Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor_

_E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer"_

Abby estava toda coberta. Senti sua temperatura, ela estava com febre. Peguei um antitérmico e fui tentar dar para ela.

-Abby. –Eu a chamei.

-Hum. –Ela continuava com o olho fechado.

-Você precisa tomar o remédio. –Falei a levantando.

Ela abriu a boca e eu coloquei o comprimido dentro, e dei-lhe água. Ela engoliu. Deitei-a novamente na cama, ela estava mole e tossia.

Fui à cozinha preparar uma sopa para ela, pelo visto ela não tinha comido nada.

Voltei pouco depois ao quarto, preparei uma sopa de legumes e um suco de laranja.

-Abby você precisa comer. –Eu falei a acordando.

-Não estou com fome.

-Vamos Abby, só um pouquinho. –Ela parecia uma criança.

A Ajudei a se sentar e comecei a dar a sopa para ela.

-Não quero mais.

-Então toma o suco. –Entreguei o copo e coloquei a mão na testa dela. –Sua febre está baixando.

"_E _

_Eu te pegarei quando você cair_

_Ser o maior amor de todos_

_Eu prometo ser_

_Se você me der o que eu preciso, Eu preciso"_

-Luka você não precisa ficar aqui, eu tô bem.

-Abby você tá doente, eu não vou deixá-la aqui sozinha. –Ela ia argumentar mais desistiu.

-A Nina foi dormir?

-A coloquei na cama, ela queria dormir aqui com você, mas eu não deixei.

-Você fez bem, eu não quero que ela fique doente.

-É melhor você descansar. Eu vou lavar os pratos.

Eu peguei a bandeja, apaguei a luz e saí. Abby queria parecer forte, mas no fundo ela era frágil.

"_Eu preciso de amor_

_Eu preciso de você"_

Eu adormeci na cama ao lado de Abby. Acordei com ela delirando.

-Abby? –Eu a chamava, ela suava frio.

-Luka por que você foi embora? –Ela delirava. –Eu preciso de você.

A febre estava muito alta. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tirei minha camisa.Tirei a calça e a camiseta que ela usava.

-Não vá embora, nós precisamos de você.

A peguei no colo, levando-a para o banheiro.

-Papai foi embora Nina.

Liguei a ducha e a coloquei embaixo. Ela se mexeu um pouco mas continuou delirando.

-Eu não posso. Eu não devo.

"_Do tipo que você sente_

_O único que faz você querer viver_

_O único que faz você querer respirar"_

-Vamos Abby. –A febre não queria baixar e ela tremia de frio no meu braço.

Eu tinha que tirá-la. Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei a toalha para secá-la. Sentei-me no vaso sanitário, e com ela no meu colo fui enxugando-a. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia aquele corpo assim tão perto do meu.

-Luka. - Ela continuava a delirar.

-Abby.

-Eu te amo. –Ela falou e me beijou. Senti aquele lábio quente tocar o meu. Como eu estava com saudades daquele beijo.

"_E eu preciso de você_

_Para me ajudar a achar um caminho melhor_

_E eu tenho certeza que você nunca pensou em me ouvir dizer_

_Eu preciso de amor" _

Levantei cedo. Acordei a Catarina, arrumei-a, dei-lhe de comer e a levei ao colégio. Voltei à casa de Abby e me deitei para dormir um pouco, a noite tinha sido longa.

"_Eu preciso de amor_

_Eu preciso de amor baby_

_Eu preciso de amor"_

ABBY'S POV

Acordei e vi Luka dormindo ao meu lado. Ele estava sem camisa e eu só de calcinha e uma camisa folgada. O que será que tinha acontecido? Sentei-me a cama. Eu ainda tossia. Olhei para o Luka, ele aparentava cansado. Olhei para o relógio, 10h30min. A Nina precisa ir à escola. Meu plantão, a Weaver vai me matar. Levantei-me da cama e acho que fiz barulho porque Luka acordou.

-Abby, aonde você vai? –Ele falou abrindo os olhos.

-Eu tenho que levar a Nina a escola e ir trabalhar.

-Eu já a levei. –Parei o que estava fazendo e o encarei.

-Já? –eu não acreditava.

-Já, e você não vai trabalhar hoje. Liguei pro County e avisei que você estava doente.

-Eu já estou melhor.

-Abby você estava com a maior febre, chegou até a delirar.

-Eu delirei? O que foi que eu disse? –Eu fiquei assustada.

-Não se lembra?

-Nops.

-Você falava frases soltas não dava pra entender. Tem certeza que você não se lembra?

-Humhum, por que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não. –Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não ia me contar. –Tome um banho que eu vou prepara algo para comermos.

Depois do banho, fui à sala onde encontrei uma mesa repleta de coisas.

-Eu não estou com fome.

-O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante.

-Isso não é comprovado cientificamente. –Ele riu do meu comentário.

"_Eu atravessaria o deserto_

_Eu atravessaria o deserto para estar onde você está"_

XXX


	22. Child Of Mine

Hey girls, sory pela demora.

eu ando sem tempo, ano de vetsibular. tudo tá mais corrido do que nunca!!!

aushaushaushaushauhasahsuas

então se eu sumir por um tempo don't worry, eu continuo viva, mas sem tempo!!

aushuashuashaushaus

bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 22: Child Of Mine

"_Apesar de você ver o mundo diferente de mim_

_Às vezes eu consigo tocar além das maravilhas que você vê_

_Todas as novas cores e imagens que você fez_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"[Carole King_

ABBY'S POV

Eu estava apagando o quadro.

-Hey Abby. –Eu tomei um susto.

-Oi. De saída?

-Humhum, vou levar o Peter para passear.

-Bom passeio.

-Eu queria saber se posso levar a Nina também, ia ser bom para ela e para o Peter.

-Eu não sei Luka.

-Tadinha vive dentro daquele apartamento, um pouco de ar fresco é bom. –Luka ficou me encarando. –Então?

-Ok, ok. –Era impossível dizer não para aqueles olhos. –Vou ligar para babá e avisar que você vai pegá-la.

-Pode deixar que depois eu a deixo em casa. –Ele falou e saiu.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para minha casa. Nina atendeu.

-Oi amor. -Ela num parava de falar. –Também tô com saudades... A mamãe ligou para dizer que o tio Luka vai passar ai para levar você para passear. –Eu a escutei comemorando do outro lado da linha. –Passe para Jude... Eu também te amo.

Dei as instruções para babá e desliguei o telefone, ainda não estava certa se tinha sido uma boa idéia deixar.

-Eu escutei direito, o Luka vai levar a Nina para passear? –Neela falou baixo.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça. –Você contou a ele?

-Não, não. Ela vai sair com o filho e pediu para levar a Nina também.

-Abby você tem que contar, ele vai acabar descobrindo.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –Ela estava certa. - Mas eu vou chegar e falar, a Luka eu esqueci de dizer a Nina é sua filha. Não né.

-Ele não perguntou quem é o pai dela?

-Nops. –Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso. –Como vão os preparativos do casamento? –Falei mudando de assunto.

-Uma correria, mas o Ryan está ajudando. Ele é tão organizado.

-Owwww o amor é lindo! –Ela deu uma tapinha no meu ombro.

-Oiii. –Ryan chegou por trás de Neela a beijando.

-Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

-Ryan aqui não. –escutei ela falar.

-Só um beijinho. –Ele insistia.

XXX

" _Minha criança, minha criança_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

LUKA'S POV

Peguei o Peter, ele era muito parecido com a Sam. Olhos castanhos e cabelos claros, mas tinha alguns traços meus. Segui para casa de Abby. Bati na porta, e uma mulher abriu.

-Você deve ser o doutor Luka. –Ela falou.

-Tio Lukaaaaaaaa!! –Nina veio correndo em minha direção. Ela usava um vestidinho com um casaquinho por cima e o cabelo solto.

-Oi princesa. –A abracei. –Pronta?

-Hanhan. –Ela falou empolgada.

-Esse é o Peter, de quem eu lhe falei.

-Oi Pete. –Ela o cumprimentou.

-Oi. –Ele era tímido quando não conhecia a pessoa, mas tenho certeza que daqui a pouco ele se solta.

Descemos, eu os acomodei no banco de trás.

-Prontos?? –Eu falei antes de dar partida no carro.

-Sim! –Os dois gritaram.

Em pouco tempo eles já estavam tagarelando, parecia que se conheciam faz tempo. É incrível como criança tem facilidade de se relacionar.

"_Você não precisa de direções, você sabe que caminho seguir_

_E eu não quero te prender, eu apenas quero assistir você crescer_

_Você é a única que me ensinou que não é preciso olhar pra trás_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

Levei-os para o lago. Eles ficam encantados.

-Vamos brincar de pega pega! –Nina fala e Peter concorda.

-Vai pai você é o pega, conta até dez. –Ele falou e os dois saíram correndo pela areia.

Esperei eles se distanciarem um pouco e comecei a correr.

-Peguei. –Falei pegando a Nina.

-ela saiu correndo para pegar o Peter. Pouco depois ela o pegou e falou alguma coisa ao ouvido dele. Eles riam. Vieram correndo até mim e me derrubaram, caindo por cima de mim.

-Te pegamos! –Eles falaram entre gargalhadas.

-Quem quer tomar sorvete?? –Eu falei.

-EU!! –Os dois falaram levantando a mão.

-Vocês querem sorvete é?? –Falei fazendo cócegas neles.

-Queremos. –Eles falaram em meio a risos.

Levantei-me e os ajudei a se levantar. A brisa assanhava o cabelo da Nina ela tentava coloca-lo no lugar.

A sorveteria era do outro lado da rua. Peguei os dois no braço e atravessei. Coloquei os dois no chão e segurei as mãos. Fomos caminhando para dentro da sorveteria. Nina tropeçou, caiu e começou a chorar.

-Num foi nada sweet. –Eu tentava acalmá-la.

-Meu joelho tá saindo sangue.

-Foi só um arranhado, já já passa. –Eu a peguei no colo. –Vamos tomar sorvete.

Entramos na sorveteria, Nina no meu colo e o Peter no chão.

"_Minha criança, minha criança_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

-Pai eu quero de chocolate, com calda, jujuba, e biscoito. –Peter falou.

Eu confirmei para a mulher que estava ao balcão e ela começou a prepara o sorvete dele.

-Senta naquela mesa, que eu levo. –Falei e ele obedeceu. –E você princesa, quer de quê?

-Morango. –Ela falou com uma voz de manha.

Peguei os sorvetes, meio desajeitado e fui pagar.

-Já passou sweet. –Eu falei tentando animá-la.

-Ela tem os seus olhos. –A mulher do caixa falou.

-Não, ela não...

-A gente pode levar sorvete pra mamãe? –Ela perguntou me interrompendo.

-Claro princesa, antes de ir a gente pega pra ela.

Ela segurou o seu sorvete e eu peguei o no Peter. Coloquei-a na cadeira e os deixei comendo enquanto pegava o meu.

Acho que ela já tinha esquecido da queda, Os dois falavam e comiam. Peter melou toda a boca e eu tive que limpar.

-Meu sorvete virou aguinha. Quero mais não. –Catarina falou.

Limpei os dois, peguei o sorvete da Abby como tinha prometido a Nina.

"_Ninguém irá matar seus sonhos_

_Ou dizer como viver sua vida_

_Sempre haverá pessoas para complicar as coisas por um tempo_

_Mas você mudará suas cabeças quando a verem sorrindo"_

-Oi Nina. –Sam a cumprimentou quando eu fui deixar o Peter em casa.

-Gostou do passeio? –Ela perguntou a ele.

-Hanhan. Foi muito legal.

-Tchau campeão, papai já vai. –Eu me despedi dele com um abraço.

-Tchau Nina. –Ele a abraçou.

-Tchau Pete. –Tão lindo os dois juntos. –Tio Luka você leva o Pete pra minha casa um dia para gente brincar.

-Claro.

-Boa noite Sam.

-Boa.

Saímos e eu fui à casa da Abby. Quando cheguei lá, Nina dormia. Peguei-a no braço e fui subindo as escadas.

"_O tempo que você nasceu pode não ter sido a melhor_

_Mas você pode fazer com que os tempos fiquem melhores_

_Eu sei que você será honesta se você não puder sempre ser gentil_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

Abby abriu a porta.

-Ela acabou dormindo. –Abby passou a mão no rostinho dela. –Deixa que eu coloco ela na cama.

Fui ao quarto dela. Abby tirou as sandálias dela. Eu a coloquei na cama e a cobri.

-Boa noite princesa. –falei dando um beijinho na testa.

-Boa noite sweet. –Foi a vez de Abby beijá-la.

"_Minha criança, minha criança_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

Saímos. Abby fechou a porta.

-Eu trouxe sorvete pra você.

-Não precisava.

-A Nina que pediu. –Ela sorriu.

-Então você vai comer comigo, eu não vou engordar sozinha. –Ela falou procurando alguma coisa no armário. –Achei! –Ela falou mostrando duas taças de sorvete.

-Eu já comi Abby. –Falei tentando me livrar.

-Come de novo.

Ela nos serviu e ficamos comendo e conversando.

-Tá suja a sua boca. –Ela falou.

-Aonde?

-Aqui. –Ela falou tocando meu rosto. Acariciei a mão dela. E também toquei seu rosto.

-Quer mais sorvete? –Ela falou se levantando.

-Não, acho que já vou. –Eu não entendia esse medo da Abby.

Levantei e ela me levou até aporta.

-Até amanhã. –Ela falou.

-Até, e Abby. –Ela me encarou. –Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Falei e saí.

"_Minha criança, minha criança_

_Sim, minha querida_

_Tão feliz que você é minha criança"_

XXX


	23. I Guess I Loved You

hey girls, post especial de feriadão!!! uahsuahsaushaush

só um pedido: aproveitem por mim, pq eu vou ter aula o feriadão inteiro!!!

fazer o que nÉ???

bjus

ENJOY IT

Capítulo 23: I Guess I Loved You

"_Agora_

_Amanhã é tudo o que se tem_

_Sem necessidade de olhar atrás da porta_

_Você não vai mais ficar esperando lá_

_Eu tive minha chance_

_De dançar outra dança_

_Eu nem mesmo percebi_

_Que isso era tudo amor e não mentiras_

_Então eu te perdi" [Lara Fabian_

ABBY'S POV

Acordei atrasada mais uma vez. Tomei um banho rápido e me arrumei.

-Nina acorda. –Eu falei a acariciando.

-Hum. –Era sempre difícil acordá-la cedo.

-Mamãe precisa ir trabalhar.

-Tchau.

-Catarina Lockheart!

-Já acordei! –Ela falou se levantando, essa técnica era infalível.

Arrumei-a, comemos e eu fiquei esperando a Jude chegar. Hoje ela não tinha escola. O telefone toca e eu atendo.

-Você está atrasada...-Era a Jude. –Por quê?... Certo, melhoras. –Ela estava doente e não ia poder vir. –Nina hoje você vai trabalhar com a mamãe.

-Obaaaaaa. –Ela gostou da idéia.

-Então vamos que a mamãe já tá atrasada. –Agasalhei-a, estava fazendo frio e saímos e direção ao County. Decidi ir de metrô para chegar mais rápido.

"_Acho que te amei_

_Menos, menos do que eu deveria_

_Agora tudo o que se tem_

_Sou eu e mim mesma_

_Eu olho ao redor e tudo o que vejo_

_É no passado é onde eu abandonei nosso destino"_

-Eu sei estou atrasada. –Falei para Kerry ao entrar.

-Achei uma princesa perdida aqui. –Luka falou.

-Tio Luka. –Ela soltou minha mão e o abraçou.

-A babá tá doente, tive que trazê-la.

-Você vai gostar da creche, tem um monte de coisas legais pra fazer.

-Mas a mamãe disse que eu ia trabalhar com ela. –Eu vi o bico se formar.

-Num dá pra mamãe trabalhar e vigiar você, eu prometo que no final do plantão eu levo você pra conhecer o hospital. –Ela levantou o rostinho e começou a abrir um lindo sorriso.

-Tio Jonh! –Ela saiu correndo em direção a Carter que entrava pela portas do P.S.

-Hey sweet. –Ele a pegou no colo. –Tudo bom com você?

-Hanhan, eu tava com saudades.

-Eu também. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-A mamãe agora trabalha aqui, não é legal? –Ela falou apontando pra mim.

Ele se aproximou de mim e do Luka.

-Oi Carter. –Eu o cumprimentei.

-Quando você chegou? –Luka perguntou.

-Ontem à noite, liguei para Wever avisando.

-Que bom que você voltou para o County. –Ele falou.

-É, eu não agüentava mais aquele chefe. - O clima era tenso. –O Ryan também tá trabalhando aqui, ele e a Neela estão noivos.

-Aconteceu muita coisa enquanto eu estive fora.

Eu estava morrendo de medo que ela pensasse que o Luka já sabia e falasse alguma coisa.

"_Agora_

_O amanhã é um mistério_

_Eu não posso viver sem um sonho_

_Desaparecendo da realidade_

_Eu quero saber_

_Você voltaria para mim?_

_Agora que eu finalmente percebi_

_Você é o meu lar_

_Você é a minha vida_

_Eu preciso de você"_

-Eu tenho que levar essa garotinha para Creche. –Falei a pegando.

-Ambulância chegando. –Jerry falou.

-Eu já volto. –Saí deixando os dois sozinhos, eu não sabia se isso era uma boa idéia.

XXX

Esperando a ambulância...

-Então você e a Abby estão juntos? –Carter perguntou ao Luka.

-Não, não. Ela tem medo de alguma coisa.

-Hum entendo.

-Eu sei que você viu a Nina nascer e tal, você sabe quem é o pai dela?

-Não, a Abby nunca falou sobre isso. –Ele estranhou a pergunta.

A porta da ambulância abriu e eles foram ajudar os paramédicos.

XXX

"_Acho que te amei_

_Oh, menos, menos do que eu deveria_

_Agora tudo o que se tem_

_Sou eu e mim mesma_

_Eu olho ao redor e vejo_

_É no passado é onde eu abandonei nosso destino"_

ABBY'S POV

Vários traumas seguidos. Agora o P.S. estava mais calmo. Eu procurava um remédio no armário quando Carter entrou.

-Dia corrido hoje. –Ele puxou assunto.

-Pois é. - Eu tinha que falar com ele. –Carter.

-Sim. –Ele me encarou.

-Você não contou nada pro Luka, não foi?

-Não, eu não acredito que você ainda não contou.

-Isso não é fácil pra mim.

-Ele vai acabar descobrindo.

-Por que será que todo mundo fala isso pra mim. –Eu suspirei.

-Por que é a verdade. –Ele falou mais alto.

-Shii, você quer que todo mundo escute?

-Desculpe incomodar. –Luka falou ao entrar.

Droga só me faltava mais essa, Luka estava com ciúmes de mim com o Carter e eu não tinha nada com nenhum dos dois.

"_Acho que te amei_

_Ah, menos, menos, menos do que eu poderia_

_Outra vez_

_Outra jornada_

_Para recuperar nossos corações partidos_

_Para te dizer o quanto eu posso te amar agora"_

-Não Luka você não atrapalhou nada eu já estava de saída. –Saí dali o mais rápido que pude.

Aproveitei a calmaria do P.S. e subi para ver minha filhinha, afinal só faltavam dez minutos para o meu plantão acabar e eu tinha prometido a ela mostrar o hospital.

-Demorou hein mãe! –Ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Mamãe estava super ocupada. –A peguei no colo e cumprimentei a babá da creche.

Descemos, e eu comecei a mostrar o hospital para ela. Eu podia ver os olhinhos dela brilharem.

-Você cuida dessa gente toda é mamãe? –Confirmei com a cabeça. –Deve dar um trabalhão ela falou.

Depois da turnê pelo P.S. fui ao Lounge pegar minhas coisas para ir embora. Encontrei o Luka lá.

-E aí princesa, gostou do hospital? –Ele falou com a Nina.

-Hanhan. –Ela falou animada.

-Você tá de carro? –Ele perguntou.

-Não.

-Eu levo vocês então.

-Não precisa. –Eu falei.

-Vai mãe, eu tô cansada. –Ela falou depois de ele cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

-Isso é chantagem Luka. –Ele sorriu. -Ok, ok. -Não tive como recusar a carona.

Ele a pegou o braço e saímos do Lounge.

-Boa noite- Ele falou ao passar pela triagem.

-Boa noite Kovac, Boa noite Lockheart. –Frank falou e olhando com um sorrisinho.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos na porta do meu prédio.

-Ela dormiu. –Eu falei olhando para o banco de trás.

-Se quiser eu subo com ela. –Ele se ofereceu.

-Não é necessário. –Eu falei abrindo a porta. Ele segurou o meu braço.

-Abby. –Eu virei e nós ficamos com o rosto perto. Ele me olhava nos olhos.

Não tive como impedir, quando vi estávamos nos beijando. Que saudade daquele beijo, daquela boca.

-Mãe a gente já chegou? –Fui salva pela minha princesinha que acordara. Afastamos-nos rapidamente.

-Já, meu amor. -Desci do carro e a peguei. –Obrigada pela carona.

-Obrigado pelo beijo. –Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Eu acho, acho que te amei_

_Acho que te amei"._

XXX


	24. I love you

Hey girls outro capítulo pra vcs!!

Carby ou lubby???? esperem! ashuahsuashaush

bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 24: I love you

"_Eu tenho um sorriso estendido de orelha a orelha_

_Eu vejo você caminhando pela estrada_

_Nós nos encontramos nas luzes, Eu observo por um instante_

_O mundo a nossa volta desaparece_

_É só você e eu na minha ilha de esperança_

_Um suspiro entre nós poderia ser milhas_

_Deixe me estar a sua volta, um mar para a sua costa_

_Deixe me acalmar sua procura" [Sarah Maclachlan_

Um mês depois...

ABBY'S POV

-Vamos sweet, assim você vai se atrasar para aula! –Eu a falei para Nina, que tomava o café da manhã.

-Mãe. –Ela me chamou e eu olhei para ela. –Eu num quero ir pra escola hoje.

-Por que princesa? –Eu estranhei, ela adorava ir para escola.

-Num tô a fim. –Aí tinha coisa.

-Mas hoje tem aula de artes, você adora a aula de artes.

-Por isso que eu não quero ir, tem aula de artes. –Ela falou pegando o copo de leite e tomando.

-O que foi que aconteceu? –Eu me ajoelhei em frente a cadeira que ela estava sentada.

-É que... –Ela ficou me encarando com aqueles olhinhos. – domingo é dia dos pais, né? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça. –A tia disse que hoje na aula de artes a gente ia fazer um cartão para o pai da gente. –Ela falou explicando. –Sendo que eu num tenho pai.

"_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora"_

-Claro que você tem pai. –Era difícil ver minha garotinha sofrendo.

-E por que ele nunca veio me ver? –Eu fiquei sem respostas. –Ele num gosta de mim não, é?

-Que idéia Nina, claro que ele gosta de você. –Ela me olhava triste. Eu não sabia o que fazer. –Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai pra escola e faz um cartão BEM lindo e depois escolhe e dar pra alguém.

-Posso dar pra qualquer pessoa? –Ela já estava um pouco animada.

-Hanham. –Eu falei e vi um sorriso se abrir no rosto dela.

Ela terminou de comer, escovou os dentes e eu fui deixá-la na escola.

XXX

-Ryan nos temos que decidir quem vão ser os padrinhos! –Neela estava sentada, com um papel numa mão e uma caneca de café na outra.

-Depois agente vê isso. –Ele falou beijando a nuca dela.

-Ryan. –Ela sussurrou. –A gente acabou de sair da cama.

-Então nós podemos voltar para lá. –Ele falou continuando a beijá-la.

-Eu tô falando sério, nós temos um monte de coisas para decidir. –Ela tentava se livrar dos beijos. –Assim eu vou acabar desistindo de casar.

-NÃO! –Ele falou a encarando. –Eu só tô aproveitando a minha despedida de solteiro.

Neela o olhou como se não acreditasse no que ele disse.

-É serio, dizem que o sexo muda depois do casamento, então eu tenho que experimentar bem muito antes para poder comparar. –Ele falou com um sorriso, se aproximou e a beijou.

-Ryan. –Ela falou entre o beijo. –Nós temos coisas para resolver.

-Ok, ok. –Ela falou sentando na cadeira em frente a ela. –O que temos que decidir?

-Padrinhos, eu estava pensando em chamar a Abby para ser minha madrinha.

-A Abbs, perfeito.

-Mas quando o assunto é o padrinho eu não sei se chamo o Ray ou o Luka?

-É melhor o Luka, o Ray dá em cima de você. Eu não quero no dia do meu casamento você fugindo com o padrinho. –Ele arrancou um sorriso dela.

-A cor da decoração?

-Tanto faz. –Ele se aproximou dela. –O que importa é eu me casar com você. Ele a beijou.

-Você não desiste nunca né? –Ela perguntou entre os beijos.

-De você? Nunca. –Ele tornou a beijá-la.

XXX

"_E eu esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto"_

ABBY'S POV

Cheguei ao P.S., as coisas pareciam calmas. Fui ao Lounge para me trocar. Entrei e tugi! Levei a maior queda, o chão estava molhado. Levantei-me e fui me trocar. Já estava de saída quando a porta se abriu. Era o Luka.

-Luka, cuidado o chão... –Tarde demais. Ele caiu sobre mim, que estava perto tentando avisa-lo. –O chão está molhado. -Eu terminei a frase.

-Eu percebi. –Ele falou sorrindo ainda em cima de mim.

-Eu também caí quando entrei, mas não tinha ninguém para amortecer minha queda. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Desculpe. –Ele falou, mas continuou em cima de mim.

Tudo o que eu menos queria, nossos olhos se encontraram e ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo.

"_Mas toda vez que eu estou perto de você_

_Há tanto que eu não posso dizer_

_E você apenas vai embora"_

-Abby... –Ele ia falar.

-Trauma chegando em cinco minutos. –Chunny o interrompeu.

-Eu preciso ir. –Eu falei. Ele saiu de cima de mim e me ajudou a se levantar.

-Machuquei você? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, eu já estou acostumada em ter você em cima de mim. –Droga por que eu falei isso, eu tinha que dar corda. Ele me olhou com um sorriso. –Desculpa, eu tenho que ir. –Saí dali o mais rápido que pude.

"_E eu esqueci de dizer_

_Eu amo você_

_E as noites são longas demais_

_E frias aqui_

_Sem você_

_E sofro na minha condição_

_Para não conseguir achar as palavras para dizer_

_Eu preciso de você tanto"_

XXX

-O que temos aqui? –Luka falou entrando na sala de trauma.

-James Sheppard, acidente de carro. –Abby falou evitando encará-lo. –Quero RX, tomografia e CBC. –Ela falou para Halleh.

-2 mg de Demerol. –Luka falou.

-Batimentos caindo. –Sam informou. –Perdemos o pulso.

-Iniciar compressões. –Abby falou iniciando a massagem cardíaca.

-Carregar 200. –Luka falou. –Afastem. –Ele falou dando o choque. Nada mudou.

-Há quanto tempo ele está assim? –Luka perguntou depois de várias tentativas.

-47 minutos. –Sam informou.

Ele olhou para Abby que ainda fazia compressões. Colocou a mão por cima da dela fazendo-a parar.

-Hora da morte 17h30min.

-A esposa está aí. –Halleh entrou na sala informando.

-Você quer que eu... –Luka começou a falar.

-Eu vou. –Abby falou saindo da sala.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Eu sinto muito fizemos tudo que era possível. –Eu falei para a mulher que chorava.

-Eu poso vê-lo?

-Claro, por aqui. –Eu a guiei até a sala. Só o corpo estava lá, todos já tinham saído. Eu fiquei próxima à porta e ela se aproximou dele.

-Ele queria ser pai. Hoje de manhã eu descobri que estava grávida. –Eu a escutava. –Eu ia fazer uma surpresa hoje à noite pra ele, mas...-Ela começou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Aproximei-me dela e a abracei. –É incrível como a vida é, num momento você está vivo e no outro não mais. –Ela falou quando nos separamos. –Meu filho vai crescer sem um pai por perto e o James nunca vai saber que ia ser pai. Como pode uma pessoa ser privada de saber que vai ser pai? –Aquelas palavras me tocaram. –Eu amo você James.

XXX


	25. Everything

Hey girls atutu pra vcs!!!

esse é simplesmente o meu capítulo favorito, até hoje eu nãoa credito que fui eu mesma quem escreveu!

eu aconselho ler esse capítulo escutando a música![everything- lifehouse

ashasuahsuahsuashaushaushasu

obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a fic!! as reviews me empolgam para escrever!!

Bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 25: Everything

"Me encontre aqui,

e fale comigo

Eu quero te sentir

Eu preciso te ouvir

Você é a luz

que está me guiando para o lugar

onde encontrarei paz... novamente"[Lifehouse

ABBY'S POV

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Bati na porta, ninguém atendeu. Bati mais uma vez e já estava indo embora quando ele abriu a porta.

-Abby! –Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver.

-Será que eu posso entrar?

-Claro. –Ele falou abrindo caminho para eu passar. –Você está bem? –ele notou a minha expressão.

-A aquele paciente que atendemos hoje, James. –Ele me escutava atentamente. –A esposa dele está grávida e ele nunca vai saber que vai ser pai. –Ele não entendia aonde eu queria chegar. –Ela me falou uma coisa hoje, você não sabe o que vai acontecer no segundo seguinte da sua vida. Você pode estar vivo e de repente não mais.

"_Você é a força_

_que me faz andar_

_Você é a esperança_

_que me faz confiar_

_Você é a vida_

_pra minha alma_

_Você é meu propósito_

_Você é tudo"_

LUKA'S POV

Ela falava gesticulando sem me encarar.

-Isso me fez pensar, eu não posso esconder mais isso, você tem o direito de saber. –Eu podia perceber que lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. –Eu sei que tem grandes chances de você nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara, e se você fizer isso eu vou entender. –Ela sorriu nervosamente com o próprio comentário. –Você deve se perguntar até hoje por que eu fui embora há um tempo atrás. –Eu sempre quis saber. –Você pode pensar que foi egoísmo meu, mas não, era proteção. –Ela continuava a falar. –Você estava com a Sam, iam ter um filho juntos. Eu não queria estragar eu não podia. –Eu continuava calado só a escutando. –Eu fugi, era demais para mim ver vocês juntos.

-Abby por que você não me disse na época? Nós podíamos ter ficado juntos. –Eu falei.

-A claro e eu ia ficar conhecida como a destruidora de lares, não obrigada. –Ela flou ironicamente. –Foi muito difícil para mim, deixar tudo pra trás. Não sei você se lembra, que alguns meses depois de eu ir embora você foi à minha casa.

-E a Neela atendeu, você estava viajando. –Eu completei.

"_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

-Você escutou um choro, lembra? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Onde será que ela queria chegar? –Eu estava no quarto, o choro não foi da televisão ou do bebê da vizinha, até por que minha vizinha já tem mais de 60 anos. –Ela respirou fundo. –O choro foi da Nina, ela que chorou naquele dia. Sei lá acho que ela queria dar um sinal a você que eu estava ali, que ela estava ali. –Ela pausou procurando as palavras. –Dar um sinal pro PAI dela que ela estava ali no quarto do lado. –Eu paralisei quando ela falou a palavra pai, eu entendi direito aquela criança linda e fofa era minha filha com a Abby. Era muito perfeito para ser verdade.

"_Você acalma as tempestades_

_E você me dá repouso_

_Você me segura em suas mãos_

_Você não vai me deixar cair_

_Você roubou meu coração_

_E me deixou sem fôlego_

_Você vai me receber?_

_Vai me atrair mais ainda?"_

ABBY'S POV

Ele não falou nada, ele devia estar sentindo a maior raiva de mim.

-Luka, eu não queria que minha filha crescesse sabendo que era a outra. Eu só queria protegê-la. –Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Ele não falava nada. Até que eu senti as mãos dele tocarem meu rosto. Ele levantou o meu rosto, fazendo-me encará-lo. Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas. Encaramos-nos por um longo tempo.

-Eu amo você - Foi tudo que ele disse antes de me beijar.

"_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

Aquele beijo, quanta saudade. Ele era intenso e cheio de amor.

-Você não está com raiva de mim? –Não parecia, mas eu queria ouvir que não.

-Como eu poderia ter raiva de você? –Ele falou abrindo um largo sorriso, como a Nina fazia quando ficava feliz. –Aquela menina encantadora é minha filha, quer dizer NOSSA filha. –Ele fez questão de intensificar o nossa.

Eu acariciei o seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo, Luka Kovac. –Eu o beijei.

"_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

LUKA'S POV

Ela colocou as mãos na minha nuca acariciando meus cabelos. A puxei mais para junto do meu corpo, intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Ela tomou a iniciativa e começou a tirar a minha camisa. Eu sabia que isso era um sinal para eu ir em frente. A peguei pela cintura, e sem parar de beijá-la fui a levando para o quarto. Essa noite era especial, não podia acontecer no meio da sala. Deitei-a na cama, antes tirando a sua blusa. Afastei-me para tirar a calça que usava, mas mantendo o contato visual.

"_Pois você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo"_

Ela se livrou das suas calças também, e eu me deitei por cima dela. Ambos apenas roupas intimas. Ela se virou ficando por cima de mim.

ABBY'S POV

Como eu sentia saudades daquele corpo. O admirei por um instante.

-Que foi? –Ele perguntou.

-Eu estava com saudades desse tórax. –Eu falei mordendo o lábio inferior, arrancando dele um sorriso.

Eu tinha que me aproveitar daquele corpinho. Acariciei o tórax dele e comecei a beijá-lo, dando uns leves chupões. Subi para o seu pescoço fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu podia sentir a excitação dele. Até que encontrei a boca dele, e dei-lhe um longo e intenso beijo. Comecei a descer com uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dele, chegando à cueca me livrei dela e continuei a trilha de beijos. Voltando novamente para sua boca.

"_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo_

_Você é tudo que eu quero_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_Você é tudo, tudo"_

LUKA'S POV

Ela já estava me deixando maluco. Virei-a, era minha vez de ficar por cima. Livrei-me do sutien dela. Ela ficava muito bem com ele, mas com toda certeza era melhor sem. Eu admirei os seios dela.

-Você não colocou silicone, agora eu posso comprovar. –Eu falei vendo-a corar. Ela me deu uma tapinha.

-Luka.

-Você é linda. –Eu falei e ela sorriu timidamente.

Eu percorria o corpo dela com minha boca. Beijos e mordidinhas. Massageie os seios dela, arrancando um gemido dela. Sempre mantendo o contato visual.

Eu já não agüentava de tanta excitação. Livrei-me da única peça que separava nossos corpos. A toquei lentamente, indo intensificando a cada toque.

"_E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você_

_e não me comover com você?_

_Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"_

Ela arqueou os quadriz e eu a invadi. Em pouco tempo a senti relaxar o corpo. Depois de chegar ao meu clímax, deitei ao lado dela e ela pos a cabeça sobre o meu tórax. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela começou a falar.

-A Nina tem o seu sorriso. –Ela falou me olhando e eu sorri bobo. –Igualzinho a esse.

-Você por acaso andou tendo desejo de me ter durante a gravidez? –Eu falei brincando.

ABBY'S POV

-Podemos dizer que sim. – Eu não acreditei que falei isso.

-Como assim? –Ele ficou interessado.

Ok, se eu ia falar era melhor que eu falasse de vez.

-Eu tive alguns sonhos eróticos com você. -Eu fui ficando vermelha.

-Olha para a Abigail Lockheart se revelando. -Ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu tava carente poxa. –Eu falei ficando um pouco triste, lembrando.

-Não fica assim, agora eu to do seu lado e nunca mais vou sair. –Ele falou me abraçando.

Era muito bom sentir ele perto de mim, eu me sentia protegida, segura.

-Abby. –Ele me chamou.

-Hum?

-Quem mais além da Neela sabe a verdade sobre a Nina? –Ele me pegou de surpresa com essa pergunta.

-A Wever, eu tive que contar se não ela não ia me deixar ir embora do County.- Ele me olhou. –O Carter, ele descobriu sozinho. Quer dizer tava na cara da Nina. E... –Ele ficou me olhando ansioso. –A Sam. –Ele se espantou ao ouvir o último nome. –Ela é esperta, foi só ela ver a Nina que ela juntou os pauzinhos.

-Então eu posso ser considerado o corno, o último a saber. –Ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

"E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"

-Num faz essa cara. -Eu o beijei e ele mudou a expressão.

-Você acha que a Nina vai gostar de saber que eu sou o pai dela? -Ele me perguntou apreensivo.

-Claro que vai, ela já adora você. –Eu falei com um sorriso. –Hoje pela manhã ela tava toda tristinha sem querer ir pra escola, por que num tinha pra quem dar o cartão do dia dos pais que ela ia fazer na aula de artes.

-Agora ela tem. –Ele falou orgulhoso.

Conversamos mais um pouco, ele queria saber de tudo. O primeiro passo, a primeira palavra, o primeiro dia de aula...

Adormecemos ali abraçados.

XXX

LUKA'S POV

Eu acordei com o barulho do chuveiro, levantei-me e fui até o banheiro.

-Bom dia. –Eu falei e ela abriu um sorriso.

-Bom dia. –Ela respondeu.

-Você trabalha hoje?

-Só mais tarde e você?

-Também. Então para que a pressa vamos voltar a dormir, é sábado. –Eu falei lavando meu rosto.

-Não posso, se a Nina acordar e não me vê lá ela entra em pânico.

-Eu vou com você. –Eu queria abraçar minha princesinha.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Por favor. –Eu estava implorando.

Ela saiu do banho e se arrumou. Tomei uma ducha rápida e fomos para casa dela.

Foi só Abby abrir a porta que ela correu para abraçá-la.

-Mãeeeeeee, pensei que a bruxa tinha lhe levado. –Ela fez um drama, igualzinha a mãe.

-Eu também senti saudades de você. –Abby deu um beijo nela e a colocou no chão.

-Oi princesa. –Eu falei.

-Tio Luka. –Ela me abraçou. Abby observava a cena. –Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. –Ela falou saindo em direção ao seu quarto. Pouco depois ela falou trazendo algo nas mãos. –Eu fiz pra você. –Ela falou me entregando um cartão. –A mamãe disse que eu podia dar pra quem eu quisesse. –Ela falou olhando para Abby que confirmou com a cabeça. Eu pude ver que ela estava emocionada com a cena.

-Você lembra daquele dia que você disse que queria que seu pai fosse igualzinho a mim? –Eu falei.

-Hanhan. –Ela confirmou.

-Eu sou o seu pai. –Eu falei segurando o choro.

-Verdade? –Ela arregalou os olhos, olhando para Abby.

-Verdade. –Abby confirmou.

Ela pulou no meu pescoço, abraçando-me.

-Eu te amo, papai. –Ela falou.

Eu levantei-me com ela nos braços e Abby nos abraçou. Eu tinha ali minha família perfeita.

"E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

e não me comover com você?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?"

XXX


	26. Every Little thing you do

**Nota da autora: **Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga Duda, que serviu de inspiração para uma nova personagem!

Heheheehehhe

bjus

Capítulo 26: Every Little thing you do

"_Quando você ouve o meu coração_

_Oh eu gosto_

_Quando você me toca_

_Eu fico excitada_

_E eu nunca pensei que eu diria_

_Eu estou muito envolvida_

_Todas as pequenas coisas que você faz" [Laura Pausini_

ABBY'S POV

Nós fomos para o hospital no carro dele. Ele estacionou, e nós descemos.

-Eu acho melhor não contar nada para o pessoal, odeio fofocas.

-Se você prefere assim. –Ela falou colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

-Só por um tempo, eu prometo. –Nos fomos andando par o County.

-Com licença, vocês podem me informar onde fica o County General Hospital? –Uma moça nos perguntou.

-Sim nos estamos indo pra lá, se quiser nos acompanhar? –Luka falou para ela.

-Seria ótimo. –Ela falou aliviada.

-Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Nós somos médicos de lá. –Eu perguntei preocupada.

-Não, não. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Eu também sou médica. Meu nome é Lauren Halliwell. –Ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro, com algumas mechas douradas e os olhos cor de mel. –Cheguei faz pouco tempo de LA, fui transferida pra cá.

-Abby Lockheart. –Eu falei estendendo a mão.

-Luka Kovac. –Ele também a cumprimentou.

-Então vamos trabalhar juntas? –Eu falei. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Cuidado com o chefe, ele é muito mandão. –Eu falei rindo.

-É? –Ela estava assustada

"_Quando você me olha daquele jeito_

_Oh isso me move_

_Quando você toma a minha mão o amor_

_Vai direto pra mim_

_E a razão pela qual me sinto tão bem_

_É que você envolve o seu coração_

_Todas as pequenas coisas que você faz"_

-Não liga pra o que ela diz. –Luka falou rindo pra mim. –Eu sou o chefe, ela adora fazer piadinhas.

-Que susto. –Ela falou.

Já estávamos chegando à porta do P.S.

-Lory, posso te chamar assim? –Ela concordou. –Por favor, não comente nada sobre eu ele, é que não queremos fofocas.

-Claro, sem problemas. Eu também odeio fofocas.

Separei-me de Luka e nos três entramos pela porta do P.S.

-Bom dia doutora Lockheart, bom dia doutor Kovac. –Jerry nos cumprimentou.

-Bom dia Jerry. –Respondemos.

-Que milagre hoje você não estar atrasada. –Ryan falou.

-Muito engraçadinho. –Eu falei entrando ao Lounge.

-O pessoal daqui adora fazer piadas, não é? –Lory falou.

-Acredite você ainda não viu nada. –Eu falei abrindo meu armário.

-Luka, será que eu posso falar com você? –Sam abriu a porta.

-Claro, já estou indo.

-Tô te esperando aqui fora. –Ela falou fechando a porta.

-Eu tenho que ir. –Ele falou e deu um selinho em mim.

-Nada de recaídas, viu? –Eu falei com um sorriso.

-Nunca. –Ele falou piscando olho para mim. –Você sabe que é única. –Ele saiu, me deixando com um sorriso de boba.

"_Você é o ritmo na minha canção_

_É o que me mantém acesa_

_O único lugar ao qual pertenço eu desejo estar_

_Você é a metade que me faz completa_

_A única pessoa que vê a minha alma_

_Amor, isso é tão real mas eu ainda não posso acreditar_

_Todas as pequenas coisas que você faz"_

-Vocês estão juntos faz tempo? –Lory perguntou me encarando.

-juntos, justos mesmo, desde ontem. –Ela fez uma cara de interrogação. –Mas podemos dizer que nossa história já dura uns 8 anos.

-Uau, demorou esse tempo todinho par vocês ficarem juntos?- Ela olhou incrédula.

-É uma longa história, qualquer dia desses eu te conto. -Eu falei fechando a porta do armário.

-Você deixou cair uma coisa. –Ela falou apanhando e me entregando.

-Ah, é minha princesinha. –Eu falei mostrando a foto da Nina.

-Ela é linda, quantos anos ela tem? –Ele perguntou olhando a foto.

-Quase quatro, como ela diz. –Eu ri ao lembrar da fala dela.

-Ela é muito parecida com ele. –Ela falou me entregando a foto.

-Ahh, outro pedido, poucas pessoas sabem que ela é pai dela, então...

-Eu entendi. –Ela falou antes de terminar a frase.

-Obrigada. Vamos? –Eu falei.

-Agorinha.

Nos saímos e eu mostrei o hospital para ela, apresentei ao pessoal e ela foi acertar os horários com a Weaver.

"_Quando você toma minha mão_

_Eu gosto_

_Oh eu gosto_

_Quando você escuta meu coração_

_Oh eu gosto_

_Eu gosto"_

O plantão estava agitado, mal tinha visto o Luka. Eu estava do lado de fora esperando uma ambulância, quando Carter apareceu.

-Hey.

-Oi. –Eu respondi.

-Você tá com uma cara ótima. –Ele falou ao meu lado. –O Luka também está com um ótimo humor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ele falou com um sorriso.

-Nós voltamos. –Eu falei.

-Parabéns. –Ele cumprimentou. –Você contou para ele?

-Contei, eu achei que ele ia ficar com raiva por eu ter escondido isso dele por esse tempo todo. –Eu sorri ao lembrar da noite anterior. –Mas ele disse que me amava, e que tava muito feliz por saber que a Nina era filha dele. –Eu falei com uma cara de boba.

-Só se ele fosse doido, ele ficaria com raiva de você. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Vocês já contaram pra Nina? –Era fofo como ele se preocupava com ela.

-Hoje de manhã, ela ficou radiante.

-Eu imagino. –Ele olhou para mim. –Ela é igualzinha a uma pessoa que eu conheço.

-Jonh! –Eu falei dando um tapinha nele.

"Mesmo de noite quando você não está aqui comigo

Meus sonhos mais doces ainda me levam

A todas as pequenas coisas que você faz"

As ambulâncias chegaram e nos fomos atender o paciente. A Lory ajudou o Carter e Luka ficou me ajudando. Eu podia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele tava frio comigo, e mal me olhava. Estabilizamos o paciente e Ryan o levou para O.R., Ficando somente eu e ele na sala. Eu tirei o avental e as luvas, ele fez o mesmo. Ele já ia saindo.

-Luka espera. –Ele virou me encarando. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu que pergunto aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ele olhou para mim. –Você estava tão feliz falando com o Carter.

-Eu não acredito que você tá com ciúmes dele. –Eu falei virando os olhos. –Você devia agradecer a ele por eu e sua filha estarmos vivas, eu não sei o que seria de nos se ele não tivesse aparecido. –Ele olhava calado. –Eu estava tendo contrações, minha bolsa tinha estourado, tava chovendo e pra completar eu bati o carro. –Eu não conseguia mais me controlar, comecei a chorar. –Eu podia ter tido a Nina ali no meu da rua sem assistência nenhuma. Se não fosse pelo CARTER... –Eu gritei.

-shiiiiii. Tá tudo bem. Desculpa. –Ele falou me abraçando. –Eu não sabia.

-É Luka tem muita coisa que você não sabe. –Eu falei o encarando. –Você fica aí com esse se ciúme bobo, o Carter é apenas um amigo. Nosso amigo por sinal. –Eu ri ironicamente. –Ou você se esqueceu que ele foi até a África lhe buscar.

-Eu sei Abby, eu agi como um idiota. Me perdoa. –Ele falou me olhando. –Foi só que eu vi você conversando toda animada com ele, um medo me invadiu. Eu senti medo de te perder outra vez.

-Você não vai se livra de mim tão cedo, Luka Kovac. –Eu falei dando um beijo nele.

"Você é o ritmo na minha canção

É o que me mantém acesa

O único lugar ao qual pertenço eu desejo estar

Você é a metade que me faz completa

A única pessoa que vê a minha alma

Amor, isso é tão real, mas eu ainda não posso acreditar."

Eu esqueci de tudo, que estamos no County, numa sala de trauma que qualquer um podia entrar. E o beijei.

-Luka, os exames do seu paciente... –Chunny entrou falando. –Estão prontos. –Ela saiu.

-Pra quem não queria que o P.S soubesse, estamos mal. –Ele falou rindo. –Acabamos de ser flagrados.

-Que eles falem, num to nem ai. Eu já te tenho ao meu lado, é o que importa.

XXX

-E aí o que achou do seu primeiro dia de trabalho? –Carter perguntou para Lauren que estava sentada no banquinho do lado de fora.

-Bem movimentado. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Pode ir se acostumando, é assim todo dia. –Ele falou.- E das pessoas, você gostou?

-Sim, aqui é muito diferente do meu antigo emprego. Todos se conhecem, isso aqui é uma verdadeira família.

-Que acaba de ganhar mais um membro. –Ele falou olhando para ela.

Luka e Abby saíram abraçados do hospital.

-De saída? –Carter perguntou.

"_Você é o ritmo na minha canção_

_É o que me mantém acesa_

_O único lugar ao qual pertenço e quero estar com você_

_Você é o Céu que me faz ter esperanças_

_A única pessoa que vê meu coração_

_Amor, isso é tão real, mas eu ainda não posso acreditar."_

-Aham, sou uma mãe de família. –Abby brincou. –Meus onze filhos estão me esperando.

-Onze? –Luka entrou na brincadeira. –E a Nina, são doze amor. –Ele falou rindo.

-Manda um beijo para Nina. –Carter falou.

-Pode deixar.

-Boa noite.- Carter falou.

-Boa noite. –Os dois responderam.

-Tchau Lory, até amanhã.

-Até. Boa noite para vocês.

Eles saíram andando abraçados.

-Até que em fim esses dois estão juntos! –Carter comentou com Lory, enquanto os observava.

-Oito anos num foi? –Lory perguntou, também os observando.

Carter confirmou com a cabeça e os dois ficaram ali observando eles partirem.

"_Eu gosto_

_Eu gosto_

_Todas as pequenas coisas_

_Eu gosto"_

XXX


	27. All Because Of You

hey girls, sorry pela demora.

mas essa semana não foi fácil!

bjus

ENJOY IT!!!

XXX

Capítulo 27: All Because Of You

"_Pensei que poderia definir isso_

_Mas um olhar nos olhos me provou que eu estava errada_

_Me vi sem palavras_

_Esse sentimento de estar completo é tão forte_

_E agora que me convenci de que meu coração tinha alcançado seu limite_

_Você achou um novo lugar nele" [Celine Dion_

ABBY'S POV

Saímos do hospital e passamos na casa da Sam para pegarmos o Peter. Afinal amanhã é dia dos pais e o Luka quer passar o dia com ele. Chegamos em casa Nina está assistindo desenho com a babá.

-Vocês demoraram hein? –Ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura. Eu e o Luka rimos da expressão dela.

-É porque nos tivemos que passar para pegar o Peter. –Luka explicou pra ela.

-Pete! –Eles se abraçaram.

-Eu vou dormir aqui hoje. –Ele falou para ela.

-Que legal!

Ela deu um abraço e um beijo no Luka.

-Como foi o seu dia princesa?

-Foi legal.

-E eu num ganho beijo não? –Eu fiz um draminha.

-Claro né mãe. –Ela falou me dando um abraço apertado.

Dispensei a babá, jantamos e ficamos assistindo desenho com as crianças.

-Hora de ir pra cama. –Eu falei.

-Já mãe? –Nina questionou.

-Poxa tia. –Foi a vez de Peter.

-Amanhã vocês brincam mais, já ta tarde. –Eu falei. – E eu também to cansada.

Eles se encaminharam pra o quarto. Colocamo-los nas camas.

-Boa noite. –Eu e o Luka falamos.

-Boa noite. –Eles responderam.

Fechei aporta e me dirigi para o quarto com o Luka.

-Que foi? –Ele perguntou ao ver minha expressão.

-Minhas costas estão me matando. –Eu falei.

-Quer que eu faça uma massagem? –Ele perguntou.

-Seria ótimo. –Eu respondi. Coloquei minha camisola e deitei-me na cama. Ele pegou algum creme hidratante no banheiro e começou a fazer a massagem. Que sensação maravilhosa, aquelas mãos.

"_Seu toque encobre tudo_

_Num amor que não conhece fronteiras_

_Agora não há nada que eu não faria por você"_

-Ai! –Eu falei quando ele tocou no lugar que doía.

-É aqui que dói? –Ele perguntou.

-Aham. –Eu falei de olhos fechados. Ele começou a massagear o local, depois eu senti os lábios dele tocarem minha pele.

-Luka, as crianças estão dormindo no quarto ao lado.

-Isso mesmo, estão DORMINDO. –Ele falou continuando a beijar minha costas. –A porta ta trancada. –Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Decidi me deixar levar, é côo ele disse a porta ta trancada e eles estão dormindo. Ele beijava minhas costas até chegar na minha nuca, fazendo-me arrepiar.

"_Você é a resposta que eu esperava_

_A vida não tem sentido_

_Agora... tudo por causa de você"_

XXX

-Pete você ta dormindo? –Nina perguntou olhando para cama de baixo, onde estava Peter.

-Ainda não. –Ele falou olhando para ela. –Que foi?

-Eu to com medo. –Ela falou com voz de choro.

-Não precisa ter medo. –Ele falou subindo na cama dela. –Eu to aqui. –Ele a abraçou.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Levantei-me cedo, Luka ainda dormia. Fui até o quarto da Nina, ver como eles estavam. Abro a porta e em deparo com eles dois dormindo abraçadinhos. Tão lindo eles juntos. Aproximo-me deles.

-Nina, Peter. –Eu os chamo. –Tá na hora de acordar.

Eles abrem os olhinhos.

-Bom dia mãe! –Ela fala com um sorriso.

-Bom dia meu amor. –Eu dou um beijinho nela. –Vamos levantar e preparar o café da manhã pro pai de vocês. –Eu falei.

-Vamos. –Eles falaram se levantando.

Fomos até a cozinha e eu preparei algumas coisas. Claro que nada muito elaborado, afinal eu sou um desastre na cozinha. Arrumamos tudo em uma bandeja e seguimos para o quarto para acordá-lo. Entramos e os dois correram e pularam em cima dele.

-Feliz dia dos pais!!-Eles gritaram.

"_Tudo é diferente,_

_Não há nenhuma referencia para aquilo que sinto_

_Você olharia no seu rosto_

_Ainda estou surpresa, não acredito que você é real_

_Posso deitar aqui pra sempre vendo você dormir_

_Balançando a cada vez que você respira"_

LUKA'S POV

Acordei com a Nina e o Peter em cima de mim. Abri os olhos e vi os dois sorrindo.

-Bom dia. –Eu falei me sentando.

-Olha o que a gente fez pra você pai. –Nina falou apontando para Abby que segurava uma bandeja de café da manhã.

-Vocês fizeram isso tudo pra mim? –Eu falei.

-A tia Abby ajudou. –Peter falou.

Abby se aproximou e colocou a bandeja sobre a cama.

-Gostou da surpresa papai? –Ela falou me dando um selinho.

Comemos todos juntos. Ficamos em casa pela manhã. Saímos para almoçar fora e depois fomos para a pracinha. Peter e Nina brincavam enquanto eu e Abby conversávamos sentados num baquinho.

-Obrigado. –Eu falei para Abby, ele me olhou sem entender. –Obrigado por ter me contado, por ter me dado essa filha linda e obrigado por estar ao meu lado.

-Bobo. –Ela falou me beijando.

"_Seu toque encobre tudo_

_Num amor que não conhece fronteiras_

_Agora não há nada que eu não faria por você_

_Você é a resposta que eu esperava_

_A vida não tem sentido_

_Agora... tudo por causa de você"_

-Eca! –Peter e Nina falaram olhando pra gente.

Separamos-nos e rimos deles. Deixamos o Peter na casa da Sam e fomos para casa da Abby. Nina ainda estava acordada brincamos um pouquinho com ela até ela dormir. Coloquei-a na cama e fui para o quarto, onde Abby já estava deitada. Deitei-me ao lado dela e ela colocou a cabeça sobre o meu tórax.

-Abby.

-Hum.

-Eu tava pensando, o que você acha de comprarmos uma casa ou um apartamento maior? –Ele olhou me encarando. –Criança precisa de espaço.

-Eu num sei. –Ela me respondeu.

-Pense no assunto. –Eu falei dando um beijo na sua nuca.

"_Tudo por causa de você..."_

XXX

-Hey, algum problema? –Lory falou ao ver Carter sentado no banquinho em frente ao hospital. Ela se sentou ao lado dela.

-Hoje é dia dos pais. –Ele falou.

-Eu sei. –Ela confirmou.

-Se meu filho estivesse vivo ele já estaria grande. –Carter segurava o choro. - Joshua, era o nome dele.

-Eu sinto muito. –Ela falou colocando a mão no ombro dele.

-Mas ele se foi, tão pequenino. –Ele já não controlava as lágrimas. –Eu tive a chance de ser pai de novo, mas eu acabei estragando tudo e o bebê simplesmente se foi.

-Está tudo bem. –Ela o abraçou. –Você é jovem ainda tem muito que viver. –ela o consolava. –Você ainda vai ser pai.

Eles ficaram ali abraçados, Carter chorando e Lauren o consolando. Flocos de Neve começaram a cair.

XXX


	28. Just Like Heaven

Hey girls, atutu pra vcs!!!

essa semna foi super corrida. tive prova na segunda, terça foi meu niver [18 aninhos \o/ eontem eu fui estudar na casa de uma amiga e no final era uma festa surpresa pra mim. foi tão legal. amanhã aula o dia todo! OMG!! comco eu quero que esse ano acabe!!

bjus

ENJOY IT!!!

XXX

Capítulo 28: Just Like Heaven

_"Me mostre como você faz esta mágica_

_Aquela que me faz gritar" ela disse_

_A única que me faz sorrir" ela disse_

_E atirou braços em volta de meu pescoço_

_Me mostre como você faz e eu prometo a você_

_Eu prometo que fugirei com você_

_"Eu fugirei com você" [The Cure_

Um mês depois...

JONH'S POV

-Lory, espera. –Eu falei indo atrás dela, e seguia para fora do County. Ela continuou andando até que eu a acalcancei, e segurei pelo braço.

-Me deixa sozinha. –Ela falou sem me olhar.

-Você fez tudo que podia para salva-la. –Eu a soltei e ela continuou andando.

-Mas parece que não foi o bastante. –Ela estava para de costas. –Ela morreu.

-Lory você não tem que se culpar. –Eu cheguei perto dela. Ela me olhou com os olhos marejados. –Você foi ótima. –Eu falei acariciando o rosto dela. Ela me olhava nos olhos, eu me aproximava lentamente para beijá-la.

-O que é aquilo ali? –Ela desviou minha atenção, apontando para algo no chão. Eu suspirei fundo e fui olhar o que era.

-Eu não sei. –Falei olhando mais de perto.

-Doutora Lauren. –Halleh a chamou. –A família da sua paciente está aí.

-Já estou indo. –Ela respondeu para Halleh. –Eu preciso ir. –Ela falou comigo.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –Eu perguntei.

-Claro. –Ela falou andando.

Eu a observei entrar. Eu realmente não a entendia, nossos lábios já tinham se tocado antes. Mas não com um beijo descente, ela fugia de mim.

XXX

Um mês depois...

_Girando no desmaio_

_Eu beijei seu rosto e beijei sua cabeça_

_E sonhei com caminhos diferentes que passei_

_Para fazer você brilhar_

_"Por que você está tão longe?" ela disse_

_"Por que você nunca sabe que estou_

_Apaixonado por você?_

_Que estou apaixonado por você?_

ABBY'S POV

Tinha chegado o dia do casamento da Neela. Eu a ajudei a se arrumar e fui para o altar ao lado do Luka, afinal éramos os padrinhos. O Local do casamento era lindo e a decoração estava perfeita. Ryan entrou acompanhado de sua mãe e então começou a tocar a marcha nupcial. Todos se levantaram. Peter vinha carregando as alianças, logo atrás Nina segurava uma cestinha e jogava flores. Ela usava um vestidinho amarelinho e sorria. Neela estava linda, um vestido tipicamente indiano branco, todo bordado com pedras douradas. O cabelo estava preso e um véu estava posicionado sobre a cabeça dela, com bordados iguais aos do vestido. A maquiagem estava impecável e ela tinha um terceiro olho entra as sobrancelhas. O pai dela a conduziu até Ryan. Ela me entregou o buquê e a cerimônia começou.

-O que foi? –Luka me perguntou no meio da cerimônia quando eu já estava chorando.

-Nada não. –Eu falei. –Está tudo tão bonito.

Ele me abraçou forte.

-O nosso vai ser mais. –Ele falou me beijando na cabeça. Nosso? Ele não tinha feito nenhuma proposta para mim. Estávamos morando juntos e tal, mas ele não tinha tocado no assunto de casamento.

-Isso é uma proposta? –Eu perguntei.

-Shii, olha a cerimônia. –Ele falou mudando de assunto.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Mãe, mãe. –Nina chegou correndo. -A tia Neela vai jogar o buquê.

-Oba. –Lauren falou se levantando da mesa.

-Você não vai? –Luka me perguntou.

-Eu não sei.

-Vamos mãe. –Nina me puxava.

-Ok, ok. –Eu falei me levantando. Eu pude perceber quando Nina piscou para o Luka. –O que vocês estão aprontando?

-Ela já vai jogar, corre mãe. –Ela falou rindo.

-Um, dois três. –Neela falou e jogou o buquê, que foi parar direto nas mãos da Lory. Eu olhei para ela e sorri, ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-Não foi dessa vez eu falei voltando pra mesa.

"Você

Suave e única

Você

Perdida e sozinha

Você

Estranha como anjos"

XXX

Mais tarde na festa...

-Eu peguei o buquê. –Lauren falava. –num sei pra que se eu não vou casar. –Ela falou caindo na gargalhada.

-Lory você já bebeu demais, é melhor você parar. –Abby falou.

-Que nada. Eu só tomei um pouquinho. –Ela fez um gesto com as mãos.

-Vamos Lory, eu te levo pra casa. –Carter falou.

-Eu vou sozinha. –Ela falou.

-Você não está em condições de dirigir. –Ele insistiu. –Vamos. –Ele falou ajudando-a a levantar.

-Ok, ok só vou aceitar por que não me lembro onde estacionei meu carro. –Ela saiu apoiada nele.

-Vamos também né Luka. –Abby falou.

-Vamos. –Ele pegou Nina nos braços que dormia.

XXX

"_Dançando nos oceanos mais profundos_

_Torcendo na água_

_Você é apenas um sonho..."_

LORY'S POV

Minha cabeça estava latejando, bebi demais ontem. Sentei-me na cama e então eu percebi que não estava no meu quarto. Ok e pra completar eu estava nua e minha roupa estava jogada pelo chão. Enrolada no lençol me levantei e comecei a catar minha roupa. Vesti-me, fui ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Andei até a sala e vi Carter na cozinha.

-Bom dia. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Só se for pra você, minha cabeça tá que tá. –Eu falei me sentando.

-Eu fiz café. –Ele falou me servindo.

-Obrigada. –Eu tomei um gole. Eu tinha que saber como eu tinha ido parar ali, não precisava nem perguntar se tinha rolado alguma coisa, por que estava na cara dele. –Eu tenho que ir. –Eu falei.

-Espera, a comida já está quase pronta.

-Eu tenho plantão daqui a pouco, eu quero passar em casa pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. –Eu olhei para o vestido que estava usando. –Eu não poso ir trabalhar assim. –Eu brinquei.

-Eu te levo. –Ele falou.

-Não precisa, eu vou de metrô.

-Eu coloco uma roupa rapidinho.

-Jonh. –Eu falei e ele olhou. –Não precisa mesmo.

-Então tá, nos vemos no hospital. -Ele falou abrindo aporta.

-Até. –Eu falei e fui embora. Ótimo Lauren você dormiu com ele!

"_Na luz do dia fiquei em forma_

_Eu devo ter adormecido por dias_

_E movi meus lábios para respirar seu nome_

_Eu abri meus olhos_

_E me encontrei sozinho_

_Sozinho_

_Sozinho a atormentar o mar_

_Que roubou a única menina que amei_

_E afogou seu interior dentro de mim"_

Fui em casa, tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa e saí. Com sorte eu não chegaria atrasada. Entrei no Lounge e encontrei Abby.

-Olá. –Ela me cumprimentou.

-Oi. –Eu falei e sentando no sofá. –Droga de ressaca.

-Você bebeu demais ontem.

-Eu sei.

-Bom dia meninas. –Carter entrou falando.

-Bom dia Jonh, que ótimo humor. –Abby falou.

-Casamentos me deixam assim. –Ele pegou o jaleco e saiu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com vocês dois? –Ela me perguntou. –Ele não tirava os olhos de você. –Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

-Nada demais, eu só dormi com ele. -Eu ironizei.

-Sério? –Ela perguntou.

-O que você deve tá pensando de mim, que eu sou uma qualquer que dorme com o primeiro cara.

-Claro que não Lauren, eu sei que você e o Jonh...Como eu posso dizer? –Ela pausou. –Estava demorando.

-O quê? –Eu realmente não entendi.

-Vocês se gostam. –Eu a olhei.

-Eu tenho medo de me magoar, de magoá-lo. Minha história de relacionamentos não é muito boa.

-Quer um conselho, não leve muito tempo pra decidir. Acredite isso já aconteceu comigo e demorou muito para eu ter outra chance. –Ela falou. –Não deixe o medo tomar conta de você, viva o momento.

-Ambulâncias chegando. –Chunny abriu a porta e falou.

-Já estamos indo. –Abby respondeu.

XXX

"_Suave e única_

_Você_

_Perdida e sozinha_

_Você_

_Parecida com o céu"_

ABBY'S POV

Eu não encontrava o Luka em lugar nenhum, a babá tinha ligado dizendo que a Nina tava com febre. Eu disse pra Jude traze-la.

-Oww sweet. –Eu falei a pegando do colo da babá. –Obrigada Jude.

-Tchau Nina. –Ela se despediu e foi embora.

-Mãe minha garganta dá doendo.

-Eu vou dar uma olhadinha tá amor?

-Cadê o papai? –Ela me perguntou.

–Daqui a pouco ele vem.

Ela tossiu um pouco.

-Lory será que você pode dar uma olhadinha na Nina? –Eu perguntei.

-Claro. –Ela falou e nos seguimos para uma cortina vazia.

Ela a examinou.

-O que ela tem Lory? –Eu perguntei preocupada.

-Abby se esqueceu você também é médica? –Ela falou rindo.

-Eu sei, eu sei.

-É só uma gripe, logo logo ela fica boa. –Ela falou. –Eu vou dar um remedinho de morango pra sua garganta parar de doer tá? –Ela falou para Nina que concordou com a cabeça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Disseram-me que a Nina tava aqui e que estavam examinado-a. - Luka chegou perguntando.

-É só um a gripe pai. Eu vou tomar o remédio e fico boa. –Ela falou. Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Aquela era minha garotinha.

XXX

-Será que podemos conversar? –Carter falou parado a porta do apartamento de Lauren.

-Claro. –Ela falou e o deixou entrar.

XXX


	29. Take My Hand

Capítulo 29: Take My Hand

"_Toque minha pele e me diga o que esta pensando_

_Pegue minha mão e me mostre onde estamos indo_

_Fique perto de mim_

_olhe em meus olhos_

_e me diga -- me diga o que esta vendo" [Dido_

LORY'S POV

-Será que podemos conversar? –Carter falou parado a porta do apartamento meu apartamento.

-Claro. –Eu falei e o deixei entrar. Uma hora ou outra nós teríamos que ter essa conversa, não adiantava adiar.

Eu fechei a porta e ficamos em silêncio até que ele começou a falar.

-Olha Lory, eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Você passou o dia me evitando. –Ele falava e eu não o encarava. –me diz aonde foi que eu errei. Lory fala alguma coisa. –Ele já estava ficando desesperado, então eu resolvi falar.

-Jonh não tem nada errado com você, a noite foi maravilhosa e você foi super carinhoso comigo. –Eu o olhei docemente. –O problema é comigo, eu não sou a pessoa certa para você.

Lory. –Ele falou tocando meu rosto. –Você é perfeita para mim, eu achei que depois da Abby eu não ia amar mais ninguém como eu a amei. –Ele me encarava. –Mas eu estava errado, quando você apareceu mexeu comigo. E agora eu tenho a certeza que amo você, como jamais amei outra mulher. –Ele sorriu e me beijou. Foi um beijo doce e cheio de carinho.

"_Então sente no topo do mundo, e me diga como está se sentindo_

_O que você sente é o que eu sinto por você_

_Pegue minha mão, se eu estiver mentindo pra você_

_Eu sempre serei sozinho se eu estiver mentindo pra você"_

-Mas tem, duas coisas que você tem que saber sobre mim. –Eu falei ao nos separarmos do beijo. -Primeira eu sou muito bagunceira e segundo você vai ter que gastar muito dinheiro comprando café para mim.- Ele deu um selinho.

-Eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar ao seu lado. –Ele me beijou novamente, sendo que dessa vez ele intensificou o beijo.

-Jonh. –Eu falei entre o beijo. –Na mesa? –Ele jogou as coisas que estavam em cima e me deitou.

-Algum problema?–Ele falou procurando o fecho do meu sutiã e sem parar de me beijar.

-Não. –Eu falei sorrindo e abrindo a camisa dele. Ele tinha o corpo malhado, que tórax!

"_Olhe meus olhos, eles mostram o seu reflexo_

_Observe meus lábios e escute as palavras que te digo_

_Confie em mim_

_e olhe dentro do meu coração_

_e me mostre -- me mostre o que você está fazendo"_

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Luka, será que tá tudo bem mesmo? –Eu falei alisando os cabelos da Nina, que dormia entre a gente na cama.

-É só um resfriando, Abby. –Ele alisou o meu rosto. -Você vai ver amanhã ela já vai acordar melhor.

-Eu tenho tanto medo de acontecer alguma coisa com ela. –Ele beijou minha testa.

-Nada vai acontecer nem a você nem a ela. Eu não vou deixar.

"_Então sente no topo do mundo, e me diga como está se sentindo_

_O que você sente é o que eu sinto por você_

_Pegue minha mão, se eu estiver mentindo pra você_

_Eu sempre serei sozinho se eu estiver mentindo pra você"_

XXX

LUKA'S POV

-Acorda pai. –Eu acordei com Nina colocando as mãozinhas no meu rosto.

-Bom dia princesa. –Eu falei ao ver o rostinho dela. –Já tá se sentindo melhor?

-Aham. –Ela falou sorrindo. Eu olhei para o lado e Abby dormia pesadamente. –A mamãe ta cansada né? –Ela falou.

-Vamos deixa-la dormir. –Eu falei a pegando no colo e saindo do quarto. –Você vai me ajudar hoje.

-Em quê pai?

-Eu vou fazer uma surpresa pra sua mãe.

-Obaaaaa, adoro surpresas.

Eu a arrumei fiz sua comida.

-Papai vai se arrumar rapidinho pra gente sair tá? –Ela concordou e continuou a comer.

Fui até o quarto e me arrumei sem fazer barulho para Abby não acordar. Quando cheguei à sala Nina já tinha acabado de comer. A agasalhei e saímos às compras.

-Você vai comprar um anel pra mamãe? –Ela perguntou ao entramos em uma joalheria.

"_Não tenha pressa, se eu estiver mentindo pra você_

_Eu sei que você verá que acredita em mim_

_Você acredita em mim"_

-Você acha que ela vai gostar? –Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Um vendedor nos mostrou vários modelos. –Gostou desse? –Eu falei mostrando um anel.

-É lindo pai. –Eu vi os olhinhos dela brilharem.

-Eu vou levar esse. –Eu falei para o vendedor. –Isso é um segredo nosso, tá? –Eu falei para ela.

-Eu prometo que não conto. –Ela falou fazendo um X com os dedinhos em cima da boca.

ABBY'S POV

Acordei e não os vi ao meu lado. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com a Nina? Levantei-me rapidamente de cama. E fui procurá-los. Eles não estavam em canto nenhum. O Luka me avisaria se algo tivesse acontecido. Escuto o barulho da porta. Olho para trás e vejo Luka entrar com a Nina no colo.

"_Sinta o sol em seu rosto_

_E me diga o que você esta pensando_

_Barre a neve em sua língua_

_e me mostre qual é o gosto"_

LUKA'S POV

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? –Abby veio praticamente correndo.

-Nós saímos pra dar uma volta. –Eu falei.

-Quase me mata de preocupação. –Ela falou com os olhos marejados.

-A mamãe anda tão chorona. –Nina cochichou no meu ouvido. Realmente ultimamente Abby andava mais sensível e explosiva.

-Desculpa Abby, mas você tava dormindo.

-A gente não queria te acordar mamãe. –Nina falou.

-Tudo bem sweet. –Ela fala a pegando no colo. –Já ta se sentindo melhor?

-Aham, minha garganta nem ta mais doendo.

XXX

"_Pegue minha mão, se eu estiver mentindo pra você_

_Eu sempre serei sozinho se eu estiver mentindo pra você"_

JONH'S POV

-Hey bom dia dorminhoca. –Eu falei a dando um selinho.

-Bom dia. –Ela falou se espreguiçando.

-Dormiu bem? –Eu perguntei sentando ao lado dela.

-Quem disse que você me deixou dormir! –Ela falou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos comer.

-Você preparou um café da manhã pra mim? –Ela perguntou surpresa ao ver a mesa posta.

-Aham.

-Que bom que eu estou morrendo de fome. –Ela falou se sentando a mesa. –Meu Deus café!

Ela comemorou ao ver o a caneca de café que eu tinha feito para ela.

-Jonh isso tá uma delícia. –Ela falou tomando um gole. –acho que vou dormir aqui mais vezes pra ganhar café. –Ela falou rindo.

-Se quiser pode vir morar aqui. –Eu falei rindo também.

Ela me deu um beijo.

-Você não vai comer? –Ela perguntou a me ver a olhando.

-Vou, é que eu estava te admirando. –Eu falei e vi-a corar.

-Jonh. –Ela riu timidamente. –Assim eu fico envergonhada.

-Não precisa, você é linda e pronto. –Eu falei a beijando.

Tomamos o café da manhã, tomamos banho e fomos ao hospital.

"_Não tenha pressa, se eu estiver mentindo pra você_

_Eu sei que você verá que acredita em mim_

_Você acredita em mim"_

XXX


	30. Better Together

**Contém cenas hots**

Capítulo 30: Better Together

"_Não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia por no verso de um cartão postal_

_E nenhuma música que eu poderia cantar, mas eu posso tentar pelo seu coração"[_ _Jack Johnson_

LUKA'S POV

O turno de Abby começou mais tarde que o meu, ela quis ficar um pouco mais com a Nina para ter certeza que ela já estava bem mesmo. Isso era bom por que eu saindo mais cedo dava tempo de preparar a surpresa dela sem correrias.

-Eu passo aqui pra te pegar. –Eu falei quando eu já estava de saída.

-Ok. –Ela falou me dando um selinho, ela tava com uma cara de cansada.

-Até mais tarde. –Eu dei outro beijo nela.

Organizei tudo, será que a Abby vai gostar? Fui para casa para me arrumar e pegá-la depois.

-Papai! –Nina veio ao meu encontro.

-Oi princesa. –Eu a peguei no colo.

-Cadê a mamãe? –Ele estranhou não ver Abby.

-Ela ainda tá trabalhando, daqui a pouco eu vou buscá-la.

-Quando você vai dar o anel pra ela? –Ela estava animada.

-Hoje.

-Você vai levar ela pra sair? –Ela era curiosa.

-Aham, por isso a Jude vai dormir hoje com você.

-Poxa eu queria ir. –Ela falou fazendo um bico.

-Outro dia eu levo você, tá certo? –Ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Agora o papai precisa tomar banho.

-Certo. Tem que ficar lindão pra mamãe. –Ela falou rindo.

-Isso mesmo.

Tomei um banho e me arrumei.

-Pai você tá um gato. -Ela falou ao eu aparecer a sala.

-Obrigado. –Eu dei um beijinho nela. –Comporte-se, boa noite.

-Boa noite pai. –Ela me beijou.

"_E nossos sonhos, e eles são feitos de coisas reais_

_Como uma caixa de sapatos com adoráveis fotos em sépia_

_O amor é a resposta ao menos para maioria das perguntas no meu coração"_

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que já estava atrasado o plantão dela já tinha acabado há uns 5 minutos. Ao chegar lá ela já me esperava do lado de fora. Ela estava incrivelmente bonita hoje, parecia que tinha adivinhado que eu ia levá-la pra sair. Ela usava uma blusa de gola alta preta, com uma saia um pouco abaixo do joelho e um par de botas de cano longo. O cabelo estava preso e um lindo sorriso estava no seu rosto.

-Isso tudo só pra vim me buscar? –Ela falou ao entrar no carro.

-Você acha que não merece? –Eu perguntei e ela apenas sorriu.

Dei partida no carro e comecei o meu trajeto. Ela fechou os olhos para descansar um pouco.

-Luka para onde estamos indo? Esse não é o caminho para nossa casa. –Ela falou ao abri-los. Eu sorri da cara dela. –Luka onde estamos indo? –Ela estava ficando nervosa.

-Calma Abby, você vai ver. –Eu falei. –Por favor, eu quero que você coloque essa venda.

-Eu não vou colocar venda nenhuma.

-Abby confie em mim. –Eu a encarei.

-Ok, ok - Ela falou colocando a venda.

Em dois minutos chegamos ao local. Desci do carro e a ajudei a descer. Fui guiando-a.

-Luka, Luka. –Ela falou e eu abri a porta, continuei guiando-a pelo interior da casa até chegarmos ao quintal da casa.

ABBY'S POV

-Pode tirar a venda. –Ele falou e eu tirei, não agüentava mais aquele negócio no meu olho. Eu fiquei maravilhada com o que vi. Um lindo quintal, com uma grama perfeita e pétalas de rosa fazendo um caminho até uma mesa de dois lugares, enfeitada com dois candelabros com velas acesas e talheres e pratos. Ela estava posicionada perto da piscina que também estava linda, velas acesas flutuavam sobre a água e muitas pétalas de rosas. Tocava uma música calma no som.

"_Como por que estamos aqui? E onde nós vamos? E por que é tão difícil?_

_Nem sempre é fácil e as vezes a vida pode ser decepcionante._

_Vou te dizer uma coisa, é sempre melhor quando estamos juntos."_

-Gostou? –Ele falou me abraçando por trás.

-Luka é lindo. –Eu não tinha palavras. Ele pegou minha mãe e me guio até a mesa. Puxou a cadeira para eu sentar. –Obrigada.

Serviu-nos vinho e uma comida que eu não sabia o que era. Sentou-se e os começamos a comer.

-Você que cozinhou? –Eu perguntei entre uma garfada.

-Aham. É um típico prato croata, peru com mlinci. –Ele falou. –Gostou?

-Está uma delícia. –Aquela comida estava realmente gostosa. –Luka de quem é essa casa? –Eu não conhecia aquele lugar.

-Nossa. –Ela falou com um sorriso.

-Nossa? –Eu não estava acreditando.

-Por que você não gostou? Eu posso cancelar o contrato se você quiser. Ele falou desapontado.

-Não, ela é linda. –Eu falei. –Eu só não estava acreditando que você a comprou.

-A Nina precisa de um local maior. –Ela falou com um sorriso. –E depois ainda tem os outros.

-Outros?

-Os outros filhos que teremos. –Eu sorri. –Uma casa para comemorarmos nossas bodas de ouro com um família enorme e com os amigos.

-Luka nós não somos casados. –Acho que ele tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

-Por enquanto. –Ele falou.

-Por enquanto? –Eu que não tinha entendido dessa vez.

-Abigail Lockheart, você aceita casar comigo? –Ela falou mostrando um anel dentro de uma caixinha e se ajoelhando aos meus pés. Eu realmente não sei por que eu comecei a chorar. –Abby o que foi você não tá pronta é? Tudo bem eu espero. –Ele falou meio desapontado alisando meu rosto.

-Não Luka, é claro que eu quero me casar com você. –Eu falei e ele abriu um sorriso. –É por que tá tudo ta maravilhoso e perfeito. O jantar, a casa o pedido. Eu, você e a Nina. Tudo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

-Oww Abby tá tudo bem. -Ele falou me abraçando. –Não tem mal nenhum chorar.

"_É sempre melhor quando estamos juntos_

_Olharemos para as estrelas quando estivermos juntos_

_É sempre melhor quando estamos juntos_

_É sempre melhor quando estamos juntos"_

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, quando nos separamos ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e me beijou.

-Será que eu posso conhecer minha casa? –Falei enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo.

-Claro, vamos.

Entramos na casa e ele foi me mostrando tudo, a sala, a cozinha, os quartos. Aquela casa era enorme, quatro quartos.

-Luka você não acha que quatro quartos é muito? –Eu perguntei.

-Tem o nosso quarto, o da Nina, o do Peter, se você não se importar.

-Não tudo bem, afinal ele é seu filho e quando ele vier pra cá é bom ele ter o quartinho dele.

-E só sobra um que nos fazemos um quarto de hospedes enquanto não temos outro filho. –Ele falou explicando.

-Você já tá querendo um filho? –Eu me espantei.

-Por que não? –Ele falou e eu o beijei.

-Bobo. –Nos descemos as escadas. –Essa sala é enorme.

-vamos ter que fazer unas comprinhas ele falou sorrindo e me beijando. Como ele estava cheiroso aquela noite. Comecei a desabotoar a camisa dele.

-Abby. –Ele falou entre os meus beijos. –Essa casa não tem nada ainda.

-Não tem problema. –Uma imensa vontade de transar com ele ali na sala me invadiu.

"_E todos estes momentos podem achar seu caminho para meus sonhos esta noite_

_Mas eu sei que eles irão embora quando a luz da manhã cantar_

_Ou trazer novas coisas para amanhã à noite você ver_

_Que eles também terão ido, tantas coisas que tenho para fazer_

_Mas se todos estes sonhos puderem achar seu caminho em meu dia_

_para a luz do dia_

_Eu tereia a impressão de que eu estive entre eles_

_Com somente dois, só eu e você, sem muitas coisas à fazer_

_Ou lugares que tenhamos ir, agora nos sentaremos sob uma mangueira"_

Consegui tirar a camisa dele e fui beijando o seu tórax. Livrei-me das minhas botas. Ele tirou minha blusa.

-Ops, acho que vai ficar marcado. –Eu falei depois de ver o chupão que eu dei no pescoço dele.

-Então você também vai ficar marcada. –Ele falou com a boca no meu pescoço. Eu o acariciava enquanto ele dava leves mordidinhas nas minhas costas.

"_É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos_

_Nós estamos juntos em algum lugar_

_Bem, é sempre melhor quando estamos juntos_

_É sempre melhor quando estamos juntos"_

LUKA'S POV

A Abby estava muito animadinha hoje, que idéia fazer ali no meio da sala. Eu percorria as suas costas com minha boca enquanto ela procurava o zíper das minhas calças. Abaixei a saia dela até o chão e me livrei das minhas calças. A virei e dei um beijo intenso. Nos caímos no chão, ela por cima de mim. Ela então tirou minha cueca e começou a massageá-lo, me deixando ainda mais excitado. Ela subiu procurando a minha boca. A virei ficando por cima. Os peitos dela estavam visivelmente maiores, comecei a apalpá-los arrancando gemidos dela. Eu a tocava, até ela fez um sinal mostrando que não agüentava mais. Então eu a invadi.

"_Eu acredito em memórias, elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo_

_E quando eu acordo você parece tão bonita dormindo perto de mim_

_Mas não há tempo o suficiente"_

ABBY'S POV

Viramos-nos um só corpo e em pouco temo senti aquele líquido quente dentro de mim. Não demorou muito para eu relaxar e logo depois ser acompanhada por ele, que deitou ao meu lado.

-Isso realmente vai ficar marcado. –Ele falou apontando para o meu pescoço.

"_E não há nenhuma música que eu poderia cantar_

_E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia dizer_

_Mas eu ainda vou te falar uma coisa_

_Somos melhores juntos."_

XXX


	31. Feels Like Home

sorry pela demora girls, é pq eu ando sem tempo!!!

aisuahsuahsuashaushaus

pra compensar um capítulo um pouquinho maior.

bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 31: Feels Like Home

"_Algo nos seus olhos_

_Me faz querer me perder_

_Me faz querer me perder_

_Nos seus braços"[_ _Bonnie Raitt_

ABBY'S POV

A noite tinha sido maravilhosa quando chegamos em casa Nina já estava dormindo.

-Bom dia mulheres da minha vida. –Luka falou ao aparecer na sala.

Eu e Nina estávamos tomando café da manhã.

-Oi papai. –Ela falou sorrindo. Ele deu um beijo na cabaça dela, depois um selinho em mim. Sentando logo depois a mesa.

-Mamãe! –Nina gritou. –Você tá machucada. –Ela falou espantada.

-Aonde? –Eu não sabia.

-Aqui. –Ela falou tocando em alguma parte do meu pescoço. Ok, eu não sabia que estava dando para perceber eu tinha que trocar de blusa.

-Eu devo der machucado em algum lugar. –Eu falei olhando para Luka, que ria da situação. –Eu vou trocar de blusa. –Falei saindo e indo até o quarto. O dia parecia que ia ser quente e eu tinha que esconder essa marca. Coloquei uma blusa de gola alta e voltei pra sala, encontrando os dois cochichando.

"_Tem algo na sua voz _

_Que faz meu coração acelerar_

_Espero que esse sentimento dure_

_Pro resto da minha vida"_

-O que vocês estão falando ai? –Eu perguntei me sentando.

-O papai tava me dizendo que comprou uma casa bem grandona e que tem piscina. –Ela falou abrindo os braços o máximo que podia. –Pai quando a gente vai se mudar pra lá? –Ela perguntou ao Luka.

-Quando tudo estiver arrumado.

-Mãe, podia fazer meu aniversário lá. –Ela falou alegre. –Já tá chegando.

O aniversário dela estava muito perto eu tinha que combinar com o Luka as coisas da festinha. –Eu quero meu aniversário das meninas super poderosas.

-Depois resolvemos isso, agora você tem que ir pra escola mocinha. –Ela terminou de comer, escovou os dentes e nós três saímos. Eu o Luka deixamos ela na escola e fomos ao County.

-Luka nós precisamos resolver as coisas do aniversário dela, faltam só duas semanas. –Eu falei enquanto ele dirigia.

-Quando é o aniversário dela? –Eu esqueci de dizer isso a ele.

-No dia do seu aniversário. –Eu falei e vi-o sorrir feito um bobo.

-Ela nasceu no mesmo dia que eu? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça. –Dessa eu não sabia. Como ela mesma falou podemos fazer a festa na casa nova, daqui pra lá eu já pretendo ter me mudado.

"_Se você soubesse quão sozinha_

_Minha vida tem sido_

_E o quão pra baixo eu me senti_

_Por tanto tempo"_

-Então temos que andar rápido com as coisas, comprar alguns móveis, pintar a casa.

-Depois do plantão nos saímos pra fazer compras. Compramos as coisas para o aniversário da Nina e podemos comprar as tintas e os móveis.

-Combinado então. –Nos já estávamos andando em direção as portas do P.S.

-Luka, precisamos de ajuda aqui. –Kerry gritou. Ele deu um beijinho em mim e foi ajudá-la.

Fui direto ao Lounge para me trocar e encontrei a Lory lá.

-Bom dia. –Eu falei.

-Oi Abby, bom dia. –Ela estava feliz. –Você tá com frio?

-Hã? –Eu não tinha entendido, ai ela apontou para minha gola. –Não, não, mas é que eu preciso esconder algo.

-Entendo. –Ela falou na gargalhada. –O Luka tava animadinho ontem né? –Ela não parava de rir.

-Ele me pediu em casamento.

"_Se você soubesse como eu queria_

_Que alguém aparecesse_

_E mudasse minha vida_

_Do jeito que você mudou..."_

-Sério? –Ela me encarou.

-Aham. –Eu falei mostrando o anel no meu dedo.

-É lindo Abby, parabéns.

-Estão chamando vocês duas. –Halleh apareceu na porta chamando.

-Estamos indo. -Lory respondeu.

Fechei o armário e saímos. O P.S. estava uma loucura, lotado. Mal vi o Luka até a hora do almoço.

-Vamos almoçar? –Ele me perguntou quando eu estava na triagem preenchendo um prontuário.

-Claro. –Eu deixei o prontuário de lado e saí com ele.

"_É como estar em casa para mim  
É como estar em casa para mim_

_É como se eu estivesse _

_De volta ao meu lugar de origem"_

Fomos ao Doc's Magoo, sentamos e um garçom veio nos atender.

-Um cheese frango e uma coca. –Luka falou

-Eu quero um x - tudo, e uma coca-cola. –Eu falei olhado o cardápio.

-Não vai demorar. –O garçom saiu. E pouco depois voltou trazendo as comidas.

Luka me encarava.

-O que foi?

-Você não vai agüentar comer isso tudo . –Ele falou apontando pra o meu pão enorme.

-Claro que vou. –Eu falei dando uma mordida. Conversamos sobre os detalhes da casa e da festa da Nina.

-Eu não acredito que você comeu aquele pão todinho. –Ele falava rindo.

-Eu disse que comia. - Na mesa ao lado uma mulher tomava um sundae de chocolate. –Eu quero um sundae de chocolate. –Eu falei para o Luka.

-Você ainda agüenta comer? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ele chamou o garçom e pediu meu sundae. Voltamos para o County eu comia o meu sundae, que estava uma delícia.

-Pára de me olhar Luka. –Ele ficava me olhando.

"_É como estar em casa para mim  
É como estar em casa para mim_

_É como se eu estivesse _

_De volta, aonde eu pertenço"_

-É que você comendo tanto assim...

-Você ta me achando gorda? –Ele tinha conseguido me irritar.

-Não Abby, eu ia dizer que você podia...- Eu comecei a nadar mais rápido deixando ele pra trás. -... passar mal. Abby espera. –Eu o deixei falando sozinho. Quem ele pensa que é pra dizer que to gorda. Fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava mais gorda. Droga. Saí de lá e procurei um paciente pra atender, queria esquecer minha visão no espelho. O plantão à tarde não foi tão tumultuado como pela manhã. Às três horas saímos para fazer as compras. Eu ainda estava com raiva dele por ter me chamado de gorda.

-Abby, desculpa. –Ela falava enquanto dirigia. –Você é linda, sempre vai ser.

-Mesmo gorda. –Eu falei ironicamente.

-Abby você não tá gorda! –Ele praticamente gritou.

"_A window breaks_

_Uma janela se quebra_

_Down a long dark street_

_Em uma longa e escura rua_

_And a siren wails_

_E uma sirene dispara_

_In the night_

_Na noite"_

LUKA'S POV

-Jura?-ela me perguntou já com os olhos marejados.

-Juro. –Eu falei e ela abriu um tímido sorriso.

Compramos as coisas para o aniversário da Nina e fomos escolher as tintas para pintar a casa. Quando eu estava pagando as tintas.

-Luka eu não to me sentindo bem. –Ela falou. Ela estava muito pálida.

-Abby o que você está sentindo?- Eu fiquei preocupado.

-Eu to...- Ela desmaiou e eu a segurei. Um vendedor da loja me ajudou a sentá-la em uma cadeira e foi buscar água.

"_Mas eu estou bem_

_Por que eu tenho você_

_Aqui comigo_

_E eu posso quase ver_

_Através da escuridão há luz "_

ABBY'S POV

–O que aconteceu? –Eu falei ao abrir os olhos e ver o Luka me olhando preocupado.

-Você desmaiou. –Ele falou. –Toma um pouquinho de água. –Ele falou me entregando um copo. –Eu bebi e fiz menção de me levantar da cadeira.

-Vamos. –Eu falei.

-Abby, é melhor passarmos em um hospital. –Ele insistia.

-Não precisa Luka, eu já to bem. –Eu falei já em pé.

-Tem certeza? –Ele estava preocupado.

-Tenho Luka. –Eu falei, ele pegou as compras e fomos ao carro. Chegamos em casa em pouco tempo.

"_Se você soubesse o quanto_

_Esse momento significa para mim_

_E por quanto tempo eu esperei_

_Pelo seu toque"_

-Mamãe, olha o que eu fiz pra você. –Nina veio correndo me mostrando um desenho.

-Que lindo, obrigada.

-Mãe vai ter uma apresentação de teatro lá na escola.

-Que legal. Qual vai ser a peça?

-Peter Pan e eu vou ser a fada sininho. –Ela falou animada.

-Hum minha princesinha vai ser uma fada é? –Luka perguntou pegando ela no colo.

-Aham, com asa e tudo. –Ela falou sorridente.

Dispensei a babá.

-Luka eu vou me deitar um pouquinho, você fica com ela?

-Claro, você tá sentindo alguma coisa? –Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Só cansaço. –Eu falei. –Quando forem jantar me chama.

-Certo. –Ele e falou e eu fui pra a cama descansar.

"_Se você soubesse _

_Como você me fez feliz_

_Eu nunca pensei em_

_Amar alguém tanto assim"_

LUKA'S POV

-Pai você me ajuda a decorar minhas falas.

-Claro princesa. –Ela foi à mochila da escola dela e voltou trazendo um papel. –Olha aqui. –Ela me entregou.

Ficamos até a hora do jantar ensaiando as falas. Tentei acordar a Abby como ela atinha pedido, mas nada ela continuou dormindo.

-A mamãe não vem? –Nina perguntou quando eu voltei pra mesa.

-Ela tá muito cansada. –Eu falei e ela ficou tristinha.

-Ela tá dodói?

-Não querida, ela só tá cansada. Andamos muito pra comprar as coisas do seu aniversário.

-Hum.

"_É como estar em casa para mim  
É como estar em casa para mim_

_É como se eu estivesse _

_De volta ao meu lugar de origem"_

Terminamos de comer e eu a coloquei na cama.

-Boa noite princesa.

-Boa noite papai.

Fechei a porta do quarto e fui para o meu eu também estava cansado. Abby dormia calmamente. Deitei ao lado dela e dormi.

Eu não sabia que horas eram, era madrugada ainda, estava tudo escuro. A luz do banheiro estava acesa.

-Abby você tá aí? –Eu perguntei ao perceber que ela não estava na cama.

Fui até o banheiro e encontrei a Abby ajoelhada perto da privada vomitando. – Abby você tá bem? –Eu perguntei. Ela ia responder mais o vômito a impediu. Eu me aproximei dela e segurei o seu cabelo. Limpei a boca dela e sentei ao lado dela.

-Eu acho que aquele x - tudo não me fez bem. –Ela falou. Eu ia dizer que tentei avisar, mas preferi ficar calado, ela não tava legal.

-Vamos Abby esse chão tá gelado. –Eu falei ajudando ela a levantar. Quando já estávamos na porta do banheiro ela voltou correndo e vomitou de novo. Depois eu a ajudei e dessa vez consegui leva-la até a cama.

"_É como estar em casa para mim  
É como estar em casa para mim_

_É como se eu estivesse _

_De volta, aonde eu pertenço"_

Acordei cedo e fui à nossa casa deixar as tintas e os materiais para os pintores. Quando voltei arrumei a Nina e levei-a pra escola.

-Pai me leva até minha sala. –Nina pediu. –Quero que minhas amigas vejam que meu pai é um gato.

Desci do carro e fui levá-la até a sala de aula.

-Bom dia Dr. Kovac. –A professora me cumprimentou. –Oi Nina.

-Bom dia. –Eu falei. –Tchau princesa. –Eu dei um beijo nela.

-Tchau pai. –Eu a coloquei no chão e ela entrou na sala. Eu pude perceber todos os amiguinhos dela me olhando e quando ela entrou vários foram falar com ela.

Voltei em casa e Abby ainda dormia. Liguei pro County avisando que a Abby não ia trabalhar hoje e fui fazer o café da manhã. Meu plantão só era de tarde. Eu estava na sala vendo TV quando ela apareceu.

-Tá se sentindo melhor? –Eu perguntei.

-Aham. –Ela falou se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. –Que horas são?

-Quase onze.

-O meu plantão. –Ela se levantou num pulo. –Começava às oito.

-Eu liguei pra lá avisando que você não ia. –Eu falei.

-Mas eu já estou bem Luka.

-Abby você desmaiou ontem e passou a noite vomitando. –Eu falei. –Você tem que ficar em casa descansando.

Ela viu que não tinha argumentos e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.

-Eu preparei algo pra você comer.

-Eu to sem fome.

-Abby você precisa se alimentar.

-Meu estômago tá embrulhado num entra nada. –Ela falou se aconchegando no meu braço.

"_É como se eu estivesse_

_De volta... aonde eu pertenço""_

XXX


	32. Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now

hey girls atutu de feridão!!

bom feriado pra vcs!!

bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 32: Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now

"_Você nao tem que tomar uma decisão_

_Quero ir devagar com você_

_Se está tudo certo_

_(está tudo certo, está tudo certo)_

_Oh, desculpe se eu fico tão tímida_

_Mas talvez você seja o motivo_

_Estou sentindo borboletas_

_Há algo na aparência dos seus olhos_

_Oh, que me faz tão bem" [Joss Stone_

LUKA'S POV

Cheguei cansado do trabalho, hoje o P.S. estava lotado. Todos perguntaram pela Abby, eu já estava ficando cansado de explicar por que ela não tinha ido. Pensei em ligar várias vezes pra saber como ela estava, mas sempre acontecia alguma coisa e eu não ligava. Entrei em casa, o maior silêncio. Colquei as coisas em cima da mesa e fui ao quarto. Abria porta e pude ver Abby e Nina dormindo abraçadas. As duas mulheres da minha vida ali na minha frente. Nina dormia com um sorriso no rosto, segundo Abby igual o meu. Abby pareceia bem melhor e dormia calmamente. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho, procurando não fazer barulho.

"_Quando minha mente está vazia_

_Você é minha alegria_

_Você é o soonho_

_Eu durmo e oro_

_Por você"_

-Luka, é você? –Eu tinha acordado a Abby.

-Sou eu. –Eu falei aparacendo a porta do banheiro ainda enxugando meus cabelos. –Tá melhor?

-Estou. –Ela falou com um lindo sorriso. Eu me aproximei dela e dei um selinho.

-Vou coloca-la na cama. –Eu falei pegando a Nina, que se mexeu um pouco mas continuou a dormir.

Colquei minha princesinha na cama e a cobri. Voltei ao quarto e vi Abby sorrindo na cama, ela tava com uma cara de criança quando apronta. E logo quando eu entrei ela escondeu algo embaixo do lençol.

-O que você tá escondendo? –Eu perguntei me aproximando.

-Nada. –Ela não conseguia disfarçar. Aí tinha coisa. Deitei-me com a cabeça no colo dela e ela começou a alisar meus cabelos.

-Como foi seu dia? –Ela me perguntou.

-Cansativo, todo mundo perguntou por você. –Eu falei rindo. –E o seu?

-Foi bom, eu aproveitei pra resolver umas coisas.

-Abby era pra você ter ficado em casa descansando. –Eu falei. –Você passou mal a noite passada. –Como ela era teimosa.

"_Eu adoro você_

_Você é tudo que_

_Que eu preciso_

_Eu amo_

_O jeito que_

_Você me ama_

_Se fui feita pra você_

_Você foi feito pra mim_

_Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora_

_Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora"_

-Eu fui ao médico. –ela falou e eu a encarei.- Já fazia um tempo que eu não vinha me sentindo bem.

-Alguma coisa séria? –Eu perguntei, o medo me invadiu.

-Não deixa de ser séria. –Ela falou ironicamenente. Até nessas horas ela fazia brincadeira. Meu coração estava acelerado. Ela ficou calada e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Eu podia ver medo nos olhos dela.

-Abby. –Eu estava sentado agora, olhando para ela. –Seja o que for, eu vou estar com você.

-Se você não ficasse eu te matava. –Ela falou rindo.

-Abby, seja o que for nos vamos resolver isso juntos, entendeu? –Eu falei segurando nos seus ombros. –Mas se você não disser o que é eu não posso te ajudar.

Ela pegou algo em baixo do lençol.

"_Agora_

_Olha baby, amo como você me faz rir_

_Não vá_

_Por favor fique por um tempo_

_Deixe acontecer_

_Não estou preocupada"_

ABBY'S POV

Luka me olhava curioso e apreensivo, peguei o papel em baixo do lençol e segurei-o na frente de Luka para que ela pudesse ver. Ele olhou fixamente para o papel em minhas mãos e ficou calado.

-Luka, eu realmente estou gostando da nossa vida. –Eu evitava encará-lo. –Eu não sei se é a hora...-A reação dele me deixou com medo, ele estava mudo olhando pra foto. - Apesar de eu ser capaz de fazer isso sozinha, mas eu não quero. Eu não quero fazer isso sozinha de novo. –Eu agora tentava impedir lágrimas de cairem.

-Abby –Ele segurou meu queixo fazendo-me encará-lo. Ele me encarou por um tempo e em seguia abriu um largo sorriso. Olhou para minha barriga e e olhou para mim. Ele queria ouvir da minha boca.

-Eu estou grávida.

"_Agora cuide do presente_

_Não se preocupe com o amanha porque o hoje é uma bênção_

_O mundo está violento_

_Eu encontro paz com você_

_Eu vejo minha mãe em você_

_è como quando você deseja algo_

_Isso não vai dar errado"_

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

-Eu te amo. –Ela falou ao nos separarmos. Ele se abaixou e beijou minha barriga. E falou alguma coisa em croata.

-O que foi que você disse?

-Que a mãe dele é uma boba achando que eu não ia ficar ao lado dela. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Que dessa vez eu não vou sair do seu lado.

-Dele? E se for uma menina?

Ele sorriu e pegou a foto na minha mão.

-Como eu não percebi? –Ele falou.

-Pra falar a verdade eu também demorei pra perceber, eu descrobri hoje e eu já estou com três meses.- Eu lembrei-me de um fato. –Oww Luka eu vou estar enorme de gorda no nosso casamento.

-Claro que não. –Ele falou beijando minha testa e me envolvendo em um abraço. –Você é linda, mais ainda quando está carregando nosso bebê na barriga.- ele me envolveu em um abraço que me passava segurança. Ficamos ali abraçados até eu adormecer.

"_Estou atravessando o vale do amor_

_Dando uma volta nas praias da California_

_Só para encontrar paz_

_Olhar o céu_

_Pedindo o mínimo sinal_

_E linda você vem no momento certo_

_Somos perfeitos um para o outro_

_Como comida e vinho_

_Um sabor refinado_

_Você me lembra uma deusa_

_Tão simples"_

XXX

-Você estava toda de risinhos com ele. –Carter falava enquanto ele e Lory andavam pela rua.

-Sem crises de ciúmes Carter.

-Ciúmes? MINHA mulher fica de conversinha com outro homem toda sorridente e eu não posso ter ciúmes.

-Primeiro eu não sou sua propriedade pra você dizer que eu sou sua. –Ela falava gritando. –Segundo o homem com quem eu conversava era o Ryan, que não sei se você se lembra ela casou faz pouco tempo com Neela.- Ela estava com raiva.-Não sei se você se lembra também que foi depois do casamenteo dele que você me levou pra sua casa.

-Eu te levei? Agora você quer dizer que não teve nenhuma participação. –Ele gritava também. –Você estava bêbada eu queria ajudar.

-Então você quer dizer que tudo começou por que eu estava bêbada? –Ela parou de andar e o encarou. –Então você quer dizer que o nosso relacionamento se resume a eu estar ou não bêbada nequele dia?- Ele continuava calado.-Que se nada tivesse acontecido... deixa prá lá. –Ela virou e saiu andando mais rápido.

-Lory espera. –Ele correu atrás dela e a segurou pelo braço.

-Carter me solta. –Ela praticamenete gritou. –Eu quero ficar sozinha. –Ela estava magoada, ferida.

Ele ficou observando ela andar, sabendo que tinha feito a maior burrada.

"_O amor nos faz se perder e se encontrar"_

XXX

Lory chegou em casa, mal entrou e viu que a luz da secretária eletrônica piscava. Apertou. Todos os recados eram do Carter. Ela não ouviu todos. Tomou um banho e foi dormir. O dia tinha sido cheio, ela só queria deitar na cama e dormir.

"_Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora_

_Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora"_

XXX


	33. Born to try

Capítulo 33: Born to Try

"Fazendo tudo que eu acredito,

_Indo pelas regras que eu pensei,_

_Mais compreensão do que esta a minha volta,_

_E protegido pelas paredes do amor,_

_Tudo que você vê sou eu,_

_E tudo que eu realmente acredito."[Delta Goodren_

ABBY'S POV

-Luka ficou lindo! –Eu falei ao entrarmos na casa, que já estava devidamente decorada.

-Lar doce lar. –Ele falou rindo.

-Aiiiii eu quero ver meu quarto. –Nina subiu as escadas correndo.

-Nina, cuidado. –Eu falei.

Olhei para tudo na sala, cada detalhe. Olhei a cozinha.

-Linda, mas minha inimiga. –Eu falei arrancando gargalhadas dele.

-Pode deixar, eu cozinho. –Ele falou me abraçando por traz. –Vem. –Ele falou me puxando para subirmos as escadas.

"_Por isso eu nasci pra tentar,_

_Eu aprendi a amar,_

_Ser compreensivo,_

_E acreditar na vida,_

_Mas você tem de fazer escolhas,_

_Ser certo ou errado,_

_Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta"_

O primeiro quarto era do Peter, o Luka tinha escolhido fazer ele azul, com estrelas, planetas e aquele boneco o Buzz Lightyear. Era o preferido do Peter.

A porta em frete, era o quarto da Nina.

-Mãe, olha como meu quarto é lindo. –Ela falou assim que entrei.

O quarto era lilás, nas paredes algumas borboletas e flores cor de rosa. E perto da lâmpada, pendia do teto uma linda boneca sininho. Que ficava fluorescente quando apagava a luz. Também algumas borboletas também estavam penduradas no teto.

-Muito lindo sweetie. –Eu falei passando a mão no cabelo dela.

-Digno de uma princesa. –Ele falou com um sorriso e ela sorriu.

Nina ficou no seu quarto admirando as coisas e eu e Luka saímos. Ele indo à direção ao ultimo quarto do corredor.

"_Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

_Sem razão em falar o que você tem sido,_

_E lamentar as coisas que acontecem,_

_A vida esta cheia de enganos, destinos e verdades,_

_Removendo as nuvens e olhando a grande foto"_

-E esse? –Eu perguntei apontando para uma porta fechada.

-Primeiro esse. –Ele abriu a porta do quarto. Eu fiquei calada, o quarto estava perfeito. –Então, o que você achou? –Ele perguntou apreensivo.

-Perfeito Luka. –Eu falei beijando ele.

O quarto era decorado com um estiilo oriental. As paredes brancas, como detalhes de dois tons de vermelho. Os móveis cor de madeira. Ele me puxou para o banheiro, que tinha uma enorme banheira.

-Precisamos inaugurá-la. –Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Luka. –Eu falei dando uma tapinha no ombro dele.

-Vem cá. –Ele me chamou e saímos do quarto.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto que tínhamos pulado.

"_Tudo que você vê sou eu,_

_E tudo que eu realmente acredito"_

-Precisamos decidir a cor. –Ele falou.

O quarto estava vazio a não ser por um bichinho de pelúcia no meio do quarto.

-Precisamos saber o sexo. –Eu falei pegando o bichinho.

-Se você não quiser, não precisa. –Ele falou me abraçando por trás.

-Acredite não é nem um pouco fácil decorar um quarto sem saber o sexo. –Eu falei rindo. –Não é por causa do quarto, mas dessa vez eu quero saber.

Ele se abaixou e beijou minha barriga.

-Seja menino ou menina, vai ser amado do mesmo jeito. –Ele falou.

-Pai por que você tá beijando a barriga da mamãe? –Nina apareceu.

Nós ainda não tínhamos contado sobre o bebê a ela.

-Vem cá. –Luka a chamou, ele continuava ajoelhado. Ela chegou perto dele. –Aqui dentro da barriga da mamãe. –Ele falou passando a mãozinha dela sobre minha barriga. –Tem um bebê. Um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha pra você.

-Como é que o um bebê cabe ai dentro? –Ela falou sem entender.

-É por que ele ainda é muito pequeno, mas depois ele cresce. –Luka explicou pra ela.

-Como ele foi parar dentro da sua barriga mamãe? –Ela olhou pra mim.

-O papai colocou uma sementinha que virou um bebê. –Eu falei, torcendo para que ela não fizesse mais perguntas.

-Aaaaaaaa. –Ela falou, tinha entendido. –Eu vou poder brincar com ele? –Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Claro que sim, sweet. –Eu acariciei o rosto dela.

-Você vai ser a irmã mais velha, que vai protegê-lo. –Luka falou.

-Pode deixar bebê, eu vou ser uma super irmã. –Ela falou com a minha barriga, fazendo eu e Luka sorri.

XXX


	34. Stand by your side

Capítulo 34:Stand by your side 

"_Eu choro e você me conforta_

_Eu me perco e você ouve meu clamado_

_É tão difícil vê-lo cair_

_Quando corre assim em pra mim_

_Você vive em mim"_

-Sabia que eu vou ganhar um irmão ou irmã? –Nina falou empolgada para amiguinha.

-Sério? –Mandy perguntou.

-Tem um bebê dentro da barriga da mamãe, ele ainda tá pequeno mais o papai disse que ele vai crescer. –Ela falava explicando.

-Que pena né?

-Por quê? –Nina não tinha entendido.

-Por que depois que o bebê nascer eles só vão querer saber dele, foi assim quando meu irmão nasceu. –Mandy falava assustando Nina. –Papai até pensou em me colocar em um colégio interno, por que assim eu não atrapalhava.

-Meu pai nunca vai querer que eu sai de perto dele. –Nina falou confiante.

-Espera só o bebê nascer, qualquer choro eles vão sair correndo pra vê o que é. –Ela estava deixando Nina insegura. –Vão até esquecer que você existe.

-Pára, minha mamãe e meu papai gostam de mim. –Nina gritou já chorando.

-Eu só sou sua amiga Nina, estou apenas te avisando. –Mandy falou e saiu deixando Nina com seus pensamentos.

"_Estou ao seu lado agora_

_Deixa-me beijar todas as suas lágrimas_

_Você pode ficar em meus braços_

_E eu sei posso te fazer acreditar de novo"_

-Hey princesa, vamos pra casa? –Luka apareceu para buscá-la.

Ela pegou a mochila e o seguiu. O caminho foi calado e Luka já estava estranhando aquele silêncio dela.

-Você não vai me contar como foi o seu dia? –Luka tentou puxar assunto.

-Foi legal. –Ela falou sem entusiasmo.

Em poucos minutos chegaram em casa e Nina entrou correndo.

-Oi sweet. –Abby falou quando ela passou pela sala. –Vem olhar o que a mamãe comprou para o bebê. –Abby estava sentada no sofá rodeada de sacolas.

-Depois eu vejo, to cansada. –Nina falou subindo as escadas. Abby conhecia muito bem sua garotinha, algo estava errado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Abby perguntou assim que Luka apareceu.

-Acho que sim, ela está estranha. Veio o caminho todo calada. –Abby se espantou sabia que a Nina era bem tagarela, ainda mais quando voltava da escola e queria contar tudo que tinha que tinha feito. –Eu tenho que voltar pro County, só vim deixar ela. –Ele falou se aproximando dela.

-Tá ok. –Ela deu um selinho nele. –Eu vou falar com ela pra vê o que tá acontecendo.

-Eu só tenho mais quatro horas de plantão, então logo estarei de volta. –Ele falou dando um beijo nela.

Luka foi para o trabalho e Abby subiu para o quarto de Nina.

"_Eu caminho, mas você pode atravessar a paixão_

_Eu procuro por razoes e baby você me inspira_

_Mas sei que alguém fere_

_E você realmente precisa de um amigo_

_Bem você pode pegar minha mão"_

ABBY'S POV

-Posso entrar? –Eu perguntei batendo na porta que estava aberta.

Ela não respondeu. Nina estava deitada na sua cama toda encolhidinha. Eu me aproximei e sentei na cama, só então eu pude perceber que minha garotinha estava chorando.

-O que foi sweet? –Eu perguntei passando a mão no cabelo dela. –Alguma coisa tá doendo?- Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Então o que foi? Brigou na escola? Caiu? –Ela continuava calada e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rostinho. –Sweet, se você disser a mamãe pode ajudar.

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes molhados pelo choro.

-Mamãe você não deixa o papai me colocar em um colégio interno. –Ela falou.

-Que história é essa? Ninguém vai colocar você em lugar nenhum. –Eu falei sem entender.

-Nem depois do bebê nascer? –Ela perguntou duvidosa.

-Claro que não Nina. Não é por que nos vamos um bebê que você vai deixar de ser nossa filha. –Eu falei olhando para ela.

-Mas a Mandy disse que quando o irmão dela nasceu... –Ela tentava falar entre soluços.

"_Estou ao seu lado agora  
Deixa-me beijar todas as suas lágrimas  
Você pode ficar em meus braços  
E eu sei posso te fazer acreditar de novo__"_

-Shiiiii, essa Mandy tá com inveja de você. –Eu a puxei par um abraço. – Por que você tem uma família feliz. Nem eu nem seu pai vamos deixar de amá-la, e nada nem ninguém vai tirar você de perto da gente.

-Jura mamãe?

-Claro meu amor, nossa família só vai aumentar de tamanho. Mas o amor vai continuar o mesmo. E o nascimento do bebê não vai mudar em nada o fato de você ser minha filha, nossa filha. –Eu falei. –O Peter não é seu irmão?

-Aham. –Ela concordou.

-Seu pai deixou de amar ele por que é seu pai? –Eu perguntei.

-Não.

-Então, nada vai mudar. Só o fato de você ter mais um irmão ou irmã. Com quem você vai poder brincar.

-A Mandy é uma boba.

-É filha, ela é uma boba. –Eu falei dando um beijinho na cabeça dela.

-Mamãe eu te amo. –Ela falou me abraçando apertado.

-Eu também sweetie. –Ela não imagina o quanto eu a amo, não sei o que eu seria da minha vida sem ela. Minha pequena que eu tive tanto cuidado em protegê-la.

-Mãe, me mostra o que você comprou pro bebê. –Ela falou me olhando com um sorriso.

-Claro.

Nós descemos e ficamos um bom tempo olhando as coisas que eu tinha comprado. Roupinhas, sapatinhos.

-Mamãe essas roupas são tão pequeninas! –Ela falou olhando um macacão. –Será que vai caber? –Ela olhou duvidando.

-Bebê nasce pequeno Nina.

-Aaaaa, vai demorar muito pra ele chegar?

-Vai. –Eu falei e ela fez bico. - Só um pouquinho. Em quanto a gente espera ele nascer nos arrumamos tudo para esperá-lo.

-Mãe o bebê vai ser um menino ou uma menina?

-Ainda não dá pra saber, sweetie.

-Eu queria que fosse uma menina, por eu já tenho um irmão. –Ela falou alegre.

-Em pouco tempo saberemos se é menino ou menina, tá ok?

-Aham. –Ela falou. –Mamãe o papai vai demorar muito? Eu to morrendo de fome. –Ela falou figindo morrer.

-A você tá morrendo de fome? –Eu falei fazendo cócegas nela.

-Pára mamãe. ahahhahahahaha–Ela falava entre as gargalhadas. –Pára...hahahahahah pára...

"_Eu estou, estou ao seu lado_

_Deixa-me beijar todas as suas lágrimas_

_Eu estou, estou ao seu lado_

_E eu sei posso te fazer acreditar de novo_

_Eu quero olhar em seus olhos agora e ver seu sorriso de novo"_

-Boa noite. –Luka chegou falando.

-Papaaaaai. –Ela foi abraçá-lo.

-Oi princesa. –Ele a pegou no colo. –Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. –Ele falou colocando a mão pra trás.

-O que é? –Ela perguntou animada.

-Você promete que vai comer tudinho? –Ele perguntou.

-Prometo. –Ela falou. –Agora me diz o que é. –Luka deu a ela. –Obaaaaaa chocolate.

-Mas só depois do jantar. –Eu falei.

-Eu te amo papai. –Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

-Eu também te amo princesa. –Luka falou e olhou para mim sem entender.

Jantamos, Nina não parava de falar contando para o Luka das coisas que eu tinha comprado para o bebê. A Colocamos na cama e fomos para o nosso quarto.

-Por que ela tava tristinha à tarde? –Ele perguntou quando já estávamos deitados, e eu com a cabeça no tórax dele.

-Uma amiguinha dela disse que depois que o bebê nasce não íamos gostar mais dela. –Ele resmungou algo em croata.

-Hum... Mas já tudo bem agora né? –Ele perguntou.

-Eu conversei com ela e expliquei que o fato de o bebê nascer não vai mudar nado o nosso amor por ela.

XXX


	35. Lullaby

Capítulo 35: Lullaby

"_Boa noite meu anjo, é hora de fechar seus olhos,_

_E guarde essas perguntas para outro dia._

_Eu acho que sei o que você vêm me perguntando,_

_Eu acho que sei o que você está tentando falar."[_ _Billy Joel_

ABBY'S POV

-Abby, nós podemos adiar a festa. –Luka entrou ao banheiro falando.

-Não Luka, ela tá tão... -Uma ânsia de vômito me impediu de terminar a frase.

-você passou a noite toda assim, você tem que descansar. - Ele se aproximou, sentou-se atrás de mim e me puxou para sentar no colo dele. Ele me envolveu em seus braços. –Se falarmos com a Nina ela entenderá.

-Ela estava ansiosa esperando o aniversário dela chegar. –Eu falei. –Eu não quero desapontá-la.

-Mas não vamos deixar de comemorar o aniversário, só vamos adiá-lo. –Ele falou calmamente.

-E também é o primeiro aniversário que ela vai comemorar junto com vo... - Droga de enjôo! Eu fui impedida, de novo, de terminar a frase. –Owww Luka, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. –As lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos meus olhos. Droga de hormônios! –A gravidez da Nina não foi assim.

-Está tudo bem. –Ele me abraçou. –Eu estou aqui. –Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Era tão diferente da outra vez, quando eu estava tão sozinha. Era bom sentir ele perto de mim, eu me sentia protegida.

-Eu já estou melhor. –Eu falei, depois de conseguir controlar o choro.

Ele me olhou preocupado, mas abriu um largo sorriso.

-Eu arrumo tudo e você descansa. –Ele falou.

-Luka... –Eu tentei argumentar.

-Está decidido. –Ele me olhou. Ajudou-me a se levantar e caminhar a te a cama. - Vou prepara algo pra você comer.

-Não Luka, eu estou enjoada.

-Abby você precisa comer algo. –Ele sentou na ponta da cama e pegou minha mão. –Pelo menos um suco.

-Ok, ok. –Eu acabei concordando.

Ele deu um selinho em mim e saiu para preparar o suco.

-Bebê você tem que colaborar com a mamãe. –Eu falei com a mão sobre a minha barriga. –é o aniversário da sua irmã, não vamos deixá-la triste. A mamãe precisa descansar.

"_Eu prometi que eu nunca te deixaria_

_Então você deve sempre saber _

_Pra onde quer que você vá, não importa onde você está_

_Eu nunca estarei longe.__"_

LUKA'S POV

Ela estava insegura, da outra vez eu não estava junto dela. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente, eu vou fazê-la se sentir segura. Parei à porta do quarto e fiquei assistindo ela falar com a sua barriga. Eu me aproximei e entreguei o suco.

-Hey bebê. –Eu coloquei minha boca perto da barriga dela. –Vamos deixar a mamãe descansar.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso e voltou a tomar o suco.

-MAMÃEEEE!! PAPAIIIII!!! É HOJE, É HOJE.- Nina entrou correndo e pulou na cama.

-É hoje sweetie. –Abby sorriu passando a mão no rosto dela.

-Hey quantos anos essa princesa está fazendo? –Eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela.

-Pára... hahahaha... papai... hahhaha... quatro...ahahaha. –Ela respondeu entre risadas.

Abby olhou para mim e sussurrou para que eu pegasse o presente. Levantei-me da cama e fui pegá-lo.

-Mamãe você tá dodói? –Eu a escutei perguntando a Abby.

-A mamãe só tá um pouco enjoada. -Abby falou.

Eu vi os olhinhos dela brilharem enquanto eu caminhava com o presente em minhas mãos.

-Vamos Nina, abra. –Abby falou sorrindo.

Nina pegou o presente e começou a abri-lo.

-É a Bloom!! –Ela comemorou. –Obrigada! –Ele pulou no meu pescoço me abraçando. Ela queria muito aquela boneca, era a principal do desenho preferido dela: O Clube das Winx.

-E eu não ganho abraço não, é? –Abby perguntou.

Catarina me largou e abraçou Abby, dando um beijo molhado na bochecha dela.

-Agora vamos, a mamãe precisa descansar. –Eu falei. –Vamos arrumar sua festa.

"_Boa noite meu anjo, agora é hora de dormir,_

_E há ainda tanta coisa que eu quero dizer."_

Eu a peguei no braço e ela carregava a nova boneca.

-Fica boa tá mamãe. -Ela falou antes de sairmos do quarto.

O dia seria longo, eu tinha que arrumar tudo sem incomodar a Abby.

"_Lembre todas as músicas que você cantou para mim_

_Quando nós fomos velejar em uma baía cor de esmeralda_

_E como um barco no meio do oceano,"_

Eu nunca tinha imaginado que uma festa infantil dava tanto trabalho para ser organizada. Eu precisava de ajuda, liguei para o Carter que aceitou ajudar. Enchemos os balões, montamos a mesa principal. Depois de muito tempo, Nina acabou escolhendo que o tema da festa seria: As Princesas Disney. Arrumamos as mesas no gramado da parte de trás da casa. Tudo estava pronto, só faltava pegar o bolo.

-Muito obrigado. –Eu agradeci ao Carter.

-Amigos são para essas coisas. –Ele apertou minha mão. –Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?

-Não, pode ir. Eu dou banho na Nina e depois vou pegar o bolo.

-Até mais tarde.

-Até. –Ele falou e saiu pela porta.

"_Eu estou te pondo pra dormir_

_A água está negra e profunda, dentro desse coração ancião_

_Você sempre será uma parte de mim."_

ABBY'S POV

A casa estava silenciosa, será que tudo estava bem? Desci as escadas.

-Mamãe, olha como ficou bonito. –Nina veio correndo assim que me viu. Tudo estava tão perfeito, a decoração estava linda.

-Bom trabalho hot dad. –Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Luka.

-Hot dad? –Ele perguntou sorrindo como um garoto maroto. Eu confirmei sorrindo.

-Meu hot euro doctor dad. –Eu o beijei.

-Eu gosto disso, hot mom. -Ele falou ao meu ouvido. –O Carter me ajudou.

-O Carter? –Ele confirmou com a cabeça. –Tá faltando alguma coisa?

-Eu tenho que pegar o bolo e arrumar a Nina. –Ele falou me abraçando.

-Você vai pegar o bolo e eu a arrumo. –Eu falei.

-Ok então. –Ele me deu um beijo, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

-Vamos tomar banho mocinha. –Eu falei olhando para Nina.

Dei banho nela e coloquei sua roupa. O vestido era igual ao da Bela, da Bela e a fera. Era a preferida dela. Prendi um pouco do cabelo dela deixando uma parte solta. Por último coloquei a coroa de princesa.

-Uma verdadeira princesa. –Minha garotinha estava linda. Era tão bom vê-la feliz. Ela estava em frente ao espelho sorrindo. –Agora a rainha vai se arrumar e a princesa vai ficar quetinha para não se sujar.

-Claro mamãe. –Ela falou sorrindo.

"_Boa noite meu anjo, agora é hora de sonhar,_

_E sonhe como sua vida será maravilhosa."_

Eu fui ao meu quarto, separei minha roupa e entrei no banho. Eu estava me sentindo bem melhor. Quando eu saí do banheiro pude escutar Luka falando com Nina no quarto dela. Eu estava de costas quando senti ele beijando minha nuca. Eu me virei e encontrei a boca dele, dando um beijo longo. Ele começou a intensificar o beijo e a explorar meu corpo com as mãos.

-Luka, os convidados estão chegando. –Eu tive que interrompe-lo. Ele me encarou meio desapontado.

-Vou tomar banho. –Ele falou.

Eu terminei de me arrumar e escutei a companhia tocar. Descia as escadas e vi Nina abrindo a porta. Era a Neela e o Ryan.

-Parabéns. –Eles falaram abraçando ela.

-Pra você. –Neela entregou o presente. Eu já sabia o que era o pessoal do P.S. tinha perguntado o que dar pra ela.

-Mãe, olha é a Flora. –Ela veio até mim segurando a boneca. Até o final da noite ela teria a coleção completa das Winx.

-Que legal. –Eu pisquei para Neela.

-Boa noite Vossa Majestade. –Ryan falou rindo. Eu estava usando uma coroa na minha cabeça, a Nina tinha insistido. O Luka apareceu. –OMG! Estou diante da realeza! –Ryan não parava de rir, Luka também usava uma coroa na cabeça. Eu rolei os olhos para cima e ri também.

"_Algum dia sua criança pode chorar, e se você cantar essa canção de ninar_

_Então em seu coração estará sempre uma parte de mim"_

Pouco a pouco os outros convidados, não era muita gente. Kerry levou Henry, Chunny duas sobrinhas, Sam foi com Alex e Peter, Lory, Neela, Ryan, Carter, Morris foi com um dos seus "filhos", Halleh, quase todos do P.S. estavam lá. Nina chamou alguns coleginhas da escola. Todos estavam se divertindo.

-Você está ok? –Lory me perguntou. Você tá pálida.

-Foi só uma náusea. –Eu falei, meu mal estar estava voltando. Ela me olhou confusa, ela não sabia da minha gravidez. Na verdade, além do Luka e Nina, só a Neela sabia.

-Eu estou grávida. –Eu falei a ela. –Ela deu um sorriso.

-Parabéns. –Ela falou, mas logo depois o sorriso deu lugar a uma expressão de tristeza. Algo estava errado. Eu percebi Carter olhando em nossa direção e o mesmo olhar triste estava nos olhos dele.

-Vocês ainda não estão se falando? –Eu perguntei a ela. Lory estava distraída. –Lory?

-Não. –Ela falou triste.

-Por que você não vai lá falar com ele?

-Não, não. Ele que fez a burrada ele que tem que pedir desculpas. -Aqueles dois eram cabeças duras e iam ficar esperando o outro vir falar.

-Abby vamos cantar o parabéns. –Luka me chamou.

"_Um dia nenhum de nós estará aqui_

_Mas canções de ninar são para sempre"_

Mais tarde...

-Mãe posso dormir aqui?- Peter perguntou para Sam.

-Vai tia deixa. –Nina insistiu.

Ela pensou um pouco.

-Ok, ok. –Mas comporte-se.

-Ebaaaaaa. –Os dois comemoraram.

Poucas pessoas ainda estavam na festa. Lory, Neela, Ryan, Sam, Alex e Carter.

Droga de enjôos, ainda bem que a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora.

-Você não quer se deitar? Eu fico aqui com o pessoal. –Luka falou me abraçando.

"_Elas nunca morrem"_

-Tem certeza que não tem problema? –Eu perguntei.

-Tenho.

-Então eu vou aceitar sua proposta porque eu estou realmente muito tonta. –Eu falei.

-Quer ajuda para ir para o quarto? –Ele me perguntou.

-Aham, mas primeiro eu vou me despedir do pessoal. - Eu falei e me aproximei de onde eles estavam. –Gente fiquem a vontade, mas eu vou me deitar. Não to me sentindo muito bem.

-Melhoras. –Neela falou.

-Boa noite. –Luka me ajudou a ir até o quarto.

-Em pouco tempo eu estarei aqui. –Ele me deu um bejinho e saiu.

"_É assim que nós dois seremos."_

XXX


	36. She's on my mind

Sorry pela demora, foi que meu pc quebrou!!!!

Gente esse capítulo é dedicado a Babs que indicou a música!!

bjus

ENJOY IT!!

Capítulo 36: She's On My Mind

_Estou com saudade do meu bem_

_Eu não a vejo há muito tempo_

_Embora ela pareça inalterada pelo tempo_

_Ela não está nem dizendo "Olá"_

_Ela disse adeus_

_Eu penso nisso o tempo todo [Teddy Geiger_

LORRY'S POV

-Tia Lory vem em ajudar a jogar. –Nina falou sorridente.

Eu olhei para o canto da sala, onde Peter estava sentado, arrumando o jogo junto com Carter.

-Nina, eu já estou indo embora. –Eu realmente não queria ficar perto do Carter.

-Vai tia, só um pouquinho.- Ela foi me puxando. Quando notei já estava lá.- A tia Lory vai jogar comigo. –Nina sentou, Carter olhou para mim. –Senta. –Ela falou. Essa menina! Eu tive que me sentar.

Começamos a jogar, era um jogo de perguntas. Apesar do clima tenso, nós estávamos nos divertindo. Eu e Nina estávamos ganhando, um ponto na frente

_Ela está em meus pensamentos_

_Eu queria te-la em minha vida_

_Mas ela disse adeus_

_Sim, sim_

_Mas ela disse adeus_

_Sim, sim_

JONH'S POV

Ela estava me provocando com o olhara. Puxei uma carta e li a pergunta em voz alta.

-Como é o nome das três espiãs demais? –Droga eu tinha que pegar logo essa. Peter também não sabia a resposta. Ela e Nina cochichavam e riam, com toda certeza elas sabiam a resposta. O tempo acabou e nós tínhamos que mostrar as respostas, mas eu e Peter não tínhamos resposta.

-Acho que deveríamos mudar a pergunta. –Eu falei a encarando.

-Por quê?

-Porque essa pergunta favorece a meninas. –Eu respondi e ela começou a rir.

-Não me faça rir Cater. Você só quer mudar a pergunta por que não sabe a resposta. –Ela me encerou com aqueles olhos cor de mel.

-É claro que eu sei a resposta. –Eu levantei o tom de voz.

-E qual é?-Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

_Eu acho que ela não sabe o que está fazendo comigo_

_Quando ela disse adeus_

_Ela corre do som dos meus passos _

_E ela grita quando eu choro_

_Quando eu choro_

LORY'S POV

Eu não acredito que estamos brigando por isso. Ele começou a gaguejar, era evidente que ele não sabia a resposta.

-Vamos Carter estou esperando a resposta. –Eu o provoquei mais e ele continuou calado.- Qualquer um sabe que o nomes delas é: Alex, Sam e Clover. –Eu gritei.

-Até parece que eu fico assistindo desenho animado, eu procuro fazer coisas mais úteis do meu tempo livre. –Ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Você está querendo me dizer que eu sou uma inútil? -Ele tinha conseguido me tirar do sério.

-Se a carapuça lhe serviu. –Ele gritou. Todos da sala olhavam pra nós.

-Tchau crianças. –Eu falei me levantando e pegando minha bolsa.

-Agora você vai fugir como sempre. –Ele falou sarcástico.

Aquelas palavras me feriram e estava difícil conter as lágrimas. Fui caminhando em direção à porta o mais rápido possível.

-Você tá legal? –Luka me perguntou.

-Aham, desculpa por tudo. –Eu falei.

-Quer que eu te deixe em casa? –Ele estava preocupado.

-Não precisa eu estou bem. –Saí e entrei no carro. Sentada no meu carro eu chorei, chorei por um bom tempo. Como ele podia ser tão grosso comigo? E o amor que ele afirmou sentir por mim? Liguei o carro e fui para casa.

XXX

_Ela disse adeus_

_Eu penso nisso o tempo todo_

_Ela está em meus pensamentos_

_Ela está em meus pensamentos_

_Eu queria te-la em minha vida_

_Mas ela disse adeus_

_Sim, sim_

JONH'S POV

Já era tarde da noite, eu estava sozinho em meu apartamento. Não conseguia dormir. Isso Carter você brigou mais uma vez com ele. Você a magoou, como você quer reconquistá-la desse jeito? Eu sou um completo idiota.

_Ela disse adeus_

_Ela disse adeus_

_Eu penso nisso o tempo todo_

_Ela está em meus pensamentos_

_Eu queria te-la em minha vida_

_Mas ela disse adeus_

_Sim, sim_

_Mas ela disse adeus_

_Sim, sim _

XXX


	37. Everything II

Capítulo 37: Everything

"_Você é uma estrela cadente, você é o carro de fuga._

_Você é a linha na areia quando eu vou longe demais._

_Você é a piscina de natação, num dia de agosto._

_E você é a coisa mias perfeita a se dizer"[Michael Bublé_

ABBY'S POV

-Todos já foram? –Eu perguntei a Luka, ao ele entrar no quarto.

-Aham. –Ele tinha uma cara de cansado. –E as crianças já estão na cama.- Ele falou entrando ao banheiro.

Como eu podia ter esquecido que hoje também era o aniversário dele. Eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Levantei-me da cama e fui até o guarda-roupa pegar o presente que eu tinha escondido. Voltei a cama e fiquei esperando ele sair.

"_E você joga timidamente, mas é encantador._

_Ah, quando você sorri para mim você sabe exatamente o que fazer._

_Garota não finja que não sabe que é verdade._

_Porque você vê isso quando eu olho pra você."_

LUKA'S POV

Saio do banheiro e encontro uma Abby sorrindo nervosamente. Sento na cama ao lado dela.

-Luka. –Ela começou a falar.-Você deve estar achando que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo... –Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando. Eu fiz uma cara de interrogação e ela continuou. –Eu esqueci que hoje também é o seu aniversário. Aconteceu tanta coisa hoje que eu não me lembrei, desculpa. –Os olhos dela estavam marejados.

-Abby isso foi um erro muito grave, não sei se posso aceitar as suas desculpas. –Eu falei e ela não me encarava.

-Luka eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu não tive a intenção. –Agora ela chorava, acho que a brincadeira tinha ido longe demais. Ela estava tão sensível.

-Owww Abby, eu estava brincando. –Eu falei passando a mão no rosto dela. –não tem problema eu entendo.

"_E nesta louca vida, e por esses loucos tempos._

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar._

_Você é cada linha, você é cada palavra_

_Você é tudo!"_

-Sério? – Ela estava duvidosa.

-Claro Abby, o seu dia não foi fácil. –Eu sorri para ela.

-você não tá bravo comigo? –Ela parecia uma criança.

-Não. –Eu beijei os dela e quando nos separamos ela sorriu.

-Eu tinha planejado uma noite diferente. –Ela sorriu maliciosamente. –Mas com esses enjôos, vamos ter que adiar.

Eu sorri para ela.

-Para você. Ela falou me entregando uma caixa que estava no chão.

-Não precisava. –Eu peguei a caixa.

-Abre. –Ela falou animada.

Eu abri, fiquei surpreso com o que encontrei dentro.

-Gostou? –Ela perguntou. –Eu percebi que estava faltando essa para sua coleção de camisas azuis.

-Obrigado. –A camisa era azul e florida. –É linda. –A camisa era horível, mas eu não queria magoá-la.

-Você podia ir trabalhar come ela amanhã. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Claro.- Abby começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Você precisava ver a sua cara.

-O quê? –Eu não entendia qual era a graça.

-Luka é claro que você não vai usar essa camisa ela é horrível. –Ela ria. –Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

"_Você é um carrosel, você é um poço de desejos._

_E você me acende, quando toca meu sino._

_Você é um mistério, você é do espaço sideral,_

_Você é todo minuto, todos os meus dias"_

-Então agora estamos quites. –Eu falei a beijando.

-Tira a camisa. –Ela falou.

-Abby, você passou o dia todo...-Eu tentei falar.

-Não Luka. –Ela sorriu. –A camisa da caixa.

Eu tinha entendido errado. Peguei a caixa onde estava a camisa e a tirei. Em baixo da camisa tinha um porta-retrato e um cartão. Eu peguei o cartão.

-Foi a Nina que fez. –Ela falou. No cartão tinha um bolo desenhado, balões e quatro pessoas. Que eu pude perceber que era Abby, Peter, ela e eu. Do lado dela tinha um anjo. A letra do cartão era da Abby. Depois eu peguei a porta-retrato. Na metade dele tinha uma foto que nós tínhamos tirado no dia do teatro da Nina.

"_E eu não posso acreditar, que eu sou seu homem_

_E eu posso te beijar apenas porque posso_

_Qualquer coisa que apareça em nosso caminho_

_Nós superaremos_

_E você sabe do que nosso amor é capaz"_

Nela Nina estava vestida de fada e nós quatro sorriamos. Na outra metade estava a ultra-som da Abby. Eu fiquei sem palavras, aquela era a minha família e nós íamos ser muito felizes. Como eu amo a Abby, a Nina, o Peter e esse bebê que nem nasceu ainda. –Eu sou um homem de sorte.

-Eu te amo. –Eu falei para Abby. Ela sorriu e nós nos beijamos.

XXX

"_E nesta louca vida, e por esses loucos tempos._

_É você é você, você me faz cantar._

_Você é cada linha, você é cada palavra_

_Você é tudo!"_

ABBY'S POV

Eu estava na cozinha preparando o lanche das crianças. Nina ainda dormia e Luka preparava o Peter para escola. Tudo estava silencioso quando eu escuto Nina gritando. Parei o que estava fazendo e fui correndo ao quarto dela., mas antes de cegar lá eu esbarrei com ela no corredor.

-O que aconteceu sweet? –Eu a peguei no braço e Luka apareceu no corredor.

-O Pete. –Ela falou assustada.

-O que tem o Pete? –Eu perguntei sem entender.

-Ele tá doente? –Ela perguntou.

-Não ele não está doente. –Eu respondi olhando para o Luka que tinha a mesma cara de interrogação que a minha.

-Então eu estou doente? –Ela perguntou quase chorando.

-Que idéia Nina, você não tá doente. –Eu falei. –Explica pra mamãe o que aconteceu.

-Eu acordei e fui ao quarto do Pete. –Ele explicava. –E o papai estava trocando a roupa dele. –Já entendi onde ela vai chegar, não pude deixar de sorrir. Minha garotinha estava descobrindo as diferenças entre meninos e meninas.

Eu entrei com ela no seu quarto e fui explicar as diferenças.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa entendi. –Ela falou quando acabei.

-Então vamos se arrumar que já estamos atrasadas. –Eu falei.

Deu banho nela e vesti sua roupa.

-Mamãe, faz duas tranças. –Ela pediu quando eu penteava seu cabelo.

-Amanhã eu faço, hoje não dá tempo.

Prendi o cabelo dela e descemos. Luka e Peter tomavam café da manhã. Depois de comermos, fomos deixar as crianças na escola e depois seguimos para o Coutry.

-Por que ela tava gritando? –Ele me perguntou.

-Ela descobriu a diferença entre meninos e meninas. –Eu falei e ele deu um sorriso.

"_E nesta louca vida, e por esses loucos tempos._

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar._

_Você é cada linha, você é cada palavra_

_Você é tudo!_

_Você é cada canção e eu as canto sozinho_

_Porque você é meu tudo!"_

XXX


	38. Crystal Ball

hey girls, sorry pela demora!! esse cap não foi eu quem escvreveu foi uma participação especial da luh!!

bjus

ENJOY IT!!

Capítulo 38: Crystal ball

Passados alguns dias da festa...

"Enquanto você leva a Nina pro colégio eu vou dar uma passada no mercado..." Abby falou terminando de se arrumar

"Poderíamos ir juntos depois do plantão" Luka falou chegando perto dela e a abraçando por trás "Você sempre se esquece de comprar os temperos que eu uso" Ele cochichou em seu ouvido, ela sorriu e virou pra olhá-lo "Tudo bem" Ela deu um selinho nele e saiu do quarto. Luka ficou confuso no quarto, ultimamente qualquer brincadeirinha era motivo para choro, realmente os hormônios a modificavam a todo instante.

Chegaram ao hospital e como sempre não havia nada de novo eles se despediram com um selinho, porque no County por mais calmo que esteja você nunca sabe quando vai encontrar com a pessoa. Lory estava atendendo um paciente quando e não percebeu quando Abby se aproximou "Não faça como eu Lory" Ela disse vendo que Lory não estava com a aparência muito boa. Lory a olhou sem entender e Abby continuou "Eu fui orgulhosa e perdi momentos preciosos com Luka, não deixe o seu orgulho interferir na sua relação com ele" Lory apenas concordou com a cabeça ficando sem reação. Ela sabia que Abby estava certa, mas Carter a havia magoado muito.

O plantão transcorreu sem grandes traumas, Lory e Carter evitavam a troca de olhares. Lory foi andando ate o lounge e esbarrou com Carter

"Desculpa" Ele falou sem olhá-la

"Ate que não é tão difícil pedir desculpas..." Ela falou com ironia

"Eu não te devo desculpas" Ele disse a encarando

"Oh! Claro que não, você esta sempre certo"

"Você que é..." Ele ia continuar e foi interrompido

"Quer saber? Não me importa" Ela foi saiu em direção ao banheiro

"Abby vamos"

"Só espera um pouquinho"

"Você pode fazer em casa"

"Não da tempo" Ela saiu andando o deixando com as mãos na cintura no meio do lounge

Abby entrou rapidamente em um dos banheiros, ao sair percebeu um pequeno ruído, era alguém chorando. Ela bateu em uma das portas e Lory saiu com os olhos inchados e um pouco vermelhos, não deu tempo dela dizer nada, Lory se aproximou e a abraçou. Abby se assustou um pouco, mas foi confortando a amiga como pode

"O que houve?" Abby perguntou depois de um tempo.

Lory se afastou "Me desculpa" Ela falou se recompondo

"O que aconteceu com você?" Abby insistiu

"Eu..." Ela respirou fundo, mas hesitou novamente

"Eu entendo se você não quiser falar" Abby falou

"Esta... sendo tão difícil suportar isso sozinha"

"É alguma coisa com a sua família?" Abby estava preocupada

"Eu estou grávida"

Abby ficou sem saber o que dizer, apenas encarava Lory.

"Você... você já contou a ele?"

Lory balançou a cabeça negativamente "Eu e ele mal conversamos, e quando acontece sempre há discussões"

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer" Lory a olhou confirmando

"Abby você esta bem?" Luka chamou do outro lado da porta

"Eu preciso ir, você ficara bem?"

Lory sorriu "Obrigada" Antes de Abby sair, Lory falou "Abby não... não conte a ninguém ainda"

"Pode deixar" Abby saiu


	39. Estranho Jeito de amar

Capítulo 39: Estranho Jeito de amar

"_Quanta bobagem_

_Tudo o que se falou_

_Me olho no espelho_

_E já nem sei mais quem sou" [Sandy e Junior_

LORY'S POV

A cada dia que passava ia ficando mais insuportável trabalhar com o Carter. Eu fiz tudo que eu podia trocando meus horários, mas hoje nossos plantões coincidiram. E para piorar a situação eu não tinha acordado me sentindo muito bem, esse enjôo tava mais forte hoje.

"_Quanto talento_

_Pra discutir em vão_

_Será tão frágil_

_Nossa ligação"_

Abby estava certa quando dizia que ele tinha o direito de saber da gravidez, mas eu não agüentava olhar na cara dele. Qualquer coisinha já estávamos brigando. Ponho a mão sobre a minha barriga. Ontem eu fui ao médico, tudo está bem com o bebê, ele só me achou um pouco abatida e um pouco abaixo do peso.

"_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra que que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar" _

Desperto dos meus pensamentos quando Abby me chama para um trauma que estava chegando. Trauma duplo. Por ironia do destino eu e Carter acabamos ficando juntos. Abby olha pra mim com uma cara de: eu não posso fazer nada!

Evitávamos nos olhar, eu estava concentrada no paciente. Pelo menos tentava por que minha cabeça girava.

"_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar"_

-O que você acha doutora Halliwell? –Eu escutei a voz de Carter longe. Eu estava me segurando para a tontura passar. Não essa ânsia de vômito não. -O que você acha doutora Halliwell?-Ele falou grosseiramente.

-Com licença. –Eu sai o mais rápido que pude daquela sala, claro que com descrição. Fui direto pro banheiro onde coloquei tudo que eu não tinha comido pra fora. Lavei o meu rosto e saí. Foi só eu colocar o pé pra fora que Carter veio ao meu encontro.

"_Falsas promessas_

_Erros tão banais_

_Mas ninguém cede_

_Nem pensa em voltar atrás"_

-Que tipo de médica você acha que é? –Ele falou duramente.

-O que? –Eu realmente não entedia do que ele estava falando.

-Não se faça de desentendida. –O olhar dele me fuzilava. –Como você larga o paciente no meio do trauma?

-Eu não o larguei, você estava lá. –Eu tentei ser o mais firme possível.

"_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra que que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar"_

-O paciente também era seu, a responsabilidade era dos dois. –Ele estava sendo grosso.- Uma médica de verdade não abandona seu paciente, uma médica de verdade sabe das suas responsabilidades. –Ele gritava. Eu podia sentir todos no hospital olhando para nós.

-Mas... –Ele não me deixou falar.

-Às vezes as pessoas tem que admitir que erraram.- Eu estava sentindo aquela imensa vontade de chorar, mas eu não ia chorar na frente dele.-Desculpe, eu esqueci. Você não é humilde o bastante para admitir que errou.

-Carter o show acabou. –Abby falou me puxando.

-Vai foge, de novo. –Ele gritou.

"_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

_Esquece esse jogo_

_Não há vencedor_

_O mesmo roteiro_

_De sempre cansou"_

Não consegui mais controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Entramos ao banheiro e Abby trancou a porta ao passarmos.

-Shiii, tudo vai ficar bem. –Abby falou me abraçando.

-Ele foi tão grosso comigo. –Eu falava soluçando. –Eu não podia terminar de atender o paciente porque eu estava com vontade de vomitar.- Eu explicava a ela. –Foi só o tempo de chegar ao banheiro e eu coloquei tudo pra fora.

"_Vou te amando_

_E me frustrando_

_E sobrevivendo_

_Por um fio_

_Mas tô aqui_

_Sem desistir_

_Volta pra mim"_

-Eu entendo. –Abby me confortava. –Carter tem o incrível dom de magoara as pessoas que ama. Agora abra um sorriso e esqueça tudo, só pense no bebezinho que tá ai dentro. Que precisa de uma mamãe forte e feliz. –Ela falou sorrindo e enxugando as minhas lágrimas.

Pensar nele me fazia esquecer todos os problemas, seja o que acontecer eu vou ser feliz com meu bebê.

"_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra que que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar"_

JONH'S POV

Vejo-a saído do banheiro com Abby. Percebo que os olhos dela estavam inchados, ela tinha chorado. Como eu sou um idiota, eu a fiz chorar. Pra que eu falei aquelas coisa com ela.

-Carter você tem o incrível dom de magoar as pessoas que ama. –Abby falou ao passar por mim.

Eu estava me sentindo um completo idiota. Por que toda vez que estamos juntos, acabamos brigando. Eu amo tanto ela e só a faço sofrer.

"_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Se é bem melhor_

_A gente se entregar"_

XXX


	40. I will love you

Capítulo 40: I will love you

"_Até meu corpo empoeirar_

_até minha alma não ser mais _

_Eu vou te amar – te amar" [Fisher_

ABBY'S POV

Fazia uma linda manhã de sábado. Meu plantão e do Luka só era mais tarde, então aproveitamos para ir ao shopping comprar algumas coisas para o bebê.

-Mamãe olha esse aqui. –Nina falou mostrando um vestidinho amarelo.

-É lindo. –Eu sorri pra ela. –Mas nós não sabemos o sexo do bebê ainda, sweetie. - Ela olhou meio desapontada. - Mas se você quiser podemos comprar.

-Eu aposto que é uma menina. –Ela abriu um sorriso. –O que você acha papai? –Luka tinha acabado de entrar a loja.

-Prefiro não opinar. –Ela falou fazendo cócegas nela.

-Você demorou. –Eu falei a ele.

-Mas agora eu estou aqui. –Ele me deu um leve beijo.

-Papai vem ver que lindo. –Nina o puxou para ver alguma coisa.

Olhei para um macacãozinho e me lembrei da Lory. Quem sabe um presentinho não a anime. Coloco junto das coisas escolhidas e aviso que era pra presente.

Escolhíamos as coisas eu notei que a vendedora não tirou os olhos do Luka, e ele sorria. Que mulher oferecida.

-Será que o bebê vai ter os olhos dele? –A mulher me perguntou.

-Não importa a cor dos olhos, o importante é que tenha saúde. –Eu já não estava mais agüentando aquela mulher.

-É saúde é o mais importante. –Ela falou enquanto empacotava as compras. –Volte sempre. –Ela falou sorrindo.

Nunca mais eu coloco os pés nessa loja.

"_Até o sol começar a chorar_

_e a lua enferrujar_

_Eu vou te amar – te amar"_

NINA'S POV

Papai pega as sacolas e a mamãe sai andando apressada da loja. Ela tava brava com alguma coisa.

-Abby espera. –Papai fala.

-Era melhor que eu tivesse saído pra deixar vocês mais a vontade, não é? –Mamãe fala, e papai faz uma cara de quem não tá entendendo nada.

-Abby do que você está falando?

-Do que eu estou falando? –Ela faz um bico. –A vendedora tava dando em cima de você na minha frente, e você ficava todo risonho.

-Eu só estava tentando ser gentil, ela estava atendendo a gente tão bem.

-Bem até demais, ela queria que eu sumisse pra ficar com você lá.

-Abby pára com esse ciúme bobo.

"_Então te darei meu coração_

_até o fim dos tempos_

_sempre e todos os dias"_

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Por que a mamãe tava brava com o papai? Esses dois são muito complicados de entender. Quando passamos em frente a uma loja eu vejo a boneca mais linda de todas. Ela tinha um lindo vestido de princesa rosa, cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes. Na cabeça dela tinha um coroa e ela usava um colar lindo.

-Papai compra essa boneca pra mim? –Eu falo sem tirar os olhos do vidro. –Papai? –Ele não me responde. Olho ao redor e não vejo nem a mamãe nem o papai.

Vejo um monte de gente passando de um lado para o outro. Eu quero a minha mãe. Eu estou com medo. Eu comecei a chorar. E se nunca mais eu ver eu papai e minha mamãe? Nãaaaaaao.

"_Mas eu preciso saber  
você ficará todo o tempo_

_pra sempre e todos os dias ?"_

XXX

LUKA'S POV

Abby era tão cabeça dura às vezes.

-Luka onde tá a Nina? –Abby pergunta.

-Ela tá bem atrás de mim. –Eu me viro e vejo que ela não está lá.

-Luka onde tá a Nina, pára com a brincadeira que eu não estou gostando. –Ela falou desesperada.

-Eu não estou brincando. –Eu falei sério. Minha princesinha estava perdida.

-Luka a Nina está sozinha, nesse shopping cheio de gente. –Ela começou a chorar. –Ela só tem quatro anos, Luka. –Ela gritava. –Alguém pode pegar ela. –Ela estava desesperada. Eu também estava, mas eu tinha que ser forte pela Abby.

-Calma Abby, nós vamos encontrá-la. –Eu tentava acalmá-la.

-Nina!!! –Ela gritava. –Nina!!!- As lágrimas escorrendo na face dela.

Eu a puxei para os meus braços.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, nós vamos achá-la. –Ela chorava nos meus braços.

-Ela é tão pequenininha, Luka.

-Shiii.

"_Então te darei meu coração_

_até o fim dos tempos_

_sempre e todos os dias"_

XXX

NINA'S POV

-Hey, como é seu nome? –Uma mulher se aproxima de mim e pergunta. Mamãe sempre me disse que não era pra eu falar com estranhos. Então eu fico calada. –Você tá perdida é?- Eu confirmo com a cabeça. –Como é o nome da sua mãe? –Será que eu podia falar? A mulher não parecia ser má e ela tinha um bebezinho. Ela também era uma mamãe.

-Se você não falar nada eu não vou poder te ajudar. –Ela falou docemente. –Como é seu nome? –Ela me perguntou de novo.

-Catarina. –Eu falei e ela sorriu.

-Você tava com sua mamãe? –Eu confirmo com a cabeça. –Como é o nome dela?

-Abby.

-Vem nós vamos encontrar a sua mãe. –Ela enxuga minhas lágrimas e me dá mão. Vamos até um homem que tem um rádio na mão, ela fala alguma coisa pra ele e ele fala no rádio.

-Daqui a pouco sua mãe aparece. –Ela fala. –sabia que eu tinha uma filha que se chamava Catarina? –Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente. –Ela era esperta como você.

-E onde ela tá?

-Ela virou um anjo.

-Nina!!!!!!!!!- Eu escuto a voz da mamãe. Me viro e vejo ela e o papai. Em poucos segundos eu já estou no braço da mamãe, ela me abraça e me beija.

-Você tá bem sweetie? –Ela me pergunta.

-Aham. –Eu respondo. –Não chora mãe, eu to bem.

-Você nos deu um susto. –Ela fala ainda chorando.

-Eu prometo que não vou sair de perto de você nunca mais. –Eu falo e tento enxugar as lágrimas dela com minhas mãos.

"_Quando tempestades encherem meus olhos_

_e nós nos tocarmos pela última vez_

_Eu vou te amar – te amar__"_

ABBY'S POV

Como eu tive medo de nunca mais vê-la. Minha princesinha, meu bebê, minha filhinha. Ela enxuga as minhas lágrimas com as pequenas mãozinhas. Eu dou outro abraço nela.

-Mãe você tá me apertando. –Ela fala. Eu a solto e olho por rostinho dela. –Você sabe que a mamãe te ama.

-Eu também te amo mamãe. –Ela fala e me dá um beijo. Droga de hormônios, eu começo a chorar de novo.

-Hey princesa. –Luka a pega. –Eu tomei um susto quando não te vi mais do meu lado.

-Desculpa. –Ela fala. –Eu vi uma boneca e quando olhei vocês não estavam mais lá.

Vejo uma mulher com um bebê observando a cena, provavelmente foi ela que encontrou a Nina. Aproximo-me dela.

-Obrigada por ter cuidado da minha filha. –Eu falei. –Não sei como lhe agradecer. O que eu posso fazer pela senhora?

-Você não precisa fazer nada, você já fez. –Eu olhei sem entender. –Você não está lembrada de mim, eu sou Manuela Mendes. Você atendeu minha filha há alguns anos no hospital. -O rosto da mulher me lembrava alguém, mais eu não conseguia lembrar quem. –Catarina.

Eu lembrei da menininha e do desenho que ela me deu.

-Eu sinto muito o que aconteceu. –Eu falei, foi tão injusto ela ter morrido.

-Ela cumpriu sua missão. –Ela falava emocionada.

-Sua filha foi um anjo que passou pela minha vida, por isso eu dei o nome dela a minha filha. –Eu também estava emocionada. –Por que assim eu sei que ela sempre vai estar a protegendo.

-Antes da cirurgia, ela não parava de falar de você. De como você era legal, que era diferente dos outros médicos que ela tinha ido. –Era bom saber disso. –Ela falou que vocês duas tinham um segredo. –Eu sorri ao lembrar que ela sabia da minha gravidez. - Mas ela não me contou disse que tinha prometido não contar a ninguém.

-Ela sabia que eu estava grávida. –Eu falei e pude perceber que Luka se espantou ao escutar.

Decidimos almoçar juntos. Ela contou como foi difícil depois da morte da filha, mas que agora ela estava feliz e casada.

-O nome dela é Abby. –Ela falou quando eu peguei a bebezinha no colo. - Na verdade quem foi um anjo foi você, fazendo as ultimas horas da minha filha as melhores horas da vida dela.

Lágrimas rolavam na minha face e eu não as impedia de caírem.

-Obrigada. –Eu falei.

Trocamos telefones e nos despedimos. Fomos em casa, deixamos as compras e a Nina ficou com a babá. Seguimos para o County, mas sem dar nenhuma palavra. Eu ainda estava furiosa com ele pelos risinhos para a vendedora.

XXX


	41. please frogive me

Capítulo 41: Please forgive me

"_Ainda parece nossa primeira noite juntos_

_Parece o primeiro beijo_

_Está ficando melhor amor_

_Ninguém pode melhorar isso_

_Ainda estou esperando_

_Você ainda é a única_

_A primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram_

_Os mesmos sentimentos eu mantenho_

_Apenas sentimentos muito maiores_

_Eu quero amar você por muito mais tempo"[Bryan Adams_

ABBY'S POV

-Abby você vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando? –Luka perguntou ao descermos do carro.

Continuei andando e deixei-o falando sozinho. Entrei no Lounge e encontrei Lory.

-Boa tarde. –Ela me cumprimentou.

-Boa só se for pra você. –Eu falei.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu briguei com o Luka, a vendedora da loja estava dando em cima dele descaradamente e ele ficava rindo.

-Abby, deixa do seu ciúme bobo. O Luka te ama tá na cara dele. –Lory falou.

-Vamos esquecer o Luka, olha o que eu trouxe pra você. –Eu falei entregando o embrulho.

Ela pegou e abriu. Tirou o macacãozinho de dentro, ela estava visivelmente emocionada.

-Obrigada Abby. –Ela me abraçou. –É o primeiro presente que ele ganha. –Ela falou passando a mão na barriga.

-Hey, era pra você ficar feliz. –Ela estava chorando.

-Eu estou feliz, é só agora que eu me dei conta que daqui a alguns meses eu vou ter um bebezinho aqui nos meus braços.

-Assustador não? –Eu falei rindo. –Depois de você carregar ele por um tempão na sua barriga, você se acostuma com aquele barrigão. Aí de repente o barrigão some e você tem um bebê nos braços. –Eu me lembrava da Nina bebê. –Foi tão estranho quando eu acordei no outro dia, eu tinha que me acostumar com minha barriga normal. E aquele serzinho do meu lado querendo colo e atenção.

"_Você ainda tem a chama interna?_

_Então se você se sentir sozinha, não sinta_

_Você é a única que eu sempre quis_

_Eu só quero fazer isso continuar_

_Portanto se eu te amar um pouco mais do que devia_

_Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer_

_Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar_

_Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo_

_Por favor, me perdoe se eu precisar de você como eu preciso_

_Por favor, acredite em mim (acredite)... Tudo o que eu digo é_

_verdade_

_Por favor, perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar"_

-Duas bobonas chorando. –Ela me abraçou.

-Desculpe. –Carter falou ao abrir a porta, mas fechou-a em seguida.

-Você já falou com ele? –Eu perguntei a Lory.

-Não, qualquer palavra que trocamos acaba sempre em briga. Eu estou cansada de brigar.

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas ele tem que saber.

XXX

"_Ainda parece que os melhores momentos estão de volta_

_Parece o primeiro toque_

_Ainda se aproximando, amor_

_Não consigo chegar perto o bastante_

_Ainda esperando_

_Você ainda é a numero um_

_Eu lembro do cheiro da sua pele_

_Eu me lembro de tudo_

_Eu me lembro de todos os movimentos_

_Eu me lembro de você ... sim_

_Eu me lembro das noites, você sabe que eu ainda lembro_

_Então se você se sentir sozinha, não sinta_

_Você é a única que eu sempre quis_

_Eu só quero fazer isso continuar"_

LUKA'S POV

O P.S. estava super calmo. Nenhum trauma. Quase não vi a Abby, ela estava fazendo de tudo para não falar comigo.

-Luka você pode assinar isso aqui, por favor. –Ela falou da maneira mais impessoal possível.

Peguei o prontuário, assinei e a entreguei. Ela já ia embora quando eu a segurei pelo braço.

-Luka me solta. –Ela olhou furiosa.

-Abby nós precisamos conversar. –Eu falei calmamente. –Vem cá.- Eu a puxei para uma sala vazia. Eu abri a porta e deixei-a passar primeiro.

Ela parou ao entrar na sala.

-Luka isso é pra mim? –Ela perguntou sem acreditar.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

"_Portanto se eu te amar um pouco mais do que devia_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar_

_Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo_

_Por favor me perdoe se eu precisar de você como eu preciso_

_Por favor acredite em mim (acredite) ... tudo o que eu digo é_

_verdade_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar"_

ABBY'S POV

Eu não acreditei quando entrei na sala, ela estava coberta de rosas brancas. Em um canto da sala tinha um buquê com umas flores azuis e um cartão do lado. Eu peguei o cartão, que dizia:

_Abby,_

_Meu único amor verdadeiro, _

_A única da minha vida._

_Te amo._

_Luka Kovac_

Eu olhei para ele, que sorria timidamente. Andei, um pouco hesitante, até ele e o beijei.

-Desculpa. –Eu tinha sido dura demais com ele. –Eu te amo. –Eu falei e nós nos beijamos novamente. Ele me pegou no colo e nos sentamos entre as flores, num sofá.

-Esses são miosótis. –Ele mostrou as flores azuis. –Essa flor significa amor verdadeiro.

-E o que as rosas brancas significam? –Eu perguntei.

-Pureza e amor espiritual. –Ele falou com um sorriso. –Estamos para sempre conectados. –Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"_A única coisa que eu tenho certeza_

_É da maneira que nós fazemos amor_

_A única coisa que eu dependo_

_É de nós permanecermos fortes_

_A cada palavra e a cada respiração eu estou rezando_

_É por isso que eu estou dizendo_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar"_

-Desculpe interromper. –Jerry abriu a porta. –Mas estão precisando de vocês.

Parecia que o caos tinha se abatido no hospital. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Eu perguntei ao Luka que também não tinha menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-Luka, Abby. –Sam nos chamou e nos entramos na sala de trauma.

-A Lauren precisa de ajuda. –Halleh veio da sala ao lado anunciando.

Eu fui ajudar a Lory.

-O que temos aqui? –Eu perguntei colocando minhas luvas.

-Febre intensa, enchimentos ganglionares no nível do pescoço, além de erupções cutâneas. –Lory falou.

Eu comecei a examinar paciente. Quando eu apertei na altura do pâncreas o paciente gritou.

-Ultra-som. –Eu pedi.

Halleh me entregou e eu passei o aparelho sobro o local onde a pouco eu tinha pressionado.

-Ele tá com pancreatite. –Eu anunciei.

-Ele tá tendo uma parada. –Lory falou e correu para pegar o desfibrilador. –Afastem. –Ela gritou.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas, decidimos abrir o tórax dele e dar choques internos. O miocárdio estava muito inflamado.

-Os exames. –Uma enfermeira entrou na sala. Eu peguei os exames e dei uma olhada.

-O que diz os exames Abby? –Lory me perguntou.

-Ele tem algum tipo de vírus, que está causando infecções por todo corpo.

-Hora do óbito, 20h00min. –Lory anunciou.

Eu e Lory fomos ate a sala ao lado, onde Carter, Luka, Sam e algumas enfermeiras tentavam salvar o outro paciente.

-Carrega 300. –Luka gritou. –Afastem.

O Paciente apresentava as mesmas erupções cutâneas e os gânglios também estavam inchados.

O monitor cardíaco apitou anunciando a morte do paciente.

-Hora do óbito, 20h15min. –Luka anunciou.

Eu me aproximei de Luka e mostrei os exames do outro paciente ele comparou com o seu paciente. Luka me encara com uma cara não muito boa. Ele sai da sala rapidamente e se dirige para a recepção. Pega o telefone e disca uma seqüência de números.

-Luka o que está acontecendo? –Eu estava ficando preocupada.

-Aqui é Doutor Luka Kovac do County General Hospital, o hospital precisa urgentemente ficar em quarentena. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar triste, uma lágrima escorreu na minha face. Eu coloquei a mão sobre a minha barriga tentando proteger meu bebê do que estava acontecendo. Ele, ainda falando ao telefone, me puxou para um abraço.

"_Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo_

_Por favor me perdoe se eu precisar de você como eu preciso_

_Amor, acredite, cada palavra que eu digo é verdade_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar_

_Não, acredite, eu não sei o que faço_

_Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar_

_Eu não posso parar ... de te amar"_

XXX


	42. I will lift you up

Capítulo 42: I will lift you up

"_Eu o ouvi chorar._

_Eu o vi noite passada._

_Algo realmente pesado estava na sua cabeça._

_Se quiser conversar, estou aqui pra você._

_Você está sentindo-se pra baixo, quer ceder,_

_sentindo-se como se não tivesse força pra vencer._

_Apenas olhe em volta. Estarei lá por você. "[Sandy e Junior_

ABBY'S POV

A cada palavra dita pelo Luka, o medo aumentava. Todos ao redor olhavam surpresos, assustados, angustiados... Eu pude ver Lory lá atrás, o choro contido, calado. Alguns levaram a mão à cabeça, outros apenas desviaram o olhar. Eu estava sentada no braço do sofá, a voz de Luka ecoava pela sala, ele não soltava a minha mão.

-Nós não sabemos a forma de transmissão do vírus. –Essas palavras ficaram na minha cabeça. –Sabemos que o vírus é agressivo.

"_Não importa se as folhas começarem a cair,_

_ou se o sol nunca brilhar tanto._

_Dias de chuva vão e vêm._

_Todas as noites solitárias são longas demais."_

Eu só conseguia pensar na Nina, minha garotinha, sozinha. E se eu e o Luka ficássemos doentes? Eu queria envolvê-la nos meus braços e protegê-la de tudo de ruim. Coloquei a mão sobre o meu ventre, e esse bebê? Nem dentro de mim ele está protegido. Eu não era a super mãe, eu não era capaz de livrar a Nina e o bebê de tudo. Eu senti lágrimas molhando o meu rosto. Lembrei-me da Nina pequena, alguns dias apenas, nos meus braços, só eu e ela.

-Hey, tudo vai ficar bem. –Luka me abraçou, só então eu percebi que só restava eu e ela na sala.

LUKA'S POV

"_De Janeiro a Dezembro,_

_quando a primavera se torna inverno,_

_em cada minuto, a cada hora,_

_em cada momento,_

_apenas lembre:_

_Eu vou te levantar,_

_quando os mares ficarem agitados,_

_mais alto que as nuvens mais escuras._

_Alcançaremos o céu azul que está acima."_

Ela me abraçou fortemente e chorou. Eu nunca tinha visto a Abby daquele jeito. Os olhos dela transpareciam medo, pavor. Eu tinha medo também, mas eu tinha que ser forte por ela. Eu queria arrancar todo o medo que ela estava sentindo, queria ver o sorriso no rosto dela, o sorriso da minha Abby.

-Luka. –Ela falou com a cabeça no meu peito. –Reza comigo. –Abby nunca fora religiosa, eu estranhei o pedido, mas rezamos, ali, abraçados.

XXX

"_Podemos voar para longe_

_até encontrarmos um dia mais brilhante._

_Em qualquer momento em que se sinta sozinho e _

_o amor tenha o deixado para baixo,_

_eu vou te levantar."_

LORY'S POV

Eu lia o relatório que Luka tinha entregado a todos, nele tinha os sintomas e o nome do vírus. Isso não podia estar acontecendo justo agora. Pelo menos eu não estou sozinha. Coloquei a mão sobre a minha barriga.

-Eu vou ser forte por você. –Eu vou continuar lutando e eu e o meu bebê vamos superar essa crise.

Malditos enjôos, eu estava nauseada e minha cabeça estava explodindo. Aquela ânsia de vômito fez-me entrar ao banheiro.

-Você está bem Lory? – Sam estava lavando as mãos quando eu saí.

-Só foi um enjôo, deve ter sido alguma coisa que eu comi. - Eu falei disfarçando, por nada eu queria que descobrissem minha gravidez.

Lavei meu rosto e saí dali, eu precisava deitar. Encontrei uma sala vazia. Dormir um pouco ia ajudar a passar minha dor de cabeça.

"_Você não pôde ver o fim da viagem._

_Não dá para sair da estrada que leva a lugar nenhum._

_Apenas olhe em volta._

_Eu vou te dar a mão."_

XXX

-Abby? –Neela falou ao atender o telefone.

-Sou eu mesma. –Ela falou com a voz ainda rouca do choro.

-Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Neela notou o tom de voz da amiga.

-Neela, você se lembra daquela procuração que você assinou antes da Nina nascer? –Abby respirou fundo. –Onde você se comprometia em cuidar dela se algo acontecesse comigo.

-Abby você está me assustando. –Neela falou do outro lado da linha.

-Você promete que vai cuidar dela?

-O que está acontecendo? –Neela estava angustiada.

-Promete?

-Prometo, agora me diz o que está acontecendo.

"_Você arrisca uma chance, você paga o preço._

_Isso não quer dizer que sempre vai dar certo. _

_Quando o amanhã vier, apenas tente de novo."_

-Eu e o Luka estamos no hospital. –Abby respirou fundo. –Estamos presos na quarentena.

-Abby eu... –Neela tentou falar.

-A babá está com ela, mas já passou da hora dela. –Abby a interrompeu.

-Eu vou pra lá ficar com ela.

-Use tudo que você precisar, a casa é sua. –Abby falou segurando o choro.

-O que eu digo pra Nina? –Neela podia escutar Abby chorando do outro lado.

-Diga que eu e o Luka viajamos, quando chegar lá me liga. –Abby falou entre lágrimas. –Eu quero falar com ela.

-Pode deixar. –Neela falou. –Continue firme, tudo vai ficar bem.

-Obrigada por tudo.

"_Não importa se as folhas começarem a cair,_

_ou se o sol nunca brilhar tanto._

_Dias de chuva vão e vêm._

_Todas as noites solitárias são longas demais."_

Neela desligou o telefone. Estava triste pela amiga, mas não ia desapontá-la. Cuidaria de Nina como se fosse sua própria filha. Ela amava aquela garotinha. Abby já tinha passado por muitas coisas, ela iria superar mais esse obstáculo.

-Quem era? –Ryan perguntou ao ela voltar ao quarto.

-A Abby, temos que ir pra casa dela ficar com a Nina. –Neela falou séria.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa coma Abbs? –Ryan perguntou preocupado.

-O hospital está em quarentena, ela e o Luka estão lá.

"_Podemos voar para longe_

_até encontrarmos um dia mais brilhante._

_Em qualquer momento em que se sinta sozinho e _

_o amor tenha o deixado para baixo,_

_eu vou te levantar._

_Eu vou te levantar._

_Eu vou te levantar._

_Em qualquer momento eu vou te levantar"_

XXX


	43. mom and dad

Capítulo 43: Mom and dad

-Mas mãe, por que vocês não me avisaram antes, eu queria ir também. –Nina choramingava.

-Você não ia gostar, só tem gente grande e assunto de trabalho. –Abby tentava convencê-la. –Você vai se divertir bem mais com a tia Neela e o tio Ryan.

-Eu posso tomara sorvete??? E comer chocolate e batata frita???? E ver desenho???- Nina não parava de falar.

-Ei mocinha você não está de férias não e se você comer isso tudo de vez vai ficar doente. –Abby não pode deixar de rir da sua garotinha, Luka apertou o ombro dela.

-Tá bom. –Nina falou fazendo um bico. –Mas eu posso comer só um pouquinho né???

-Pode. –Abby falou rindo. –Comporte-se, obedeça a tia Neela e o tio Ryan. Seu pai quer falar com você.

-Mãe...

-Oi

-Eu te amo, demora a voltar não que eu estou com saudades.

-Eu também te amo sweetie. –Abby falou com lágrima nos olhos e passou o telefone para Luka.

-Hey princesa.

-Papai, traz presente quando voltar. –Nina pediu.

-Claro, comporte-se e nunca se esqueça que papai ama muito você.

-Eu também te amo papai. –Ela falou com um sorriso.

-Boa noite princesa.

-Boa noite.

Eles desligaram o telefone.

-Hora de dormir. –Neela falou.

Ela, Ryan e Nina subiram para o quarto dela.

-Tio Ryan ler pra mim esse livro, papai sempre lê antes de eu dormir. –Ela falou entregando um livro pra ele.

-Hum, um livro sobre sereias. –Ryan falou animado.

-Foi o papai que me deu. –Nina falou deitando na cama. Neela cobriu ela e Ryan sentou perto dela e começou a ler.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Luka me abraçou, eu adoro os abraços dele. Ele me envolve com aqueles braços e eu fico ali, escondida, perto dele.

-Eu já volto. –Ele falou e eu fiquei sem entender o que ele ia fazer.

Em pouco tempo ele voltou trazendo o aparelho de ultra-som portátil.

-O que você acha da idéia de vermos um filminho? –Ele falou com um sorriso.

Eu fui até ele e dei um selinho. Estávamos em uma sala vazia. O Luka sentou em uma maca e eu deitei com a cabeça no colo dele. Ele espalhou o gel pela minha barriga e ligou o aparelho. Não demorou muito para termos uma visão do bebê e escutarar o coraçãozinho dele batendo. Era impossível impedir as lágrimas de caírem e o sorriso que insistia em ficar nos meus lábios. Luka sorria feito uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente.

-Nossa menininha. –Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

-O que? –Eu não tinha entendido.

-Olha aqui. –Ela apontou para o monitor. –É uma menina.

Eu o beijei, e o beijo ia ficando mais intenso.

-Luka precisamos de um nome. –Eu interrompi o beijo.

-Abby temos muito tempo pra escolher um nome. –Luka falou.

-Eu sei, mas... eu não quero ficar chamando ela de bebê o tempo todo. -Ele rolou nos olhos e sorriu.- Já sei podemos olhar os prontuários.

-Abby, os prontuários? –Ele não estava acreditando.

-Lá tem um monte de nomes. –Eu falei limpando a minha barriga. –Vamos Luka. –Eu o puxei.

-Eu não acredito que estamos fuçando os prontuários. –Luka falava.

-Martha, Serena, Carolie... –Eu ia passando e lendo os nomes.- Paola, Fernanda...Pamela...

-Erina?

-Muito oriental.

-Cláudia?

-Não muito latino. Bárbara? –Eu olhei para ele.

-Não é o nome da irmã do Carter? –Ele me perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Luana?

-Nome de uma ex-namorada. –Ok, ia ser difícil encontrar um nome de uma mulher que o Luka ainda não tivesse levado para cama.

-Paula... Tatiana...Nathanie...Sarah...

-Ai é tão difícil escolher um nome. –Luka pegou um prontuário.

-Madeleine! –Ele falou com um sorriso.

-Maddie, gostei. –Eu falei depois de um tempo.

-Madeleine Kovac. –Ele falou beijando minha barriga.

XXX


	44. clocks

Hey grils, sorry pela demora. prometo que vou tentar atutu com mais frequencia. e ai vcs tão gostando da historia???

bjus

ENJOOOY IT!

Capitulo 44: Clocks

"_As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo_

_Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar_

_Me jogaram ao chão, deixando-me de joelhos_

_Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico, cantando..."[Coldplay_

LUKA'S POV

-Sam, será que eu posso falar com você? –Eu perguntei.

-Claro, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. –O que será que ela queria falara comigo?

-Pode falar.

-Não fale primeiro. –Ela insistiu, eu hesitei um pouco antes de começar a falar.

-É...o Peter está com quem em casa? –Eu perguntei.

-Esse é um problema, babá está com ele e eu já tinha combinado de ela dormir lá por que meu plantão só acabaria amanhã cedo.- saber que o Peter não estava sozinho com o Alex me deixou aliviado.

-A Neela e o Ryan estão lá em casa, eles vão ficar cuidando da Nina enquanto isso não acaba. Eles não se importariam de tomar conta do Pete também.

-É...eu falo com a babá e digo para ela deixar ele lá. –Ela falou depois de pensar um pouco.

-Eu vou avisá-los que ele vai para lá. –Eu já ia saindo quando a Sam me chamou.

-Luka.

-Hum. –eu e virei para olha-la.

"_Revele coisas não ditas_

_Atire em uma maçã em cima de minha cabeça e um_

_problema que não pode ser comentado_

_Um tigre está esperando para ser domado, cantando..."_

-Faz pouco tempo que eu tomei uma decisão. –Eu esperei que ela continuasse. –Eu vou me mudar.

-Que bom, para qual bairro? –Quem sabe o Pete não vinha morar mais perto da minha casa?

-Não Luka você não entendeu, eu vou mudar de estado. –Estava difícil digerir aquela informação. –E o Peter vai comigo.

-Acho que você esta esquecendo que ele também é meu filho e a nossa guarda é compartilhada, você não pode simplesmente decidir que vai embora e ir.

-Eu já tomei minha decisão e não vou voltar atrás. –Ela falou me encarando.

-Eu não vou deixar você levar o Pete assim. –Ela não ia tirar o meu filho de mim. –Eu vou lutar até o fim, nos vemos nos tribunais. –Eu sai dali o mais rápido que pude, não agüentava olhar mais para cara dela. Fui ao banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto. Joguei água no meu rosto e fiquei me encarando no espelho. Fechei a mão e bati forte no na pia. Eu já fui privado de muitos momentos na vida da Nina, eu não vou perder momentos da vida de outro filho.

XXX

"_Você é _

_Confusão que não acaba_

_Paredes que se fecham e relógios fazendo tique-taque_

_Vou voltar e te levar para casa_

_Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe cantar"_

LORY'S POV

O cochilo tinha me feito bem, eu estava bem mais descansada. Eu vou saindo da sala quando a Abby aparece.

-Lory você tá bem? –Ela estava assustada.

-Estou, só um pouco assanhada é claro. –Eu falei arrumando meu cabelo.

-Você não esconderia nada de mim?- Abby perguntou duvidosa.

-Claro que não, por que a pergunta? –Era impossível saber o que se estava passando pela cabeça de Abby.

-Estão todos comentando que você está doente.

-Se eu estivesse doente eu saberia. –Eu falei calmamente.

-A Sam está dizendo que viu você vomitando no banheiro.

-Abby eu estou começando a achar que quem está doente é você, se esqueceu que eu também estou grávida? –Ela juntou os pedaços. –Foi só um enjôo.

"_Apareça sobre meus mares,_

_Malditas oportunidades perdidas_

_Sou uma parte da cura_

_Ou da doença? Cantando..."_

-É tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. –Ela falou. - Mas você tá bem mesmo?

-Estou Abby. –Eu falei rindo.

-Ainda bem. –Ela respirou aliviada. –Tenho novidades. –Abby falou empolgada, passando a mão sobre a barriga.

-Conta. –Eu estava curiosa.

-Estou esperando uma menina, Madelleine. –Ela falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Parabéns, se o Peter não fosse filho do Luka eu diria que ele só faz mulher. –Eu falei rindo. –Eu acho que só vou querer saber o sexo na hora.

-Na gravidez da Nina eu esperei ela nascer pra saber, mas essa eu estava com uma enorme vontade de saber.

-Não tem nada pra fazer nesse hospital, nem parece o County que eu conheço.

-Tédio. –Abby falou fazendo uma cara engraçada. –Você já decidiu quando vai contar para o Carter?

-Não pensei nisso ainda, o clima entre nós continua péssimo.

-Daqui a pouco você não vai mais poder esconder.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –Eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira de falar para o Jonh, por mais que eu tivesse chateada com ele tinha o direito de saber afinal ele era o pai. Eu sei que ele sempre quis ser pai, mas do jeito que estávamos eu não tinha a menor idéia de come ele ia reagir.

"_Você é, você é, você é_

_E nada se compara"_

Era tudo muito difícil para mim, eu luto todo dia com esse sentimento, que mesmo depois de tantas magoas, só cresce a cada dia. Eu não escutava mais o que a Abby estava falando. Carter estava sentado na recepção conversando alguma coisa engraçada com o Jerry, ele sorria. Aquele sorriso que há tanto eu não via, mas foi só nossos olhares se encontrarem para a expressão dele mudar. O que eu mais queria era que tudo que foi dito fosse apagado ficasse no passado, e nós três vivêssemos o presente e o futuro.

"_Vocês são_

_Lar, lar para o qual eu queria ir"_

XXX


	45. true or false?

Capítulo 45: True or false?

ABBY'S POV

-Hey garotas! –Chuny falou ao eu e Lory se aproximarmos do grupo de mulheres. –Querem participar?- Todas riam.

-De que? –Eu perguntei sem entender.

-Como estava um tédio resolvemos fazer um joguinho. –Sam falou sorridente.

-Estou dentro. –Lory falou. - Vamos Abby vai ser divertido.

-Ok! OK!

-Verdadeiro ou falso: sua primeira vez foi em um lugar "exótico". –Chuny perguntou a Lory.

-Verdadeiro. –ela falou rindo, todas olharam curiosas para ela. –Eu tinha dezessete anos... eu e Nate, meu namorado... ficamos presos no elevador do prédio dele. –Ela falava com uma cara de criança marota.

-Quanto tempo vocês ficaram lá? –Sam perguntou interessada.

-Três horas. –Ela falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-TRÊS horas?- Eu falei. –Que pervertida. –Todas estavam rindo.

-Sua vez de perguntar Lory. –Sam falou.

-Abby. –Ela olhou para mim. –Verdadeiro ou falso: você já transou com o Luka na mesa da sala.

-Falso. –Elas fizeram uma cara de desapontadas. –Não tinha mesa. –Eu falei com um sorriso malicioso e elas ficaram atentas ao que eu ia falar. –serve no chão da sala? –Elas caíram na gargalhada.

-Sam, verdadeiro ou falso: algum namorado seu tinha fetiche por enfermeiras e pediu pra você se vestir.

-Bem... –Sam sorriu envergonhada.

-O que está rolando? –Pratt se aproximou delas.

-É algum tipo de jogo, adoro jogos. –Morris falou.- Hey Luka, Carter. –Ele os chamou.

-Verdadeiro ou falso: você já falhou na hora H.- Eu perguntei ao Morris.

Todos o olharam curiosos.

-Verdadeiro. –Ele falou relutante. –Mas só foi uma vez, que isso fique bem claro. –Todos riram. –Sua vez Abbyzinha. –Morris me fuzilou com os olhos. –Verdadeiro ou falso: Você e o Luka já se utilizaram das maravilhas do Halls preto.

Eu olhei para o Luka, que estava vermelho de vergonha.

-Verdadeiro. –Eu estava morta de vergonha.

-Hum, casal hot hein? –Morris brincou.

-Carter verdadeiro ou falso: alguma namorada sua usou espermicida e você teve alergia.

-Verdadeiro. –Ele olhou discretamente para mim. –Lauren verdadeiro ou falso: você já fez 69. –Eles se encaram.

-Falso. –Ela o matou com olhar.

-Carter verdadeiro ou falso: você já dormiu com alguém que você nem sabia o nome. –Ela deu o troco.

-Verdadeiro. –o clima era tenso.

-Abby. –Morris me olhou sorrindo.- Verdadeiro ou falso: o Kovac é melhor de cama que o Carter.

-Aiii. –Eu voei em cima do pescoço dele.-Eu te mato.

-Calma Abbyzinha. –Ela falava. Enquanto todos tentavam tirar minhas mãos do pescoço dele.

Depois de muito esforço me separaram dele.

-Hey calma. –Luka falou ao meu ouvido.

Eu percebi que Lory não estava bem, ela estava muito pálida. Não deu tempo nem de falar, ela levou a mão a boca e correu em direção ao banheiro. Eu fui atrás dela.

-Carter o que você está fazendo? –Ele estava ao meu lado.

-O que a Lory tem? Todo mundo está comentando que ela pegou o tal vírus. –Ele falou preocupado. Eu não sábio o que falar, eu não podia contar a verdade. –Posso falar com ela? –Eu estava em frente a porta impedindo a passagem.

-Carter a ultima coisa que a Lory tá precisando agora é de briga.-Eu o encarei.

-Eu não vou brigar, eu só quero conversar. –ele me olhou. -Por favor? –ele implorava.

-Se você brigar com ela adeus Jonh Carter, entendeu?

-Eu prometo, só vou conversar. –Ele falou e eu o deixei passar.

XXX


	46. Always on my mind

Capítulo 46: Always On My Mind

"_Talvez eu não tenha te tratado_

_Tão bem quanto deveria_

_Talvez eu não tenha te amado_

_Com tanta freqüência quanto poderia_

_Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito_

_Eu simplesmente nunca me dei ao trabalho" [Michael Bublé_

JONH'S POV

Eu estava muito preocupado com ela, só de pensar que ela pode estar doente. Imaginar ela naquele estado, sofrendo, é demais para mim. Ela não pode está doente. Entro ao banheiro.

-Lor você está legal? –Eu a encontrei sentada perto do vaso sanitário, com uma cara não muito boa.

-Carter o que você está fazendo aqui? –Ela não gostou de me ver ali. –Esse é o banheiro feminino.

-Eu só vim te ajudar. –Eu falei calmamente.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. –Ela falou se levantando.

-Hey vai com calma. –Eu a segurei antes que ela caísse.

Nossos corpos ficaram muito próximos, fazia tempo que eu não a tinha em meus braços. A respiração dela estava rápida.

-Pode me soltar. –Ela falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Eu a olhei. –Eu estou bem. –Ela falou firme.

Eu fui retirando os meus braços de corpo dela devagar, com cautela. Queria ter a certeza que ela estava bem.

-Obrigada. –Ela foi até a pia. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto.

Vamos Carter é sua chance.

"_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos"_

-Lor... –Eu falei nervoso. –Eu sei que você deve estar com muita raiva de mim, mas eu quero que você apenas escute o que eu tenho para lhe falar. –Respirei fundo. – Eu cometi muitos erros com você, fui infantil, fui grosso...Eu sei que fiz muitas coisa...eu sinto nojo de mim, por ter sido tão orgulhoso. –Ela continuava de costas. –Hoje eu percebi que eu não conseguiria viver sem você, só a possibilidade de você estar doente...acho que não agüentaria ver seu sofrimento, pode ate soar engraçado pois ultimamente eu estou fazendo você sofrer...-Eu sorri nervosamente. –Eu fui egoísta e não percebi que tudo o que eu estava fazendo só te fazia infeliz, quando o que eu mais quero é ver a sua felicidade. Ver aquele sorriso nos lábios. –Eu queria saber o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela.

"_Talvez eu não te abracei_

_Todos aqueles momentos solitários_

_E eu acho que nunca te disse_

_Que sou muito feliz por você ser minha_

_Se eu fiz você se sentir a segunda melhor_

_Garota, eu sinto muito, eu estava cego"_

–Tudo o que eu quero de você agora é o seu perdão, por tudo que eu lhe causei. –Ela continuava calada. Eu me movi em direção a porta. –O que eu mais queria agora era é casar com você e passar a minha vida ao seu lado... seja quanto tempo durar e se a doença for inevitável...eu morro com você. –Ela continuou imóvel. –Só para nunca mais te deixar sozinha. –Eu já estava de saída quando escutei a voz dela.

"_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos"_

-Nós dois agimos como criança. –Eu me virei para e pude ver os seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. –Desculpa é apenas uma palavra, eu posso até perdoar, mas uma coisa eu não vou perdoar, até por que não existe perdão para isso. –Eu arrisquei minhas cartas na mesa e perdi. –Tenho que admitir que você foi um dos responsáveis pelo meu sofrimento, mas você também foi responsável por a maior alegria da minha vida. –Ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e um sorriso apareceu entre as lágrimas. –Eu nunca lhe perdoaria se você não tivesse feito isso.

"_Diga-me,_

_Diga-me que seu doce amor não morreu_

_Me dê_

_Me dê mais uma chance_

_De te manter satisfeita, satisfeita"_

LORY'S POV

Ele ficou me olhando imóvel, sem reação. O olhar dele estava fixado na minha barriga.

-Jonh você está me assustando. –Aquele silêncio era ensurdecedor.

Numa fração de segundos eu senti nossos lábios se tocarem. Um beijo urgente, cheio de saudades. Um beijo de comemoração... um beijo de reconciliação.

-Eu te amo Jonh Carter. –Eu falei ao nos separarmos.

-Eu te amo Lauren Halliwell. –ele me beijou.

A felicidade era evidente, notei que ele olhava timidamente para minha barriga. Peguei a mão dele e coloquei sobre o meu ventre.

-Nosso filho. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Nosso pedaço de vida. –Ele sorriu e beijou minha barriga.

-Acho que devemos sair, o que será que eles estão pensando que estamos fazendo?

-Que eu estou lhe ensinando como se faz um 69. –ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Jonh. –Eu o repreendi, mas ficar séria era impossível.- Senti falta das suas brincadeiras.

-E ele do seu sorriso. -Ele tocou meu lábios.

"_Pequenas coisas_

_Que eu deveria ter dito e feito_

_Eu simplesmente nunca me dei o trabalho_

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos_

_Você sempre estava em meus pensamentos"_

XXX


	47. sorry, blame it on me

Capítulo 47: Sorry, Blame It On Me

"Eu entendo que existem alguns problemas

E eu não sou tão cego pra saber

Toda dor que você mantém dentro de você

Mesmo que você não demonstre."[Akon

ABBY'S POV

Dois dias no County. Dois dias longe da Nina. Dois dias e muitos acontecimentos. Sorri passando a mão pela minha barriga. A Nina vai ficar tão feliz em saber que vai ter uma irmã, Madeleine. Maddie e Nina, minhas duas alegrias. Luka andava estranho, fechado. Ele tentava não mostrar isso pra mim, mas eu o conheço muito bem. Esboço um sorriso ao ver Lory e Carter, juntos, felizes.

-Você tem certeza que não é nenhuma virose?- Eu escutei a voz do Luka. Dou alguns passos e o encontro na triagem, ao telefone. Ele tinha uma expressão de preocupado. –Eu não quero preocupar a Abby. –Ouvir meu nome, deixou ainda mais alerta. –Hey princesa, o que você está sentindo? –Só existe uma pessoa mundo que ele chame de princesa, Nina. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Luka se assustou ao me ver em frente a ele.

-Luka não me esconda nada, o que está acontecendo com a Nina? –Eu falei rápido.

-A mamãe vai falar com você agora. –Ele disse a ela.

-Mamãe quando você volta? –Escutar a vozinha dela fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Luka apertou meu ombro, passando segurança. -Eu estou com saudades. –Ela falou manhosa.

-Eu também sinto a sua falta, sweetie. –Eu me segurei para não chorar. –A mamãe promete que quando chegar vai te dar um abraço BEM apertado, ok?

Neela descrevia os sintomas e eu ficava mais preocupada, Não me lembrava de nenhuma vez que a Nina tivesse algo parecido.

JONH' S POV

Eu estou andando com a Lory e vejo o Luka e Abby, eles pareciam preocupados.

-O que está acontecendo? –Lory também notara a expressão deles.

-Eu não sei.

Aproximamos-nos, Abby falava rápido e depois passava longos minutos em silêncio. Ela estava muito nervosa.

-Algum problema?- Eu perguntei ao Luka.

-A Nina está doente e não sabemos o que ela tem. –Ouvir isso me deixou abalado. Aquela menininha tem seu lugar no meu coração, no coração do tio John, como ela sempre me chamou. Eu a vi nascer, fiquei noites acordados junto com a Abby, vi a primeira palavra, o primeiro passo, o primeiro dia na escola. Luka explicava os sintomas.

-Abby. –Ela não olhou. –Abby! –Falei um pouco mais alto, ela então me olhou. –A Nina tomou aquele achocolatado que tem umas estrelinhas na caixa?

-O que isso tem a ver Carter? –Ela me perguntou duvidosa.

-Apenas pergunte. –Abby perguntou a Neela do outro lado da linha. Lory e luka me olhavam confusos. –Quando a Nina tinha uns dois anos ela bebeu esse achocolatado, apareceram várias manchas vermelhas no corpo dela. –Eu explicava aos dois. –Só então, eu e a Abby descobrimos que ela tinha alergia ao conservante usado.

-O Ryan comprou para ela. Abby falou depois de um tempo. –Mas não é isso, ela está tendo febre. –Abby falou nervosa.

-Abby, a febre da Nina é emocional. Lembra quando você voltou a trabalhar depois da Nina nascer? E que eu fiquei tomando conta dela? –Abby confirmou com a cabeça. –Logo depois que você saiu a febre começou, ela estava sentindo a sua falta.

ABBY'S POV

Eu não sabia se respirava aliviada por não ser nada grave, ou se chorava por não estar perto dela. Falei mais algumas coisas com a Neela e desliguei o telefone.

-Onde está o Luka? –Ele tinha sumido.

-Ele foi por ali. –Lory falou.

-Carter obrigada. –Eu falei e sai procurando o Luka. Depois de algum tempo o encontrei no lounge. –Luka, você sumiu. –Eu falei me aproximando dele. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, entre as mãos. –Alguma coisa errada? –Ele permanecia calado.

-Nada, só o fato de eu te sido privado dos primeiros anos da vida da minha filha. –Ele falou sarcástico.

-O quê? –Ele não poderia estar falando serio.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Abigail Lockhart.- Ele sabia que eu odiava ser chamada assim. –Imagine se eu saísse com a Nina para passear e comprasse para ela esse tal achocolatado, como você acha que eu me sentiria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela? –Ele estava bravo. –E o fato que eu seria o responsável, somente por que eu não tinha conhecimento da alergia.

-Luka... –Eu tentei falar.

-Como você acha que eu me sinto em saber que o Carter conhece mais sobre a vida da minha filha do que eu? –Ele gritava agora. –Ele a viu nascer, ele cuidou dela quando ela estava doente. Ele estava junto quando ela falou a primeira palavra. E por que eu não estava lá?

-Você...-Eu nunca imaginei ver o Luka assim.

-Eu não estava lá por eu não sabia que ela existia. –Ele falou. –E por que eu não sabia?

-Eu...-Isso estava mais para um monólogo.

-Por que você não teve a consideração de me contar, você Abby me impediu de estar ao lado dela no primeiro passo, no primeiro dia na escola...no primeiro choro. –Essas palavras me magoaram, estava difícil conter as lágrimas.-Eu não fui o único a perder não, a Nina também é vitima.

-Pára Luka.

-Você impediu o direito dela ter um pai, você acha que ela não sofreu com isso? –Isso me lembrava as várias vezes que Nina me perguntara sobre o pai, da carinha dela de decepção quando eu falava que não era a hora de ela saber.

-O Carter podia ate estar lá, mas ele não era o pai dela. Eu sou o pai dela. –Ele respirou fundo. –Eu olho para trás e vejo que tudo podia ter sido diferente, a Nina podia ter tido um pai presente na vida dela. –Ele me encarou, as lágrimas percorriam meu rosto. –A Nina é pequena agora, mas nunca se sabe se quando ela crescer vai cobrar isso de você. E o que você vai falar para ela? Vai falar que foi orgulhosa demais para contar para o pai dela sobre a gravidez ou vai dizer que foi fraca e não quis enfrentar os problemas? –Ele me olhou nos olhos.

Não agüentava mais ficar naquela sala com ele, não agüentava mais escutar o que ele dizia.

-Desculpe por não ser a pessoa que você imagina. –Eu falei e sai o mais rápido que pude.

Estava distraída e acabei esbarrando na Lory.

-Abby tenho ótimas notícias, descobriram que esse vírus é transmitido por um mosquito, então nós podemos ir para casa. Não tem mais quarentena. –Ela falava feliz. –Abby o que aconteceu? –Ela viu meus olhos inchados do choro. –É a Nina? Não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem.

-Não é isso, não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem. –Ela olhou duvidosa.- Agora eu tenho que ir, tem uma garotinha me esperando.

Eu saí caminhando.

-Qualquer coisa me liga! –Ele gritou. Eu continuei de costas e acenei com a mão.

XXX


	48. Signal Fire

Capítulo 48: Signal Fire

"_As palavras perfeitas nunca passaram pela minha cabeça_

_Porque não havia nada além de você_

_Eu senti cada parte de mim gritando alto_

_Mas o som estava preso dentro de mim" [Snow Patrol_

LUKA'S POV

Acho que fui muito grosso com ela, tudo bem que eu estou magoado mas ela não merecia o jeito que eu falei com ela. Ainda mais com ela grávida, mais sensível. Droga Luka. Levanto-me e saio da sala. Eu tinha que achá-la, por que essa movimentação toda no PS?

-Lory! –Avisto ela de longo. Ando rápido para me aproximar de onde ela estava.- Você viu a Abby? –Perguntei quando estava ao lado dela.

-Ela foi para casa, pensei que você já tivesse ido também.

-Pra casa? E a quarentena? –Eu não estava entendendo nada.

-Você não está sabendo?- Eu neguei com a cabeça. –Acabou, o vírus não é transmitido de pessoa para pessoa, é através de um mosquito.

-Faz tempo que ela foi?

-Acho uns 10 minutos. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela estava chorando.

-Eu sou um completo idiota. Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada. –Falei e sai correndo. Abby podia fazer alguma coisa nesse estado.

"_Tudo que eu queria passou rápido por mim_

_Mas eu estava preso bem forte à terra_

_Eu poderia ficar preso aqui por uns mil anos_

_Sem os seus braços para me puxar"_

ABBY'S POV

Cheguei em casa, um grande silêncio. Ao abrir a porta vejo Neela adormecida no sofá. Subo as escadas e vou até o quarto da Nina. Fico a observando da porta, ela dormia serenamente. Dou alguns passos e sento na beira da cama dela. Passo a mão nos cabelos dela, e acaricio o seu rosto. Ela não estava mais com febre.

-Mamãe? –Ela fala abrindo os olhinhos devagar.

-Sou eu sweetie. –Falo com um grande sorriso.

-MAMÃE!-Ela se levanta e me abraça apertado. –Que bom que você voltou.

-A mamãe te ama muito e se algum dia eu fiz alguma coisa errada me desculpa. –Minha visão estava turva por causa das lágrimas.

-Eu também te amo. Mamãe por que você ta chorando? –Ela passou a mão no meu rosto. –Você não fez nada de errado mamãe. Você é linda e maravilhosa. –Ela falou enxugando minhas lágrimas. –Você escolheu para mim o melhor pai do mundo. Se não fosse voe eu não conhecia tia Neela, o tio Ryan, o tio John. A tia Lory. –Ela falava sorrindo. –E tem também o meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

-É uma menina. –Eu esbocei um sorriso. –Como você queria.

-Uma menina! –Ela me abraçou de novo. –Ela já tem nome mamãe?

-Madeleine.

-PAPAI!!!! –Ela pulou do meu colo e correu para abraçar o Luka que estava na porta do quarto.

-Hey princesa, papai sentiu a sua falta. –Ela falou a pegando.

-Eu também.- Ela olhou para mim. –Papai a mamãe está triste- Ela cochichou no ouvido dele. –Diz para ela que ela é a melhor mulher do mundo e dá um beijo nela. Ela sempre fica feliz quando você beija ela. –Ela falava sorrindo.

Ele falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, a colocou no chão e ela saiu do quarto.

"_Aí está você, bem na minha frente _

_Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu_

_Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança_

_Não, eu não vou esperar para sempre"_

Estava um silêncio ensurdecedor. Luka continuava parado a porta. Levantei-me da cama, ele impedia a minha passagem.

-Com licença. –Falei o mais fria possível.

-Abby, precisamos conversar. –Ele falou.

-Posso passar? –Eu falei sem encará-lo. Enfim ele deixou que eu saísse do quarto. Dava passos largos em direção ao nosso quarto, ele me seguia. Em baixo da cama peguei uma mala. A abri e coloquei sobre a cama. Abri o guarda roupas e fui jogando algumas roupas e jogando dentro da mala.

-Abby o que você está fazendo? –Ele me perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu vou embora, meu antigo apartamento ainda não foi alugado, vou voltar para lá.

-Não faça isso. –Ele falou calmamente.

-O que você quer que eu faça, que eu fique aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido- Eu colocava as roupas na mala. –Você quer que eu fique para continuarmos brincando de casinha? Não Luka, não dá.

-Abby eu seu que errei que eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito, mas ver o Carter com tanta intimidade na vida da Nina... eu não sei o que me deu.

"_Na confusão, e nas conseqüências_

_Você é o meu sinal de fogo_

_A única resolução e o único prazer_

_É o brilho enfraquecido de perdão nos seus olhos"_

LUKA'S POV

-Você não tem idéia do que eu passei.- Ela começou. –Eu acordei um dia me sentindo muito mal, depois de vomitar muito eu fui procurar um remédio para náuseas no armário do banheiro. Vendo os pacotes de absorvente eu então lembrei que minha menstruação estava atrasada, muito atrasada.- Ela continuava colocando coisas na mala.- Comprei vários testes de farmácia, o pavor que eu senti quando todos deram positivo. Eu estava grávida e confusa. –Lágrimas escorriam na face dela.- Quando você entrou pelas portas do PS, todo sorridente e feliz. Ai você disse que tinha algo para falar comigo, eu pensei comigo é agora, eu vou contar a ele. Mas você foi mais rápido e falou que a Sam estava grávida, como você acha que eu me senti? –Ela estava ferida, magoada.- Você todo feliz, ia ter um filho com a Sam. Como eu podia contar para você? Como? Eu estava arrasada por dentro, me senti tão só naquele momento. E eu tinha que rir para você, tinha que mostra que eu estava feliz por você.

-Abby...

-Eu pensei em abortar, eu achava que não era capaz de criar um bebê sozinha, mas eu vi aquela paciente lutando pela vida do seu bebê. Eu não podia ser egoísta e pensar que você não estaria ao meu lado, eu pensei na vida do meu bebê e que mesmo você não estando ao meu lado eu tinha um pedaço de você comigo.

"_Aí está você, bem na minha frente _

_Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu_

_Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança"_

Eu estava sem palavras.

-Você não imagina como eu sofri vendo você cheio de cuidados com a Sam e eu ali sozinha. Você acha que eu não tive coragem de enfrentar a situação, mas não foi isso. Eu tive que ser muito forte para decidir ir embora, não foi por mim que eu fui por que eu sei que ia ser difícil, mas eu agüentaria. Eu fui embora pela Nina, fui embora por que eu não queria que ela crescesse sendo a outra, pensando que foi rejeitada pelo pai por que ele morava com o irmão e não com ela. –Eu fui injusto com ela. –Eu não queria que minha filha fosse alvo de boatos eu queria que ele crescesse em paz, sem ser apontada. –Ela fechou a mala.

-Abby escuta...

–O Carter podia estar lá, mas ele nunca ocupou a sua posição, ele não era o pai dela e eu sempre deixei isso bem claro para Nina. Ele era apenas o tio Jonh. Ele também nunca ocupou o seu lugar no meu coração. –Ela pegou a mala e foi saindo do quarto.

Eu segurei ela pelos dois braços.

-Me solta. –Ela falou nervosa.

-Não agora você vai me escutar, eu julguei você e eu errei nisso. Nunca tinha imaginado que você tinha sofrido tanto, me perdoa por ter sido grosso com você. –Ela me encarava nos olhos. –Eu te amo, amo a filha maravilhosa que você me deu, amo tudo que construímos juntos. Não podemos acabar com tudo na primeira briga. Eu errei, mas por favor não me puna com a sua ausência por que eu não sei viver sem ter você ao meu lado. Você é a minha vida a minha razão de viver. Por favor não vá.

"_Aí está você, bem na minha frente _

_Todo esse medo vai embora, você me deixa nu_

_Me abrace apertado, porque eu preciso que você me guie para a segurança_

_Não, eu não vou esperar para sempre"_

Ela ficou me encarando, os olhos marejados. Eu segurei levemente o rosto dela e toquei os seus lábios com o meu.

-Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha, nunca mais. Desculpa se eu não estava ao seu lado quando você precisava.- Eu falei encostando minha testa na dela. Ficamos ali um apreciando o silêncio do outro.

XXX


	49. Family moments

hey, sorry pela demora. minhas aulas começaram segunda, então vai ficar masi dificl pra eu postar!! mas eu não esqueci da fic não, sempre que puder eu vendo atutu!

Thanks Debby, esse capítulo é dedicado a você!!

bjus

ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 49: Family moments

_Como cheguei aqui_

_Eu virei e lá estava você_

_Eu não pensei duas vezes ou raciocinei_

_Porque de alguma forma eu sabia_

_Que isso era mais do que apenas química_

_Quer dizer, eu sabia que você era tipo dentro de mim_

_Mas eu achava que era bom demais pra ser verdade_

_Dizem que coisas boas levam tempo_

_Mas realmente coisas ótimas acontecem em um piscar de olhos" [_ One In a Million -_Hannah Montana_

LUKA'S POV

-Vai pai!! –Nina insistia.

-É pai, vamos aproveitar que a mamãe me deixou ficar. –Foi a vez de Peter.

-Mas já está tarde, vocês tem aula amanhã. –Eu falei sério. Nina olhou para cara de Pete e eles começaram a rir.

-Pai acordaaaaaaaa!! Amanhã é sábado. –Ela falou balançando minha cabeça.

Abby estava sentada no sofá, também ria da minha cara.

-Luka deixa eles, é só um filminho. –Ela falou ainda rindo.

-Ok! OK!! –Eu fui vencido.

-Monstros S/A!! Monstros S/A!! –Nina e Peter sentaram no sofá comemorando.

-Vou preparar a pipoca. –Abby falou se levantando.

Eu coloquei o DVD e me sentei. Nina pulou no meu colo. Logo depois Abby voltou com a pipoca e sentou ao meu lado, eu passei meu braço em volta dela e ela. Peter deitou no colo dela, e começamos a ver o filme. Nina e Peter bocejavam durante o filme, eles estavam super cansados, mas não queriam entregar os pontos. Eu comecei a passar a mão levemente nas costas da Nina. Era infalível, em pouco tempo ela já estava dormindo. Olhei para o lado, Abby alisava os cabelos de Peter, que também dormia.

-Eu sabia que eles acabariam dormindo. –Eu falei.

-Eu também, mas eles só queriam ficar um pouco mais com a gente. –Ela falou sorrindo.

Isso me fez lembrar que a Sam queria levar o Peter, não eu não ia deixá-la levar meu filho.

-Luka... –Abby me chamou.

-Hum...-Eu falei ainda distraído.

-Você não acha melhor coloca-los na cama?

-Claro. –Eu falei me levantando com a Nina no colo. Abby ia pegar Perter nos braços. –Deixa que eu levo, ele é pesado.

-Eu consigo Luka. –Ela falou o pegando.

-Abby, não é bom você ficar carregando peso.

-Luka gravidez não é doença, além do mais você não pode carregar duas crianças. –Ela falou subindo a escada.

Eu não ia discutir com ela, subi logo atrás dela. Ela colocou o Peter no quarto e eu fui colocar a Nina na cama dela.

-Ela está cada dia mais parecida com você. –Abby falou para a porta do quarto da Nina. Eu sorri. –O sorriso igualzinho.- Ela sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. –Quando eu não estava com você o que matava a minha saudade era olhar para ela.

Eu sorri bobo, minha garotinha a cada dia ficava mais parecida comigo, mas o gênio era da mãe sem dúvida.

-O que é isso? –Eu vi algo no pescoço dela. Eu passeia mão e vi um lindo colar, na mesma hora eu reconheci aquele colar. –Abby...esse colar...

-Esse mesmo Luka, o colar que você me deu no meu aniversário depois de ter me salvado. –Ela falou rindo. –Eu dei pra Nina...você sempre esteve com ela. –Ela falou com um sorriso encantador.

Eu passei a mão no rosto da Nina e olhei para Abby, beijando os seus lábios em seguida.

XXX

NINA'S POV

Acordei sem nenhum sono. Fui ao quarto do Peter e ele ainda dormia.

-Pete...Pete. –Tentei acorda-lo sem sucesso, ele era muito dorminhoco.

Mamãe e papai ainda dormiam, deviam estar cansados da viajem. Desci as escadas, fui na cozinha e na geladeira peguei o leite. Só faltava o sucrilhos. Puxei uma cadeira da mesa e subi nela, o cereal estava no armário de cima. Sem fazer barulho eu peguei a caixa que estava logo na frente. Coloquei no meu prato da Cinderela e depois coloquei o leite. Ops, derramei um pouco de leite em cima do balcão. Coloquei a caixa no lugar.

-O que é que essa princesinha está fazendo?- Olhei para o lado e o papai me olhava.

-Eu estava com fome papai. –Ele me pegou no colo.

-Você podia ter se machucado. –Ele falou sério.

-Mas eu to inteirinha. –Eu falei e o papai riu.

Papai me colocou na cadeira e eu comecei a comer.

-Da próxima vez não faça isso, ok? –Ela falou sentando na cadeira da frente.

-Ok. –Eu concordei.

Pete apareceu logo depois com uma cara de sono.

-Oi dorminhoco. –Eu falei rindo.

-Pete sua mãe ligou, ta vindo lhe buscar. –Papai falou pra ele.

-Já? –Eu falei sem acreditar. Papai confirmou com a cabeça.

Papai subiu com ele para ajudar ele se arrumar e eu fiquei comendo meu cereal. Era tão chato o Pete ficar indo e vindo, eu queria que ele morasse aqui.

A campanhia tocou e eu fui atender.

-Quem é? –Eu perguntei como mamãe me ensinou.

-É a Sam. –Eu abri a porta e a mãe do Pete tava lá para buscá-lo.

-O Pete ta tomando banho. –Eu falei. –Tia por que você não deixa o Pete morar aqui? –Eu falei me sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

LUKA'S POV

Escutei a Nina da sala.

-E eu vou ficar longe dele?-Sam falou

-Não, você pode visitar ele. –Essa era a minha garota.

-Mamãe! –Peter correu para abraçá-la.

-Oi meu amor. –Deu um beijo nele. –Vamos?

Peter se despediu de mim e da Nina e foi embora com a Sam.

-Papai vamos assistir Art Attack comigo?- Nina me puxava pra frente da tv.

Ela ligou a TV e em pouco tempo o programa começou.

-Olha papai, hoje vai ensinar a fazer uma máscara. –Ela falou animada. –Pega os materiais.

Passei a manhã toda com a Nina, cortando, colando e desenhando.

-Ficou bonita? –Ela me perguntou colocando a máscara no rosto.

-Aham e a minha? -Mostrei para ela.

-Lindona! –Ela falou rindo

ABBY'S POV

Não podia ser tão tarde, eu dormi muito. Levantei-me da cama e pude escutar risadas vindo da sala. Desci a escada devagar e pude ver o Luka e Nina no chão, cortando e colando como o programa ensinava. Isso me lembrou as várias vezes que eu fiz isso com a Nina. Era cada coisa que a gente fazia, meus dons artístico nunca foram dos melhores.

-Hey não sabia que tinha dois artistas em casa. –Sentei no sofá e passei a mão no ombro do Luka. –O Peter já foi?

-A Sam veio buscá-lo. –Era notável a tristeza na voz do Luka, toda vez que o Peter ia embora ele ficava assim. Mas dessa vez parecia que ele estava ainda mais triste.

-Algum problema? –Eu perguntei no ouvido dele. Ele neg ou como sempre, mas hoje ele não me escapava eu ia descobrir o problema dele.

O dia foi calmo. Assistimos TV juntinhos, almoçamos em casa mesmo. A Nina não parava, ela queria ficar o tempo todo com a gente, acho que queria matar a saudade. No finalzinho da tarde ela pegou no sono, depois de colocá-la na cama Luka foi para o nosso quarto. Ele deitou ao meu lado, e eu deitei no tórax dele. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.

-Luka, o que está acontecendo? –Eu fui direta. –Há dias que eu noto você pra baixo. Não me esconda eu quero lhe ajudar.

-A Sam quer se mudar e levar o Pete com ela. –Ele falou depois de respirar fundo. –Abby eu não quero ficar longe do meu filho.

-Hey...-Eu passeia mão no rosto dele. –Nós podemos pedir a guarda dele.

-Você não se importaria dele vim morar aqui? –Ele perecia uma criança.

-Claro que não. O Peter é um garoto incrível, eu não me importaria de cuidar dele. –Ele abriu o maior sorriso.

-Obrigado.

-Estamos juntos, nunca se esqueça disso. –Eu beijei a testa dele.

XXX


	50. Hard decision and sweet things

Hey sorry pela demora, é que agora minhas aulas começaram ai vai ficar mais difícil de atutu, mas eu num esqueci da secrets não, sempre que der eu venho atutu.

bjus

ENJOY IT

Capítulo 50: Hard decision and sweet things

SAM'S POV

Chegamos em casa e pouco tempo. Alex não estava tinha saído com uns amigos. Eu precisava conversar com o Pete, explicar tudo.

-Mãe a tia Abby é tão legal. –Ele falou tirando o casaco.- Ontem a gente viu filme e comeu pipoca.

-Que legal. –Eu o ajudei com o tênis. –O que mais que você fez?

-Brinquei com a Nina. –Ele falou com um enorme sorriso. –É tão legal ter uma irmã.

-Aham. –Iria ser difícil dizer a ele.

-Mãe, você sabia que a tia Abby vai ter um bebê? –Ele falou empolgado. Eu confirmei com a cabeça. –A Nina me disse que é uma menina.

-Outra irmã pra você brincar. –Eu falei.

-Legal né mãe? –Ele falou com um sorriso.

-Pete a gente precisa conversar. –Eu falei o olhando. –Mamãe tem que explicar umas coisas para você, ok? –Ele confirmou com a cabeça. –Nós vamos ter que nos mudar.

-A gente vai morar mais perto do papai é? –Ele falou radiante de alegria.

-Não Pete. –Eu vi a expressão dele mudar. –Nos vamos para outro lugar, um lugar um pouco longe daqui. –O sorriso no rosto dele desapareceu.

-É por causa do bebê da tia Abby é? O papai não quer que eu fique aqui, ela não quer ser mais meu pai? –Ele estava quase chorando.

-Não meu amor. –Eu passei a mãe no rostinho dele. –O seu pai ama você e a chegada do bebe não vai mudar nada esse sentimento. –Eu não queria que o Pete ficasse achando que o Luka não gostava dele.

-Então por que nos temos que ir embora? –Ele perguntou sem entender.

-É uma coisa complicada, que não é pra criança. Quando você crescer vai entender. –Ele estava com o rostinho baixo. –Você confia na mamãe? –Eu levantei o rosto dele.

-Aham.

-Agora dá um abraço na mamãe. –Ele pulou do sofá e me abraçou. Eu tinha que o fazer acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem, não queria que ele sofresse.

XXX

-Fazia tanto tempo que nós não saiamos. –Neela falou enquanto ela e Ryan andavam pela rua.

-Aham, plantões e mais plantões. –Ele falou sorrindo.

-Qual filme vamos ver? –Eles estavam parados em frente ao cinema.

-Você escolhe.

-Sério? –Ryan confirmou com a cabeça.-Deixe me ver...-Ela lia os nomes dos filmes.

-Por favor seja boazinha.

-Pode deixar ela falou com um sorriso maroto... vamos ver P.S eu te amo?

-Por mim tudo bem. –Ele deu um beijinho nela.

-Eu vou comprar as pipocas, enquanto você compra as entradas.

-Ok. –Neela foi em direção as pipocas e Ryan foi comprar as entradas.

Eles entraram na sala de cinema e escolheram os lugares.

-Me dá pipoca. –Ryan falou.

Neela pegou um pouco de pipoca e colocou carinhosamente na boca dele... dando um leve beijo.

-Gostei dessa pipoca. –Ele falou com um sorriso.

Ryan colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela...assim ficaram mais próximos...e aproveitaram o filme juntinhos...sempre trocando carícias.

XXX


	51. Surprises

Capítulo 51: Surprises

LUKA'S POV

Eu estava na triagem preenchendo um prontuário quando Sam chegou.

-Você pode me explicar o isso significa? –Ela estava brava. Na mão dela eu vi um envelope e pelo símbolo reconheci o que era.

-Você achou que eu ia deixar você levar meu filho sem lutar? –Eu falei calmamente.

-Luka, isso vai ser pior pra ao Pete. Ver os pais brigando por causa dele.

-Quem começou foi você, eu estou me defendendo.

-E sua defesa é atacar pelas costas? –Ela falou num tom alto.

-Eu não quero que meu filho cresca longe de mim. –Falei firmemente.

-E você acha que eu o quero longe de mim também?

-Sam eu só quero resolver isso, eu só quero o melhor para o Peter.

-Obrigada por nada. –Ela falou rispidamente. –E se é isso que você quer mesmo, nos vemos nos tribunais. –Ela saiu dando passos largos.

-Algum problema? –Abby se aproximou.

-Ela recebeu a intimação para a audiência. –Eu falei calmamente.

-E ela não estava nem um pouco animada, né? –Eu balancei a cabeça confirmando. –Ops. –Ela falou colocando a mãe na barriga.

-O que foi Abby? –Eu falei preocupado.

-Ela deu um chute. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Sente. –Ela pôs a minha mão sobre a sua barriga.

-Animada ela está. –Eu falei sorrindo bobo, ao sentir minha garotinha se mexendo.

Abby também sorria e ficamos ali aproveitando o momento.

XXX

JONH'S POV

-Hey, já estava ficando preocupada.-Lory falou ao eu entrar no apartamento. –Eu liguei por hospital e disseram que você tinha saído faz tempo.

-Foi, eu fui comprar algumas coisas. –Me sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

-Quer?- ela me ofereceu o sanduíche que ela estava comendo.

-Não obrigado, já comi na rua. -Ela colocou o sanduíche de lado e se virou para mim. –Você não vai terminar de comer?

-Não quero mais. –Ela falou sorrindo. –O que tem nessas sacolas ai? –Ela perguntou animada, apontando pras sacolas que estava no chão.

-Umas coisas. –Eu falei.

-Vai John, me mostra.- Ela fez um bico.

-Você vai rir da minha cara.

-Vou não, me mostra vai.

-Então vem pegar. –Eu me levantei do sofá com as sacolas na mão. Lory começou a correr atrás de mim.

-Jonh me dá isso aqui. –Ela falou.

-Você tem que vim pegar. –Eu falei e a vi sentando no sofá colocando a mão na barriga. –Você ta sentindo alguma coisa? –Eu me aproximei dela preocupado.

-Te peguei. –Ela puxou as sacolas da minha mão.

-Você não devia brincar com essas coisas. –Eu falei aborrecido.

-Desculpa. –Ela falou com os olhos marejados.

-Tá tudo bem. –Eu falei a abraçando. Como ela estava sensível. –Deixa que eu te mostro o que eu comprei pra o bebê. –Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela.

LORY'S POV

Eu não acreditei o que eu vi ele tirando o objeto da sacola.

-Jonh eu não acredito que você comprou uma luva de baseball para o bebê. –Eu falei rindo.

-Você disse que não ia rir. –Ele falou constrangido.

-Desculpa. -Eu falava entre os risos. –Mas nem se é menino nós sabemos... e você já vai comprando...

-Uma luva de baseball. –Ele completou sorrindo. –Ele tem que aprender desde cedo.

-E se for uma menina?

-Qual é o problema, meninas também podem jogar. –Ele falou rindo. –Mas...

-Mas?

-Eu também comprei isso aqui se for uma menina. -Ele tirou da sacola uma boneca.

-Ela é linda. –Eu falei pegando.

-Hey bebê. –Ele falava com minha barriga. –Menino ou menina?

-Acho que ele não ta a fim de responder. –Eu falei rindo. Jonh me olhou beijou-me levemente.

XXX


	52. A new ballerina?

Capítulo 52: A new ballerina?

ABBY'S POV

Maddie crescia a cada dia dentro de mim, minha barriga já era notável. Eu estava com quase cinco meses. O cansaço também aumentava, minhas costas doíam e meus pés estavam me matando. Chego em casa depois de um longo plantão.

-Hey sweetie. –Encontrei Nina dançando em frente a tv.

-Mamãe. –Ela vem e me dá um abraço. –Oi Maddie. –Ela fala com a minha barriga.

Desde que contamos para ela que seria uma menina ela fala com minha barriga, de manhã ela e Luka vem dar bom dia para Maddie. Às vezes eu percebo que ela sente ciúmes, mas nada que um carinho ou uma conversa não resolvam.

-Onde está seu pai? –Passo a mão na testa dela, ela estava suada.

-Ele está lá em cima, disse que precisava ler umas coisas. –Ele responde sorrindo.

-Você já comeu? –Ela confirma com a cabeça.

-Mãe...-Ela me encarou com uma cara que eu conhecia, ela queria alguma coisa. –Senta aqui. –Ela me puxou pro sofá.

-O que você tem em mente, hein? –Eu falei fazendo cócegas nela, ela estava parada de pé na minha frente.

-Hahaha...pára...hahahaahah...eu queria... te pedir... haahahahahah...uma coisa...hahaahah- Ela fala entre risos.

-O que você quer? –Eu a coloquei sentada no meu colo.

-É...que eu queria...-Ela falava devagar.- fazer...ballet.

-Então minha filha quer ser uma bailarina? –Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco tímida.

-Vamos fazer assim, eu levo você em uma aula se você gostar você fica. –Eu falei e vi um sorriso aparecer no rosto dela. –Agora é hora de dormir.

Dei um banho nela e a coloquei na cama.

-Boa noite sweetie. –Eu beijei a cabeça dela.

-Boa noite mamãe. –Fechei a porta e fui para meu quarto. Tudo que eu queria era um bom banho e dormir.

Entro no quarto e vejo Luka lendo uns papéis. Ele tinha entrado com o pedido de guarda do Peter a primeira audiência seria na próxima semana.

-Hey. –Eu vou até a cama e dou-lhe um beijo.

-Cansada? –Ele fala depois do beijo. Minha cara dizia tudo.

-Meus pés estão me matando. Vou tomar um banho. –Pego minha camisola e vou para o banheiro. Deixo a água quente cair nas minhas costas. Sinto o bebê se mexer.

-Bom né? –Eu falo acariciando minha barriga. Era ótima a sensação de sentir ela mexendo.

Saí do box, me enxuguei e vesti minha camisola. Escovo meus dentes antes de voltar para o quarto.

-O que você tanto lê? –Eu falo me sentado ao lado dele na cama.

-Algumas coisas do processo. –Ele fala sem tirar os olhos do papel.

LUKA'S POV

-Poxa, você poda dar uma atençãozinha para sua noiva. Ela está tão carente. –Ela fala com uma voz melosa.

-Já estou terminado. –Não devia ter falado isso, vejo a expressão dela mudar completamente. Ela deita na cama e se cobre.

-Boa noite Luka. –Ela fala se virando para o lado.

Pelo seu tom de voz ela estava chateada. Coloco todos os papéis na mesinha ao lado da cama.

-Abby...-Falo beijando o pescoço dela. –desculpa...-Eu sabia que essa mudança de humor era por causa da gravidez. –Amor...-Eu acaricio os cabelos dela. –Você quer que eu faça uma massagem nos seus pés?- Ela vai se virando devagar e percebo que ela está chorando. –Oww o que foi? –Passo a mão no rosto dela.

-Eu estou gorda...chata...por isso que você não me quer. –Ela fala fazendo bico.

-Claro que não Abby, você está linda. –Passei a mão no cabelo dela. –E quem disse a você que eu não te quero? Como você acha que eu ia viver sem ter você? –Eu a olho nos olhos. –Hey vem cá...-Eu a puxo para um abraço.

-Desculpa Luka...-Ela fala. –Eu sei que ando insuportável. –Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente. –Ando sim...tem horas que nem eu me agüento.

-Abby eu te amo de qualquer jeito. –Beijo levemente os lábios dela.

-Eu também te amo. –Eu enxugos as lágrimas do rosto dela.- Você disse que faria massagem? –Ela pergunta já com um sorriso.

Ela se encosta na cama, eu vou para frente dela e pego um pé dela e começo a massageá-lo.

-Está gostando?

-Aham. –Ela fala com os olhos fechados. –Era tudo que eu precisava.

-A Nina já está dormindo?

-Eu coloquei ela na cama...sabe o que ela me pediu hoje? –Ela falou sorrindo. –Ela quer fazer ballet.

-Minha princesinha quer fazer ballet? –Um sorriso se estampa no meu rosto. –O que você disse?

-Que ela fazia uma aula e se gostasse...

Peguei o outro pé dela.

-Abby...-Eu ia começar a falar mas percebi que ela havia dormido. A ajeitei na cama e deitei ao lado dela, a abraçando por trás. Observei-a dormir por um instante e peguei no sono.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Peguei a Nina na escola, almoçamos e segui para aula de ballet.

-Mãe será que eu vou gostar? –Ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia.

-Não sei sweetie...vamos descobrir. –Estaciono o carro e a ajudo a descer. Lory tinha me indicado esse lugar, uma vizinha dela fazia aula aqui.

Pego a mãe dela e entramos. Falo com a mulher na recepção e ela indica onde é a sala de dança. Logo que entramos na sala uma mulher se aproxima para falar conosco, Nina se esconde atrás de mim.

-Oi meu nome é Kendra, sou a professora. –Ela fala estendendo a mão.

-Eu sou Abby. –Falo apertando a sua mão. –E essa aqui é a Catarina,mas ela prefere ser chamada de Nina. –Nina continua atrás de mim olhando pelo lado.

-Oi Nina. –Kendra se abaixa para ficar da altura dela. –Que olhos lindos você tem.

-Obrigada. –Nina fala timidamente.

-Você quer dançar? –Ela pergunta e Nina balança a cabeça confirmando. –Vamos? –ela estende a mão para Nina.

Nina hesita um pouco mais pega na mão da professora.

-Se quiser pode sentar ali para assistir. –Kendra falou apontando para umas cadeira onde já havia várias mães.

-Oi –Elas falaram quando me sentei.

-Olá.

Nós começamos a conversar e observávamos as garotas dançando.

NINA'S POV

-Oi meu nome é Lílian, qual é seu nome? –Uma menina se aproxima de mim.

-Nina.

-Você vai adorar, a tia Kendra é muito legal.

-Faz tempo que você faz?

-Um mês. –Ela fala sorrindo. –Aquela ali é minha mãe. –Ela aponta para uma mulher que está sentada ao lado da mamãe.

-A minha mãe é a do lado. –Eu falo e a vejo acenando e sorrindo para mim. –Eu vou ganhar uma irmã. –Eu falo sorrindo.

-Legal, eu tenho um irmão...ele é mais velho que eu...ele é chato às vezes, mas eu gosto dele. –Lílian fala sorrindo.

-Vamos lá garotas. –Tia Kendra nos chama.

Ela fala que primeiro vamos nos aquecer e diz para repetimos o que ela fizer. Eu estava gostando, não era tão difícil. Depois do aquecimento ela começou a fazer alguns passos.

-Nina você tem que levantar mais a mão. –Lílian sussurrou para mim.

-Muito bem Nina. –Tia Kendra fala e eu sorrio satisfeita.

Depois que a aula acaba eu vou correndo para onde a mamãe está.

-hey sweetie, gostou da aula? –Ela me pergunta.

-Aham.

-Ela foi muito bem. –Tia Kendra fala. –Se ela for continuar, vai ser necessário que a senhora compre a roupa adequada.

-E onde eu encontro? –Mamãe pergunta.

-Tem na lojinha aqui mesmo, perto da recepção.

-Okay.

-Tchau Nina até a próxima aula. –Tia Kendra fala

-Tchau. –Eu falo.

-Tchau Nina.

-Tchau Lílian.

Peguei a mão da mamãe e saímos. Ela ia fazer minha matricula e comprar o collant, a saia e as sapatilhas. Eu estava tão feliz.

-Mãe, quando a Maddie nascer ela pode fazer ballet também?

-Claro. –Ela sorri para mim.


	53. Trial part 1

Capítulo 53: Trial part 1

ABBY'S POV

Eu acordei não me sentindo muito bem. Uma terrível tontura estava me incomodando. Passei a mão pelo lado de Luka na cama e ele não estava lá. Levantei-me, antes de descer passei pelo quarto da Nina, ela dormia calmamente. Fechei a porta e fui caminhando até a cozinha.

-Abby volte a dormir, ainda está cedo. –Luka falou ao me ver.

-Não consigo dormir. –Eu estava enjoada também e o cheiro do que Luka estava preparando estava me deixando ainda mais nauseada.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Ele me perguntou ao me ver se apoiar na parede.

-Foi só uma tontura. –Eu não queria preocupá-lo mais ainda. Hoje era a audiência com o juiz, ele já estava nervoso demais.

-Tem certeza? –Ele me olhou preocupado.

-Aham. –Eu falei me sentando na cadeira e dando um sorriso forçado.

-Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu estou preparando um sanduíche de bacon.- Só de ouvir a palavra "bacon" meu estômago embrulhou. Me levantei o mais rápido que podia e fui ao banheiro.

LUKA'S POV

Quando eu cheguei no banheiro, encontrei Abby sentada perto do vaso sanitário.

-Hey você está bem? –Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

-Estou, foi só o cheiro de bacon. –Ela falou tentando sorrir. Eu conhecia a Abby muito bem e sabia que mesmo que ela estivesse sentindo alguma coisa ela não diria, só para não me preocupar.

-Vamos, você precisa se deitar. –Eu falei a ajudando a se levantar.

-Não Luka, eu tenho que me arrumar e acordar a Nina. Antes da audiência temos que deixá-la na escola.

-Abby eu posso falar com o advogado e adiar seu depoimento.- Abby estava frágil e o advogado tinha me alertado de como eles poderiam ser duros com ela. Eu queria muito a guarda do Peter, mas por nada eu colocaria vida da Abby em risco para conseguir isso.

-Luka eu estou bem, foi só um enjôo. E quanto mais cedo os depoimentos forem colhidos mais cedo isso tudo acaba.

-Mas Abby...-Eu tentei argumentar.

-Eu estou bem de verdade. –Ela ficou de frente para mim.- E você sabe que eu não colocaria a vida da Maddie em risco, não é?

-Ok, você me convenceu. –Falei com um sorriso. –Mas só três condições.

-O que? –Ela falou cruzando os braços.

-Eu arrumo a Nina. –Ela concordou com a cabeça. –E se você sentir alguma coisa você me avisa...e...

-E?

-E você tem que me dar um beijo.- Falei sorrindo.

-Eu tenho que lhe beijar? –Ela falava sorrindo. 

ABBY'S POV

Luka tinha um sorriso safado e mordia o lábio inferior.

-A essa é uma grande exigência, eu preciso pensar. –Falei tentando parecer séria.

-Ok, você tem dez segundos para pensar...ou então...

-Ou então o que? –Eu ria agora.

-Eu te pego. -Ele me abraçou e me beijou ternamente.

-Argh. –Nina falou ao nos ver.

Nos separamos rindo, eu e Luka trocamos olhares. Ele a pegou no colo e nós começamos a beijá-la.

-Aaa por que vocês adultos gostam tanto de beijo, hein? –Ela falou quando nos paramos. –Eu e Luka riamos do comentário. –Vocês são estranhos.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta desses pais estranhos que você tem.

-Mesmo vocês sendo maluquinhos...Eu amo vocês. –Ela falou nos abraçando pelo pescoço.

Luka deu um banho na Nina, enquanto eu me arrumava. Tomamos café, quer dizer eles tomaram. Eu só bebi um copo de suco porque o Luka me obrigou. Deixamos a Nina no colégio e seguimos para o tribunal.

-Bom dia Doutor Kovac. –Um homem se aproximou ao chegarmos.

-Bom dia, essa é Abby Lockhart...minha esposa. –Luka Falou. –Abby esse é Ricky Davies, ele é o nosso advogado.

-Muito prazer. –Eu falei apertando a mão dele.

-Com todo respeito, a senhora é muito bonita.

-Obrigada. –Eu falei sem graça.

-Menino ou menina? –Ricky perguntou apontando para minha barriga.

-Menina, Madeleine. –Luka falou todo orgulhoso.

-Parabéns. –Ele falou sorrindo. –Doutora Lockhart..

-Abby...

-Ok...Abby precisamos conversar sobre o seu depoimento.

-Claro. –Luka apertou minha mão e nos sentamos em um local reservado para podemos conversar.

O advogado me explicava que eu devia responder apenas o que for perguntado e procurar dizer apenas sim ou não. Depois de todas as instruções, entramos onde aconteceria o julgamento.

O juiz entrou pouco depois. Meu nome foi chamado para depor.

-Não se esqueça, qualquer coisa que você sentir me avise. –Luka falou antes de eu me levantar. Sorri para ele. Fiz o juramento e me sentei.

As perguntas no começo foram leves. Como eu tinha conhecido o Luka... qual era ao nosso relacionamento...como era o relacionamento dele com o Peter.

-Doutora Lockhart, é verdade que você e o Doutor Kovac têm uma filha, a menor Catarina Kovac que tem quatro anos?

-Sim.

-É verdade também que o Doutor Kovac só descobriu a filha há alguns meses?

-Sim. –Eu não estava gostando do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

LUKA'S POV

-E o motivo de ele não saber é que a doutora sumiu depois de descobrir a gravidez? –Abby concordou. Ela não estava confortável com aquilo. –E a doutora fez isso por achar que o doutor Kovac não aceitaria a criança?

-Não, eu tinha a certeza que se o Luka soubesse da gravidez ela não me deixaria ir...ele sempre quis ser pai.

-E por que a doutora queria ir?

-Eu não queria que minha filha crescesse como sendo a outra...a Sam também estava grávida e o Luka estava com ela.

-Então a menor Catarina foi fruto de uma traição do doutor Luka?

-Não. –Abby quase que gritou. –Ele e a Sam estavam brigados...e...foi só uma noite...

-Mas logo depois ele fez as pazes com a senhorita Taggart...

O promotor continuava perguntando a Abby, eu sabia que ela não estava se sentindo bem. Dava para ver pelo rosto dela. 

-Abby! –Eu corri vendo ela desfalecer. A peguei e coloquei deitada no chão. –Alguém liga pro 911.- Eu checava os sinas vitais dela. Tudo indicava que tinha sido uma queda de pressão. –Vamos Abby, acorde.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Eu abri meus olhos e não sabia onde estava. Olhei para o lado e vi o Luka de cabeça baixa rezando em croata.Eu me lembrava de estar no tribunal e depois...

-Hey. –Luka falou. –Você me deu um susto. –Ele foi ate perto da minha cama.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou no tribunal.

-E o bebê? –Será que tinha acontecido algo com a Maddie.

-Ela está bem, vocês duas estão bem. Foi só uma queda de pressão. –Ele falou segurando minha mão. Eu respirei aliviada.

-E a Nina? Que horas são?

-A Neela pegou ela no colégio, não se preocupe.

-Quando eu vou pode ir embora?

-Eu vou chamar o médico para lhe liberar. –Luka me deu um beijo e saiu.

XXX


	54. Trial part 2

Capítulo 54: Trial part 2

NINA'S POV

Hoje eu não vou para escola, mamãe me disse que nós vamos para um lugar onde vão me fazer algumas perguntas. Ela disse que isso é pra ajudar o papai. O Pete também vai está lá.

Tinha um homem com uma roupa engraçada, eu perguntei ao papai e ele disse que aquele era o juiz.

-Oi Catarina. –Uma mulher falou quando eu me sentei. –Eu te fazer umas perguntas, ok?

-Aham. –Vi o Pete entrando na sala e acenei a mão para ele sorrindo.

-Você pode me dizer seu nome completo?

-Catarina Kovac... antes era Catarina Lockhart...mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Nina. –A mulher sorriu.

-Certo Nina...o que você gosta de fazer?

-Eu gosto de ir pra escola... gosto de desenhar... de ver filme com o papai, a mamãe e o Pete, ele é meu irmão... mas a mãe dele é da tia Sam –Mamãe olhava para mim sorrindo.- ... gosto de dançar. Sabia que eu estou fazendo ballet?

-Que legal. E sua mãe como ela é?

-Ela é médica, ela e o papai trabalham juntos. O papai diz que ela é baixinha. –todos sorriram. –Agora ela está meio chorona... é por causa do bebê... Eu vou ter uma irmã... mas é só fazer carinho nela que ela fica melhor. Eu acho beijo nojento, mas quando papai a beija ela fica sorrindo.- Vejo que papai ri do meu comentário.

-Bom...e seu pai?

-Aaaa ele é bonitão.- O homem de roupa engraçada ri do que eu falei. –Ele também é médico e é engraçado. Ele conta histórias pra mim antes de eu dormir.

-Você gosta dele?

-Ele é o melhor pai do mundo. –Papai sorria.- Mas eu não fico falando isso para ele não ficar se achando. –Eu baixinho para a mulher.

-Quando seus pais vão trabalhar você fica com quem?

-Com a Judy, ela é bem legal e cuida de mim desde que eu sou bebezinha. Mas quando ela tá doente eu fico com a tia Neela e o tio Ryan. Eles trabalham com o papai e a mamãe... a tia Neela é amiga da mamãe...e minha madrinha...ou então eu fico na creche do hospital.

-Só mais um pergunta...você gosta do Peter?

-Aham, eu adoro brincar com ele...eu pedi pra tia Sam pra ele morar lá em casa...mas ela não deixou.

-Hum...obrigada Nina. Pode descer.

Desci da cadeira e fui andando até onde o papai e a mamãe estavam. Sentei no colo do papai e agora era a vez do Pete.

XXX

LUKA'S POV

Peter andou até a cadeira, quando ele passou por mim acenou.

A mesma mulher que perguntou a Nina ia perguntar a ele.

-Peter Kovac. –Ele respondeu a primeira pergunta.

-Com quem você mora?

-Com a minha mãe e o Alex, meu irmão. –Ele falou.

-Você gosta de morar come eles?

-Aham, só é chato às vezes por que eu não tenho com quem brincar.

-E o seu pai? Você vai para casa dele?

-Vou, é bem grandona a casa dele.

-E você tem um quarto seu lá?

-Tenho, ele é azul...com um monte de estrelas e planetas... 

-Que legal. Você gosta de ir para lá?

-Gosto...lá tem a Nina para eu brincar.

-Você gosta dela?

-Aham...ela é meio medrosa, mas eu gosto dela. Tem vezes que ela ta com medo de dormir sozinha, ai ela vai pro meu quarto. –Peter falou rindo.

-Seu pai também brinca com vocês?

-Aham...e ele leva a gente pra tomar sorvete e vê filme com a gente. E a tia Abby faz pipoca.

-Você gosta da tia Abby?

-Aham ela é bem legal.

Ela fez muitas perguntas para o Peter e ele respondeu todas.

-Só mais uma...você gostou da idéia de se mudar?

-Não...eu vou ficar longe do papai e da Nina...mas minha mãe disse que tudo ia dar certo.

-Obrigada Peter. –A mulher falou e ele desceu da cadeira.

XXX


	55. Firts time

Dudaaa, 

queria dar alguma coisa especial para você, ai eu fiquei pensando e pensando e tive a idéia de escrever esse capitulo para tu. A primeira vez de Lory e Carter, que não aparece na fic. E a Lory como você sabe é dedicada a você. :D

Quero te desejar tudo de bom nessa vida, que você alcance seus objetivos e seja muito feliz. Que a nossa amizade dure por tempos e tempos. Você sabe que é a irmã que eu não tive, e apesar de você ser bipolar eu te amo MUITO. Sei que minha vida sem a sua amizade não seria a mesma coisa, ia ser uma droga mesmo. Então eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por eu ter uma amiga como você.

I LOVE YOU BITCH!

Feliz aniversário!

Bjus

Capítulo 55: FIRST TIME

anteriormente...  
_-Eu peguei o buquê. –Lauren falava. –num sei pra que se eu não vou casar. –Ela falou caindo na gargalhada.  
-Lory você já bebeu demais, é melhor você parar. –Abby falou.  
-Que nada. Eu só tomei um pouquinho. –Ela fez um gesto com as mãos.  
-Vamos Lory, eu te levo pra casa. –Carter falou.  
-Eu vou sozinha. –Ela falou.  
-Você não está em condições de dirigir. –Ele insistiu. –Vamos. –Ele falou ajudando-a a levantar.  
-Ok, ok só vou aceitar por que não me lembro onde estacionei meu carro. –Ela saiu apoiada nele._

-Lory onde é a sua casa? –Eu perguntei enquanto dirigia o carro.

-A minha casa é tão sem graça, vamos para sua. –Ela falou e deu uma risada.

-Vai Lory você precisa descansar.

-Qual é Jonh, você não quer me mostra seu apê? –Ela fez um bico. –A já sei deve ta bagunçado e você está com vergonha!-Ela não aparava de rir.

-não está nada bagunçado não, eu sou organizado. –Eu tenho cara de bagunceiro?

-Só acredito vendo. –Ela sorriu provocante.

-Você quer ver é? –Ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Então você vai ver.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e aumentou o volume do som. Ela Cantava totalmente desafinada a música e batia nas pernas como se estivesse tocando bateria. Nossa como ela era linda, e que sorriso. Como eu queria sentir o corpo dela perto do meu, os seus lábios. Ela estava me deixando maluco, eu só fazia pensar nela todos os dias.

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao meu apartamento, abri a porta e acendi a luz.

-Nada mal. –Ela falou andando pela sala.

-Eu disse. –fechei a porta e fui procura alguma coisa na geladeira. –Você quer beber alguma coisa?

-Vinho está bom pra mim. –Ela falou sentando no sofá.

-Nada de bebida alcoólica, você já bebeu de mais. –Entreguei um copo com suco.

-Você está parecendo meu pai. –Ela sorriu. –Senta aqui vai. –Ela me puxou e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

Como ela estava linda naquele vestido. Carter controle-se.

_Estávamos ali sentados um do lado do outro. Dava para sentir o calor do corpo dele. Acho que nenhum de nós sabíamos o que fazer ou o que eu falar._

_-Então...-Ele tentou falara mais eu o calei com um beijo. No início ele se assustou mais depois correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Eu sentei no colo dele e aprofundei o beijo. Acho que ele ainda estava receoso em me tocar._

_-John... eu te quero. –Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele. Senti a as mãos dele nas minhas costas e eu entrelacei meus dedos no pescoço dele. O beijo dele era muito bom. Senti ele abrindo o zíper do meu vestido, lentamente._

_-Primeiro eu. –Eu tirei a mão dele do zíper que já estava quase todo aberto. Ele me olhou sem entender, então num movimento rápido eu abri a camisa dele fazendo alguns botões voarem. _

-Ops. –Ela fez uma cara de criança que aprontou. Ela sorriu ao olhar meu tórax.

_Meu Deus que homem é esse? Que tórax! Eu já tinha percebido que ele era fortinho e tal, mas comprovar era melhor. Eu passei as pontas do meu dedo pelo tórax nu dele._

Sentir ela me tocar já provocou reações no meu corpo. Eu ia deixar ela se aproveitar um pouquinho de mim. Senti os seus lábios que antes estavam juntos aos meus tocando meu corpo, beijos leves no início. Depois senti a língua dela e umas leves mordidas. Ela desabotoou minha calça e passou os dedos levemente sobre minha cueca. Ela estava me deixando maluco.

_Vi ele abafar um gemido quando eu o toquei. Eu o tinha em minhas mãos. Minhas mãos se encaminhavam para debaixo da cueca dele quando eu senti as mãos dele me parando._

_-Minha vez. –Ele falou com um sorriso safado. Num movimento rápido ele terminou de abrir meu vestido. Devagar ele abaixou as alças e passou as mãos por dentro do meu decote. Ele brincava com os meus seios, me deixando ainda mais doida. Nossos olhares não eram interrompidos. Existia cumplicidade, desejo e amor nos nossos olhos. Eu levantei meus braços e ele tirou meu vestido. Antes de me deitar sobre o sofá ele tirou suas calças. Estávamos só de roupas íntimas e ele me beijava e com uma das mãos ele foi descendo em direção a minha calcinha. Quando eu senti o toque dele eu cravei minhas unhas nas costas dele._

Vê-la entregue a mim, me deixava ainda mais excitado. Devagar me livrei da calcinha dela e me deitei completamente nu sobre ela. O beijo se tornava mais urgente. Fui percorrendo o colo dela com minha boca, quando encontrei os seus seios passei a língua levemente, arrancando um pequeno gemido dela. Voltei para a boca dela.

-Jonh...-Ela gemia. –Eu preciso de você...

_-Você é linda...-Ele falou ao meu ouvido. Senti ele entrando devagar. Alternado em movimentos lentos e rápidos. Essa vez era tudo diferente das outras vezes, Jonh era maravilhoso e carinhoso comigo. O apertei mais contra meu corpo, tentando aumentar mais o nosso contato. Senti meu corpo tremer e pouco depois foi a vez dele chegar ao clímax._

_Ficamos abraçados ali no sofá._

_-Eu te amo. –Ele falou ao meu ouvido._

xxx


	56. It’s a boy? Or it’s a girl?

Capítulo 56: It's a boy? Or it's a girl?

LORY'S POV

-Vocês querem saber o sexo do bebê? –A medica nos perguntou.

-Não

-Sim - Eu e Jonh falamos na mesma hora.

-Sim ou não? –Janet perguntou rindo, Abby tinha me indicado ela e eu estava gostando muito do trabalho dela.

-Não... existem poucas surpresas verdadeiras na vida. –Eu falei olhando para Jonh.

-Realmente. –Ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Janet limpou minha barriga e Jonh me ajudou a se trocar.

-O bebê está ótimo. –Janet falou quando nos sentamos. –Mas você...

-Tem alguma coisa errada com ela? –Jonh perguntou preocupado.

-Calma Jonh. –Eu falei segurando a mão dele.

-Ela está bem melhor do que a ultima consulta. –Ela falou. Eu sabia o por que, agora o Jonh estava do meu lado e tudo estava melhor. –Mas eu estou achando a taxa de glicose um pouco alta, eu vou pedir uns exames e quero que você controle sua alimentação.

-Pode deixar que eu faço isso. –Jonh falou.

-Não passe muito tempo sem comer e não coma muita porcaria. Vou lhe receitar umas vitaminas também.

-Eu cuido dela doutora. –Jonh falou me puxando para um abraço.

Era tão bom ter ele ali ao meu lado, me passava segurança.

Saímos do consultório de mãos dadas.

-Que horas é seu plantão? –Jonh me perguntou.

-Às duas da tarde e o seu?

-Também. –Ele falou com um sorriso.

Passamos em frente a uma loja de bebês e eu fiquei observando um vestidinho na vitrine. Será que é menina? Do lado tinha um macacãozinho e um boné. Será que é menino?

JONH'S POV

Vi a Lor observando a vitrine. Eu queria saber o sexo do bebê, mas como ela tinha dito seria uma verdadeira surpresa. Então vamos esperar pra ver.

-Vamos entrar. –Eu falei.

Entramos na loja e percebi os olhinhos dela brilharem.

Olhávamos as roupinhas.

-Podemos levar essa. –Eu falei mostrando uma.

-Jonh essa roupa é horrível. –Eu sabia só tinha pegado para brincar com ela. –Eu sei. –Falei rindo.

-Jonh. –Ela também sorria.

-Temos que decidir uma cor para o quarto. –Eu falei enquanto olhávamos as coisas. –E onde nós vamos morar.

-HÃ? –ela olhou sem entender.

-Se vamos ter um filho, acho que devíamos mora juntos. Ou você quer fazer um quarto em cada apartamento?

-Não seria uma má idéia. –Ela falou rindo.

-O meu apartamento é maior que o seu e mais perto do County...mas se você preferir ficar no seu..…por mim tanto faz, se eu ficar a seu lado já está bom.

-Eu não sei se agüento ficar ao seu lado. –Ela falou rindo. –Seu apartamento está ótimo para mim.

-Então depois fazemos a sua mudança pra minha casa. –Eu falei beijando ela levemente.

-Será que tem esse de outra cor? –Ela falou mostrando um macacão. –Vou perguntar a vendedora.

Ela saiu procurando uma pessoa para responder e eu fiquei olhando uns bichinhos de pelúcia. Eu ia ser pai...daqui há alguns meses eu teria um bebezinho nos meus braços.

-Perdido Jonh? –Aquela voz era inconfundível, não podia ser...o que ela estava fazendo ali?

-Mãe. –Eu falei me virando, ficado de frente para ela. –O que a senhora está fazendo por aqui? –Falei sorrindo...eu não queria que ela visse a Lory do jeito que eu conheço dona Eleonor Carter...não ia ser nada agradável.

-A filha dos Smith está grávida...e eles vão dar uma festa...vim comprar um presentinho para o bebê.

-A Vanessa está grávida...não sabia. –Eu falei.

-E você está fazendo compras? –Ela olhou para a cestinha em minha mão.

-Jonh você acha melhor o amarelo ou o branco? –Lory chegou perguntando. Vi a minha mãe olhando para Lory da cabeça aos pés...Lory parecia não ter percebido a presença dela.

-O branco é mais bonito. 

-É. –ela falou colocando o amarelo de lado e o branco dentro da cestinha que eu carregava.

Eu tinha que apresentar as duas.

-Lor essa é minha mãe, Eleanor Carter. –Lory olhou para ela. –Mãe, essa é minha namorada Lauren Halliwel.

-Muito prazer. –Lory apertou a mão dela.

-O prazer é todo meu. –Ela falou sinicamente. –Então é menino ou menina?

-Nós não sabemos. –Eu falei. Acho que a Lory tinha percebido o clima.

-Hum...e a Nina como vai?

-Ela está ótima, mais esperta a cada dia. –Eu falei. –A Abby está grávida.

-Ela não perde tempo. –Minha mãe falou baixo, mas eu escutei.

-o que? –Eu perguntei.

-Nada não...eu tenho que ir. –ela falou me beijando. -Vocês deviam ir jantar lá em casa qualquer dia desses.

-Pode ser. –Eu falei.

-Sexta é um ótimo dia...O que você acha Lauren? 

-Por mim pode ser. –Lory falou sorrindo.

-Então até sexta, às sete.

-Até. –Nós falamos e ela foi embora.

LORY'S POV

-Você nunca tinha me falado da sua mãe. –Eu olhei para o Jonh.

-Acho que ela não era uma das melhores pessoas para eu falar.

-Jonh ela é sua mãe. –Eu tinha me surpreendido com as palavras dele.

-Acho que ela que tem que ser lembrada disso. –Ele falou tristemente. Se ele não queria falar sobre isso, era melhor mudar de assunto.

-O que você acha de almoçarmos, estamos famintos. –Eu falei passando a mão pela minha barriga, que mal dava pra notar.

-Ótimo. –Ele colocou a mão sobre minha mão. –Vamos levar a mamãe para comer. –Ele falou com minha barriga.

Pagamos as compras e seguimos para um restaurante no outro lado da rua. Comemos e conversamos, mas sem tocar no assunto da mãe dele. Depois seguimos para o County.

JONH'S POV

Eu percebi que a Lory queria saber mais sobre a história da minha mãe, e achei legal ela mesmo assim não ter perguntado. Quando eu tiver pronto eu conto tudo para ela. O plantão foi muito agitado, mal a vi. Encontrei ela na saída e seguimos para casa tudo que nós precisávamos era um bom banho e dormir.

-Quer que eu te faça uma massagem? –Eu perguntei quando ela se deitou.

-Não... só me abraça. –Ela falou.

Ela estava tão carente, eu a abracei e nós dormimos juntinhos.

XXX


	57. Let's get married

Capítulo 57: Let's get married

LUKA'S POV

Eu e Abby estávamos conversado com o advogado na sala.

-Os depoimentos foram ótimos. –Ele falou, me deixando aliviado.

-Você acha que eu tenho chance?

-Chance você tem, mas eu tenho que ser sincero com vocês... como os pais solteiros, na maioria desses casos o juiz dá a guarda para mãe.

-Mas eu não sou solteiro, tenho a Abby.

-E aqui tem um clima familiar. –Abby falou.

-Mas você e o doutor Kovac não são casados.

-Nós temos uma filha e vamos ter outra, o que mais esse juiz quer? –Abby tinha ficado nervosa.

-Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas são as leis.

-Então nós nos casamos. –Abby falou decidida.

-O quê? –Eu precisava ouvir isso de novo.

-Isso mesmo Luka, nós nos casamos...já íamos nos casar mesmo, só vai ser um pouco antes do planejado.

-Nós não precisamos fazer isso Abby, você tinha dito que queira casar depois que a Maddie nascesse. –Eu não queria forçar ela a nada.

-Luka você num quer ficar com o Peter? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça. –Então se isso vai ajudar a você conseguir a guarda dele...

-Eu sei Abby, mas...

-Doutor Kovac você devia escutá-la, ela está certa. –O advogado falou.

-Okay. –Eu tinha sido convencido. 

-Uma sabia decisão, eu vou tentar adiar a audiência final um pouco...mas você precisa ser rápidos.

-Muito obrigada. –Eu apertei a mãe dele e ele foi embora.

-Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? –Me sentei ao lado de Abby. –Eu não quero pressioná-la a nada.

-Luka eu vou fazer isso porque eu quero. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Você é perfeita sabia? –Eu falei a beijando.

-Um tal medico croata já me disse isso algumas vezes. –Ela falou no meu ouvido.

XXX

LORY'S POV

-Jonh assim vamos chegar atrasados. –Eu o esperava da sala.

-Tem certeza que você quer ir? –Ele perguntou ao aparecer na minha frente.

-Tenho. –Eu o ajudei a arrumar a gola da camisa dele. –Prontinho, agora vamos.

Jonh pegou as chaves do carro e saímos. Quando chegamos, eu fiquei boba. Que mansão.

-Gostou? –Ele me perguntou com um sorriso.

-É enorme Jonh.

-Quando eu era criança vivia correndo pelado por esses jardins, fugindo das empregadas para não tomar banho. –Eu ria só de imaginar a cena. –O que foi?

-Só to imaginado a cena. –Ele sorriu.

Descemos do carro e um dos empregados foi estacionar. De mãos dadas entramos na casa.

-Boa noite Doutor Carter, sua mão os aguarda na sala de estar. –Uma empregada falou quando entramos.

-Sempre atrasado Jonh. –A mãe dele falou. –Boa noite. –Ela me cumprimentou.

-Boa noite. –Eu e Jonh respondemos.

-Vocês bebem alguma coisa? 

-Uma soda se tiver. –Eu falei envergonhada.

-E você Jonh?

-Uma soda com gelo pra mim também. –Ela olhou surpresa para ele. - Eu vou voltar dirigindo e amanhã tenho plantão cedo, então...

-E você Lauren, também é médica? –Eleanor me perguntou.

-Aham, eu e o Jonh trabalhamos juntos. –Ela tomou um gole da sua bebida. 

Jonh tinha me falado que ela não gostava muito da idéia de ele ser médico, o sonho dela era que ele assumisse os negócios da família. Conversamos mais algumas coisas, quer dizer ele me perguntava coisas...parecia um interrogatório. Onde eu nasci, quem eram meus pais... Até que uma empregada apareceu avisando que o jantar estava servido.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, Eleonor agora estava interessada no bebê. Qual o sexo? Quantas semanas eu estava? Até que ela soltou a bomba.

-Quando vocês pretendem se casar? –Jonh quase se engasgou com a comida.

-Não falamos sobre isso ainda. –Ela falou depois de respirar fundo. –Acho que vamos esperar o bebê nascer. –Ele olhou para mim sorrindo.

-Hum. –Ela não gostou muito. - Espero ser convidada.

-Pode deixar. –Jonh falou.

O resto do jantar falamos de assuntos banais.

-Jonh, onde é o banheiro? –Perguntei quando nós nos dirigíamos de volta para sala de estar.

-É só subir as escadas, primeira porta à direita.

-Já volto. –Dei um selinho nele e subi.

Encontrei facilmente o banheiro, entrei tranquei a porta.

XXX

JONH'S POV

A Lor estava demorando, será que ela se perdeu ou aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

-Acho melhor eu ir procurara a Lor. –Eu falei me levantando. 

Bati na porta do banheiro ao chegar.

-Lor você ta ai? 

-Tô. –Ela estava com voz de choro. Escutei o barulho de chave e aporta se abriu.

-Hey o que aconteceu? –Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados.

-Jonh...-Ela me abraçou apertado. –Eu tive um sangramento. –Ela falou com a voz fraca.

-Shiii...fica calma. –Eu alisava os cabelos dela. –Nos vamos no hospital agora ta? –Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 

-Eu estou com medo. –Eu também estava, mas naquele momento ela estava precisando de mim.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –Eu segurei o queixo dela para que ela me olhasse. –Segura no meu pescoço. 

Desci as escadas com ela nos braços.

-O que está acontecendo? –Minha mãe apareceu.

-A Lor teve um sangramento, estou indo para o hospital. –Eu falei andando em direção a porta.

-Me mantenha informada. –Ela falou antes de eu fechar a porta.

XXX

LORY'S POV

Uma sensação de alívio me invadiu quando eu escutei o coraçãozinho do bebê batendo. Eu chorava de felicidade, por ele estar bem...por ele estar aqui dentro de mim. Jonh também respirou aliviado, eu estava vendo direito? Ele estava chorando. Entrelaçamos nossas mãos, tudo que importava agora era que nosso bebê estava bem. O médico me mandou ficar de repouso total por uns quatro dias e diminuir o trabalho ate o final de gestação. Jonh subiu as escadas do prédio dele comigo no colo, me colocou na cama e deitou ao meu lado.

-Você devia ligar para sua mãe. –Eu falei.

-Amanhã eu ligo. –Ele falou me abraçado. –Dorme, você precisa descansar.

Me encolhi nos barcos dele e fechei meus olhos.

XXX


	58. Singles? Only this night

Capítulo 58: Singles? Only this night

ABBY'S POV

Eu e o Luka decidimos por fazer um casamento simples, só com alguns amigos. Não estava acreditando, amanhã nessa mesma hora eu seria uma mulher casada... apesar de nada disso ser necessário para eu mostrar o quanto amo o Luka. 

-Se comporte, nada de mulheres gostosonas peitudas. –Eu falei antes de entrar no meu carro.

Teríamos uma despedida de solteiro...Luka ia sair com o Carter, Ryan, Pratt, Morris... e eu?...bem faríamos uma festinha particular na casa da Neela... só eu, ela e a Lory. A babá ia dormir com a Nina e agora era hora de aproveitar a noite.

-Hey pensei que você não vinha mais.- Neela falou quando abriu a porta.

-Eu tive que esperar a Nina dormir. 

-Então vamos começar a festa. –Lory falou animada segurando duas taças. –Não se preocupe é apenas soda...-Ela falou rindo.

Ela me entregou um das taças e nós nos sentamos no chão da sala.

-Pronto. –Neela falou se sentando também depois de colocar uma música.

LUKA'S POV

Fomos para um bar...música, bebida e jogar conversa fora.

-Qual é Luka, aquela loira ali só falta cair em cima de você.- Morris falou.

Eu já disse que não...eu vim aqui par me divertir, não pra trair a Abby.

-A Abbs não precisa saber. –Morris insistia.

-Vamos falar de outra coisa. –Carter me ajudou.

-É verdade que as mulheres grávidas tem mais tesão? –Ryan perguntou.

-Totalmente.-Carter falou.

-A Abby é...

ABBY'S POV

-...insaciável. –Eu falei. –Ele sempre está querendo mais...e mais...

-Em qualquer lugar...a qualquer hora. –Lory completou.

-Na nossa lua de mel, estávamos numa praia deserta...fizemos ali mesmo na areia da praia. –Neela falou corando.

-Uouu. –Lory falou rindo. –Eu e John já ficamos trancados no telhado do prédio dele...a porta só abria por dentro...ficamos lá ate de manhã. –Ela falou com um sorriso. –Não tínhamos nada pra fazer...então...-Ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pervaaaaa. No telhado? –Eu falei rindo.

-Foi maravilhoso...vai dizer que você e o Luka só fazem se for na cama?

-Longe disso. –Eu gargalhei

LUKA'S POV

-Na piscina da nossa casa. –Eu sorri ao me lembrar.- De madrugada...

-Na sala de exames quatro...o plantão estava calmo... –Carter falou.

-Três horas na banheira. –Morris falou.

-A Neela já me fez se vestir de bombeiro.-Ryan falou. 

-Bombeiro é bem melhor do que de Tarzan. –Pratt disse.

Todos olharam para cara dele e começaram a rir. Morris bateu no peito emitindo um ruído.

-Ao Luka que agora vai se tornar um homem casado. –Carter ergueu o copo para um brinde.

ABBY'S POV

-A Abby que amanhã será a senhora Kovac. –Neela ergue a taça.

-A Neela...que é a única nessa casa que não tem uma barriga enorme para atrapalhar o sexo.

-A verdadeira satisfeita. –Eu gargalhei. -A Lory...a mais perva das três...

-Quem disse isso? –Ela falou rindo. –Você é a mais pervertida...

-Concordo com ela. –Neela falou.

-Eu? –Me fiz de inocente. –A felicidade de todas nós.

-Que eles nunca precisem de viagra. –Lory falou gargalhando.

-Quem será essa hora? –Neela perguntou depois que a campanhia tocou.

-Quem mandou isso? –Eu falei quando ela abriu a porta...um bolo enorme estava lá.

-Será que tem um striper saradão ai dentro? –Lory falou.

Puxamos o bolo para dentro do apartamento e fechamos a porta. Uma música sensual começou a tocar e o bolo foi abrindo. Luka, Carter e Ryan saíram de dentro do bolo.

-Estavam faltando stripers nessa festa.- Luka falou.

-Um bem saradão. –Carter falou olhando para Lory.  
-Gostoso. –Neela gritou quando Ryan começou a abrir a camisa.

Sentamos nos sofá e eu fiquei apreciando meu futuro marido. Já era quase três da manhã, quando fomos embora.

-Nada de prolongar a festa...amanhã vocês não podem estar cansado. –Neela falou quando saímos.

-Será que eu tenho direito a um showzinho particular? –Sussurrei no ouvido de Luka.

-Sempre. –Ele sorriu maliciosamente e me beijou.

XXX


	59. Bride’s day

Capítulo 59: Bride's day

ABBY'S POV

-Hora de acordar Abby.- Essa voz era inconfundível.

-Deixa de preguiça. –Outra pessoa falou puxando meu lençol. 

Abri meus olhos devagar, e estava incomodada com a claridade.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Falei ao ver Lory e Neela paradas na minha frente. –Me deixem dormir. –Eu coloquei o travesseiro na minha cara.

-Vai Abby...está um lindo dia lá fora...-Neela falou abrindo as cortinas.

-Um belo dia pra um casamento. –Lory falou.

-Ah meu Deus. –Eu dei um pulo da cama.- Hoje é meu casamento. –Eles riam de mim.

-Temos muitas coisa pra fazer...então trate de ir se arrumando. 

-Ok, ok...onde está o Luka? –Estranhei ele não estar ali.

-Abby você sabe que dar azar ver a noiva antes do casamento...ele saiu com o Ryan e John para resolver os últimos detalhes. –Lory falou.

Luka tinha organizado todo o casamento, a única coisa que eu tinha feito era escolher meu vestido. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde seria o MEU casamento...

-Vocês podem me dizer pelo menos onde vai ser o MEU casamento? –Ela balançaram a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo. – Certo...eu vou tomar um banho.

O Luka estava aprontando alguma, eu sabia disso. Tomei um banho rápido...troquei de roupa...elas me obrigaram a comer alguma coisa e saímos.

-Posso saber aonde nós vamos? –Neela dirigia o carro, Lory estava no banco da frente eu e Nina estávamos no banco de trás.

-Mãe você é muito curiosa. –Nina falou rindo.

-E você é muito tagarela. –Eu falei fazendo cócegas nela...arrancando gargalhadas.

-Vamos para um salão. –Lory falou. –Dia da noiva.

-E das madrinhas também. –Nela completou.

-E da menina das flores também. -Foi a vez de Nina falar...ela tinha um enorme sorriso.

O que será que o Luka estaria fazendo?

XXX

LUKA'S POV

-Você tem certeza que a Abby não desconfia de nada? –Carter perguntou.

-Absoluta...ela anda muito ocupada com as coisa do bebê e tem também uma apresentação de dança da Nina...então...

-Acho que seria difícil eu fazer isso com a Neela...ela quer sempre saber o que está acontecendo.

Estávamos onde a cerimônia iria ser realizada...a organização estava em ordem. O altar já estava montado e a decoradora arrumava as flores...nas mesas estavam sendo postas as toalhas...o buffet também estava em ordem. Agora eu tinha que ir para parte B do meu dia...pegar meu terno e as alianças.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Eu tinha desistido de fazer perguntas...eles não iam me responder de jeito nenhum. Então decidi relaxar e aproveitar o meu dia. Em pouco tempo chegamos ao salão e fomos recebidas por duas simpáticas funcionárias. Nada como uma boa massagem para relaxar...Maddie que estava agitada com um banho de chocolate se acalmou. Era tão fofo ver a Nina fazendo as unhas e o cabelo...parecia gente grande. Meu cabelo já estava pronto...a maquiagem estava quase no fim...para então eu poder colocar meu vestido.

XXX

LUKA'S POV

Já eram quatro da tarde e eu ainda tinha que buscar a Maggie na estação...será que a Abby ia ficar chateada por eu tê-la chamado?

-Desculpe a demora. –Eu falei ao encontrá-la.

-Sem problemas querido...eu entendo. –Ela falou sorrindo. –Muita coisa para resolver, né?

-É. –Eu peguei as malas dela.

-E a Abby e a Nina? –Ela me acompanhava ate onde eu tinha estacionado o carro.

-Estão no salão...eu saí hoje antes da Abby acordar. –Eu coloquei as malas no carro e entrei. –E o Eric por que não veio?

-Ele não conseguiu uma folga com o chefe dele. –Maggie explicava. –Ele ficou triste por não poder vim...mas mandou os parabéns.

-Que pena...mas diga que ele pode vim nos visitar quando quiser. –Eu sorri. –E a senhora também.

-Pare de me chamar de senhora. –Ela falou rindo. –Apenas Maggie.

-Desculpe. –Eu falei envergonhado.

-A Abby teve muita sorte de encontra uma pessoa como você...eu sei que ela será muito feliz.

-É tudo que eu mais quero...fazê-la feliz.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Mãe você está linda. –Nina falou com um enorme sorriso. 

Eu me olhava em frente ao espelho...o vestido era num tom pérola e mesmo com a minha enorme barriga... ele ficou perfeito em mim. Um discreto decote e um bordado delicado. No cabelo algumas flores estavam presas no meu cabelo e do coque descia um singelo véu. A maquiagem era delicada...

-Temos que ir andando. –Neela falou.

-Abby você vai ter que colocar esse óculos. –Lory falou me entregando um óculos preto.

-Não dá pra ver nada com isso. –Eu falei.

-Essa é a idéia. –Elas falaram.

-Ok..-O que eu podia fazer?

Na saída do salão Ryan e Carter nos esperavam.

-Abbs você está lindona. –Ryan falou.

-Muito. –Carter disse.

Entramos no carro e seguimos para onde iria ser o casamento.

XXX


	60. Diga sim para mim

[urlhttp/ 60: Diga sim para mim

"_Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores_

_Só pra chamar mais atenção_

_Eu sei, já não há mais razão pra solidão_

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a sua mão"[Isabella Taviani_

ABBY'S POV

Em pouco tempo o carro parou, me ajudaram a descer...eu continuava com os óculos. Carter e Ryan me guiavam...onde estávamos indo? Uma brisa tocou minha face...entramos em algum canto e eu me sentei...descobri estávamos em uma lancha.

-Pode tira os óculos. –Ryan falou.

Olhei para frente e vi um barco todo iluminado...fiquei surpresa...

-Gostou? –Neela perguntou.

-O meu casamento vai ser ali? –Eu não estava acreditando.

-Aham. –Ela confirmou.

Quando chegamos até o barco me ajudaram a subir.

-Pronto Abby.

Neela deu o braço para o Ryan... Lory fez o mesmo com o Carter...Nina estava atrás deles segurando uma cestinha de flores...Peter carregava as alianças...A música começou a tocar e porta a nossa frente abriu. Todo o pessoal do hospital estava lá...de longe avistei Maggie...o que ela estava fazendo ali? No altar Luka sorria nervosamente.

"_Então case-se comigo numa noite de luar_

_Ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar_

_Diga sim pra mim_

_Case-se comigo na igreja e no papel_

_Vestido branco com bouquet e lua de mel_

_Diga sim pra mim_

_Sim pra mim"_

LUKA'S POV

Ela estava maravilhosamente linda... A cada passo que ela dava meu coração batia mais depressa... Nossos olhares se encontraram... Ela sorriu... Tudo ao redor desapareceu, era apenas eu e ela. Fomos despertados pelo celebrante que começou a falar.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso tudo sem eu saber. –Abby sussurrou.

-Eu também não. – Ela sorriu.

Nós não parávamos de sorrir... Coloquei a aliança no dedo dela... E eu faria meus votos.

-Abby... por meio desta aliança de compromisso, quero dizer que nosso futuro está apenas começando. Obrigado por tudo que você fez por mim... Obrigado pela Nina –Eu sorri para nossa princesinha. –Pela Maddie... –Passei a mão pela sua barriga. Os olhos dela já estavam marejados e ela sorriu- Ver você sorrindo 

é uma das coisas que me traz uma eterna felicidade, inspiração para um dia melhor, tudo fica diferente. –Ela já não controlava as lágrimas. - Quem diria hein? Tudo o que passamos... Toda nossa história... Estamos aqui hoje... Um sentimento, dois corações, uma união repleta de carinho... Como é bom estar contigo! –Ela me olhava nos olhos - E nesse tempo que estamos juntos, 

posso considerar-me o homem mais feliz do mundo... Eu te amo...

"_Eu pensei em escrever alguns poemas_

_Só pra tocar seu coração_

_Eu sei, uma pitada de romance é bom_

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a sua mão"_

ABBY'S POV

Eu chorava de alegria...chorava por estar ali junto a ele...eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo...pequei a aliança e fui colocando-a delicadamente...

-Luka... Hoje sei... Que por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguiria jamais esquecer... Os melhores momentos de minha vida me trouxeram até este instante... Onde vivo, satisfeita e feliz. –Ele sorria. -Hoje sei... Quais foram às pessoas que realmente fizeram à diferença, e quais realmente fazem parte desse "eu" que eu me tornei hoje...-Agora eu via lágrimas escorrerem na sua face. - Sei... Que você é muito mais que uma pessoa importante na minha vida,

É parte dela...Ter sua companhia é o mesmo que estar vivendo com a certeza

Que existem pessoas as quais realmente se importam conosco... As quais sabem dizer palavras certas em momentos mais difíceis - Aquele era um momento único na minha vida. - Compartilham conosco nossas pequenas e grandes... alegrias e tristezas...Hoje sei, quais são as pessoas que quero levar pra sempre comigo... E você é uma delas... Pois você é minha vida. –Minha voz saiu quase num sussurro. –Eu amo você...Luka Kovac. 

Ele me beijou e todos aplaudiram...o mundo podia acabar ali...naquele instante...eu estaria feliz.

"_Então case-se comigo numa noite de luar_

_Ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar_

_Diga sim pra mim_

_Case-se comigo na igreja e no papel_

_Vestido branco com bouquet e lua de mel_

_Diga sim pra mim_

_Sim pra mim"_

A festa já rolava há algum tempo... todos dançavam, comiam, bebiam conversavam. Maggie estava feliz com meu casamento...e tudo indicava que ela estava tomando as suas medicações. Tinha arranjado um emprego e sua vida ia bem. Ela falou que Eric queria muito ter ido...e disse que ele estava feliz por 

mim.

-Eu estou feliz de você ter vindo. –Eu falei.

-Eu também Abby. –Ela me abraçou. 

"_Prometo sempre ser o seu abrigo_

_Na dor o sofrimento é dividido_

_Lhe juro ser fiel ao nosso encontro_

_Na alegria, felicidade vem em dobro_

_Eu comprei uma casinha tão modesta_

_Eu sei, você não liga pra essas coisas_

_Lhe darei toda a riqueza de uma vida_

_O meu amor"_

Eu Estava na ponta do barco olhando a linda lua refletida no mar...quando fui abraçada por trás.

-Estava com saudades da minha esposa. –Ele falou ao eu ouvido...essa palavra esposa...era mágica.

-Eu também estava com saudades de você...meu maridinho. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-O que você acha de irmos para um local...mais...-Ele sorria maliciosamente

-Sem ninguém - Eu sorri para ele.

-É.-Ele falou beijando meu pescoço.

-Ótima idéia. –Eu me virei e o beijei. 

"_Case-se comigo_

_Case-se comigo_

_Case comigo meu amor_

_Case-se comigo_

_Case-se comigo_

_Case comigo meu amor"_

XXX


	61. Thank you Sam

Capítulo 59: Thank you Sam

Capítulo 61: Thank you Sam

LUKA'S POV

Eu estava no Lounge, fazendo alguns relatórios.

-Luka! Luka! –Abby entrou animada. –Tenho ótimas notícias.

-Boa tarde Doutor Kovac. –O advogado a acompanhava.

-Você conseguiu amor, o Peter vai mora com a gente. –Ela falou animadamente.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era muita alegria.

-A senhorita Taggart desistiu do pedido de guarda. –Alexander falou.

-Sério?? Por que ela fez isso?

-Eu não sei, mas o senhor devia agradecê-la.

-Muito obrigada. –Eu falei apertando a mãe dele.

-Foi um prazer. –Ele saiu pela porta do Lounge.

-Você tem que agradecer a Sam. –Abby falou. –Ela estava na sala de suturas 1.

-Eu vou falar com ela. –Dei um beijo na Abby a saí.

Encontrei a Sam terminando de fazer um curativo no paciente.

-Sam, será que podemos conversar?

-Claro, eu já estou terminado aqui.

Esperei ela do lado de fora da sala.

-Pronto, o que você queria falar?

-Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter tirado o pedido de guarda.

-Acredite Luka eu não fiz isso por você, eu fiz pelo meu filho.- Ela falou rispidamente.

-Hey...o que está acontecendo? Primeiro você diz que vai embora...agora você vai mas vai deixar o Pete? –Ela não me encarava.- temos um filho juntos, somos amigos...você pode confiar em mim.

-É o Alex...ele se envolveu com uns meninos. –Ela tinha a voz baixa. –Ele está usando drogas. –Ela falou e começou a chorar.

-Por que você não me contou antes...eu posso ajudar...

-Eu não queria lhe preocupar com os meus problemas

-Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para lhe ajudar? –Eu perguntei.

-Cuide bem do Pete...vai ser duro ter que deixá-lo aqui, mas vai ser o melhor para ele.

-E você já sabe o que vai fazer com o Alex?

-Então, eu encontrei um clinica para adolescentes...tem um hospital perto e eu consegui emprego lá...vai ser melhor eu ficar perto dele.

-Eu entendo...quando você vai?

-Amanhã logo cedo...você pode ir pegar o Peter hoje à noite.

-Pode deixa que eu e a Abby vamos cuidar muito bem dele...e qualquer coisa que você ou o Alex precisar é só pedir.

-Okay... Eu sei que ele está em ótimas mãos. –Ela sorriu e nós nos abraçamos.

XXX

-Mãe por que você tem que ir embora? –Pete perguntava chorando.

-Quando você crescer a mamãe te explica... Mas nunca duvide de que eu te amo, okay?- Sam segurava o choro.

-Eu também te amo mamãe. –Ele a abraçou.

-Agora você tem que ir com seu pai.

Peter pegou a mão de Luka e eles saíram do apartamento. Sam sentou no chão e meio as caixas e chorou.

XXX

Pete foi o caminho todo calado, tristinho. Quando chegaram em casa ele subiu direto para seu quarto.

-Deixa ele um pouco sozinho. –Abby segurou Luka. –Ele precisa de um tempo.

NINA'S POV

-Pete, posso entrar? –Eu bati na porta do quarto dele. Como ele não respondeu eu entrei. Ele estava sentado na cama, chorando.

Me sentei do lado dele.

-Eu não sei por que a mamãe e o Alex têm que ir embora. –Ele falou.

-Tem vezes que gente grande tem que fazer umas coisas que nós crianças não entendemos.

-Mamãe disse que quando eu crescesse eu ia entender.

-As mamães da gente e o papai só querem o nosso bem.

-Eu sei...mas é que eu não queria ter que ficar longe dela.

-Ela sempre vai estar com você no seu coração. –Eu sorri para ele. –Quando eu não conhecia o papai... A única coisa que eu fazia era deitar no chão do meu quarto e ficar imaginado como ele era.

-E ele é igual ao que você imaginava?

-Ele é melhor...-Pete sorriu.

-Eu gosto do meu pai.

-Eu também...e aqui você tem a mim, a minha mãe, e tem também a Maddie que vai nascer...

-Eu acho que vou gostar de morar aqui.

-Claro que vai. –Eu sorri e o abracei.

XXX


	62. Day off

esse cap é uma participação da carol! ENJOY IT!

Capítulo 62: Day off

Era um domingo de manhã, Abby e Luka não iriam trabalhar naquele dia. Nina entrou correndo no quarto do casal e pulou em cima da cama acordando os dois enquanto pulava em cima da cama.

Abby sentia como se tivesse pegado no sono a poucos minutos, pois com a barriga enorme era difícil conseguir uma posição para dormir.

- Oh Nina, para com isso, você deveria estar dormindo ainda – Abby disse não muito humorada.

- Mas mãe hoje é o dia que nós vamos no parque – Nina disse sem parar de pular.

Abby não deu bola e continuou de olhos fechados. Luka apenas sorria deitado.

- Vamossssss mãe acordar! Levanta pai!!

- Calma sweet – disse Luka – ainda está cedo.

- Não, não está não, ainda temos todos que tomar banho e tomar café.

Dizendo isso Nina pegou na mão de Luka e puxou para que ele levantasse.

- Vamos pai, acorda a mamãe e vamos logo.

- O Pete já acordou? – Perguntou Luka

- Ainda não, eu tentei acordar ele, mas ele é preguiçoso igual minha mãe.

Luka riu do comentário da filha. Abby apenas fez uma expressão de desaprovação ainda de olhos fechados.

Nina continuava impaciente tentando levantar Luka da cama.

- Ta bom, tá bom, você ganhou! Vai tirar esse pijama e tomar banho enquanto eu tento acordar sua mãe e seu irmão.

- Ebaaaaaaaa – e Nina saiu pulando em direção ao seu quarto.

Luka deitou novamente abraçando Abby e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Bom dia dorminhoca!

Depois de muita luta Luka conseguiu tirar Abby e depois Pete de suas respectivas camas. Tomaram café da manhã, apesar de Nina e Pete estarem tão agitados que quase nem comeram direito.

Eles tinham reservado o dia para irem ao Garfield Park Conservatory, um parque grande com muitas opções de lazer inclusive atividades direcionadas para crianças organizadas pelo próprio parque. A escolha tinha sido de Abby, já que as crianças e Luka ainda não conheciam e também porque já fazia algum tempo que não ia lá, apesar de ser um lugar muito gostoso.

Quando chegaram lá foram direto ao Jardim das Crianças, um jardim lindo dentro de uma estufa gigante, com muitas plantas coloridas misturadas a abelhas e dinossauros gigantes decorando o ambiente. Assim que chegaram Nina e Pete se juntaram as outras crianças para fazer diversas atividades coordenadas pelos instrutores.

Enquanto as crianças ficavam sob a supervisão dos coordenadores, Abby e Luka foram caminhar pelo jardim, observando os vários e diferentes tipos de flores e plantas.

Levaram uma máquina fotográfica e Abby tirou várias fotos, dos jardins, de Luka fazendo careta, das crianças pintando e desenhando com as outras crianças.

De vez em quando eles vinham correndo até Abby e Luka para mostrarem o que tinham feito. Eram sempre desenhos relacionados à natureza, até um dinossauro de dobradura eles aprenderam a fazer. O Pete adorou e pediu para que a decoração de seu próximo aniversário fosse só sobre dinossauros, Nina disse que era brega. Abby e Luka riram.

Depois de muito correr, brincar e pintar a fome falou mais alto. Foram então a praça de alimentação para almoçar. Cada um pediu seu lanche e refrigerante, Abby além de comer o seu, comeu os pedaços que Nina e Pete não agüentaram comer. Luka a olhou assustado, cada dia se admirava mais de como Abby estava comendo durante a gravidez.

- O que foi? – Abby disse percebendo o olhar de espanto de Luka.

- Nada! – Ele respondeu se defendendo.

- Eu estou grávida ok? Eu preciso me alimentar e alimentar o bebê e além do mais nós andamos a manhã inteira...

- Eu não disse nada – Luka disse fazendo cara de desentendido – e a senhorita não andou a manhã inteira, pois mais parava para sentar do que andava – disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Ai que mentiroso!! Disse tacando uma batata nele.

Depois do almoço eles foram para o playground. Nina e Pete ficaram mais fascinados ainda, o playground era muito grande, com vários brinquedos de todas as formas e coloridos.

Enquanto as crianças brincavam, Abby e Luka se sentaram na grama embaixo de uma arvore observando-as. Ficaram ali por várias horas, Abby sentou entre as pernas de Luka apoiando seus braços em suas pernas e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Conversaram sobre a futura chegada de Maddie e em como reagiriam Nina e Pete nos primeiros meses, provavelmente sentiriam um pouco de ciúmes, mas nada que com um pouco de conversa não pudesse ser controlado.

Depois de um tempo Nina e Pete vieram correndo e se jogaram na grama, visivelmente exaustos.

- É parece que está na hora de ir embora – Abby disse.

- Não mãeeeeee, a gente só vai descansar um pouquinho, a gente já vai voltar lá pra brincar mais – Nina disse ofegante.

-Não senhora – disse Luka – já está tarde e sua mãe e a Maddie tem que descansar.

Os dois reclamaram um pouco, mas foram embora. Não conseguiram nem chegar em casa, no carro mesmo os dois dormiram.

Chegando no apartamento, Luka acordou Pete e levou Nina no colo, estavam todos exaustos, principalmente Abby que não via a hora de deitar em sua cama e descansar. Maddie era realmente bem pesadinha.

Luka colocou as crianças para dormir, tomou banho e se juntou a Abby na cama.

- Cansada?

- Morta! Mas valeu a pena, as crianças estavam tão felizes, se divertiram tanto e já fazia um tempo que não tínhamos um tempo para nós dois.

Luka acomodou Abby deitada em seu peito.

- Sim, foi um dia maravilhoso e devíamos fazer essas coisas com mais freqüência, mas só depois que a Maddie nascer – Luka passou a mão cariosamente sobre a barriga de Abby – pois a senhorita não pode ficar abusando com esses passeios cansativos, se não nossa Maddie vai se estressar e vai querer sair mais cedo.

Houve um silêncio, Luka percebeu que Abby dormia respirando pesadamente já. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Apagou o abajur, fechou os olhos, se acomodou na cama, acariciou a barriga de Abby mais um pouco e logo em seguida caiu no sono também.


	63. What time is it? Barbecue time!

ABBY'S POV

Capítulo 63: What time is it? Barbecue time!

ABBY'S POV

-Luka você ta dormindo? –Eu estava deitada olhando para ele.

-Tô.-ele falou com os olhos fechados.

-Então como é que você está falando? –Eu queria brincar com ele.

-Eu sou sonâmbulo. ele continuava com os olhos fechados. Ok, ia ser mais difícil do que eu tinha imaginado, mas nada que eu não possa resolver.

-Eu estou sentindo uma coisa...A Maddie...-Foi só falar o nome dela que ele abriu os olhos.

-Tá tudo bem com ela? Com você? –Ele perguntou preocupado passando a mão levemente sobre minha grande barriga.

-calma Luka estamos bem. –Eu sorri e ele espirou aliviado. –É que nós realmente estamos precisando de churrasco.- Falei com um sorriso largo.

LUKA'S POV

-Churrasco? –Eu não estava acreditando. –Abby já são quase uma da manhã.

-Mas eu to com desejo. –ela falou.

-Escolhe outra coisa, que tal sorvete?

-Eu não quero sorvete Luka, eu quero churrasco! –Ela fez um bico e eu continuava olhando para ela calado.

-Aonde você vai? –Eu perguntei ao ela se levantar da cama.

-Comer churrasco. –Ela falou secamente.

-Abby volta pra cama. –Eu disse calmamente.

-Eu não consigo dormir...eu preciso de churrasco. –Ela falou com os olhos marejados.

Ela colocou o hobby e ia saindo do quarto.

-Me espera. –Eu falei me levantando. –Eu faço churrasco pra você.

-Sério? –Ela sorria e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. –Você é um maridinho maravilhoso sabia? –Ela me deu um selinho.

-Aham. –Eu falei sorrindo.

O clima estava agradável, estávamos no quintal. Abby deitada em uma das cadeiras da piscina e eu preparava o nosso churrasco.

-Senta aqui Luka. –Eu carregava a comida.

Eu em sentei atrás dela, ela ficando entra minhas pernas. AS costas e a cabeça apoiadas no meu tórax. Eu sentina o perfume do shampo dela.

-Isso está bom. –Ela falou com a boca cheia, eu apenas sorria ao vê-la feliz por estar comendo um pedaço de carne.

-Acho que nossa garotinha também esta gostando. –Sentia a maddie mexer na barriga de Abby.

-Ela ta dizendo que o papai é um cara legal. –Ela sorriu me olhando. Eu a beijei levemente. –O céu está lindo hoje. –Ela falou depois do beijo.

-Eu fiz pra você. –Sorri a abraçando.

XXX


	64. I miss you mom!

Capítulo 64: I miss you mom!

ABBY'S POV

-Frank tem algum recado pra mim? –Eu caminhava ate a recepção com certa dificuldade, Maddie a cada dia ficava mais pesa, limitando meus movimentos.

-Eu não sou sua secretária eletrônica Lockhart. –Ele falou mal humorado.

Respirei fundo e peguei um prontuário, e fui fazendo o caminho de volta.

-Pra você não tem nenhum, mas para o doutor Kovac sim. –Eu me virei.-Ligaram da escola do Peter, querem que ele vá lá o mais rápido possível.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Pete? – Fiquei preocupada, eu gostava muito daquele garotinho.

-Eu não sei, só disseram que era pra ir lá.

Olhei par sala de trauma 1 onde o Luka estava atendendo um trauma, e pela expressão dele e dos outros da sala eu percebi que as coisas não iam bem ali. Coloquei o prontuário em cima do balcão.

-Avisa ao Luka que eu fui resolver isso, que eu ligo para ele depois.- meu horário de almoço já estava perto, então não teria problema eu sair.

-Você realmente acha que eu tenho cara de secretária eletrônica?-Me virei e o olhei com uma cara não muito boa, já ia começar a falar...mas ele me interrompeu. –Não responda. –Ele deu um sorrisinho falso.

Meu humor estava mudando muito, então qualquer coisainha eu já ficava chateada. Coitado do Luka em ter que me agüentar assim. Peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro do Luka...Em pouco tempo eu já estava lá na escola do Peter.

-Bom dia...você ligaram...é sobre o Peter Kovac.-Falei a uma simpática senhora na coordenação do colégio.

-Sim, a Senhora Halle está a sua espera. –Ela me indicou a porta.

-Obrigada. –Sorri para a senhora.

A sala era acolhedora, muitas fotos de eventos do colégio, cores claras e no centro estava a Senhora Halle sentada à sua mesa.

-Bom dia. –Ela se levantou para me cumprimentar.- Você é?

-Abigail Kovac.

-Eu pensei que o Doutor Kovac que viria.

-Ele estava no meio de um trauma muito serio. –Ela indicou a cadeira para eu me sentasse.

-Eu não sei se eu posso discutir a situação do Peter com a senhora, desculpe-me.

-O Peter está morando conosco agora, então o que aconteceu com ele também é minha responsabilidade. –Eu me acomodei melhor na cadeira.

-Certo...eu não estava sabendo que ele agora morava com o pai...-Ele pensou um pouco. –Você sabe que o Peter é uma criança alegre, comunicativa...-Sorri me lembrando de como ele e a Nina eram tagarelas. Confirmei com a cabeça. –Mas faz uma semana que a professora dele vem o notando triste, cabisbaixo, prefere ficar sozinho a brincar com os colegas...e hoje ele começou a chorar do nada no meio da aula. Ele está passando por algum problema? –Doeu saber que ele estava assim e uma culpa me invadiu por eu não ter percebido isso.

-Faz uma semana que a Sam foi embora e ele foi morar conosco.

-Ela o abandonou? Por que se...

-Não, não ela não o abandonou... ele tinha que resolver uns problemas do outro filho dela, o Alex...e a melhor solução era se mudando. Eu sei como foi difícil pra Sam deixar o Pete, mas foi para o bem dele.

-Entendo...mas ele tem o próprio quarto na casa de vocês, tem crianças com quem ele possa brincar na vizinhança?

-Ele tem o quartinho dele, mesmo antes de ir morar com a gente...e tem a Nina, ela é nossa filha e tem a mesma idade dele. Eles e dão muito bem.

-Você nem seu marido tinha notado diferenças nas atitudes dele?

-No primeiro dia ela estava muito triste, mas depois a Nina falou com ele...nada me parecia estranho... Eu me sinto até meio culpada por não ter notado nada, mas ultimamente eu chego tão exausta do trabalho...e sempre que eu chego ele e a Nina estão fazendo alguma coisa...

-Eu entendo, a Nina então é uma boa companhia para ele e pode ajudar bastante nesse período de adaptação.

-Eu e o Luka pensamos em colocar o Pete pare estudar no mesmo colégio com a Nina...é mais perto da nossa casa e do trabalho...

-É uma ótima idéia...e você seu marido procurem fazer de tudo par que ele se sinta bem, confortável e o mais importante ...amado.

-Faremos de tudo. –Eu sorri e ela também. –Agora eu poso leva-lo?

-Claro. –Ela discou alguns números no telefone e logo depois Pete entrou de mãos dadas com uma mulher. Os seus olhinhos estavam vermelhos do choro e a carinha triste.

-Tia Abby? –Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver.

-Oi Pete, eu vim te buscar hoje. –Eu sorri e me aproximei dele.

-Você ta brava comigo?-Ele não me encarou.

-Claro que não meu amor, eu não tenho nenhum motivo pra ta brava com você. –Ele continuou com a cabeça baixa. Com muita dificuldade, me abaixei ficando da altura dele. –O que você acha de o almoço hoje ser na Mc Donald's?-Falei pegando na mãozinha dele.

-Eu posso batata frita? –Eu confirmei com a cabeça.-Só nos dois?

-Só nós três...eu, você e a Maddie. –Sorri para ele, que passou a mão levemente pela minha barriga. –Então vamos?

-Vamos. –Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado ali.

Agradeci a professora e coordenadora e segurando a mão do Pete saí.

Avisei a Jude que não precisaria pegara o Peter. Liguei para o County avisando que não voltaria mais hoje...e não consegui falara com o Luka que ainda estava no trauma.

Escolhi ir na Mc Donald's que ficava no shopping, que depois nós poderias passear por lá.

-Qual você vai querer?-Perguntei na fila do caixa.

-Um Mc lanche feliz. –Ela falou animado. –O brinde é do Nemo.- Sorri, era engraçado como as crianças escolhiam a comida pelo brinde que vinha...não pela comida em si.-E você tia vai comer o que?

-Acho que vou comer aquele ali, apontei para um cartaz.

-Gulosa. –Ele falou rindo.

Paguei e peguei nossos lanches. Depois de devidamente acomodados, comecei a falar.

-Pete...você sabe que sua mãe ama muito você né?-Ele ficou encarando o hambúrguer na sua mão.-Ela ficou muito triste em ter que se mudar e deixar você aqui...mas ela tinha que fazer isso para ajudar o Alex...e ela não te deixou em qualquer lugar, eu e seu pai gostamos muito de você...e não queremos ver você triste.

-É que...é que eu tenho saudades dela.-Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhinhos dele. –Eu sinto falta dela brincando comigo...de contar historinhas...

O aconcheguei em um abraço.

-Eu sei que você sente saudades dela, e pode ter certeza que ela também sente sua falta...mas você pode sempre ligar par ela, mandar desenhos pra ela...

-Eu posso?

-Pode sim...eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas eu posso contar historinhas pra você...e você sempre vai poder contar comigo, com sue pai, com a Nina...e você vai ser o irmãozão da Maddie...todos nós só queremos a sua felicidade.

-Eu te amo tia Abby. –Ele me abraçou.

-Eu também te amo Pete. –Retribui o abraço e beijei o topo da cabeça dele. Lembro-me que não gostava da Sam, não gostava do bebê que ia ter tudo que minha filha não ia ter. Me sinto mal por ter pensado um dia assim...e desde o primeiro dia que eu vi o Pete me encantei com ele...ele foi conquistando seu lugar no meu coração.

-Pode deixar tia Abby...eu vou ser o melhor irmãozão do mundo, não vou deixar ninguém brigar com a Maddie. –Ele falou com um enorme sorriso.

XXX

NINA'S POV

Por que a mamãe e Pete estavam demorando tanto? Papai falou que eles saíram juntos, por eu ela não me levou também?

-Boa noite. –Mamãe fala assim que chega. Ele estavam cheios de sacolas.

-Hey Nina vê que legal eu tenho um Nemo –Pete veio empolgado. Eu não queria saber, primeiro ele sai com MINHA mãe sozinho e agora ele quer falar como foi.

-O que foi? –Ele me perguntou. –Você só faz esse bico quando ta brava.

-Ela é MINHA mãe, só minha...de mais ninguém. –Gritei e ele saiu correndo par o quarto.

-Nina! –Mamãe se sentou ao meu lado. –O Pete ta tristinho e você vai brigar com ele.

-Ele ta querendo roubar minha mãe.

-Sweetie, isso não é verdade...ninguém nunca vai me roubar de você, eu vou ser sempre a sua mãe.

-E porque você não me levou também?

-Porque a mamãe precisava conversar sozinha com o Pete, ele ta com saudades da mamãe dele. Você não ia ficar triste se ficasse longe de mim? –Balancei dizendo que sim.- Então... a gente tem que mostrar pro Pete que gosta dele e fazer ele se sentir feliz.

-Desculpa mãe.

-Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas.

Subia as escadas e bati no quarto do Pete, como ele não respondeu eu entrei. Ele tava deitado na cama dele chorando.

-Pete desculpa...eu deixo minha mamãe ser sua mamãe também. –Ele me olhou...-Amigos?

Ele se levantou da cama e me abraçou.

-Irmãos. –Ele falou.

XXX


	65. Thanksgiving

Capitulo 65: Thanksgiving

LUKA'S POV

-Abby deixa eu te ajudar.

-Não Luka, eu quero fazer sozinha. –Ela tinha colocado na cabeça que ia fazer o jantar de Ação de graças...e não queria ajuda de ninguém.

-Abby querida, nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa. –Maggie insistiu.

Ela iria jantar conosco. A qualquer momento Eric estaria chegando. E a Abby tinha convidado a Neela, o Ryan, a Lory e o Carter.

-Vocês podem parar de me atrapalhar? Eu vou fazer o jantar sozinha, entenderam sozinha. –Ela segurava uma colher de pau na mão. –Agora fora da cozinha, os dois.

Rolei os olhos e sai da cozinha acompanhado por Maggie.

-A mamãe ta estressadinha hoje. –Nina sentou ao meu lado do sofá. Sorri passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

Nina e Pete brincavam no chão da sala, enquanto eu e Maggie víamos algo na tv.

-Droga! –Escutei Abby gritando da cozinha.

ABBY'S POV

-Tudo bem Abby? –Luka gritou da sala. Por que será que ele ficou tão preocupado quando eu disse que faria o jantar? Será que ele acha que eu não sou capaz? Ele vai ver só.

-Tudo ótimo, por que não estaria? –Eu respondi.

Estava tudo pronto só faltava tirar o peru do formo. Olhei para o relógio, já estava quase na hora de os convidados chegarem e ainda precisava tomar banho. Aproveitei que ainda ia faltar tempo pra o peru ficar pronto e fui tomar banho.

-Carter ligou, disse que vai se atrasar um pouco porque vai ter que passar na casa da mãe dele. –Luka me falou quando eu entrei no quarto.

-Ok. –Comecei a tirar minha roupa para tomar banho. –As crianças?

-Sua mãe deu banho nelas e ta as arrumando.

-Ótimo. –Eu entrei no banheiro.

-Se importa de eu tomar banho com você? –Luka falou entrando no box.

-Só se você prometer que vai APENAS tomar banho. –Eu o olhei.

-Prometo. –Ele falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Pedi para ele ensaboar minhas costas e senti os lábios dele tocando minha nuca.

-Luka os convidados já estão chegando.

-Eles esperam. –Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Luka...-Ele me abraçou por trás e eu senti as mãos dele no meus seios, massageando-os. Isso era golpe baixo, ele sabia que eu não resistia. Uma das mãos dele foi descendo e ao sentir ele me tocar eu abafei um gemido. Ele estava me deixando maluca, tirando e botando o dedo.

LUKA'S POV

Vê-la daquele jeito já provocava reações no meu corpo. Senti as mãos dela me tocando de forma provocante. Ela queria guerra? Aumentei o ritimo das minhas carícias, a fazendo gemar baixo. Minha boca percorria o pescoço dela com urgência. As mãos dela eram habilidosas, me deixando quase sem controle.

Senti meu corpo estremecer junto com o dela. Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu tórax e ficamos abraçados por um tempo. Depois de terminamos o banho, estávamos trocando de roupa.

-Droga! –Ela saiu correndo do quarto.

-Abby que foi? –Eu fui apressado atrás dela. Encontrei-a na cozinha abrindo o forno. O Peru tinha queimado.

-Como é que vai ser sem peru? É tudo culpa sua, se nós tivéssemos tomado só banho, num tinha queimado. –Ela me olhou com raiva.

-Abby nem ta tão queimado assim...-Tentei acalmá-la.

-Então coma você, por que não vou comer isso. –Ela ia saindo da cozinha e eu a segurei pelo braço. Quando a olhei vi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Shh. –Eu a envolvi com um abraço. –Tá tudo bem, a gente resolve isso.

-Nossa primeira ação de graças juntos e eu estrago tudo.

-Hey...não fala assim. –Enxuguei uma lágrima dos olhos dela. –Vai terminar de se vestir que eu resolvo isso. –Dei um beijo na testa dela e ela voltou para o quarto.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Escutei a campainha tocando, do quarto.

-Eu atendo! –Nina gritou. –Tio Eric!!

-Hey princesa. –Ao chegar na sala vi Eric a carregando. –Tudo bom com você?

-Aham. –Ela respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

-Maninha. –Ele a pos no chão e veio me abraçar. –Como você está linda.

-Gorda você quis dizer. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-E ai como vai essa garotinha aqui dentro. –Ele passou a mão pela minha barriga.

-Vai bem até demais, ela adora ficar a madrugada toda me chutando. –Eu coloquei as mãos nas minhas costas, a cada dia Maddie estava ficando mais pesada.

-Onde eu posso colocar minhas coisas? –Ele me perguntou.

-Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

-Você me parece feliz. –Eric falou me olhando. –Como eu nunca te vi.

-Eu estou feliz, Luka é maravilhoso...eu tenho a Nina...e a Maddie a caminho, e tem o Pete que é uma graça de menino.

-Você merece essa felicidade, maninha. –Ele colocou o braço sobre meu ombro.

-E você? Esses seus olhos brilhando.

-Eu conheci uma garota...-Ele falou ficando vermelho. –Estamos nos conhecendo, sabe?

-Sei. –Eu sorri.-Se ela lhe tratar mal pode me dizer que eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela.

-Pode deixar.

Quando voltamos pra sala Neela e Ryan já estavam lá.

Todos estavam conversando na sala, uma boa musica. Eu estava sentada, encostada no Luka. A minha aventura gourmet tinha me deixado cansada.

-Desculpem pela demora, mas minha mãe não queria deixar a gente sair. –Carter falou ao entrar.

-Ótimo agora podemos comer, estou faminta. –Eu falei me levantando.

-Eu também, não agüentava mais comer salada. –Lory se juntou a mim e nós fomos em direção a mesa.

Todos elogiaram minha comida e eu fiquei feliz por isso, nem tudo estava perfeito...o peru tava meio passado do ponto, mas ninguém comentou nada.

Depois do jantar os homens...Luka, Carter, Ryan e Eric decidiram jogar poker.

Maggie e as crianças forma dormir...eu, a Lory e Neela ficamos conversando na sala.

-Meus pés estão me matando. –Eu falei colocando os pés no sofá.

-Os meus também. –Lory se juntou a mim.

-Você e o John já pensaram em nomes? –Neela perguntou a Lory.

-Não, vamos decidir quando olhar pra ele. –Ela passou a mão sobre sua grande barriga.

-Ou ela. –Eu falei.

-Eu tenho um palpite que é menino, mas o Jonh acha que é menina. –Ela falou com um sorriso.

-Eu ainda não sei como eu agüentei a gravidez toda da Nina sem saber o sexo.

-E ai Abby como está o Peter? –Neela perguntou.

-Se adaptando, tem vezes que eu encontro ele tristinho pelo canto...mas isso ta ficando menos freqüente, o que é um bom sinal.

-Que bom.

-Eu e o Luka decidimos colocar ele no colégio da Nina, lá é melhor e mais perto daqui.

Ficamos conversando ali por um bom tempo, meus olhos já estavam ficando pesados quando Ryan e Carter apareceram chamando-as para ir embora.

-Vamos deitar. –Luka pegou minha mão.

Fomos caminhando abraçados para o quarto.

XXX


	66. Abby gets sick

Capítulo 61: Abby get sick

Capítulo 66: Abby gets sick

LUKA'S POV

-Mas papai...eu quero ir pra casa. –Nina choramingava. –Eu quero a mamãe.

-Princesa, a mamãe ta dodói...e ela não quer que você fique doente de novo.- Nina tinha pego uma virose,e quando ela ficou boa a Abby adoeceu. Então decidimos que era melhor as crianças ficarem uns dias na casa da Neela.

-Eu nem chego perto dela...dou só um tchauzinho de longe. –Minha garotinha era esperta...tentava de todas as formas me convencer. –vai pai...-Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos.

-Okay. –Eu não podia dizer não, ela já estava há três dias lá...e eu também tinha saudades dela. –Mas nada de chegar perto da mamãe.

-Ebaaaa. –Nina pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçando.

-Vá pegar suas coisas. –Ela e Peter saíram correndo para dentro do quarto.

-E como a Abby ta? –Neela perguntou.

-Tá melhor, mais ainda tem febre. –Eu falei.

-Ela deve estar de péssimo humor. –Neela falou rindo.

-Oh yeah. –Eu sorri.- Ela disse que não agüenta mais que eu fique fazendo as coisas pra ela.

-Vamos. –Nina voltou a sala com sua mochila nas costas.

-Obrigado Neela.

-De nada, sempre que precisar. –Ela olhou para Nina e Peter. –E vocês não vão dar um beijo em mim não, é? –Os dois correram ate ela e a abraçaram.

-Tchau tia Neela. –Os dois falaram.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Luka estava demorando, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com as crianças?

Escuto a porta de entrada se abrindo...e a voz da Nina, será que eu estava delirando?

-Oi mãe. –Ela fala parada à porta do meu quarto.

-Oi meu amor. –Eu tinha lágrima nos olhos.

-Papai disse que eu não posso chegar muito perto para não ficar doente. –ela falou tristinha. –Fica boa logo.

-Mamãe vai ficar. –Eu falei sorrindo.

-Hora do banho. –Luka falou. –Quero ver quem chega primeiro no banheiro.

Peter e Nina saíram correndo...e Luka sentou perto de mim na cama.

-Hey...você está se sentindo melhor? –Ele me perguntou.

-Aham.- Eu balancei a cabeça. –Oww Luka eu quero poder abraçar minha filhinha.

-Shiii...logo, logo você vai ficar boa. –Ele me abraçou.

LUKA'S POV

Esperei a Abby dormir e então fui checar as crianças. Peter dormia calmamente. Cobri ele e dei um beijo na testa. Da porta do quarto...vi Nina ajoelhada perto da janela.

-Papai do céu...faz minha mamãe ficar boa logo...ela está chorando e eu quero dar um abraço nela. –Nina falou.

Fiquei a observando rezar do jeito dela, quando terminou ela deitou na cama e eu me aproximei para cobri-la.

-Boa noite princesa.

-Boa noite papai.

XXX


	67. I’m tired!

Capítulo:

Capítulo 67: I'm tired!

LUKA'S POV

-Nina hora de dormir. –Escutei Abby falando logo que entrei em casa.

-Só mais um pouquinho mãe...-Nina insistia.

-Já pra cama.

-Deixa eu esperara o papai chegar. –Ela falava.

-CATARINA KOVAC JÁ PARA A CAMA. – Abby gritou. Nina me viu e veio correndo ao meu encontro, ela chorava.

Abby me olhou e subiu para o quarto. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

-Hey princesa por que você está chorando? –Eu estava com ela nos braços.

-A mamãe ta brava comigo...-ela falou manhosa. –ela não gosta mais de mim não é?

-Nunca duvide do amor da sua mãe princesa...ela só esta cansada Maddie não tem deixado ela dormir.

-Eu não quero mais ter uma irmã...ela faz a mamãe ficar brava –Ela falou ainda chorando.

-Hey...num fala assim. -Eu passei a mão no rostinho dela. –Você vai ver...vai ser muito legal ter uma irmã. –Ela me olhava. –Agora vamos dormir? –Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Coloquei ela na cama e fui em direção ao nosso quarto. Abby estava sentada na cama, a cabeça abaixada...chorando.

-O que foi Abby? –Eu sentei na cama e passei a mão no cabelo dela.

-Eu sou uma péssima mãe Luka... –Ela chorava feito uma criança.

-Hey...vem cá. –Eu a puxei para um abraço. –Você é uma mãe maravilhosa Abby.

-Não sou...eu gritei com a Nina sem nenhum motivo, eu nunca tinha gritado com ela. –Abby soluçava.

-Oww Abby...você não fez de propósito. –Eu entrelacei minha mão com a dela.

-É que...eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo...eu estou gorda...não consigo dormir direito...passo dia todo em casa sem ter o que fazer...vou milhões de vezes ao banheiro...eu estou tão cansada Luka.

-Shii Abby...está tudo bem. –Eu apertei o abraço. –Eu sei que você está cansada...só mais algumas semanas. –Eu beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

-Eu não sei se agüento...

-Eu estou aqui com você. –Ela estava tão frágil. – O que você acha de passarmos o final de semana na fazenda? –Ela me olhou. –O Carter nos convidou...ele vai levar a Lory também...vai ser bom pra você descansar um pouco.

-E o seu trabalho?

-Eu resolvo isso...o que é que você me diz?

-Ia ser maravilhoso. –Ela sorriu fraco.

-Agora tenta dormir. –Eu falei a ajeitando nos meus braços.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Luka não estava ao meu lado quando acordei. Devagar me levantei, minha barriga ficava mais pesada a cada dia...e caminhar não era fácil. Desci as escadas e encontrei o Peter,a Nina e o Luka tomando café da manhã.

-Hey bom dia. –Luka falou ao me ver.

-Bom dia. –Falei sorrindo.

-Falei com o Carter, tudo certo...viajamos hoje à noite.

-Ótimo. –Notei que a Nina evitava me olhar. –Hey sweetie será que a mamãe pode falar com você? –Eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Sentei no sofá e coloquei no meu colo.

-A mamãe queria lhe pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você ontem...é que a mamãe anda muito cansada.

-Papai e disse. –Ela falou baixinho.

-Eu não queria ter gritado com você...me perdoa.

-Ta desculpada mãe. –Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha. –E você Madeleine deixe a mamãe dormir. –Ela falou com a minha barriga e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Vamos comer que você precisa ir para escola mocinha. –Eu falei me levantando.

-Mãe a gente vai viajar é?

-Aham, vamos par fazenda do tio Jonh.

-Ebaaaa.

Comemos...Luka foi deixar as crianças na escola e ia dar uma passadinha rápida no County. Ele me ajudou com as malas e no final da tarde já estávamos a caminho da fazenda.

XXX


	68. Where’s Nina?

Capítulo 68: Where's Nina?

ABBY'S POV

A fazenda era maravilhosa, estava tão cansada da viagem que peguei no sono. Estava tudo tão silencioso, desço as escadas e não encontro ninguém na sala.

-Onde estão todos? –Eu pergunto a cozinheira.

-Foram até a cidade fazer umas compras. –Ela responde docemente.

-E as crianças?

-Estão lá fora brincando. –Me sento na cadeira, com certa dificuldade por causa da grande barriga. –Pra quando é? –A cozinheira me pergunta sorrindo.

-Daqui a duas semanas. –Eu falo alisando a minha barriga. –Não vejo a hora de essa mocinha nascer.

-Algum problema? –Ela me pergunta ao ver minha expressão.

-Não só uma dor nas costas. –Ela sorri aliviada.

- Doutora Kovac...

-Abby, por favor.

-Abby, quer algo para comer?

-Não obrigada, estou sem fome. –Falo com um sorriso. –Parece que vai chover. –Eu falo olhando pela janela.

-Uma chuva daquelas.

-A cidade é longe daqui? –Eu estava preocupada de eles voltarem na chuva, pode ser perigoso.

-Quarenta minutos. –Ela fala cozinhando. –Não se preocupe eles vão ficar bem.

-Tia Abby! Tia Abby! –Peter entra correndo pela porta.

-O que foi Pete? –Ele estava agitado.

-Eu não sei onde a Nina está. –Ele falou preocupado.

-O que aconteceu?

-A gente tava brincando de esconde-esconde, e ela se escondeu e eu não consigo achá-la. –Ela falou. –E está frio lá fora, vai chover.

-Está tudo bem Pete, você vai ficar aqui com a Ruth e eu vou procurá-la, ok? –Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

-Doutora Kovac... quer dizer Abby, vai cair o maior temporal, é melhor esperar o doutor Kovac chegar. Pode ser perigoso. –Ela falava enquanto eu colocava meu casaco e o cachecol.

-Eu não vou deixar minha filha ai fora no meio da chuva, com medo. Ela tem apenas quatro anos. Cuide dele. –Eu falei antes de sair.

Maldita dor nas costas.

-Nina!! Nina!! Onde você está? –Eu gritava enquanto andava. Uma chuva grossa começou a cair. –Nina!!

XXX

-Que chuva hein? –Lory falou olhando pela janela do carro.

-Ainda bem que estamos chegando. –Carter falou estacionado o carro.

Os três desceram do carro, pegaram as compras e correram para dentro.

-Parece que entramos numa piscina. - Luka falou rindo.

-Vocês deviam acender a lareira. –Lory falou.

-Papai! –Peter veio correndo ao encontro de Luka.

-Ainda bem que você chegou doutor Kovac. –Ruth falou.

-O que aconteceu? Onde está a Abby? E a Nina? –Ele falava rápido. –Aconteceu alguma coisa com elas?

-Elas estão lá fora.

-Nessa tempestade? –Luka não acreditava no que ouvira.

-A Nina se perdeu e a doutora Kovac foi procurá-la.

-Droga. Faz muito tempo que a Abby saiu?

-Uns quinze minutos.

-Eu vou com você Luka. –Carter falou.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

Onde ela se meteu? Entrei em uma cabana que servia para guardar coisas velhas.

-Nina! –Sem resposta, quando estou saindo escuto um choro. –Nina você está aqui?

-Mamãe, eu to aqui. –Ela falou, mas eu não podia vê-la.

-Continue falando sweetie. –A voz dela vinha debaixo de uma pilha de madeiras e outras coisas.

Comecei a tirar as coisas de cima. Nossa como isso está pesado, senti uma pontada na barriga. Não eu não posso estar tendo contrações. Depois de tirar tudo de cima, encontro Nina encolhida embaixo de uma cadeira.

-Você está bem sweetie? Ta machucada? –Eu falei a ajudando a sair.

-Eu machuquei meu pé. –Ela falou chorosa. –E me escondi embaixo da cadeira e depois tudo caiu em cima e eu não consegui mais sair. –Ela chorava.

-Está tudo bem, sweetie. Agora está tudo bem. –Eu falei a abraçando. Uma outra contração me atingiu, e eu mordo o lábio inferior.

-Mamãe você fez xixi? –Nina me pergunta. Não eu não posso estar em trabalho. Eu respirava ofegante. –Mãe você ta bem? –Nina me olhava com aquele olhinhos.

-A mamãe está bem. Ai. –Onde está o Luka?

-Você ta com dor? –Ela falou passando a mão no meu rosto.

-Acho que sua irmã está querendo nascer. –Eu falei alisando a mão dela. –Você consegue andar? –Ela negou com a cabeça. –Okay. –Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Essas contrações estão realmente me machucando.

-Não se preocupa mamãe, papai vai vim buscar a gente. –Ela falou apertando a minha mão. Eu a olhei e sorri, essa era minha garotinha.

XXX


	69. Daddy’s Little Girl

Capítulo: Daddy's little girl

Capítulo 69: Daddy's Little Girl

LUKA'S POV

Onde elas tinham se metido? Eu não as encontrava em lugar nenhum. Abby com aquele barrigão e Nina no meio dessa tempestade, isso não soava bem.

-Não, elas não estão ali. –Carter falou depois de ter procurado de um lado.

-Elas não podem ter ido longe. –Eu falo tentando me convencer. –Abby está com quase nove meses e a Nina é pequena.

-Nós vamos achá-las. –Ele fala dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

-O que é aquilo?

-Parece uma cabana abandonada. –Carter fala.

Saímos correndo até a cabana. Eu abro a porta e entro na frente.

-Papai, eu sabia que você viria. –Nina falou ao me ver. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Abby segurando a sua mão.

-Você está bem princesa? –Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Papai a mamãe está sentindo dor. –Ela falou preocupada.

-Abby o que você está sentindo? –Ela estava suada.

-Eu estou em trabalho Luka. –Ela falou ofegante.

-Não pode Abby, faltam duas semanas. –Eu falei calmamente.

-Acho que você devia dizer isso a Madeleine, não a mim. Aiii - Ela falou brava. –Você acha que é legal ter contrações e ainda mais estando no meio do nada? –ela falou gritando. –Não Luka isso não é legal.

-Calma Abby, tudo vai ficar bem. –Eu falei. –Carter você pode levar a Nina?

-Claro. –Ele a pegou no colo e eu peguei a Abby.

Eu andava mais rápido que podia, Abby se contorcia de dor.

-Luka eu não quero ter a Maddie aqui. –Ela estava apavorada.

-Tudo vai ficar bem eu prometo.

-O que foi que aconteceu? –Lory perguntou ao entrarmos na sala.

-Abby está em trabalho de parto e a Nina cortou o pé. –Carter falou entregando a Nina para ela. –Você pode cuidar dela?

-Claro.

-Ruth eu preciso de uma bacia com água e panos limpos. –Escutava Carter falar enquanto subia as escadas.

Deitei Abby na cama e ajudei-a se trocar, ela precisava tirar aquelas roupas molhadas.

-Luka eu estou com medo. –Abby falou me olhando.

-Eu estou aqui com você. –Eu a abracei.

-Ainda bem que eu não tirei isso do carro. - Carter entrou seguido por Ruth.

XXX

-Tia Lory, a mamãe vai ficar bem? –Nina perguntou enquanto ela limpava o corte.

-Vai sim sweetie. –Lory falou passando a mão no rosto dela.

-Que bom que você está aqui. –Peter falou.

-Aham. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vocês ficam quietinhos aqui? –Lory falou. –Eu preciso ir ajudar lá.

-Aham. –Eles falaram juntos.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-Vamos Abby, empurre. –Luka falou.

-Eu não consigo Luka. –Eu falava, estava muito cansada. –Eu quero uma epidural.

-Só um pouquinho, a cabeça já está saindo. –Ele falou.

-Vocês precisam de ajuda. –Lory entrou no quarto.

Lory sentou do meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-Luka vá ficar ao lado dela, eu assumo aqui. –Lory falou.

Luka sentou-se ao meu lado segurando minha mão.

-Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. –Ele falou no meu ouvido.

-Abby eu quero que você empurre na próxima contração. –Lory falou.

Era tão diferente do parto da Nina, agora o Luka estava ali ao meu lado. Empurrei com toda força que tinha.

-Ótimo Abby. –Lory falou. –A cabeça saiu.

Empurrei mais uma vez e escutei o choro dela.

-Bom trabalho mamãe. –Carter falou. Eles a limparam. –Está aqui sua garotinha. –Carter me entregou-a.

Carter colocou a mão sobre o os ombros de Lory e eles saíram do quarto.

-Hey Maddie. –Eu falei. –É a mamãe e o papai.

Luka tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Ela parece com você. –Luka falou. Eu sorri.

XXX

-Pete será que ta tudo bem com minha mãe? –Nina falou.

-Aham.

-Eu não sei se vai ser legal ter um bebê lá em casa.

-Eles dão muito trabalho.

-E choram muito. –Nina completou.

-Hey crianças. –Carter falou.

-Minha mãe ta legal? –Nina perguntou.

-Aham, e irmã de vocês é linda. –Nina fez um bico e Peter cruzou os braços.

-Acho que eles precisam de um tempo. –Lory falou baixinho para Carter.

XXX

ABBY'S POV

-O que você está olhando? –Eu perguntei ao Luka que não tirava os olhos de mim

-Eu... eu sempre quis ver você amamentando. –Ele falou um pouco envergonhado.

-Algum tipo de fetiche?

-Quem sabe? –Ele falou com aquele sorriso safado.

-Luka. –Eu falei tentado ficar seria. Ele me deu um beijo.

-O que você acha de trazer a Nina e o Pete aqui? –Eu falei.

-Okay, já volto. –Ele falou e saiu do quarto.

-A Nina é sua irmã e o Peter seu irmão. –Eu falei para Maddie que mamava tranqüila nos meus braços.

LUKA'S POV

Eu entrei com Nina e Peter nos braços, eu os coloquei na ponta da cama.

-Hey, vocês não querem conhecer a irmã de vocês? –Abby falou. –Venham mais para perto. –Eles se aproximaram um pouco receosos.

-Ela é pequena. –Peter falou. Eu e Abby rimos.

-Por isso que ela precisa que vocês cuidem dela.- Eu falei. Nina continuava calada só observando. Eu troquei um olhar com a Abby, por causa da reação da Nina.

-Você quer segurar ela Nina? –Abby perguntou.

-Eu posso? –Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Aham. –Abby falou sorrindo. –Assim com cuidado. –Abby ajeitou Maddie nos braços de Nina.

-Ela é pesada. –Nina falou sorrindo. Maddie começou a chorar e Abby a pegou de volta. Ela a balançava.

-_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold_ _- _Nina começou a cantar e me olhou para que eu continuasse.

- _You're daddy's little girl to have and hold_. - Essa era a nossa música, minha e da Nina.

- _A precious gem is what you are..._ _You're mommy's bright and shining star. –_Cantávamos juntos. - _You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree..._ _You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me._

-_You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice_.-Nina cantou.

- _And you're ...daddy's little girl_. –Maddie tinha adormecido nos braços de Abby.

XXX


	70. Welcome Lucy

Capitulo: Welcome Lucy

Capitulo 70: Welcome Lucy

LUKA'S POV

A Abby tinha acabado de se deitar e a Maddie começou a chorar. Ela respirou fundo e foi se levantar.

-Deixa que eu vou. –Eu falei, ela estava exausta. –Durma um pouco. –Eu beijei a testa dela e saí.

-Hey garotinha. –Me debrucei no berço. –O que você quer? –Eu a peguei. –Fome não é que você acabou de comer.-Eu a balançava. –Teve um sonho ruim foi? Shii... Papai está aqui.

ABBY'S POV

Eu não conseguia dormir...o Luka estava demorando. Decidi ver o que estava acontecendo. Escutei uma música vindo da sala. Sorri ao ver o Luka com a Maddie nos braços...ela ficava tão pequena perto dele.

-Nós temos que deixar a mamãe dormir um pouco. –Ele falou pra Maddie. –Ela está cansada.

Ele a balançava no ritmo da música.

-Hey era pra você estar dormindo. –Luka falou ao me ver.

-Aquela cama é tão grade. –Eu falei me aproximando deles.

-Música acalma os bebês. –Ela falou passando um das suas mão pelas minhas costas...me abraçando. Ficamos os três ali, balançando de acordo com a melodia.

XXX

JONH'S POV

-Ela é perfeitinha, Jonh. –Lor falou com lágrimas nos olhos segurando a nossa filha.

-Ela é linda como a mãe. –Eu sorria.

-Nós já a trazemos de volta, mamãe. –Uma enfermeira a pegou. Em pouco tempo a Lor já estava com ela novamente nos braços.

-Vou deixar vocês a sós. –A enfermeira saiu do quarto.

Eu olhava admirando aquela garotinha...os olhinhos fechados incomodados com a claridade...a boquinha pequena...

-Ela precisa de um nome.

-Há um tempo atrás eu tive um estudante... ela era determinada e inteligente...sempre procurava fazer o melhor para o paciente. –As lembranças dela caída no chão vieram na minha mente. –E foi tentando ajudar um paciente que ela morreu. –O choro era inevitável. –Eu fui tão grosso com ela naquele dia...

-Jonh...-Lor passou a mão no meu rosto.

-Eu entrei na sala já para dar uma bronca nela...ela devia ter ido suturar um paciente...e a há quatro horas ele estava esperando. –Tudo passava como um filme na minha cabeça. –A sala estava escura...e eu fui atacado por trás...quando eu caí no chão eu a vi ali sangrando...o paciente era esquizofrênico e esfaqueou ela..com a faca que era para cortar o bolo.- Lor fazia carinho no meu rosto. -Lucy...era o nome dela

-Lucy –Ela falou olhando para o bebê. –Ela vai se chamar Lucy...em homenagem á uma grande mulher.

Eu sorri para ela e beijei seus lábios.

-Hey Lucy...você queria mostrar seus olhinhos era? –Ela tinha aberto os olhos...eles tinham uma cor de mel como o da Lor. –Lindos olhos.- Eu sorri.

-Obrigado Jonh. –Lor falou, eu não tinha entendido. –Por estar me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo...eu te amo.

XXX


	71. NO secrets, NO lies

Hey é triste mais chegou ao fim, obrigada a todos que acompanharam a secrets. bjus

Capítulo 71: NO secrets, NO lies.

-Neela o que você está escondendo de mim? –Ryan falava enquanto seguia Neela pelo P.S.

-Por que você está com essa idéia fixa que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa?- Neela falava enquanto preenchia um prontuário.

-Porque você está diferente nos últimos dias. É alguma coisa grave? –Ele não parava de falar. –Seja o for eu vou te ajudar. Você está doente? Você desistiu da medicina? Sua bisavó morreu?

-É minha bisavó morreu mesmo, mas quando eu tinha dois anos. –Ela falou rindo.

-Neela é sério, o que está acontecendo? –Ela não respondeu e continuou o que estava fazendo. –Dá para você parar de olhar pra esse prontuário e olhar pra mim. –Ele estava de frente para ela agora.

-Ok, ok. Eu pretendia contar para você de outra forma, mas você já está me deixando doida. –Ela falou meio irritada. –Se você quer saber então eu vou dizer, eu estou grávida. –Ryan ficou parado sem reação. Ela falou e continuou caminhando. Mas segundos depois ela escutou um barulho e ao olhar para trás viu Ryan caído no chão.

-Oh meu Deus, Ryan!!- Ela correu para onde ele estava.

-O que aconteceu? –Morris perguntou se aproximando para ajudar.

-Eu contei para ele que estava grávida. –Neela falou naturalmente.

Morris começou a rir.

-Tem certeza que ele é o pai? –Ele ria. –Ele desmaiou com a noticia, não acho que ele seja forte o bastante para ter...

-Morris. –Neela o interrompeu.

-Só um comentário. –Ele flou rindo.

XXX

-O que você acha do presente da mamãe? Será que ela vai gostar? –Carter falava com Lucy, que estava sentada na cadeira, enquanto ele arrumava a bandeja. –Vamos acordá-la? –Carter falou e Lucy sorriu.

Jonh a pegou e com a outra mão carregava a bandeja.

-Você está ficando pesada garotinha. –Ele entrou no quarto, caminhou até o lado da cama. Na mesinha ao lado da cama ele colocou a bandeja.

-Hey dorminhoca ta na hora de acordar. –Ele falou beijando os lábios dela. Lucy com suas mãozinhas, pegou no rosto de Lory. Ela gostava de fazer isso, ela ria mostrando as gengivas.

Lory abriu os olhos lentamente e um sorriso foi se formando ao e ver a imagem das duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

-Feliz aniversário. –John falou com um sorriso. Ela sentou-se na cama e o agradeceu com um beijo. Lucy esticava os bracinhos pedindo colo.

-Vem pra mamãe. –Carter a entregou para ela.

-A Abby e o Luka mandaram um postal do Havaí pra você. –Ele falou entregando para ela. –E...Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. –Carter falou apontando para o lado da cama. Ela olhou e pode ver a linda bandeja de café da manhã.

Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a cama e sentou-se do outro lado.

-Gostou? –Ele perguntou.

-Claro que gostei. Tem tudo aqui, frutas, café, leite, torrada, uma flor e... -Ela parou ao ver a caixinha que estava posicionada em cima do prato. Ela olhou para ele com duvida.

-Abre. –Ele falou sorrindo. Carter pegou Lucy do colo dela para que ela pudesse abrir a caixinha.

Devagar ela pegou a caixa e abriu.

-Eu sei que eu já tinha feito essa proposta no dia que você me contou que estava grávida, mas ai o tempo foi passando e nós não falamos mais nisso. –Ele falava pausadamente. –Mas eu acho que nós deveríamos oficializar nosso relacionamento, para sermos marido e mulher reconhecidos. –Ele sorriu timidamente.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele carinhosamente. Estendeu a mão direita para que ele colocasse o anel. Ele colocou o anel na mão dela e beijou. Ela colocou na mão dele, o olhou com Lucy no colo. Passou a mão na cabeça da filha.

-Obrigada, John Carter. –Ela falou com um sorriso doce.

-Obrigado você, por você estar na minha vida, pela Lucy... Por tudo. Obrigado Lauren Carter.

Eles se beijaram ternamente.

XXX

Abby estava sentada na areia da praia, Maddie dormia tranquilamente nos braços dela. Luka, Peter e Nina brincavam na água.

ABBY'S POV

Era incrível como minha vida mudou nesses últimos cinco anos. Entre alguns segredos e mentiras, muita coisa aconteceu. Minha gravidez inesperada... a chegada Nina... meu relacionamento com o Carter... a perda daquele bebê... o reencontro com o Luka... a difícil tarefa de contar para ele toda verdade sobre a Nina...nossa reconciliação...a casa...o pedido de casamento... descoberta da gravidez...os quatro dias no hospital por causa daquele vírus...a briga...o medo de perder o Luka novamente...a nossa luta pela guarda do Peter...nosso casamento...o Peter...o nascimento da Maddie...o fortalecimento de amizades antigas, a Neela...o encontro de novos amigos, Lory, Ryan...o amor do Luka e a constituição de uma família...essas nossas primeiras férias em família. Eu, o Luka, a Nina, a Maddie e o Peter. No começo foi difícil o Pete se acostumar, mas o tempo passou e agora ele não sente tanto a falta da Sam. Ela liga para ele toda semana para saber como ele está. A Nina cresce a cada dia, e a cada dia se mostra mais esperta e o balé é uma das paixões dela. A Maddie já está com cinco meses, como esse tempo passa rápido, ela está tão grande. E o Luka, não tem nem o que dizer, a cada dia eu tenho a certeza que eu amo ele mais e mais e tenho também a certeza de ser amada.

LUKA'S POV

Observo a Abby distraída, aproximo-me lentamente e a surpreendo com um beijo.

-Luka você está todo molhado. –Ela fala rindo.

-Eu sei. –Eu falo balançando a cabeça.

-Pára, você ta me molhando. –Ela fala rindo. –Tá molhando a Maddie também.

Olho para Maddie que abriu os seus olhinhos e agora ri da com as gotas d'águas que caem sobre ela.

-Ela está gostando. –Eu falo. –Vamos dar um mergulho, a água está uma delícia.

-Eu não sei. –Ela fala tentando não rir.

-Vamos mãe. –Nina se junta nós.

-Vamos tia Abby. –Peter falou, eu achava bonito o carinho que ele tinha pela Abby e que ela tinha por ele. A Abby tratava-o como se fosse filho dela.

-Ok, fui convencida. –Ela falou. Eu peguei a Maddie no colo e com um das mãos a ajudei a se levantar.

Nina e Peter foram correndo na frente e eu, com a Madie no braço, fui caminhado com a Abby. Aquela era minha família, a mulher que eu amo, minhas duas princesinhas e meu garotão. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

As crianças começam a molhar a Abby quando ela entra na água. Ela sorri e também entra na brincadeira. Abaixo-me para colocar a Maddie na água. Ela bate as mãozinhas tentando imitar a Nina. Nina se aproxima e dá um beijo na bochecha dela. Abby está fazendo cócegas no Peter.

-Sabe de uma coisa...-Nina fala. –Eu tenho a MELHOR família do mundo. –Um enorme sorriso se estampa na face dela.

**FIM**


End file.
